


When We Were Young

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Series: When We Were Young [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Also Nicole is Peter Pan, Because Nicole is definitely a fish out of water, F/F, F/M, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Nicole has the biggest puppy eyes, Nicole learns what junk food is, Peter Pan AU, Proceed with caution, SOME heterosexual content, Smut, but she also has a sword, lots of (seemingly) one sided longing, lots of pining, smut in ch16 my gentle pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 107,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Waverly always thought her dreams of far away lands where children flew and fought pirates were just that - dreams. But when Nicole, the subject of her childhood crush, comes tumbling back into her life just before her wedding, things get a little topsy turvy. Kinda sorta a Peter Pan AU
Relationships: Perry Crofte/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: When We Were Young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975483
Comments: 898
Kudos: 1168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Welcome welcome to this little AU that was inspired by a Purgatory Archaeological Survey tweet about Wynonna characters in the Peter Pan world. I took this in a little differently direction than a straight Neverland AU, so I hope you enjoy it. And prepare for lots of pining and angst.
> 
> As always, special thanks to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for helping me get started on this and beta-ing. 
> 
> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic as well. 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy and inside if they can. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time Nicole showed up at their window, Waverly was three and a half. The earliest memory she could recall, it was the eve of Wynonna’s ninth birthday, and Willa had decided to sneak out to be with her friends. 

Waverly didn’t remember much else from that night because, well, she was three. But she remembered she’d insisted on sleeping in Wynonna’s bed because Daddy had been yelling that night and she didn’t like it when he yelled. Especially when it meant Wynonna had a bruise the next morning. So there she lay in Wynonna’s bed when a copper haired girl flew through the window. Literally _flew_ through the small window. Which made no sense because Willa had always told Waverly that her fairytales weren’t real, so that surely meant flying wasn’t real either.

Like an uncoordinated bird, the girl perched on the windowsill. She was mostly silhouetted, but Waverly could make out a green smock of some sort, patchwork and made up of varying shades, that was secured around her waist with a leather belt too big for her body. There was some sort of small knife tucked into the leather, and dark pants that led to well worn moccasins. 

Something about her was mesmerizing, but with fear and excitement thrumming through Waverly’s veins, she pulled the sheet up to her nose as Wynonna stirred besides her, sitting up in the bed. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Wynonna said as she got out of the bed, grabbing the baseball bat that she kept next to her. “Get outta here!”

Wynonna swung the bat menacingly in front of her, but the girl in the window just smiled. With the moonlight streaming through the window, Waverly saw two dimples pop on the girl’s cheeks. She had short red hair that rested along her jaw and long, gangly limbs. It was hard to tell, but she seemed about Wynonna’s age, and Waverly wondered if she should scream for Willa or Daddy. 

The red headed girl jumped to avoid the bat but stayed floating in the air, smile still present on her face. 

“I just wanted to say hi,” the red headed girl said. She frowned and looked around the room for a moment. “You weren’t who I was expecting. My name is Nicole!”

Wynonna stared, Waverly still frozen in shock in the bed. 

“I’m Wynonna,” she said cautiously before her demeanor changed. “Wait, I remember you. My mamma tells us stories about you. Well...used to.”

“Michelle?” Nicole’s smile brightened. “Is she here?”

A quiet sadness came over Wynonna and Waverly. She pulled her comforter to her chest, eyes trained on Wynonna. Even at three, Waverly could see the mask slide over Wynonna’s face when she realized her little sister was looking at her. Only seven and already figuring out how to hide her emotions from the world. How to protect people.

“Mama isn’t here,” Wynonna said simply.

“You two don’t have a mom?” Nicole asked, head tilted.

“I’m basically Waverly’s mom,” Wynonna said, tiny chest puffing. 

Nicole just hummed, attention moving to a stuffed bear on the top shelf of a bookcase in the corner. Nicole’s feet lifted off the ground and she brought herself to eye level with it.

“You’re flying!” Wynonna breathed. 

Nicole shrugged. “Anyone can fly.”

“I can’t fly.”

“Sure you can,” Nicole beamed so brightly it rivaled the moonbeams. “I’ll teach ya.”

The baseball bat, previously held up defensively, fell to Wynonna’s side as Nicole gracefully floated back to the ground. What looked like a small fleck of glowing dust zipped through the window and landed on Nicole’s shoulder. 

“This is Tinker Bell.”

With a noise like a tiny bell, Tinker Bell took off from Nicole’s shoulder and flew around Wynonna’s head. Waverly’s curiosity got the better of her and she slowly sat up, sheet falling down to her lap as she stared. 

Tinker Bell noticed and quickly flew over to Waverly. It felt like she flicked her on the forehead and sparkles fell off of the tiny creature and landed on Waverly’s nose, making her sneeze. When she blinked her eyes back open, Tinker Bell was hovering in front of her, so close that Waverly could finally get a better look at her. There was the vague shape of an adult woman, but it was hard to make out with the way that her body glowed so brightly. She looked more like a ball of sparkles and light. Waverly wanted to reach for her but feared the repercussions, and just kept her hands to herself. 

“Waves, you’re up,” Wynonna ran to the edge of the bed, excitement apparent even in the low light. Waverly leaned over and pulled the chain to turn on the lamp, casting harsh and tall shadows over the room. Usually they scared Waverly, but tonight they just all seemed to be pointing to the red headed girl in the middle of the room. “This girl can _fly_.”

“Here, you can too,” Nicole said, snatching Tinker Bell out of the air. She held her in the palm of her hand up to her face and blew. Gold sparkles flew off of her palm like dust, landing on Waverly and Wynonna’s faces. It tingled, kind of like when a light rain hit your face, just barely registering but definitely there. Waverly felt an itch in her nose and sneezed, shaking her head and blowing herself back a little from the force.

When she blinked her eyes back open, Wynonna was standing on the edge of the bed. Her arms were out like a bird, toes curled against the edge of the mattress as she bent her knees in preparation for flight. Waverly watched as Wynonna launched herself from the bed, floating in the air for a second before falling to the floor with a heavy ‘thud’.

“It didn’t work!” Wynonna pouted from the floor.

Nicole laughed and offered a hand to Wynonna. “You have to think of a happy thought. You can’t just _fly_.”

Wynonna grumbled and closed her eyes. “It’s not working.”

“Really think. When were you the happiest?” Nicole said. Her own feet were already floating a foot off the ground as she smiled. 

Waverly squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to think of her happiest moment. Her new rabbit toy she got from Wynonna for Christmas? She opened an eye and looked at it nestled near her pillow. No. The other day when they had ice cream for dinner because Wynonna had to make them food when Willa was gone? 

She thought about it real hard, eyes squeezed shut and images dancing in her head of ice cream with cereal sprinkled on top. But she could still feel herself firmly planted on the mattress.

“ _Whoah._ ”

Waverly opened her eyes and saw Wynonna floating about a foot off the ground.

“See! You can fly!” Nicole said, flitting around the room. 

Waverly watched in amazement as Wynonna flapped her arms like a bird, trying to move through the room and follow Nicole. She was so busy watching the two girls flying around the room and giggling that she didn’t bother trying to take off herself. Wynonna and Nicole flew over Waverly’s head before they stumbled onto the floor together, both giggling. 

“Wynonna,” Nicole said, excitement shining in her eyes even in the dull light of the room. “Come with me.”

“Where?”

“Neverland.”

Waverly gasped, clinging onto the bedspread under her. She remembered that name from the stories Wynonna had told her. She had always told Waverly they were Mama’s stories, but Waverly would just have to take her word for it.

“Are there still pirates there?” Wynonna breathed. 

“Sure are,” Nicole’s smile got wider and Tinker Bell landed on her shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“Alright!” Wynonna bounced to her feet, but the joy that was apparent on her face was gone in seconds when she looked at Waverly on the bed. “But...Waverly. Can she come?”

Nicole looked over at Waverly and for a moment it felt like she was lifting off the mattress. 

“She’s a bit young,” Nicole said as she put her hands on her hips, leaning forward to scrutinize Waverly. “She might get lost. Let’s just you and me go for now.”

Wynonna looked guiltily at Waverly and back at Nicole. “We’re coming back right?”

“Sure,” Nicole smiled. 

Wynonna looked back at Waverly, twisting the end of her sleepshirt in her hands. After a few more looks between Waverly and Nicole, Wynonna fell to her knees in front of her. 

“I’ll be back. Okay, baby girl?” Wynonna whispered. “I just-... _pirates_. And _magic_ ,” Wynonna’s childish excitement came off her in waves. “And if it’s safe...I’ll come back to get you and we’ll go together. Okay? Away from Purgatory. Away from Daddy. Just you and me.”

Waverly just nodded, stomach aching and throat tightening as tears clouded her eyes. Wynonna’s image swam in front of her like when she was lying in the tub and tried to open her eyes under water. Waverly quickly wiped at her eyes as Wynonna placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Hey, maybe Mama’s there. Be good, Waves. I’ll be back.”

Waverly sniffled and nodded, watching as Wynonna and Nicole stood on the window sill together. Wynonna gave Waverly one last wave before Nicole launched out the window, tugging on Wynonna’s hand and pulling her with her. Waverly’s heart lurched in fear to see her sister fall from the window, but she wasn’t falling. She was flying. 

Waverly continued to watch, their shadows getting smaller against the moonlight until Waverly couldn’t see them anymore. But she kept staring until her eyes started to droop.

And as she drifted to sleep, she wished for Wynonna back before the sun came up.

***

Wynonna was gone for three days. Neither Willa nor their Daddy seemed to notice at first. It was only when Waverly cried and said she was hungry that they seemed to be aware of Wynonna’s absence.

“Probably out in the woods again,” her daddy slurred before making Waverly a dry bowl of cereal. 

When Wynonna did come back, it was in a whirlwind of excitement, wearing different clothes and with a new knife tucked into her belt. It flipped open with a handle that looked like bone, and she wouldn’t let Waverly touch it no matter how much she begged. 

Wynonna told everyone who would listen about Neverland. Willa told her to stop lying and then Wynonna hit her, which led to a fight. Daddy ended up locking Wynonna in her room for a day. At least Willa felt bad and brought her some food.

Even after all of that, she still told Waverly the stories every day. Great, fantastical tales about pirates, and shadows lurking in a magical forest. Of lost boys and mermaids and magic. The stories about mermaids were Waverly’s favorites.

“They’re real pretty, Waves,” Wynonna said one night when they were both huddled under the comforter of Wynonna’s bed. It rested on their heads, making a small cave for them as they sat next to each other. Waverly held a flashlight as Wynonna doodled in her school notebook, probably instead of completing her homework. There were rough sketches of mermaids lounging on rocks below a picture of what Waverly assumed was Wynonna and Nicole flying overhead. “They’re real pretty, but they get real jealous when you’re not paying attention to them.”

“You think I’ll see them? Next time Nicole comes?” Waverly whispered.

Wynonna took her time coloring in a rock, and each second that passed, Waverly felt her hopes slowly fading. 

“It wasn’t safe, baby girl,” Wynonna finally said, as she pulled her shirt down off her right shoulder and showed Waverly a bright red scar, tissue still puffy and angry. Waverly gasped and Wynonna put her shirt back in place. “I got attacked. I think you need to be a little older before you can go. Okay?”

Waverly just pouted and leaned into Wynonna’s shoulder. “I wanna go.”

“I know, Waves. You will someday. I promise.”

Waverly held onto that promise. 

Any little noise in Wynonna’s room at night and Waverly was up and out of her bed. But it was never Nicole. Waverly drew her own pictures of rainbows and creatures unknown to Earth based on Wynonna’s stories. Both Daddy and Willa tired of Wynonna’s constant stories about Neverland, so they only dared talk about it when they were alone. They were the stories Wynonna used when Waverly wouldn’t stop crying and their Daddy was getting frustrated. The only way Waverly could find comfort sometimes was in the promises of a world she would be able to see someday. Somewhere she could escape to.

So when Nicole came back the next year and Waverly was four, she expected to go with them this time. But again, Wynonna told Waverly that she was too young. She was too young, and it was too dangerous.

Waverly trusted Wynonna more than anyone. After all she was her big sister. Her big sister who took care of her and loved her and was there for her. Most of the time. Other times she left and it felt like there was a gaping hole in Waverly’s heart, but every time Wynonna came back she was so thankful that she was back that she didn’t think about the pain. And she always told herself that Wynonna wouldn’t leave again. Next time she would go to Neverland too, with Wynonna and Nicole. 

But she was wrong. 

Every year Nicole came back. And every year Waverly was left behind. 

Wynonna always said, “Maybe next year.” And Waverly would wait with bated breath for the next time Nicole would come, hoping Wynonna would finally take her with them. She had spent too much time cooped up in her room, dreaming about the girl with copper red hair, wondering when she would come for _her_.

One night, when Waverly was six, she heard some commotion in Wynonna’s room. Wynonna was staying over at her friend Mercedes’ house that night and wasn’t there. But Waverly knew exactly what was happening in Wynonna’s room and practically ran across the hall and skidded in.

Sure enough, Nicole was perched on the post of Wynonna’s bed, blanket lifted up in her hand as she looked under it. As soon as Nicole looked up at Waverly, a smile bloomed on her face and Waverly felt her stomach tingle. It kinda felt like when the boy in her class named Champ held her hand or told her she was pretty. But this was stronger. Almost like she was going to be sick.

“Nicole,” she said breathlessly. The dimples in Nicole’s cheek deepened and Waverly felt her knees weaken. “You’re here.”

“I’m here every year,” Nicole said with a tilt of her head. “At least I think it’s a year…”

“Give or take.” Waverly shrugged like she didn’t have a calendar she kept under her bed where she marked every day that Nicole had been to visit. She would doodle little hearts around the day and dream about when Nicole would come back.

“You’re older,” Nicole said, floating down to Wynonna’s bed with her legs crossed. Tinker Bell landed on her shoulder, a glowing ball of light, and Waverly suddenly wished she could be that close to Nicole. She got onto the bed, knees under her as she got as close to Nicole as she dared. Her knees barely brushed Nicole’s and she felt herself blush and scrambled back a little bit.

“I’m six,” Waverly said proudly. “How old are you?”

“I’m not sure. Time passes differently in Neverland."

“Can I go to Neverland now?” Waverly asked, chest tight with excitement.

“Where’s Wynonna?” Nicole asked.

Waverly huffed. “She left. She always leaves without me.”

“Well...I suppose you can go this time,” Nicole said with a tilt of her head that reminded Waverly of Aunt Gus and Uncle Curtis’ new puppy.

Waverly’s heart palpitated in her chest, excitement thrilling up her spine as she smiled. “Okay!”

She didn’t waste a second, running into her bedroom and going into her closet, where she kept a small backpack full of things she wanted to take with her. She’d made the bag the second year Wynonna left without her. Waverly was going to be ready when it was her chance. And she was. 

As she ran back into Wynonna’s room, she adjusted the straps of the backpack on her shoulders and found Nicole standing on the windowsill with that same wide dimpled smile Waverly thought about at night. Waverly rushed up and Tinker Bell flew over her, dropping some pixie dust as she went. Nicole extended her hand and Waverly’s slid easily into it, stomach getting all tingly again. Just the touch made Waverly begin to float off the ground and she giggled, hazel eyes trained on Nicole’s face. 

“Ready, Waverly?” Nicole asked softly, both of them flying just on the inside of the bedroom window.

“Yeah,” Waverly whispered. Nicole tugged her along outside the window and they flew into the night sky.

***

Waverly saw the most amazing things. 

It was everything she’d dreamed about. All the magic and creatures that had previously only been a fantasy came to life in front of her eyes. And Nicole was beside her the whole time. 

Maybe they had hit a...speed bump when they first got there. Just a negligible bit of danger that would leave her with a scar in the shape of an arrow, just over her heart. But otherwise, every moment was magical.

Waverly held Nicole’s hand every chance she got, and enjoyed the way it made her stomach flutter. She could see the excitement in Nicole’s eyes when she showed Waverly something new. Waverly wasn’t sure what she enjoyed more, the way Nicole’s eyes sparkled or the unbelievable new world. 

One night Nicole took her to the lagoon, and Waverly’s heart felt like it would burst. The water glowed even in the night and illuminated the very air around them. Waverly was overwhelmed by the whole thing and looped her arm through Nicole’s as their feet soaked in the water.

“I want to stay here forever,” Waverly whispered, cheek pressed to Nicole’s shoulder and mumbling her words. 

“You know you can’t, Little Bird,” Nicole said, brushing some of Waverly’s hair from her face. 

Waverly delighted in the touch and held Nicole’s arm tighter. “But I...I love you.”

“Love?” Nicole said like she was tasting an unfamiliar taste on her tongue. “You...love me?”

“I do.” Waverly, still young, didn’t have any adult shame or insecurities building walls around her heart. Not yet. Loving someone was just as easy as naming your favorite food. But it didn’t mean she wasn’t sincere. 

“I’ve never had anyone love me before,” Nicole’s voice sounded amazed and disbelieving at the same time. 

Waverly took her hand and laced their fingers together like she’d seen in all those romantic shows and movies Willa always watched. “Well I do. I love you, Nicole.”

“I love you too,” Nicole said, looking down at their hands. “I think...I...no. I know.”

“Really?” Hope lit in Waverly’s chest.

“Really. I may not know how to do it right at first...how to love you right. But I promise to do my best,” Nicole said with a firm nod.

“I think you’re doing just fine,” Waverly smiled and her heart felt like a hummingbird fluttering from flower to flower.

“Does this mean we should get married?” Nicole asked. “Isn’t that what people who love each other do?”

“Maybe when we’re adults,” Waverly giggled. “We can’t get married _now_ , silly.”

“Oh, right,” Nicole frowned as she thought.

Waverly had never been happier. She didn’t have to tiptoe around Daddy or Willa. She didn’t have to hide when Daddy drank too much. But she missed Wynonna. Still, she didn’t want their time together to end, so when Nicole told her it was time to go home, she was devastated. 

“Don’t leave me here,” Waverly pleaded to Nicole, hands around her wrist and tears at the corners of her eyes. How was she supposed to go back to real life after everything she had experienced? Everything she had _seen_ / She’d flown into a magical world that felt like her wildest dreams. She’d seen the mermaids she’d been imagining since the first time Wynonna told her about them. Now she was back in Purgatory, where she was just forgotten by everyone she longed to be important to in her life.

“I have to,” Nicole said, cupping Waverly’s cheek. “You’re needed.”

Waverly shook her head. “I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not,” Waverly insisted, angrily wiping her tears with a dirty sleeve. “Willa and Daddy certainly don’t need me. And Wynonna is always leaving without me anyways.”

Nicole offered a sad smile. “I’m sorry, Little Bird, but you are needed. More than you know.”

“You said you loved me,” Waverly practically whimpered. “You can’t leave me here if you love me.”

“I do love you, Waves. That’s why I’m leaving you here. Trust me. Okay?”

Waverly’s heart broke at the finality of it all. “Will you come back for me? Like you’ve come back for Wynonna?”

“Of course!” Nicole beamed. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Waverly sniffled with a nod, but still kept Nicole’s hand in her own. “I want...to give you a kiss.”

Nerves struck her as soon as she said it, the typical juvenile fears around crushes and romantic feelings making her wish she could take it back.

Nicole’s face wrinkled in curiosity. “A kiss?”

“Do you not know what a kiss is?”

Nicole got offended and crossed her arms over her chest. “No! Of course I know what a kiss is! It’s um…” Nicole patted her pockets and pulled out a button shaped like an acorn, holding it out to Waverly with a smirk. “See a kiss...right?”

Waverly giggled through her tears, thankful for Nicole’s misunderstanding, and pulled her backpack in front of her, digging through the small pocket in the front of the bag before her fingers brushed something cold. Closing it in her palm, she pulled it out and held it up to Nicole. In the center of her hand was an old, silver thimble. Waverly had found it years ago when she was going through her mother’s sewing kit, looking for any shred left behind from her. Something to hold onto.

“A kiss for a kiss,” Waverly smiled, heart flipping in her chest as Nicole’s fingers brushed against the palm of her hand to take the thimble.

“A kiss for a kiss,” Nicole said, replacing the thimble with the button. Waverly closed her hand around it with a sigh, feeling the hard material imprint onto her hand. 

“Until next year, then?”

“Until next year, Waverly Earp,” Nicole winked before disappearing back into the night.

***

It took two days for Wynonna to talk to Waverly when she came back from Neverland. She’d been worried when she came back to find Waverly gone, only realizing what happened when she saw her “Neverland Preparedness Bag” was gone.

Waverly tried to get Wynonna to talk to her, desperate to tell her everything that happened. She felt like a kettle ready to boil over with excitement. Finally on the third day when Waverly crawled into Wynonna’s bed after Daddy had given Wynonna a black eye, she let Waverly talk about it.

“Tell me what you saw,” Wynonna said as she gathered her baby sister in her arms and held her close. 

So Waverly told her everything. But mostly, Waverly told her about Nicole and how the stars reflected in her eyes and how she felt _seen_. How she felt so deeply and utterly in love. The same kind of love all her fairy tales talked about. And she drifted to sleep thinking of Nicole and how she loved her. But mostly how Nicole loved her back.

***

The following year, Waverly looked out the back window of Sheriff Nedley’s car towards the Homestead. The red and blue police lights illuminated the front of the house, officers milling about as they placed sheets over two bodies laying on the ground in front. 

Waverly felt sick to her stomach and looked over at Wynonna who was sitting, staring at her hands with wide eyes.

Officer Nedley pulled open the driver’s door of the cruiser and slid inside with a deep sigh. He sat silently in the front for a moment before turning to look at the two girls in his back seat. 

“Girls, I’ma take you to the station and your Aunt Gus’ll be there. Okay? We just need to ask you a couple’a questions and you can go hom-...you can go with your Aunt.”

Waverly just looked back out towards the Homestead, all lit up with colorful lights in a way that would be pretty if it weren’t for the slain bodies of her Daddy and Willa on the front porch. If it weren’t for the tears clouding her vision and streaming down her face, she might have noticed the silhouette of a copper haired girl flying to Wynonna’s still open window.

***

Waverly awoke with a start, heart pounding and eyes still blurry with sleep. Her hand automatically found the chain around her neck, the one that held an old, simple, acorn button. Holding her head in her hands, she pushed herself up in the bed as she tried to remember the dream she was having. It was a ridiculous one. Something with mermaids and large, fantastical cliffs. Absolutely ridiculous but felt...oddly real. 

“What is it, babe?” came the groggy voice next to her. There was a heavy hand on her back and she jerked forward from the force. “Bad dream?”

“No, just...I don’t know,” Waverly said as the last few feelings of her dreams, the last couple of images fell out of her mind like sand from her hands. “Just a weird dream...but I don’t remember it.”

“I feel like you’ve been having those a lot,” Perry said, turning on his side and kissing Waverly’s hip where it was at his eye level. “Since Wynonna’s been in town.”

Waverly just groaned, leaning forward as she held her head in her hands. Wynonna. She’d only been in town a couple of days and she was already a thorn in her side. Ever since she’d been back, Waverly saw people whispering and talking about “that Earp girl”. Of course with Wynonna back in town Waverly was once again pushed to the side of the collective attention. Wynonna was the star of the show even though all she had done was get sent to a mental institution and then leave Waverly behind to go to Europe. Waverly had become the town darling, scrounging her way to the top past her sister’s shadow and yet...now she was back at the bottom. She’d always be under Willa. Hell, who could beat a girl tragically killed in her prime?

No no. Waverly would always be second best. The sister not good enough to stick around for. For anyone. 

“Yeah well, do you blame me?” Waverly mumbled, running her hand through her hair and rolling her neck. 

“Not at all,” Perry groaned as he sat up and kissed Waverly’s shoulder, big arm sliding around her waist and trying to pull her back down to the bed. “Just sleep for a couple more minutes.”

Waverly resisted, tightening her abs to stay sitting as she smiled. “I can’t.”

“Sure you can,” Perry said. 

Waverly laughed and let herself fall back against the mattress, Perry cuddling into her side. She ran her fingers up Perry’s arm, fingers feeling over the hard muscles she found there. 

“Five minutes,” Waverly relinquished. “I have to be at Shorty’s early.”

“Is Wynonna still staying in that apartment over the bar?” Perry asked as he settled his chin on Waverly’s shoulder.

“Yeah. At least for a little bit,” Waverly said. “Hopefully she can get a job and a real apartment soon.”

“Seems like that’s kind of a perfect apartment for her,” Perry pointed out.

“She’s a functioning alcoholic, Perry, she does not need to have an endless supply right under her at all times.”

Waverly’s shoulders were suddenly tense and she sat up again, rolling them to try and loosen them up. This always happened when they were talking about Wynonna. Just...tension.

“I really gotta go,” Waverly leaned over and kissed Perry softly before climbing out of the bed.

“Waverly, I really think you should-”

“Perry,” Waverly warned as she pulled some jeans from her drawer. “Not this again.”

“I’m just saying, you don’t _need_ to work,” Perry said.

“I like working,” Waverly said. It was the same song and dance she and Perry played every few months since he’d proposed. He reminded her that he made more than enough to support both of them - hell, he could probably buy up most of the town. But Waverly didn’t want to be some kind of taken-care-of-housewife. “I like helping Gus.”

“Right,” Perry sighed, turning over on the bed. “I’m just saying. You don’t need to be a waitress.”

Waverly’s annoyance twinged and she fixed him with a look. “What’s wrong with being a _waitress_?”

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Perry said, eyes apologetic. “I’m sorry.”

Waverly’s anger deflated and she turned to go into her small bathroom. It was always hard to stay mad at Perry. He was always just so...sincere and sweet. Sometimes it annoyed her that she couldn’t stay mad at him, but he had to ruin that too by sensing something was off with her, and being as sweet as pie to make her feel better.

“It’s okay,” she said, as she closed the door behind her and twisted the knob for the shower. The water hit the porcelain of the shower and Waverly leaned her hands against the sink, looking at herself in the mirror. There was a postcard stuck in the frame of the mirror from Wynonna, sent a few years ago from California. The edges were curled from the moisture of the shower and some of the ink was smeared from condensation. But Waverly could still make out the words perfectly.

_“Sorry you couldn’t come. Maybe next time. Love you, baby girl. Love, Wynonna”_

Just something Wynonna had sent her on another one of her adventures. Another time Waverly was left behind. She pulled the postcard from where it was stuck and turned it over. “California” was written in gaudy letters over an illustration of a couple of mermaids. 

Mermaids...they’d always been her favorite. She frowned, just the corner of a memory coming to mind. But it was dark and cloudy and just out of reach. There was a...lagoon. And she was under the water…

Waverly shook her head. Must be one of the dreams she’d been having lately. Nothing to worry about. Even if when she thought about flying, it seemed more like a memory than a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for the love on the last chapter. Sorry for the impending heterosexual content. Thank you to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for betaing. Hope everyone is staying safe!

The red Jeep sputtered to a halt just before Shorty’s, and Waverly groaned, rubbing the dash.

“Come on, baby, we’re so close,” Waverly muttered as she hit the gas. The car stuttered for a moment, deciding if it was going to move before pushing on through the streets and towards the bar. Waverly let out a sigh of relief and steered the car to park in front of Shorty’s. She saw Curtis’ truck parked along the street. Well, she supposed it was probably Wynonna’s now. 

Waverly felt the usual stab at her chest as she thought of Uncle Curtis, gone far too soon. Not unlike most people in Waverly’s life. She ran a quick hand through her hair and got out of her car, straightening out her Shorty’s shirt as she walked up to the bar. She unlocked it and headed inside, immediately greeted by the sight of Wynonna sitting along the bar and with a coffee cup and bottle of whiskey in front of her.

“Really, Wynonna?” Waverly sighed, as she started flipping on all the lights. “It’s barely eleven.”

“What better way to start your day when everyone hates you,” Wynonna smiled sarcastically as she took a long sip of her spiked coffee.

“I don’t hate you.” 

“Resent...hate...same difference,” Wynonna said, as Waverly took her place behind the bar to do a quick clean up before they officially opened.

“When are you going back to...wherever you came from?” Waverly sighed.

Wynonna put a hand to her chest like she’d been wounded. “Ouch, baby girl.”

“I just want to be prepared this time. Not surprised like the first time you took off.”

_Without me._

The words went unsaid at the tip of Waverly’s tongue and she swallowed them down. The same bitter pill she’d been swallowing for years. Wynonna had always been leaving her when they were young, going off and doing whatever it was that she did. Waverly would never know what the truth was, because Wynonna always insisted that she was off gallivanting in some magical world. She repeated it so often that it landed her in a mental institution not long after Willa and Daddy died.

“You were a kid, Waverly, I couldn’t take you with me,” Wynonna sighed. Again. The same excuses again and again and-

“That’s not even what I’m talking about,” Waverly lied. “But it’s good to know you’re still feeling guilty about it.”

Out of nervous habit, her hand reached for the necklace around her neck, fingers pinching the silver acorn. Wynonna’s eyes flickered to the movement, frowning at the necklace before looking back up at Waverly. 

“How am I supposed to not, when you’re still bitter about it,” Wynonna said, pouring an extra generous pour of whiskey into her cup. Waverly wondered if there was even any coffee in there.

“You can’t just drink whatever you want, Wynonna,” Waverly said, taking the bottle from her and putting it in its rightful place behind the counter.

“Just put it on my tab.”

“The same tab your rent is coming out of,” Waverly gave her a look. “You know, Gus can’t afford to put you up forever-”

“I’m gone after the wedding, Waves,” Wynonna said with a stiff smile. “Assuming you still want me there.”

The news, though expected, still stabbed Waverly in the chest. That plus the guilt of having that pit in her stomach whenever she tried to talk to Wynonna. Maybe Wynonna had been a shit ticket, but Waverly hadn’t really given her a chance since she’d been back. With a defeated sigh, Waverly rounded the bar, grabbing a glass on her way and sitting on the stool next to Wynonna. She reached back over the countertop to grab the whiskey bottle and poured herself a shot. Looking back at Wynonna, Waverly ran her fingers along the edge of the glass.

“I missed you, you know,” Waverly said softly. “Come here.”

Waverly pulled Wynonna into an awkward hug, Wynonna’s arms flailing at her sides for a moment before she finally returned the gesture. 

“It’s been three years,” Waverly said, her eyes shut as she just squeezed Wynonna. “I was worried. We were all worried.”

“I couldn’t stay here, you know that,” Wynonna said. “But maybe I would have if I’d known you were going to get engaged to Perry-”

Waverly pulled away and fixed Wynonna with a look. “I love him, Wynonna.”

“I know, I know,” Wynonna mocked with a roll of her eyes. “He’s just so boring.”

“If by boring you mean dependable and great in bed, then you’re right,” Waverly smirked. 

“Ugh, gross,” Wynonna said, holding up her glass towards Waverly. “Well, here’s to you and your hot rich fiance. Even if he is dull as shit.”

Waverly ignored Wynonna’s comment and took the shot, instantly regretting her choice of breakfast, that was just a granola bar. 

“Thank you,” Waverly said, sliding out of her chair. She began to go back around the bar and snatched Wynonna’s cup. “Now help me open up. Earn your keep.”

Wynonna dropped her head dramatically to the bartop but joined Waverly with a groan.

“Can we hang out tonight?” Wynonna asked. “Maybe just like...get a drink or something?”

“I can’t. I should hang out with Perry,” Waverly said. Plus she was sure one shift with Wynonna would be more than enough to fill her quota for the day. 

“Ugh, come on. I even brought you some of that gross ass bubblegum sake you wanted-”

“You found it?” Waverly was unable to hide her excitement, spinning around to look at Wynonna. She knew she had Waverly then, and she wouldn’t be wrong. “Fine, one drink.”

Wynonna looked like she was going to go in for a high five and thought better of it, putting her hand back down at her side and swinging it awkwardly. Waverly caught the action but just smiled to herself as she began to wipe down the counter.

***

Waverly winced as the overly sweet alcohol hit her tongue, coughing as she handed the bottle back to Wynonna. 

“This might be the worst thing I’ve ever drunk, baby girl,” Wynonna said, as she took another swig. “And I’ve had moonshine straight out of the backwoods.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“It tasted like straight gasoline.”

“Terrible,” Waverly said, pulling her hair up into a sloppy bun. She always got a little hot when she drank. That’s how she knew she was tipsy. It was like she could feel the alcohol flowing through her veins, tingling and making her giddy. She leaned back fully against the side of Wynonna’s bed, reaching back and running her fingers along the comforter. It was old and soft, threadbare under her fingers. Waverly had left it here when she moved in with Perry. It was navy blue and had little stars printed on the top, now mostly faded into the old fabric with age. She’d had the comforter for as long as she could remember. Probably as long as she had been with Aunt Gus. 

“I don’t have to get some kinda special dress or some shit for your wedding, do I?” Wynonna asked, passing Waverly back the bottle. 

“No,” Waverly said, as her hand dropped back to her lap, taking another deep sip to hopefully forget the stabbing pain in her chest. “We’re not doing any of that stuff.”

Perry wanted to do a full traditional wedding. Stuffed full of Bridesmaids and Groomsmen and speeches...she’d seen Perry’s side of the guest list, it was practically a mile long. Meanwhile she could hardly scrap together enough people to fill up a table. 

Waverly had argued that bridal parties were just too much stress on invited guests, who were then forced to work on what was supposed to be a fun day. Mostly because she didn’t want to have to choose between her estranged sister or the best friend she had gotten more distant with since Perry came into the picture. Waverly had just broken up with Champ, nothing malicious she’d just outgrown him, and Perry came back into town. Handsome, older, responsible, rich Perry. 

Waverly thought it was just going to be a couple of dates but Perry really seemed to like her and he was...well he was good. A good man. A dependable man.

She loved him, she really did. But she couldn’t help but feel...nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Wynonna asked, kicking Waverly’s foot with her own. “You got that look on her face. Like you’re going to be sick.”

Waverly’s first instinct was to lash out and tell Wynonna she didn’t know her, but the alcohol dampened her fight at the moment and loosened her lips instead.

“I don’t know, it feels...does it feel weird that I’m getting married?” Waverly asked.

Wynonna snorted. “Well, yeah. I mean I know you’re into this whole small town life thing but you’re only twenty-one. And _Perry_ -”

“I’m not ‘ _into_ ’ this whole small town life thing it’s just...where I am,” Waverly said, already feeling how thick her tongue was in her mouth. Damn alcohol. “And I get it, alright? You think it’s weird that it’s Perry.”

“I just would have never guessed,” Wynonna said. She grumbled and began to take her jacket off. The alcohol made her limbs clumsy and she pulled her jacket off a little too enthusiastically, almost hitting Waverly in the face.

“Hey!”

She helped Wynonna pull her jacket off when the strap of her tank top moved a little bit and Waverly noticed something.

“Is that a tattoo?” Waverly gasped with a scandalized smile. She fought Wynonna’s flailing arm that nearly knocked over the bottle of sake, to push back her strap more and get a better look. “If Gus finds out she’s going to flip-”

Waverly cut herself off when she saw the tattoo, the image making her mouth dry. It looked like a sketch, delicate line work that depicted a night sky, one bright star standing out particularly, that was right over a mountain covered in dense forest. Below that a lagoon with tiny, what looked like...mermaids lounging on the rocks. A pirate ship loomed in the distance. 

Something like a wave of deja vu hit her and it made her stomach clench. “What’s this?”

Wynonna stared at Waverly for a moment and frowned, alcohol clouding her blue eyes a little bit. “I-...you know what this is.”

Something about Wynonna’s words chilled her, and Waverly brushed her fingers over the lines of the tattoo. “I...no.”

“Come on,” Wynonna smiled. “We can-...you can just admit it now. You must remember...something, right? I mean, that necklace-”

“Was Mamma’s,” Waverly finished incredulously, hand falling away from Wynonna’s tattoo and finding the acorn instead. 

“Baby girl,” Wynonna said with a dry chuckle that sunk Waverly’s stomach. “It’s not. You got it when you went to Ne-”

“No!” Waverly jerked her hand away from her necklace like it was fire, taking another long sip of the saki to try and settle her stomach. “Wynonna, I thought you were over this.”

“Over what? The _truth_?”

Waverly scoffed and tried to stand up quickly, the alcohol making her a little unstable so she sat on the edge of the bed. “This is what got you in trouble. Is there some kind of...medication you’re not taking?”

“I take my meds,” Wynonna said, looking the other way.

“ _All_ of them?” 

“The ones I need.”

“Wynonna-”

“Don’t stand there and judge me,” Wynonna scoffed, knees up to her chest and arms slung over her knees. “I know if you got your head out of your ass long enough and let yourself remember you’ll know I’m not lying.”

“I’m not saying you’re lying,” Waverly softened a little. “I’m saying that you might have false information in your head that started around the time Daddy and Willa died.”

“That I’m delusional.”

“Well, no, that sometimes when kids go through trauma-”

“You sound like all the stupid shrinks,” Wynonna just ran a hand through her hair, clutching at her skull in what Waverly could only imagine was frustration. 

“I want to help,” Waverly pleaded.

“Sure, Waves,” Wynonna said sadly. Waverly’s heart dropped and she looked down at her feet.

“Wy-”

“It’s fine, I get it,” Wynonna said with a dismissive wave of her hand and a shake of her head. “I don’t-...I’m used to this. ‘Kay? I just thought maybe...you’d remember.”

Waverly clenched her jaw and fisted the comforter under her. It was the same thing every time she and Wynonna were together. Things would start off...fine and then Wynonna would keep trying to convince Waverly the delusions she’d been blabbering about since Willa and Daddy died were real. But she took a deep breath and tried to rid herself of some tension, voice softening.

“I remember the stories, Wy, I just… _only_ remember them as stories. You used to tell me them all the time. Especially when-” Waverly took a breath, fighting back the unexpected rush of emotion. “-when I needed to be quiet because Daddy was on a rampage.”

Wynonna smiled, tilting her head back between her shoulder blades. “It was the only time I could get you to stop talking for three seconds. You were always asking questions. Always a genius.”

Waverly smiled, putting her hand to her chest in jest. “What, me?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna winked at Waverly before her face sobered. “You’re bigger than this stupid town, baby girl. Always have been. Always will be.”

Waverly shrugged. “I’ll be out soon, thanks to Perry.”

Waverly watched Wynonna bite something back, physically swallowing before she looked back at her. “Better than nothing.”

***

“Sure I can’t convince you to come back to the city with me tonight?” Perry said, as he wrapped his arms around Waverly from behind. 

It definitely restricted her movements as she made tea, but she leaned back into his firm body anyway. 

“I can’t, I have errands to do tonight,” Waverly said, leaning over to peck his cheek, his morning stubble burning her lips. “But I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Perry mumbled, dropping his mouth to her shoulder. “I just can’t wait until you move to the city with me.”

“Me either,” Waverly said even as she felt a pit deep in her stomach. Just nerves, she told herself. “Call me before you go to bed. Okay?”

“Of course,” Perry kissed her neck lightly and grabbed the thermos of coffee she’d made for him off the counter. “Thanks, babe. Love you.”

Waverly just hummed as Perry ducked out of the apartment to head to work. She looked around her humble abode. Nothing crazy, one bedroom, a living room and a bathroom. But it was hers. Her own little space to unwind and be herself. She wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to give it up.

Picking up her cup of tea, Waverly shook off the thought and headed upstairs to her closet. She opened it and unzipped the garment bag hanging on the back of the door.

Waverly stared at the wedding dress, waiting to feel...something. She tilted her head, crossed her arms and gave it a good look. Something about it felt...off. When she’d tried it on in the bridal store in the city she was sure it was the one. But now, she wasn’t entirely sure. 

It was beautiful. Exactly what Waverly had dreamed of as a kid. A long train, short sleeves and a plunging neckline. 

Rolling her eyes at herself, Waverly quickly stripped off her clothes and unzipped the back of the dress. The heavy, intricate beading along the bodice looked like a dream but made it a bitch to handle by herself. Waverly grunted as she managed to wrestle herself into it. She had to tuck her strap under her bra strap a little bit just to keep it from falling but it worked. She looked at herself in the mirror and tilted her head, smoothing her hands over the front of the dress. She wasn’t wearing the right bra for it, so it showed, pink and lacy, visible where the neckline went down past her breasts, but the dress still looked nice. 

Waverly imagined herself walking down the aisle, Perry at the end waiting for her in a handsome tux, ready to become hers forever. 

_Forever._

A word that felt so out of place in her life until Perry. He had been the only real constant in her life besides Aunt Gus. And he was choosing to be stuck with her. Waverly warmed a little at the idea of Perry wanting her forever, a small smile quirking the corner of her mouth. But almost immediately it was replaced by a fear deep in her stomach.

Waverly shook her head. The dress...it wasn’t right.

A dusty old memory kicked up in the back of Waverly’s mind and she considered it for a moment. She remembered an old trunk up in the attic of the Homestead. The one that Willa would always play in but told Waverly she wasn’t allowed to. She would sit on her hands and watch as Willa tried on pretty dresses.

Even then she couldn’t really blame her. Not when her memories of those moments brought up images of her sister, young and beautiful, dancing in the light streaming through the attic window. Willa hadn’t always been awful. Just...mostly. 

Still.

Waverly carefully took herself out of the wedding dress and hauled it back onto the hanger. Zipping up the garment bag, she got dressed again as she made a decision. She was going to go to the Homestead and get her mother’s wedding dress. It wouldn’t leave her mind. Maybe that’s what her heart was missing, why this wedding felt...off. A little bit of nostalgia and family.

As she was headed out the door, she grabbed her shotgun that she kept secured under the kitchen table. Just in case. She hadn’t been back to the Homestead since that night. Not even to get her things.

It felt...odd as she got in her Jeep and headed down the long road out of town towards the Homestead.

It felt like finally getting to visit a place that had only felt like a hazy fragment of her memory. 

The closer she got to the Homestead, the tighter the knot in her stomach got. But she couldn’t tell if it was nerves or excitement. She tapped the steering wheel with her fingers as she pulled up to the front, leaning down to get a better look up at the house through her windshield. 

The porch rail was broken, but other than that it looked the same. Waverly was actually surprised it wasn’t more vandalized than this. She’d heard kids in school talking about how the Homestead was haunted. She heard all the terrible things kids had said about her old house. How it was filled with the ghosts of her past that seemed to only live on as a scary story for the entire town. Especially once Wynonna was put in the institution. Waverly became the only Earp left and the Homestead stood as a stark reminder to what happens when you have a broken family. At least that’s what people said. After all, their Mama took off and left three kids with their Daddy. Over her life, Waverly had heard more excuses for her Daddy’s drinking than anything, and most of them involved her Mama. 

Although it didn’t look like anything was out of place, Waverly still grabbed her shotgun out of the backseat and brought it with her as she got out of the car. Her boots crunched in the dry weeds and dirt in the front of her house as she walked up. She tested the steps, putting only half her weight on them to make sure she didn’t fall through. But everything was intact it seemed, and Waverly slid the practically new looking key into the lock. It had hung on her keyring 

The lock gave way with a heavy metallic thud that felt like it held more weight than it should. Waverly pushed open the door and let it creak open, watching as previously undisturbed dust flew into the air. 

It wasn’t as dark as Waverly had expected. There was daylight streaming through the windows, but Waverly got a chill as soon as she stepped into the house. It felt like a ghost had moved through her and she hugged herself, hand tightening around her shotgun. 

The house looked like it did the night they’d left. There was a pot on the stove that Wynonna had used to make pasta. On the fridge was an aged picture of three young girls, curled with age. Waverly brushed her fingers over it like she was afraid to touch it. Afraid of what memories might be brought up. Her eyes drifted around the kitchen and she saw a box of bullets. 

Waverly felt bile rise up in her throat and she swallowed it down, quickly looking away as memories of gunshots and the sounds of her sister screaming echoed in her skull. She took a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a moment as she collected herself. It felt dumb to be so affected by something she could barely remember. It was more fleeting feelings and flashes of pain. 

Still, Waverly didn’t like to think about it. It was the night everything changed. Maybe for the better, it was hard to tell. 

She left the kitchen and decided her walk down memory lane could wait until later. She walked up the stairs, past their bedrooms and into the attic. As she climbed up into the attic, it felt like the temperature dropped to a frigid level. She shivered as she set the shotgun on the floor so she could pull herself up into the space.

She could stand at her full height in the middle of the attic, pitched roof sloping on the sides. There was a small window at the end of the attic that light was streaming through, lighting up the room. She could see dust floating in the beams of light as her eyes landed on the familiar trunk in the left corner of the attic. Walking over to it, she kneeled in front of it so that she could open it up, bracing herself for whatever she might find. For some reason she expected a mouse to jump out at her, but the trunk looked updisturbed. There were pictures stuck into the top of the trunk, and clothes and jewelry sat haphazardly in it. On top of all this was a smaller hatbox shaped case, and Waverly opened it up. Her breath caught in her throat, unresolved emotion bubbling up as she looked at the simple white lace dress. 

Waverly reached for it, lifting it out of the trunk to hold it up. It had long sleeves, lace covering the whole dress, and looked like it would end at about her calves. She let out a watery chuckle, remembering the picture she’d seen of her Mama dressed in this exact dress, Daddy by her side and both looking happy. Hopeful. 

Standing up, Waverly made the excuse to herself that she had to make sure the dress fit before she committed to bringing it home. She didn’t want an old wedding dress hanging out in her apartment for no reason. She stripped out of her clothes and put the dress on over her head. As the fabric passed her face, she smelled dust but also a hint of perfume beneath the layers of age. She smoothed her hands over the front as she looked down at herself.

“I don’t blame you for leaving, Mama,” Waverly said, feeling the ridges of the lace underneath her fingers. “I get it now. This town is hard. Everyone else got out...except me.” Waverly quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. “But I’m gonna be out soon too, Mama. Just you see.”

There was a loud ‘bang’ downstairs and Waverly jumped, hands groping for the shotgun that she had left near the entrance of the attic.

“Shit balls,” Waverly whispered to herself as she quickly stood up. 

Walking as quietly as possible, Waverly went back to where she had left the shotgun and picked it back up. She stuck her head and the gun out of the attic, looking around for a sign of anyone, but not seeing anything. 

“Who’s there?” Waverly called. “I have a gun!”

Aside from some rustling noises that could easily be mice in the walls, Waverly didn’t hear anything else. Still suspicious, she carefully climbed down the ladder. When she got to the bottom, she held the shotgun up in front of her just in case. 

“Hello?” 

There was a small creaking in Wynonna’s old room, and Waverly creeped towards it. She sharply turned the corner, shotgun in front of her as she looked into the room.

Nothing.

The window banged on its old hinges, creaking open before slamming back shut again like an old beast trying to get air to its lungs. Waverly breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the gun with a shake of her head.

“Well, that was silly,” Waverly said, as she went over to the window and latched it again. “Scared from a gust of wind. Get it together, Earp.”

She turned back around and saw her own old bedroom across from Wynonna’s room. The door was open and Waverly saw what looked like a pile of...rocks on the floor. Waverly frowned, too curious as to what could be on the floor to even think about her reservations about going into her old room. 

Eyes fixed on the pile in the middle of the room, Waverly walked towards it.

“What the-” She kneeled down in front of the pile, shotgun across her lap as she frowned. “Acorns?”

There had to be hundreds of them. Maybe even thousands. All different sizes and shapes but all...very much acorns. There was a tickle in the back of Waverly’s skull...something like a memory trying to press its way to the front of her mind, but no matter how hard she concentrated she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Acorns.”

“Waverly!”

Acting only on instinct, Waverly jumped to her feet and spun towards the voice, shotgun in front of her as she shot towards the intruder. Some of the buckshot hit the walls, dust and plaster flying off of it and forcing Waverly to shut her eyes for a moment. She coughed, quickly wiping it from her face as the ringing in her ears brought her back. 

She blinked, looking for the source of the voice but seeing...nothing.

“What the hell?”

“Wait, don’t shoot!” 

A little scrap of dirty white cloth appeared in the doorway and Waverly frowned, heart beating wildly in her chest.

“Come out right now!” Waverly said, voice wavering even as she tried to sound threatening. “I’ll shoot again!”

“It’s just me.”

A crop of messy red hair popped out from the other side of the doorway, big brown eyes peering at Waverly as she stared. The person smiled widely, two dimples popping as they moved out of the hall and fully into the doorway. 

“Waverly! It’s me!”

Waverly took in the woman before her. Tall, lean, and gangly with pale skin and...what looked like green rags hanging from her body, just barely keeping her decent. There was some dirt smeared on her face and Waverly shook her head, gun still raised.

“I-...I’m sorry I don’t know who you are,” Waverly shook her head. “What are you doing in my-...what are you doing here?”

The woman’s face fell for a moment but the smile was back in the matter of seconds. “Oh come on, Little Bird, you don’t remember me?”

The nickname struck Waverly straight to the heart. Like an arrow piercing her and bringing back the pain of a memory she couldn’t quite remember. 

The woman, still smiling, walked closer to Waverly as she gestured towards herself. “I know I got taller and...well, more grown up. But it’s me! Nicole!”

A million alarms went off in Waverly’s mind and she felt the edges of her vision blurring. Memories fought their way back behind her eyes but she shook them away again. “Nicole?”

As soon as the name rolled over her tongue, Waverly gasped, her heart clenching like it was restarting for the first time in years. Old dust, long left unbothered, kicked up from the chambers of her heart, and she took a deep breath that felt like coming up for air. The name felt familiar on her tongue in a way she hadn’t expected. Her entire body ached with a heavy feeling. The deep seeded weight of youthful wants and and fears, mostly forgotten but still leaving deep scars only Waverly could see. Each a stone she’d placed in a wall around her heart, and for a moment she felt them shake.

Tears misted her vision and she tried to swallow down the name that was desperately crawling out of her throat from her heart, the one she’d shoved down for years. But each beat of her heart shoved it towards her lips, tickling the back of her teeth until it slipped out like a last breath. 

“ _Nicole._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) if you're interested.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the awesome responses on the last chapter! I'm glad people are enjoying it so far and I'm sorry I never meant to break so many people with a pile of acorns. Well. Maybe I meant to break 'em just a little bit. Just a little. Anyways that was just in chapter two so guard your loins.
> 
> As always thank you to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for betaing for me. Hope is staying safe <3

“No no no, this isn’t happening,” Waverly said, as she quickly shut her eyes. “I must be-...there must have been something weird in that tea I made. Maybe Wynonna put something in it.”

“Wynonna?” Nicole’s voice perked up and Waverly opened her eyes again. “Is Wynonna here?”

“No,” Waverly said. Nicole deflated a little, but it seemed that her unwavering enthusiasm really didn’t know how to take much of a beating. Even if she was standing there in a green frock that was basically a short crop top and brown linen pants that were now booty shorts. Waverly wasn’t sure if they’d started out that way, but they did nothing to hide the long pale legs that kept catching her attention.

Waverly took a moment to just take Nicole in. It was definitely the face Waverly remembered, from what she used to play off as dreams. Big warm brown eyes with a mole under the left eye, smooth pale skin and red hair that hung in natural curls and rested at her jaw. Always a little jagged at the end like it had been cut with a knife, probably was. And admittedly, she was very, very...well attractive. It was the same kid from all those years ago, except about twenty years older.

“Can we go see her?” Nicole asked, hands on her hips in the same boyish way Waverly remembered.

No. _No._

Waverly shook her head and began pacing, shaking out her hands like it would rid her of this hallucination. 

“You aren’t real!” Waverly shouted.

She didn’t even have to look at Nicole to know she had a shit eating grin on her face. “Mm, I don’t know, I feel pretty real to me.”

“Maybe...there must be asbestos in this house. It’s an old house, right? That’s probably why I’m hallucinating,” she reasoned with herself. “Because last time I checked you were a figment of my imagination. You’re not _real._ ”

“If I wasn’t real, could I do this?”

Waverly opened her eyes just in time to see Nicole, lips puckered, leaning in towards her. Eyes wide, Waverly just kind of smashed her hand into Nicole’s face to keep her at bay.

“You’re not real!”

The side of Nicole’s face was squashed into the palm of Waverly’s hand, and her eyes opened to look at her. “Oh, a wedding dress!” Nicole exclaimed. She took Waverly’s hand from her face and held it between them. “Is this for me? Are you ready to get married?”

Waverly couldn’t deny the reality of the way her hand warmed immediately to Nicole’s skin, fingers intertwining automatically, and the hair on her arms standing on end. She jerked her hand away and held it to her chest. 

“You’re...not real,” she said again, weakly. But she couldn’t deny that in front of her was a seemingly very real person. Waverly had to decide what was the least likely scenario: That someone who looked exactly like her imaginary friend somehow knew all about her life and dreams...or that her imaginary friend that she swore wasn't real but Wynonna swore was, suddenly was...totally real. “I-...okay, let’s say you _are_ real. How did you get here?”

“I flew of course. Through Wynonna’s window. As always.”

For some reason Waverly wasn’t expecting that answer and she sighed, already exasperated.

“Okay okay but...you were a little kid. You never _aged_ , that was kinda your thing!” Waverly threw her hands up, gesturing towards Nicole’s body. “And now you’re...tall and have-” Her hands hovered towards Nicole’s breasts. “-shapes!”

Nicole looked down at herself as if she just remembered she had aged. “Uh, well at first I only came back every year like I always did,” Nicole said, scratching at her scalp as she thought. “But then I thought that maybe...maybe I was just missing you and always came back on the wrong day. So I started coming back more until it was every day.”

Waverly’s heart broke at the image of little Nicole flying to their window every night. Looking and waiting and not knowing that they weren’t going to be coming back. 

“You came back for me,” Waverly said softly. 

Nicole smiled, charming and sweet. “Of course I did. I promised I would, Little Bird. I left a kiss for you every time I came.”

The pain in Waverly’s heart made her clutch at her chest for a moment, and she subconsciously drifted a little closer to Nicole. “The acorns.” Her hand drifted to the necklace around her neck in realization. She held it up towards Nicole. “What’s this?”

“The first kiss I gave you,” Nicole said, her innocent smile immediately turning up into a smirk. “Although, I know what a real kiss is now.” Nicole went to move forward and stumbled a little, catching herself by throwing her hands on Waverly’s shoulders. 

“Smooth, Romeo,” Waverly rolled her eyes, and she pushed Nicole gingerly away by her shoulders. 

“Sorry. My feet got so big.” Nicole straightened back out, lifting her foot up in front of her with a stiff leg as if to admonish it. At the action, Waverly could hear her pants rip a little bit, and her cheeks flushed. “I guess I age outside of Neverland so the more time I spent here, well...the older I got.”

“We have to get you some clothes,” Waverly said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Even if you’re not real you shouldn’t be...naked.”

Nicole dropped her foot back to the ground and looked down at herself. “Yeah, I guess we can’t get married when I’m dressed like this.” She groped blindly at the air above her head. “I at least need a hat.”

“Alright, come on,” Waverly gave Nicole a wide berth as she walked around her, heading to Daddy’s room. “And we’re not getting married.”

“Then why are you in a wedding dress?” Nicole said smugly, like she had caught Waverly in a lie. 

“I was just trying it on!” Waverly argued as she opened up her Daddy’s closet. She swore she could still smell cheap whiskey and his aftershave. “Now just find clothes that fit.”

“Alright,” Nicole began to lift the shirt over her head and Waverly put a hand on her arm to stop her. 

“Wait until I’m gone,” Waverly hissed as she quickly rushed out of the room. 

She took the opportunity to go back upstairs and change into her normal clothes. She stuffed the dress back into its box and carried it down with her just as Nicole stepped out of the bedroom. Waverly stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. At first she thought she was looking at a ghost, then she realized it was just her childhood imaginary friend in her Daddy’s old sheriff uniform. 

“Not that!” Waverly said.

Nicole frowned and looked down at the khaki pants and navy blue uniform shirt. She adjusted the badge on her chest and tipped back the Stetson on her head.

“Why?” 

“That’s Daddy’s uniform,” Waverly left it at that. “Just pick something else. Okay?”

“Can I at least wear the hat?”

“No.”

“Fine.”

Nicole sighed, blowing her hair away from her face as she turned around to go back into the room. A few minutes and some weird banging and shuffling later, Nicole reemerged in straight legged light jeans and a black shirt that had a Pussy Willows logo on the left breast and “VIP” written in gaudy letters under it. Nothing really fit her, all of the clothes hanging a little limply off of her gangly frame, but it was definitely an improvement.

“Better than nothing I suppose,” Waverly said, frowning in distaste at the shirt. 

“I liked your wedding dress better,” Nicole said as she looked over Waverly’s jeans and a button up blouse tied just above her waist. “But this one is good too.”

“I didn’t ask.” Waverly’s cheeks felt hot and she struggled to hold the dress box plus her shotgun safely so she handed the box to Nicole. “Hold this and be careful with it.”

“No problem,” Nicole said as they descended to the first floor of the house. “Where are we going? To see Wynonna?”

Waverly stopped in her tracks. Where were they going? How was she supposed to explain where this new random personification of a tall floppy puppy came from? She leaned against the kitchen table, setting the shotgun on top of it as she covered her face with her hands to think.

“I guess I could just say you’re a cousin? No, everyone knows every branch of the Earp tree. Maybe you’re a...friend from...where? I don’t go anywhere but this stupid town.” 

There was the crinkling of a wrapper behind her and she turned around just in time to see Nicole taking a bite out of a Twinkie.

“Where did you get that?” 

Nicole shrugged and gestured towards the cabinet. Acting only on instinct, Waverly reached forward and hit the cake out of Nicole’s hand. 

“We don’t know how long that’s been there!” Waverly said. 

“I have another one in my bag, one second,” Nicole said bounding back up the stairs, taking two at a time with her long legs.

“She’s so tall,” Waverly groaned. Calling up the stairs, Waverly picked her shotgun back up. “I’m just going to say you’re an internet friend!”

“Internet?” Nicole said as she threw the strap of a leather bag around her shoulder. Waverly’s eyes caught on what looked like a sheath being slung over her other shoulder. “Wynonna once said that’s where you meet weirdos.”

“Yeah, well, a lot of things have changed since the nineties. Is that a sword?”

With the dress box still tucked under her arm, Nicole smiled and reached behind her back, pulling out a shortsword. “Oh yeah. She’s pretty isn’t she?”

“You can’t just walk around with a sword, leave that here.”

“I will not,” Nicole frowned. “Waverly hasn’t left my side in years.”

Waverly blinked and hoped she’d misheard. “Waverly? Is your sword...named after me?”

The frown was gone instantly, melting into a stupidly attractive smile, as she spun the sword in her hand. “You are supposed to name your sword after the prettiest girl you’ve ever seen.”

Waverly hated that she blushed but recovered quickly. “I’m not sure if that’s insulting or just ridiculous. But it feels a little misogynistic.”

Nicole put the weapon back in its sheath. “She’s staying with me.”

“Fine.” Waverly just needed to get out of this house. Maybe once she got out of there this whole illusion would disappear. She still had her fingers crossed that this was asbestos poisoning or something. There were still about a million questions she had for Nicole, but the top of the list was why she was having some kind of late-in-life delusion. Maybe she had hit her head and was passed out on a sidewalk somewhere. Or this could be a stress dream. A very, very elaborate stress dream. But one thing she knew was that she couldn’t handle this on her own. 

As she stepped into the brisk spring air, she took a deep breath of the fresh air, but the moment was broken when Nicole slid her arm around her shoulders. The weight was familiar in a way that made Waverly shrug her off immediately. 

“You smell.”

“I just took a bath in the river yesterday,” Nicole muttered as she tried to subtly smell her underarms. 

Nicole didn’t smell. Waverly hated how much she didn’t smell because she probably _should_. But she smelled like the fresh dew clinging to the green forest carpet and something sweet under that. It almost made her want to lean over and get a better whiff, but luckily she knew better. Maybe Nicole was one of the most attractive people she’d ever seen ever, and there was always something alluring about someone that hot flirting with you, but she knew better than to indulge in this weird nostalgic crush. 

“You took a bath in the _river_? How long have you been living here, Nicole?”

“I don’t really know,” Nicole said, eyes adjusting to the horizon. “I just kind of...was here and time passed like nothing. Probably because of all this weird growing up real fast stuff.”

Waverly had to admit, she was fascinated by this whole situation. There were a lot of implications with alternate universes and unknown lands and, hell, flying. The thought struck Waverly and she looked back at Nicole.

“If you are who you say you are...why aren’t you flying?” she asked, convinced she had found the flaw in whatever elaborate joke this was.

Nicole’s face got sad and Waverly immediately regretted asking. “Tink left me,” she muttered. “Stayed in Neverland. So I haven’t been able to fly in...a while.”

Resisting the urge to reach out and comfort Nicole, Waverly gestured towards her Jeep instead. “Well, that’s why we have cars.” Nicole blinked at it, watching as Waverly put herself in the driver’s seat. She looked at Nicole and waved for her to get in. “Come on!”

Nicole went to the other side and fumbled with the handle for a moment before she opened the door. 

“Have you never seen a car before?” Waverly teased.

“Not like this,” Nicole said as she got in, the sword on her back catching on the seat. She maneuvered it awkwardly, slinging the weapon across her lap. Waverly put her shotgun in the backseat, taking the dress box from Nicole and setting it back there before gesturing for her sword.

“Come on, no weapons in front while we drive.”

Reluctantly, Nicole passed her the shortsword and let her set it in the backseat. Satisfied, Waverly turned on the Jeep, engine struggling for a moment before it roared to life. Nicole gripped the dashboard, eyes wide.

“Nicole, what...year were you born?” Waverly asked, stomach turning as she dreaded the answer. 

Nicole’s face screwed up in thought. “I don’t remember the year...but I had a stuffed bear named after the president.”

“A Teddy Bear?” Waverly asked.

“Yes!” Nicole’s face lit up. “I loved that thing. My aunt gave it to me.”

Waverly did a quick fact check in her mind. Teddy Roosevelt was the American president from 1901 to 1909. If all of this was true...Nicole was born over a hundred years ago. A mix of excitement and uncertainty turned Waverly’s stomach and she shook her head as she pulled the car away from the Homestead. This whole situation was insane. How did Waverly have an out of time traveler from her childhood daydreams in her car?

Shaking her head, Waverly just plugged her phone in and turned on her favorite playlist. “Well, if that’s the case, you haven’t heard any good music in a long time.”

Nicole pointed at the phone. “What is that?”

“It’s a phone,” Waverly said as they pulled out into the road. “You can pretty much do anything with it.”

“Wow,” Nicole said. She poked the screen cautiously from where it sat in the cupholder between them. “Can I have one?”

“Play with mine but don’t...call anyone,” Waverly said, glancing over at Nicole nervously as she picked up the phone with cautious wonderment. “Here, actually just use...this.” She opened up the camera for Nicole who gasped when her own face looked back at her from the screen. Waverly pointed to the red button at the bottom of the screen. “Use this button and you can do different modes here. But that’s it for now until I can teach you how to use one. Okay?”

“Neat,” Nicole said as she took a picture of her face that was basically just her eyeball.

Waverly chuckled to herself. It was impossible not to be charmed by Nicole. It always had been. Those same soft features that had made Nicole the focus of Waverly’s childhood crush were still there, and just made adult Nicole unbearably attractive. Waverly quickly looked over at the person sitting next to her. Nicole _was_ at least eighteen...right? She had to be. She didn’t look _old_ but she definitely looked older than a teenager. Waverly shook her head and focused back on the road, ashamed of herself for even thinking that way. 

“Music now is wild,” Nicole said as she dropped the phone in her lap and opened the glove compartment. 

“Hey-”

“These are cool,” Nicole said, slipping Waverly’s extra pair of sunglasses onto her face. “I like these new cars. They’re way better than the ones I saw before Neverland.”

“How old were you? When you...left home?” Waverly asked, very vague wisps of memories fading into her consciousness. 

Nicole tilted her head. “Maybe...ten. Twelve.” She pointed at Waverly’s phone in her lap. “I like this song.”

“What have you been doing this whole time you’ve been here? Just...messing around in the house?” Waverly asked.

“I told you, time is a little weird in my brain right now,” Nicole said as she closed the glove compartment and turned onto her knees, bending forward to rummage through Waverly’s backseat. “But I’ve been um...reading mostly. I read that book you left me about ten thousand times in Neverland, so it was great to finally have more.”

“I...left you a book?” Waverly said. She grabbed the back of Nicole’s shirt and tried to pull her back down into the seat. “And sit back down! This is dangerous.”

“Yeah! _Romeo and Juliet_. Don’t you remember?” Nicole said, turning back around in the seat with a dark green beanie in her hand. She tugged it down over her head, flattening her hair down until she brushed it back out of her face. “This’ll do. But yeah, I’ve been reading. That’s how I know what kissing is now,” Waverly felt her ears heat and she glanced over at Nicole who wiggled her eyebrows. “I know what other things are too.”

“Okay,” Waverly quickly turned back to face the road. “I don’t know what books you’d be reading to learn _that_.”

Nicole dug into her leather bag and pulled out a well worn book. Waverly took it and held it where she could see it as she drove. It had an oil painted couple on the front, both entwined with a piece of deep purple silk wrapped strategically around their bodies. The man’s oil slicked chest was exposed and so was one gravity defying boob, pointed towards the camera.

Lover’s Embrace was embossed in gold raised letters over the top of the cover and Waverly snorted, handing it back to Nicole. 

“Where did this come from?”

“Your sister’s room. Willa is her name, right? I haven’t met her yet,” Nicole said as she put the book back in her bag. Waverly’s mouth felt dry but she ignored Nicole’s statement and turned up the radio as they drove into town.

***

When they got into town, Nicole’s face was practically glued to the window. Waverly kept glancing over at her just to see what new thing she was gasping at. Mostly it seemed to be all the different cars that were driving down the street. They pulled up to the front of Shorty’s just as the other bartender, Rosita, was walking out in a tight, short skirt and a shirt that pressed her cleavage to swell over the top. She waved at Waverly, eyes darting over to Nicole who eagerly waved back.

“Everyone dresses so...differently,” Nicole said, eyes clearly lingering on Rosita’s exposed legs.

A burning hint of something that felt an awful lot like jealousy smouldered in the pit of Waverly’s stomach and she cleared her throat. 

“It’s not polite to stare,” Waverly said pointedly as she slid out of the Jeep. Nicole got out after her, swinging her sword back to her back. Waverly sighed. “Can you leave that in the car?”

Nicole just scoffed and Waverly decided to drop it. She faced Nicole, standing on the edge of the curb so that she had a little more height to her with Nicole off of it. Still, Nicole was taller than she was, and it annoyed Waverly.

“Remember, if someone asks, we met online. In Anthropology classes.”

“Anthropoly classes. Got it,” Nicole smiled and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. “We could just tell everyone we’re getting married.”

Waverly felt her cheeks blush and shook her head. “We’re not getting married, Nicole. Please don’t tell anyone that. We met online and we’re _friends_.”

“But you said we were going to get married, remember? When I took you to Neverland,” Nicole reached into her shirt and pulled out a leather cord with a silver thimble tied on the end. Waverly’s heart clenched and she reached for it.

“You kept it,” Waverly breathed. Her fingers gripped the metal that had been warmed from Nicole’s body.

“Of course I did,” Nicole smiled. “Right next to my heart, where it belongs.”

Waverly shook her head and dropped the thimble, watching it land against Nicole’s chest. “We were kids, Nicole. I’ve grown up since then. We both have.”

“I still love you, Waverly,” Nicole said with big brown eyes that were filled with a sincerity that made Waverly’s throat swell, hot tears pressing into the back of her eyes. Waverly wanted to believe. She wanted to believe her, she wanted to believe that this Nicole was _the_ Nicole from her past. The one she had gone through life denying was real. But it was all too much. No one had loved her like that. Loved her so unabashedly and unconditionally. Even if Nicole was real, there was no way what she was saying was true.

“I’ve changed,” Waverly managed. “We’ve both grown up. You don’t know me anymore.”

“I want to get to know this new you,” Nicole reached for Waverly’s hand, holding it between two of her own. “I read about dates when I was waiting for you. Let me take you on one.”

Waverly let out a shaky breath and shook her head. Perry’s name stopped on the tip of her tongue. The man she was supposed to marry was an easy excuse to give Nicole. Although, she didn’t need an excuse. The excuse was that Waverly wasn’t interested. She loved Perry. Obviously.

“Waves, what-”

Pulling her hand away from Nicole, Waverly spun around to see Wynonna standing there. Her face was pale, mouth agape as she looked at Nicole who stepped up on the curb beside Waverly. Wynonna’s jaw looked unhinged as she blinked at Nicole, slowly getting closer.

“I...are you who I think you are?” Wynonna whispered. “Or did I drink too much again?”

“Wynonna?” Nicole said.

Wynonna’s face morphed from shock to excitement as she laughed in joy. “You son of a bitch! You’re here!”

Waverly wasn’t sure who launched themselves at the other first, but in a blur they were both hugging and clinging onto each other with laughs of joy. Wynonna slapped Nicole’s back and pulled away to hold her at arm's length.

“You’re so fucking tall, you bitch!” Wynonna said. “That’s not fucking fair. Where have you been? What have you been up to? And why-” She looked down at her clothes. “-why are you wearing Daddy’s clothes?”

“I’ve been here! I was at your old house!” Nicole said as she put her fists on her hips, legs wide as she puffed her chest out. “I’ve been living there on my own. While I grew up. I was waiting for Waverly to come back.”

Wynonna scoffed and pushed Nicole’s shoulder. “Waverly and not me? That’s cold, Nic. But she always did have a huge crush on you-”

“Hey,” Waverly said, crossing her arms and giving Wynonna a look. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Nicole.

“Right, well now she thinks she’s so smart. Getting mar-”

“Wynonna!” Waverly said, eyes wide and voice high. She grabbed at Wynonna’s arm and pulled her to the side away from Nicole. “Stay right there, okay? Stay out of trouble.”

“Whatever you say, Waves,” Nicole winked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Waverly let out a long sigh and turned back to Wynonna who had a look on her face that she wasn’t thrilled about.

“What?” Waverly asked flatly.

Wynonna smiled. “Well, first of all, suddenly not so interested in showing off your rich fiance, huh?”

“That is the least of our worries right now, Wynonna, don’t you think?”

“Okay, fine, let’s focus on something less interesting. Like where the fuck did you find Nicole? Was she really just hanging out at the Homestead?”

“Yeah! She was just _there_ ,” Waverly looked over Wynonna’s shoulder to make sure she was still standing there. And she was, serious look on her face as she surveyed the street like she was expecting some kind of threat. “I went to get Mamma’s wedding dress and she popped out of nowhere like some kinda mystical jack in the box.”

“Last time I saw her she was like...eight. Now she’s a grown ass woman. You’re saying she was living there for _years_?”

“No, I don’t know. She doesn’t even remember how long she was there,” Waverly ran a hand through her hair as she shook her head. “There’s no way that she was living there for what, fifteen years? On her own? She would have starved.”

“Of all the weird shit that’s happened,” Wynonna mumbled, looking over at her shoulder to where Nicole was still standing. She looked back at Waverly with a shit eating grin. “Good thing your first love ended up being a hot adult, huh? Woulda been really disappointing if she ended up being an uggo.”

“First love is a bit strong,” Waverly looked down at her feet and ignored the way her heart fluttered when hazel eyes met brown over Wynonna’s shoulder. “It was a childhood crush that...I’m still not completely sure wasn’t a delusion.”

“A delusion? Then what do you call that hot lost puppy dog standing on the curb?”

“A shared delusion?”

“God, Waverly, for someone who is a fucking genius you’re being really dense right now.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It means look at her! She’s here! She’s real! Everything I’ve been saying - everything you’ve been _repressing_ for years is real! Don’t you see how awesome that is?”

Waverly shook her head. “I didn’t plan for this-”

“You can’t plan everything, Waves, sometimes you just have to take what the universe gives you,” Wynonna said with a serious look. “And in this case, it gave me back my super cool magical friend, and Perry’s main competition.”

“There is no competition!” Waverly hissed. “Can you just take Nicole to get some clothes that don’t smell like moth balls?”

“I’m just saying, there’s a reason that you don’t want Nicole to know that you’re engaged.”

Waverly just gave Wynonna a look. So what if she instinctively stopped Wynonna from telling Nicole she was getting married? It was a...private manner. Nicole didn’t need to know. Especially since she wasn’t entirely sure why the other woman was here. Had to keep things close to the chest, after all. Waverly pulled a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to Wynonna. 

“Go to the thrift store down the street or something. I have to go to work,” Waverly said with a stiff smile. “Meet me back here and I’ll get you two some lunch.”

Wynonna took the twenty with a satisfied smirk and she sauntered back over to Nicole, throwing her arm around Nicole’s neck, even if it was a struggle with the height difference. “No problem, baby girl. We’ll get Nic here in some new duds.”

“Thank you,” Waverly said. “And Wynonna, don't get into any trouble please.”

“I would never,” Wynonna winked before stepping away from Waverly and leaning closer as she whispered. “I have a lot of fucking questions about this scenario. But mostly I have one comment.”

“What would that be?” Waverly said with a sigh.

Wynonna smirked. “Told you so.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “We’ll discuss this later.”

Wynonna practically cackled as she stepped back towards Nicole and punched her shoulder. “Come on, dude, let’s go.” She pointed to the sheath on Nicole’s back. “Is that a sword?”

“Yeah,” Nicole said proudly as she unsheathed it and held it in front of her. The shiny blade caught the light impressively and Wynonna gasped.

“Can I play with it?”

“No,” Waverly said, looking around the street as she put her hand over Nicole’s to lower the sword. Some people were looking their way but most didn’t seem to notice Nicole brandishing a sword in the middle of the street. “Put that away. Do you want to get arrested?”

“Spoil sport,” Wynonna muttered as Nicole put the sword back in its sheath.

“Just be safe, please,” Waverly said, suddenly worried about sending them off on their own. Well, sending Nicole off with Wynonna anyway. 

“Always,” Wynonna said, tugging on Nicole’s sleeve to get her to follow. “We’ll be back in no time.”

Waverly just stood on the sidewalk and watched as Wynonna and Nicole walked down the street. There was a familiar knot in her stomach like the one she used to get when Willa and Wynonna went off without her or closed their door to leave her outside in the hall, listening as they whispered and giggled about who knew what. Waverly supposed she felt replaced. Like she wasn’t needed anymore and it was her own fault for pushing Nicole off on Wynonna. She half considered going with them just to stay in the excitement for a moment longer, but Nicole looked over her shoulder at Waverly. As their eyes connected, Nicole smiled that roguish smile that had appeared in so many of her dreams growing up. The knot loosened and Waverly smiled back, waving shyly at Nicole. Nicole beamed and threw a small wave back at Waverly before Wynonna pushed her, causing her to stumble to the side. Waverly couldn’t help but laugh, insecurities far from her mind in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) if you're interested.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Thank you to everyone who is reading, ya'll rock. Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. <3
> 
> As always, thank you to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for being the best beta.

_Perry: Hey baby! Dinner tonight?_

Waverly’s fingers hovered over the keyboard of her phone, trying to think of what to write back. It shouldn’t be hard, right? Just a simple yes. Why was this so difficult? Perry was her fiance after all. It should be an easy yes and a saucy gif combination to let him know he’d be getting more than just dinner that night. It had never been hard before, but suddenly…

She heard the door of the bar opening, and naturally looked up. 

Waverly was not prepared for the Nicole that walked into Shorty’s. 

Wynonna pushed those doors open and Nicole walked in behind her in dark pants, a deep green henley, and a denim sherpa jacket on top, still with that stupid beanie on top of her head. 

Nicole’s eyes met hers and her smile widened, dimples popping adorably.

Waverly nearly choked. 

“Welcome back,” she managed as Nicole and Wynonna slid into chairs at the bar. “Are you two hungry?”

“I think we’re thirsty more than anything, right, Nic?” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at Nicole before looking back at Waverly. “Two whiskeys.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow at Wynonna before looking at Nicole. “Do you want a whiskey to drink?”

Nicole shrugged. “I’ve never had it.”

“Yeah, that’s a bad idea. I’ll get you a soda and some burgers,” Waverly smiled at Wynonna who looked annoyed.

“What’s a burger? Food? ” Nicole asked, hand on her stomach. “I’m starving. Can I just have some like...fruit and nuts or something?”

Waverly laughed at the adorably confused look on Nicole’s face. No doubt trying to figure out if she was being made fun of or not. 

“We’re gonna need some extra fries with that burger, Waves,” Wynonna said. 

Waverly just went and put the order in before she let herself stare at Nicole for too long. It really wasn’t fair that she was this attractive. Not when Waverly didn’t know why Nicole was here or, really, what they were going to do with her. It was hard to even wrap her mind around the fact that she was here. Living flesh and bone of the person she was sure had been an elaborate figment of their imagination, that Wynonna had taken too far.

She took a moment to help the other customers and try to get her head back in the right place, instead of thinking about how well Nicole had grown up. There were more important things at hand like: where was Nicole going to stay?

Waverly couldn’t send her back to the living museum to their family tragedy that was the Homestead. And Nicole certainly couldn’t go back home with Waverly. Not with Perry, and Waverly didn’t even want to think about telling him about her. 

“Girl, why do you have a _sword_ in my bar? No weapons!” came Gus’ voice from behind Waverly.

“Oh balls,” she whispered, turning back around to see Nicole looking at Gus with wide eyes. “Sorry, Aunt Gus!” Waverly quickly moved back to the other side of the bar where Gus was standing with her hands on her hips. “That’s my friend Nicole! She’ll go put her sword in my car.”

“In your- Waverly, why are your friends bringing swords into my bar?” Gus asked. She turned back to Nicole and squinted. “A friend, eh? Who are you? Why don’t I know you? I know all of Waverly’s friends.”

“I- no, you don’t Aunt Gus,” Waverly felt herself blush. “This is Nicole. I met her on the...internet.”

Gus looked unimpressed and Wynonna, useless as ever, just snorted loudly.

“To be fair she’s Wynonna’s friend too,” Waverly said, pointing at a snickering Wynonna and suddenly feeling ten years old again. 

Nicole suddenly stood from the chair and took Gus’ hand in her own. She bowed and smiled charmingly at Gus, bringing her hand towards her lips. 

“Hello, ma’am, nice to make your acquaintance.” Nicole kissed the back of Gus’ hand with a little bow. Wynonna frowned and looked at Waverly who could only shrug.

Gus looked a little taken aback, but there was an undeniable blush on her cheeks. “You just can’t bring that sword in here, is all,” she said, voice softening even as she crossed her arms in an approximation of her typical fierce sternness.

“I can’t just leave Wav-”

“Rider!” Waverly interrupted. “The name of her sword is Wave Rider. Definitely not super weird and a totally normal name. For a sword. Which is normal for her to have because she’s super into...LARPing.”

Gus just blinked at Waverly before putting her hands up and shaking her head. “I don’t understand half the shit I hear kids say anymore. Just keep that sword sheathed or don’t bring it in here again.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Wynonna and Waverly said simultaneously. 

Gus went to the other side of the bar and Waverly let out a long sigh. Nicole sat back on her barstool, smile trained back on Waverly. 

“What’s LARPing?” Nicole asked as Waverly poured Wynonna her whiskey and a soda for Nicole. 

“Basically what we did in Neverland all day but way lamer,” Wynonna said. 

Waverly gathered their order from the kitchen and slid it in front of them just in time to catch Nicole coughing and gagging while Wynonna laughed and patted her back. “What did you give her?”

“Nothing,” Wynonna said, pulling her whiskey glass from Nicole’s hand. 

“That’s disgusting,” Nicole coughed. 

“No way it could be as disgusting as that shit that Tink made that one time. Do you remember that?” Wynonna elbowed Nicole’s ribs. “It was like some kinda fairy pollen bullshit. And then she laughed her ass off because it was just a bunch of gross stuff she mixed together to play a trick on me.”

Nicole snorted in laughter. “Remember that time you nearly fell out of the sky-”

“You _pushed_ me out of the sky while we were flying. All because you got jealous that a mermaid winked at me.”

“I was not jealous!”

“You were jealous. You can have the mermaids.”

“The mermaids have almost as many issues as the pirates.” Nicole looked at Waverly. “Anyhow, I don’t want a silly mermaid.”

Waverly blinked for a long moment, then glanced around the bar before leaning in close to Wynonna while ignoring Nicole’s comment. “You know you can’t talk like that here, Nonna.”

Wynonna’s face fell and she shot back the rest of her whiskey. 

“Can’t talk like what?” Nicole asked.

Now that they were more eye to eye, Waverly’s eyes lingered on the beauty mark high on Nicole’s left cheek. How could she suddenly so vividly remember staring at it in the moonlight and thinking how much she’d want to kiss it? 

Wynonna slammed down her glass, the noise shocking Waverly back from her recovered memory. “Like I’m a nut job. Waves thinks Purgatory is just one fairy mention away from having me thrown back in the looney bin.”

“I’m just trying to help,” Waverly felt themselves falling into the same argument they’d had for years. “I don’t want people being cruel-”

“Yeah, well, little late for that,” Wynonna mumbled, leaning over the top of the bar to reach for the whiskey. “Volts of electricity straight to the ol’ noggin really erased any idea I had that people wouldn’t be cruel.” Waverly didn’t stop her as she unscrewed the cap and poured herself more whiskey. Wynonna poured a healthy splash into Nicole’s soda and Waverly rolled her eyes. “Here. You won’t taste it in this.”

“What’s a looney bin?” Nicole asked.

Wynonna sighed and used her finger to stir Nicole’s drink, pulling it out and sucking it clean in her mouth before wiping her hand on her pants. Waverly’s nose crinkled in disgust but Nicole didn’t seem to mind as Wynonna handed her the cup.

“The looney bin is where they dragged me off to when I was fourteen and wouldn’t stop talking about...well, talking about you. And Neverland,” Wynonna said. “It’s...not a great place, Nic. Lots of fun childhood trauma layered on top of more childhood drama. Definitely didn’t fuck me up at all.”

Waverly’s heart ached every time she thought about Wynonna in the asylum. Alone and afraid. It hurt even more now seeing the proof of what everyone had always considered a product of Wynonna’s mental illness in front of her eyes. Waverly’s throat closed up and she poured herself a shot of whiskey.

“I’m sorry,” Nicole said softly.

“Eh, made me the badass bitch I am today. Trust issues and all,” Wynonna winked at Nicole and nodded towards her drink. “Here. Get that sad puppy dog look off your face and drink that on up.”

Nicole lifted the cup to her eye level. “Why is it black? It looks like swamp water.”

“It’s basically just sugar,” Waverly said. “Probably the sweetest thing on Earth.”

Nicole smirked. “I think you’re probably sweeter.”

Waverly’s cheeks warmed and she forced her smile to morph into a frown. “Just eat your food before it gets cold.”

Nicole cautiously lifted the cup, but as soon as the soda touched her lips, she basically started chugging. “Gee whiz this is good,” she said as soon as she came up for air. 

Wynonna snorted. “Gee whiz? Really? What fucking year is this. Say ‘shit’ like everyone else.”

Waverly giggled and watched as Nicole picked up a fry to take a bite. Her eyes got wide and she shoveled another one in her mouth. 

“These are good too,” Nicole reached for another sip of her drink and then went for the hamburger.

“Here, the fries will be even better with this,” Waverly took a bottle of ketchup and squirted some on Nicole’s plate. Nicole took a big bite out of her burger, frowning in contemplation as she chewed.

“I mostly like this,” Nicole said. “But there’s something-” She looked down at her burger and pulled out a pickle slice. She sniffed it before crinkling her nose and tossing it to the plate. “Those are gross.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Noted.”

It was far more amusing than it should have been to watch Nicole dip a fry into the ketchup, a glob of the condiment dripping off the end, before shoving it into her mouth with a moan. “Go—Shit that’s good.”

“Ha! Nice, Nic.”

Waverly blushed, not used to the language coming from Nicole’s lips, and smiled. “Glad you like it. Also with you shoveling that food away, it means that whatever alcohol Wynonna put in your Coke probably won’t affect you. Win win.”

“Lame!” Wynonna said through a mouthful of hamburger. “Don’t worry, Nicole, we’ll get you drunk later. Pick you up something fruity and gross. You’ll like that.”

“Do not get her drunk, Wynonna,” Waverly said firmly. “We should ease her into that.” 

Wynonna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“This food is really good, Waves,” Nicole said with her same excited smile. Waverly noticed a bit of ketchup on the corner of her mouth and giggled. “Did you make it?”

“No, I just ordered it for you,” Waverly smiled and gestured towards her mouth. “You’ve got ketchup...” Nicole wiped at her chin with her thumb but missed the ketchup entirely. “No, there.” Nicole made another attempt at wiping it but still managed to miss. “Just, here-”

Waverly picked up a napkin and carefully dabbed at the corner of Nicole’s mouth. As Waverly pulled her hand away, Nicole grabbed for her hand and clutched it in her own. 

“Thank you,” Nicole said, thumb brushing over the back of Waverly’s hand. Just the small simple action made Waverly’s heart flutter and she indulged in it for a second. It felt oddly right. Like coming home. 

Gus slid up to the bar next to Waverly and she quickly pulled her hand away from Nicole’s. She could feel Gus’ eyes on her and decided to focus on wiping off the bar instead of subjecting herself to her Aunt’s inquiring stare.

“Wynonna, Nedley wants to talk to you,” Gus said. 

“I didn’t do it,” Wynonna said on reflex. “Ask Waverly, I've been with her the whole time.”

“Calm down, I think he’s looking for help at the station,” Gus playfully flicked her bar towel to hit Wynonna in the side of the head. 

“That makes zero sense,” Wynonna said, waving a french fry through the air. “Me? Nedley’s arch nemesis?”

“Don’t give yourself that much credit. Also...I may have mentioned you were looking for work,” Gus shrugged before heading down to the stockroom and out of the conversation.

Nicole leaned forward on her elbows as she pushed her empty plate away. Waverly raised an eyebrow as Nicole smirked at her. The way Nicole was looking at her sent a wave of heat through her body, and Waverly just cleared her throat, hoping it would rid her of the feeling. Waverly went to take Nicole’s plate when Nicole reached for her hand again. Waverly was helpless but to surrender to her touch, throat closing up as she felt the skin of Nicole’s hand over hers, rough but gentle in a way that made Waverly imagine her wielding that sword. 

“Waves, wanna get out of here? Go for a walk?” Nicole’s eyes shifted down to Waverly’s lips and she wondered how she managed to learn how to flirt while being cooped up by herself in a vacant house. “We can look for constellations. I know you liked that.”

“I have to work. Also it’s not even night yet,” Waverly said softly. 

Nicole’s eyes darted down to their hands, her fingers bumping over the engagement band on Waverly’s finger. A simple diamond solitaire, definitely not as obnoxious as the ostentatiously garish one Perry had originally gotten her, that she’d made him take back. 

“What’s this?” Nicole asked, thumb brushing over the large stone. 

“Nothing.” She pulled her hand away from Nicole’s and her eyes caught Wynonna who had a shit eating grin on her face. Waverly rolled her eyes and took Nicole’s plate, then snatched Wynonna’s half eaten one. The heavy seed of guilt from lying to Nicole made her feel sick, so she deflected instead. “And Wynonna, don’t you have somewhere to be? Nedley?”

Wynonna grumbled and swiped a handful of fries just as Waverly took the plate away. “Alright alright. I’ll be back, Nic.” She threw back her whiskey and slid off of the stool, winking at Waverly as she walked away. “Try to keep it together, huh?”

“Hurry back!” Waverly said, looking back at Nicole, whose eyes hadn’t left her the whole time. Waverly felt the tips of her ears heat. “What?” 

“I just think you’re awful pretty,” Nicole said with that same smirk. “The prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

“Stop,” Waverly said gently. “What are people going to think if they see me letting a stranger flirt with me?”

“I’m not a stranger,” Nicole countered. “I’ve loved you since we were young.”

Waverly felt thrown off by Nicole’s seemingly blasé attitude about the “L” word. To hear it roll so effortlessly off of someone’s tongue, and in relation to her felt...fake. So she reminded herself that Nicole had to be emotionally stunted in some way. She had just barely come into their world after all, and did a lot of growing up in seemingly a short amount of time. She didn’t know what the real world was like. Not yet.

“Yeah, okay, slow down, Romeo,” Waverly said as she refilled Nicole’s empty soda. 

“I know that one,” Nicole said with a satisfied smile. “That’s one of the books I read while I was waiting for you.”

“Really?” Waverly found herself impressed.

“Yeah, that Shakespeare guy talked in riddles but I liked it. Learned some good stuff from that guy.”

“Like what?”

Nicole smirked and recited softly. _“Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.”_

Unfortunately Nicole seemed to have tapped into some kind of unknown fetish Waverly had for having literature quoted back to her. Something warm and electric trickled down her spine and she had to suppress a shiver. Maybe it was just the words themselves. Because it certainly couldn’t be the way that Nicole’s lips moved so prettily around the passage that Waverly had read a thousand times before, had heard read aloud possibly even more. The way Nicole said it seemed to hit differently. It didn’t sound like she was quoting a play, it sounded like a truth.

Waverly pushed down the swell of emotion she wasn't ready to deal with and shook her head. “Did you memorize the whole thing?”

“Just the lines that reminded me of you,” Nicole’s smile faltered and she licked her lips, looking down at her hands. “I really did miss you, you know. Didn’t you miss me?”

The sad way that Nicole practically whispered her question made Waverly reach for her hand, fingers brushing over the top of her knuckles. Did Waverly miss Nicole? How could you miss someone that you didn’t remember being real? There had always been a pain in her chest like a deep bruise whenever she thought about flying over a shining lagoon with mermaids lounging along the edge. But the bruise felt deeper when she thought about the hand that had been clutched in hers, at the time feeling like the only thing keeping her from plummeting to her death. “Nicole, I...didn’t remember you were real until an hour ago. And even then I was dubious until-...well I’m still a little dubious.”

“You really don’t remember any of it?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly shook her head. “No. I’m sorry.”

Nicole’s hand went to the necklace around her neck, fingers playing with the thimble on the end as her face fell. Waverly squeezed her hand, trying to chase away the ache she felt in her chest. “Hey, have you ever had ice cream?”

***

“This is amazing,” Nicole breathed as they stepped into the convenience store down the street.

Waverly frowned up at the fluorescent lighting before her eyes landed back on the dirty linoleum. “I mean...it’s...okay?”

“All of these _things_ ,” Nicole ducked down the first aisle of candy, and Waverly realized she’d made a mistake. 

“Okay, no,” Waverly grabbed Nicole by the shoulders and steered her back towards the front of the store. “We’re just here for ice cream right now. We’ll explore the world of candy later.”

Nicole grumbled but let Waverly direct her to the ice cream freezer. She slid open the sliding door, a blast of cold air hitting her in the face as she gazed down into the pit of sweets. 

“What do you feel like?” Waverly asked as she picked up a frozen strawberry bar for herself. “Chocolate? Fruity?”

“Uh...oh!” Nicole picked up a brightly colored package that had a cartoon pony on the front, large obnoxious font bragging about gumball eyeballs. “This is the one.”

“Really?” Waverly giggled. “Okay.” 

At first Nicole started towards the door but then stopped and handed the ice cream to Waverly sheepishly. “Wynonna said we can’t just walk out of places with things.”

Waverly raised her eyebrow as she took it from Nicole. “Do you not remember how shopping worked from before Neverland?”

Nicole shrugged and squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t really remember a lot from before Neverland, honestly. Mostly just...feelings.” She clutched at her heart over her shirt. Her eyes blinked back open as she frowned.

Waverly resisted the urge to run her thumb over the crease in her brow and just kicked her foot lightly. “Come on, let’s pay.”

They took the ice cream up to the counter and Waverly paid, walking back out onto the sidewalk. Nicole ripped open her package and smiled at her ice cream as she held it up in front of her. 

“This looks nothing like the picture,” she laughed. Waverly noted how one of the gumball eyes was stuck halfway down the pony’s face like some sort of abstract painting. 

“They never do,” Waverly said, as she took Nicole’s trash from her. Who knew what she would try to do with that. “But taste it.”

Nicole looked at the ice cream for a moment as if contemplating the best part to devour, before she bit off her pony's ear. She grimaced for a moment and her cheeks hollowed as she sucked on the ice cream.

“Okay, definitely too cold to bite, that was dumb,” Nicole managed. “But it’s...wow that’s good.”

“Ice cream is one of the best inventions,” Waverly sighed. “It’s like the perfect comfort food. I’ll take you to a real ice cream parlor soon. Not gas station ice cream.”

“If it’s half as good as this gas station ice cream, I’ll be happy,” Nicole said, eating her ice cream and gazing down the alley between the convenience store and the building next to it. “Where’s this go?”

Nicole turned the sharp corner to go down the gravel alleyway and Waverly sighed. “Come on, you can’t run off.”

She followed her, jogging a little to catch up. There was a mural on the side of the building depicting a unicorn with psychedelic colors behind it. “That’s weird. Haven’t seen this here before,” Waverly snorted. “Did we ever ride a unicorn in Neverland?”

“Everyone knows unicorns aren’t real,” Nicole chuckled.

Waverly balked. “Unicorns? That’s where we draw the line? Neverland has _mermaids_.” 

“Yeah, mermaids are real, unicorns aren’t,” Nicole said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked over at Waverly just as she was sucking on the end of the strawberry popsicle. Her cheeks heated as Nicole lightly bumped into her and ducked her head close to her own. For a moment Waverly thought she was going to try and kiss her, but then she saw Nicole’s eyes fixed on her popsicle. “Let me try yours.”

“What? No, eat your own,” Waverly said, younger sibling traits in full force.

“Come on, just a little lick,” Nicole teased, leaning a little closer to Waverly. 

Waverly turned her shoulder and moved a little closer to the brick wall. “No.”

“Come on, you can have a bite of mine.”

“I can't, it's not vegan!” Waverly looked over her shoulder while taking a teasing lick of her popsicle. She was pleased by the small blush that came over Nicole’s cheeks but her initial glee vanished when Nicole stepped towards her until Waverly was completely backed against the brick wall. The rough, cold texture of the brick shocked Waverly, especially where her bare skin above the waist of her pants was exposed. She shivered at the feeling. Or maybe that was from how Nicole was standing so close to her, and wow she was tall. Waverly clenched her jaw and looked up at Nicole with a challenging raise of her eyebrow. 

“What does vegan mean?” Nicole asked.

“It means I don’t eat anything that came from animals. No milk or eggs or meat. In very basic terms,” Waverly said. 

Nicole nodded. “Okay. But can I still try yours?”

Waverly was admittedly flustered, eyes distracted by Nicole’s very soft looking lips that were tinted pink from the unnaturally colored ice cream currently dripping over her hand. 

“Fine,” Waverly breathed, lifting up her popsicle between them. Nicole smiled and leaned forward, and all Waverly could focus on was how her lips surrounded the top of the popsicle and she moaned at the taste.

“That’s good too,” Nicole said, lips just a little redder as she pulled away.

“Mhm,” was all Waverly could squeak. She mentally scolded herself for these thoughts. It was just because Nicole was all new and mysterious, nothing more. Perry loved Waverly and...she loved him. Really, really loved him. They were getting _married_. Waverly shook her head, knowing she had asked this question a thousand times, but needed to ask it again. “Nicole. Why are you here?”

“I told you, Waverly, I love you,” Nicole said so simply and matter of factly that it caused tears to spring to her eyes. Her chest felt constricted, bound by years of distrust and pain. When she tried to breathe, her anxiety made it feel like she was sucking in needles. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t let herself be distracted, not with Perry _right there_. It wasn’t fair to him— or Nicole.

“You can’t say that anymore,” Waverly managed, throat tightening a little with each word. When she sucked in air it just grated against her throat. “Please.”

“Why not?” Nicole asked, brow furrowing in confusion as she leaned a little closer to Waverly. “It’s true. I love you. I want to show everyone how much you mean to me. That’s why I left. That’s why I came here. To be with you.”

Waverly felt the hot press of tears behind her eyes and tried to blink them away. “You don’t. Not anymore. You don’t know who I am anymore.”

Nicole smiled so softly Waverly felt like she could fall into it and land in clouds. “Sure I do, Little Bird. You’re my Waverly.”

Her eyes fluttered shut, heart stuttering to a stop at the nickname. Waverly shook her head and reached for the first part of Nicole she could reach. Her fingers clasped the slim wrist at her side. “It’s been fifteen years. We’ve changed.”

“Fine, maybe we need to get to know each other again,” Nicole finally relented. “But the one thing I know to be true in my heart, is that I will always love you. No matter what.”

Waverly felt the tears slide to the tips of her lashes and she squeezed her eyes shut. A sob clung to her chest with claws that ripped at her flesh, and she tried to loosen it. “Are you going to start singing Whitney? Because I don’t think I can handle that.”

“Whitney?”

“Oh god I have so much music to play for you,” Waverly shook her head and managed a deep breath, going back to the questions hanging between them like the static in the air before a summer storm. “I’m just...not ready to hear it. Not yet.”

“That I love you?”

“Yes. It-“ Waverly’s tongue suddenly felt too big for her mouth and she struggled with words. “When people say that to me they tend to-...well they tend to leave. Mamma left...Daddy...Wynonna, I just-.” Waverly’s fingers brushed along the inside of Nicole’s wrist, feeling how her pulse jumped when she did. “I’m not ready...for you to leave yet. Not again.”

“I will never leave you, Waverly,” Nicole whispered before smiling softly. “I had to before but I came back because-...because there are so many things I want to do to you.”

Waverly’s entire face heated and she gripped at Nicole’s wrist. “You-you mean with me?”

“Sure,” Nicole smiled, winking at Waverly before licking at a drip of pink ice cream that had made its way down her wrist. Her pink tongue distracted Waverly for a moment before she snapped herself out of it.

Waverly scoffed and pushed Nicole away playfully. “You’re trouble, Nicole.”

“Rumor has it you like trouble,” Nicole smiled. Waverly was about to respond when a look came over Nicole’s face, color draining from her face. She looked up and squinted towards the end of the alley. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Waverly asked. But Nicole had already taken off running to the end out of the alley. “I’m not going after you if you keep running off!” Nicole didn’t seem to hear her, just looking up and down the street before pulling her sword out of its sheath. Waverly groaned. “Still not going after you!” Waverly shook her head and reasoned with herself. “I can’t keep running after her. If she gets lost, she gets lost.”

Nicole ran into the middle of the street and a car came to a screeching halt to avoid hitting her. She ducked and waved at the driver, saying something to them as they honked at her. Waverly’s resolve to stay put slowly faded. With an annoyed roll of her eyes, she picked up the ice cream Nicole had dropped on the ground and put it with hers in the nearest trash can. She ran down the alley towards Nicole, grabbing her sleeve and pulling her out of the street.

“Put your sword away!” Waverly hissed, trying to lower it, flat hand hovering over the hilt. 

“You’re telling me you don’t hear that?” Nicole said, looking towards the sky again. “Or feel that?”

“Nicole, you’re worrying me,” Waverly said, tugging on her sleeve to get her attention. “I don’t hear anything weird.

“It’s over this way,” Nicole mumbled to herself, taking off down the street and ducking into a small side street. 

Waverly groaned in frustration and ran after her. Some people stopped and watched as the crazy red head with the sword ran down Purgatory’s main street like it was nothing, frowning and muttering amongst themselves when they saw Waverly following. “Great, here we go again.”

Luckily the side street Nicole went down was empty and led to the beginnings of the forest, trees thin at the front but soon giving way to mostly untamed wilderness. Nicole ran headlong into the forest and Waverly followed. 

“Nicole! No running with swords!” Waverly said. She was only a few yards behind her when a blur of red tackled Nicole from the side. Waverly couldn’t help the small shocked scream that escaped her. 

A man with a dark mohawk and beard, wearing what appeared to be a bright red pirate coat, had tackled Nicole to the ground. Thankfully she scrambled nimbly to her feet, sword brandished in front of her as the man drew out his own cutlass.

“Bobo,” Nicole growled, standing at the ready with her knees bent. “What’re you doing here?”

Bobo grinned, feral and dangerous as they circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. “I came after you, little Nic.”

“Don’t call me that,” Nicole lunged at Bobo but he quickly parried her sword and stepped to the side with a chuckle.

“Little Nic’s still got’er spunk I see,” Bobo slashed his sword at Nicole, making quick steps forward as she deflected hit after hit with her own sword. “They’ll be pleased to see that.”

“Who is ‘they’?” Nicole gritted out, swords crossed and faces close. 

“I think you know who,” Bobo said. “The Shadow. It’s coming for you.” Bobo quickly looked over at Waverly who was frozen in her tracks. He pointed at her with his free hand, gaudy gold rings with giant jewels on them adorning his fingers. “And coming for her too.”

Nicole yelled an angry cry, furiously pushing Bobo away so that he tumbled to the ground. She kept slashing and stabbing in his direction with wild abandon, but he deflected every hit. But Waverly could see he was winded, blade slipping a little with each hit. Nicole had him cornered and he knew it. He grabbed for a handful of dirt and threw it in her face. Nicole stumbled back and with a snap, Bobo disappeared. 

“What the hell was that?” Waverly asked, quickly rushing over to Nicole. Her whole body was shaking, still staring at the spot where Bobo had disappeared. Waverly ran her hands up and down Nicole’s arms, trying to calm her, a hand cupping her neck and feeling her pulse racing under her palm. “Nicole. Are you okay?”

Nicole gasped like she just noticed Waverly and looked down at her, dirt and sweat streaking down her face. 

“What is the Shadow?” Waverly asked, stomach dropping as she saw all remaining color drain from Nicole’s face. She just shook her head and swallowed thickly.

“Nothing we ever want to face,” Nicole whispered, brown eyes gazing out towards the woods again as a shiver ran through Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) if you're interested.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heylo folx, 
> 
> Guess what? Nicole watches porn in this chapter. Thank you to my beta [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for making me look good.

Waverly had managed to coax the sword out of Nicole’s hand and back into its sheath. She couldn’t control the overwhelming urge to soothe Nicole. It was like touching her was a drug and she wasn’t ready to be done with it just yet. She brushed some of Nicole’s hair away from her face, tucking unruly strands back into the beanie. 

“Come on, let’s go back to Shorty’s, okay? I’ll get you some more fries or soda or anything you want,” Waverly spoke softly.

“This isn’t okay, Waverly,” Nicole mumbled, shaking her head, eyes looking far off into the distance. 

“Then tell me. What is it? How do we get rid of it?” Waverly tried.

Nicole growled in frustration, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes. “I don’t remember. I-...it was just on the tip of my tongue, I swear.” She pounded her hands angrily on her knees. “Why don’t I remember?”

“Okay, come on,” Waverly gently pulled at Nicole’s hands until her fists relaxed. “Standing here in the forest isn’t going to help, and I’m worried that Party City pirate is going to come back.”

“Bobo,” Nicole said. “His name is Bobo. You’ve met him before. He’s from Neverland, not wherever this City called Party is.”

Waverly stood in shock at the revelation, wondering how much she had forgotten. _Who_ she had forgotten.

“Let’s go before he comes back,” Waverly said, tugging at Nicole’s hand and trying to lead her towards the town again. 

“He’s a fool,” Nicole scoffed. “Even the hint of a croc and he runs away like a dog.”

Waverly just hummed, all too curious as to why exactly he was afraid of crocodiles. But she left it for now, focused on how Nicole’s hand trembled ever so slightly in her own as they made their way back into town. As soon as their feet hit the concrete, Waverly pulled away, tucking her hands into her pockets instead.

Nicole seemed to have calmed down a little bit but was still clenching and unclenching her fists like she was agitated.

“Hey,” Waverly tugged on Nicole’s sleeve until she turned. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“I just don’t like that Bobo is out there,” Nicole said, looking over Waverly’s head and around the mostly empty street. “I don’t like that I don’t know where he is.”

“You scared him off for now, okay, Nicole?” Waverly assured her. “Let’s just get back to the bar and get you calmed down. Then we can figure all this out.”

Nicole just nodded and Waverly, clearly distracted, started to cross the street without paying attention. There was a loud honk and Waverly jumped with a small scream as a car bumped lightly into her hip, throwing her onto the ground with a grunt.

“Hey!” Nicole yelled from the sidewalk, pulling her sword out of its sheath.

Waverly blinked in shock for a moment but managed to move just in time to see Nicole charging at the car. 

“Nicole! Don’t!” 

“Hey! Halt!” Nicole yelled, running towards the car and leaping onto the hood. She snarled, grabbing the hilt of her sword with both hands, blade pointed down, and stabbed the car straight through the middle of the windshield and into the dashboard, tiny shards of safety glass spraying everywhere. Waverly groaned and just looked back up at the sky, pain in her hip and side burning. Well. That was it, Nicole had impaled a car in the middle of town.

“How _dare_ you!” came Bunny’s oh-too-familiar voice. “Who do you think you are? Are you on _drugs_? The Mary Jane?!”

Waverly pushed herself up from the ground, grimacing a little bit as pain spiked in her hip. It was definitely bruised, but probably nothing more.

“Nicole, please get down,” Waverly said through clenched teeth, hand on her hip. 

Nicole pulled her sword from the sagging remnant of windshield glass as easily as a hot knife from butter and leapt down, concern furrowing her brow as she looked Waverly over. The hand holding the sword fell to her side as she cupped Waverly’s cheek with the other. “Are you okay, Little Bird?”

“I’m fine,” Waverly said, letting herself lean into Nicole’s touch for a moment before coming to her senses and jerking away. “Bunny? Bunny, I’m so sorry.”

Bunny’s face was red and blotchy, hair perfectly in place even as she hung her head out of her car. “Waverly Earp. I would expect your sister to be mixed up in this kind of nonsense, not you.”

“Sorry, Bunny, my friend isn’t...uh... feeling well.” Waverly elbowed Nicole’s side and whispered. “Put away the sword.”

“She _stabbed_ my car. It could _explode_.”

“If you take it in I promise I’ll cover the bill to fix it-”

“You better!”

Nicole fully turned towards Bunny. “You _hurt_ her,” she growled. “You hurt Waverly. Now apologize.”

Bunny gasped, scandalized. “ _She_ ran into the street.”

“Apologize,” Nicole growled, reaching again for her sword.

“Nicole!” Waverly squeaked, taking her arm and tugging her back by the elbow. “That’s enough. I’m fine.”

Bunny looked probably put out, cheeks redder than Waverly had ever seen. “Who are you hanging out with these days, Waverly?”

“I’m sorry again, Bunny!” Waverly put on her best bartender smile and kept Nicole close to her side. “Send me the invoice for your car!”

Waverly pulled Nicole to the sidewalk again, smiling and waving at Bunny as she pulled her head back into her car, muttering, and drove off. She let out a sigh of relief, amazed that the car still ran at all, before turning back to Nicole.

“You can’t just pull out your sword whenever,” Waverly said. “You’re going to get arrested and thrown in jail.”

“I’ve been in jail before. It’s not that bad,” Nicole said, still staring after Bunny’s car. “Plus how could I do nothing? That thing hurt you.”

“That’s not a thing, that’s Bunny,” Waverly said. “And when were you in jail?”

“Bobo’s thrown me in the brig plenty of times,” Nicole brushed it off like it was nothing. “I can’t just stand and watch someone hurt you.” Nicole frowned. “Are you actually okay?”

Waverly felt her heart squeeze at the concern on Nicole’s face and her eyelids fluttered, small smile on her face. “It’s just a bruise.”

“I don’t like that she hurt you,” Nicole said softly. 

“I’m fine, I promise,” Waverly assured her, startling when motion caught her eye. A familiar car turned the corner onto the main street, driving away from them and towards Shorty’s. “Crap.”

Perry’s slick, expensive black car parked in front of the bar and her fiance got out, walking inside.

“Come on, let’s get you to Wynonna, I still have some work to do,” Waverly said, taking a hasty step away from Nicole and starting back towards Shorty’s. She pulled out her phone and typed a quick message to her.

_Waverly: Can you come get Nicole and stay busy for a little bit? Both of you? Perry is in the bar._

The message was barely out when Wynonna came out of the bar, looking up and down the street before landing on the two.

Nicole got distracted by a woman walking a dog down the street, her eyes lighting up as she went over to talk to her. Waverly watched as she knelt down to greet the dog, barely acknowledging the owner. It tugged a smile onto Waverly’s lips and Wynonna pinched her on the arm. “Ow!”

“Where have you been?” Wynonna asked.

“How did the meeting with Nedley go?” Waverly asked, ignoring her question.

“Fine,” Wynonna waved it off before her eyes bored into Waverly. “Your _friend_ is looking for you in there.” 

Waverly shot Wynonna a look. “Can you two please just...be busy while I finish work?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “What the fuck, Waves? Hiding Perry from Nicole, huh? What are you playing at?”

“I’m not hiding anyone from anyone,” Waverly scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest even as shame tightened around her ribs. 

“You’re such a liar,” Wynonna smirked. “You still get the coochy tingles from Nic, don’t you?”

“Ew!” Waverly pinched Wynonna back, and she batted her hand away. “No! But what am I supposed to say to Perry? Huh? ‘Hey, Perry, my imaginary friend showed up out of nowhere and now I have to go. Bye!’”

“You could just be _normal_ about it. Tell him she’s our friend.”

“I don’t want to deal with this right now, Nonna,” Waverly sighed. “Can you just...please take Nicole somewhere? And I’ll see you two later. She stabbed Bunny’s car earlier so make sure she doesn’t pull her sword out.”

The last of the sentence was lost because Wynonna tipped her head back in a giant belly laugh. “That’s fucking awesome. Good job, Nic. Just randomly?”

Waverly grimaced. “Well I kinda...walked into the street without looking and she hit me-”

“She _hit_ you? With her _car_? I’m going to kill her-”

“It’s fine, I just have a bruise.” Waverly quickly waved it off. “Oh and uh,” Waverly made sure no one was around to eavesdrop before stepping closer to Wynonna. “Nicole ran into some trouble in the woods. Some freaky Bobo dude-”

Wynonna’s eyes got wide and she whispered harshly. “Bobo is here?”

“He’s...somewhere,” Waverly shook her head. “You remember him?”

“Of course I fucking do. He’s the captain of the Jolly Roger and Nicole’s sworn enemy,” Wynonna shrugged. “We need to find him-”

“No,” Waverly had to shut that down quickly. “You and Nicole are staying safe. Just get some food for dinner and hang out in the apartment. Okay? I’m still not sure if Nicole is like...stable or whatever. She could snap at any moment.”

Waverly looked back over at Nicole who was now cradling the small black and white dog in her arms while she talked to the woman. Her eyes narrowed; the woman was laughing a little too hard, her head tilting back as she touched Nicole’s arm. 

Wynonna snorted. “I think she’s just fine, baby girl.”

Waverly felt the jealousy blooming and cleared her throat loud enough for Nicole to hear. 

“Nicole,” she said sweetly, smiling as her head turned towards Waverly automatically. “You’re going to go with Wynonna until I’m done with work.”

Wynonna made an amused sound but Waverly ignored her.

Nicole patted the dog on the head before setting it back down, and its owner looked a little disappointed as she walked away. Nicole smiled. “Okay. What are we going to do?”

“I can’t wait to find out,” Waverly said, squeezing Nicole’s arm with a smile. She looked at Wynonna. “Stay safe.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wynonna slung her arm over Nicole’s shoulders and started walking with her down the sidewalk. Waverly watched them for a moment, a little nervous for them to be alone again before she pushed the feeling off and wandered into Shorty’s. 

“Baby!” Perry called from the bar as soon as she walked in. “I missed you!”

Waverly forced a small embarrassed smile as she quickly walked over to him. “Sorry, it’s been a busy day.”

She leaned up and kissed him quickly before dropping her heels back to the ground and going around the bar to start working. 

“I, um... thought you weren’t coming back into town until tomorrow.”

“It’s alright, baby,” he crossed his arm on the bar. “I finished work early and decided I could spare an extra day to spend with my girl. I want to take you out to dinner tonight.”

Waverly’s brain went into flight mode for some reason she couldn’t pin down, her thoughts spinning. She had to get out of this dinner with Perry. There was no way she could be away from Nicole that long. Not for any nefarious reason, simply because who knew what kind of trouble she and Wynonna could get into. Right? Right. Plus they had to figure out what to do with her long term. Was she going back to Neverland? Something wasn’t right. There was a goddamn pirate running around Purgatory for Heaven’s sake. Waverly felt a tension headache start in her temple and she poured herself a glass of water.

“Uh, I don’t think I can, Perry,” Waverly turned around to hide her cringe, pretending to grab a bottle from under the bar. “Wynonna is being- I told her I’d hang out with her tonight. And you know Wynonna.”

As she straightened back up, she caught his defeated face just briefly before he was smiling again. 

“Oh, that’s okay, babe,” he smiled. “Are you going to be at Wynonna’s? Is it cool if I stay at your apartment? I don’t want to crash sister night.”

“No, I was going to be at her place,” Waverly smiled, a little annoyed at the situation. But she kept reminding herself: fiance. 

“Great,” Perry said, leaning across the bar and kissing her again. Gus tutted and Waverly felt herself blush, quickly patting his cheek and giving him a wink before serving the other customers. 

Waverly let the guilt fully settle in her bones, especially after Perry gave a hug to a reluctant Gus before he left. He was a good man. The best man, even. And she loved him. He was so understanding always, never putting up an argument or a fuss. That much became clear the first time Waverly postponed their wedding. 

Yes. She had all but cancelled the first wedding just a month before. A fear had taken over Waverly’s entire body, ice in her veins, and it told her that if she went through with the wedding, something bad would happen. One minor panic attack later and all the caterers, flowers and the venue were cancelled. Perry had been perfect through the whole thing, making sure Waverly had all the space she needed and taking care of all the phone calls that were follow-ups to emails that were follow-ups to phone calls. 

Waverly didn’t know why she had panicked. She chalked it up to just instinct. A woman’s intuition if you will. Something bad _was_ going to happen on that day and she avoided it. 

It wasn’t fair how perfect Perry was. It wasn’t fair because it made it so hard to be annoyed with him. And sometimes, she just really wanted to be annoyed with him.

After Perry left, Waverly texted Wynonna that she could come back to the bar. They must have come back during the rush because Waverly didn’t see them slip up to the apartment. It wasn’t until Rosita came and relieved her of her shift that Waverly went up to the apartment to make sure they weren’t bleeding out for some reason. 

Packing up two bags of fries from the kitchen, she headed up to the apartment to see them leaning against the bed, small television on. They both were enraptured, Nicole with a liter of soda half drunk between her legs, and haphazardly opened bags of candy between them.

“I see you’re trying to get diabetes,” Waverly said, as she closed the door behind her.

Nicole noticed her and quickly scrambled to her feet, large smile on her face as she held out the bottle of soda towards Waverly. “Hey, Waves, want some soda?”

“No, thank you,” Waverly said, pushing it away gently. Nicole’s hair hung in damp curls around her face and Waverly’s fingers itched to reach up and run her hand through them. Instead she just pointed at the soda bottle. “You didn’t drink that all by yourself, did you?”

“What? Like it’s hard?” Nicole shrugged before taking another swig from it. Waverly couldn’t help but observe how Nicole’s hands were so big she could hold the entire liter pretty securely in just one hand. Why did that make her stomach tingle?

There was a loud screeching and a car crash on the television and Nicole’s head whipped around. 

“Come back, Nic, you’re missing all the good stuff,” Wynonna said. She finally acknowledged Waverly. “Oh, hey, fries!” 

She leaned forward and snatched the bag from Waverly before settling back on the ground. Waverly just sighed, hands on her hips. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly took a look at it.

_Perry: Miss you, baby! Hope you have a good time. Tell Wynonna I said hi._

The guilt buried itself into her skin like a foxtail stuck in her palm. Itchy and irritating but for the most part easy to ignore. Didn’t mean that it was uncomfortable though. A foreign feeling was waging war on Waverly’s skin and she didn’t like it.

Perry didn’t deserve...whatever this was. Waverly put her phone back in her pocket. Wynonna and Nicole were fine. Great even. Perfectly distracted with junk food and bad movies. What really could go wrong? Waverly tried to figure out why exactly she didn’t want to leave them alone, but all she kept coming back to was the desire to spend more time with a certain redhead. She could argue with herself that it was out of curiosity; after all, who wouldn’t be fascinated by a childhood fantasy brought to life?

“Are you two okay here?” Waverly asked, trying to figure out what they were watching. It just seemed like a stream of bad words and violence mostly. Just watching it gave Waverly a headache and she turned away. “Because if so I have...dinner plans.”

Waverly watched as Nicole’s face fell a little bit, smile faltering. “You don’t want to just hang out?”

“No, I do,” Waverly found herself assuring her. “I just have...other things to do tonight. But I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You’re not coming back here? To sleep?” Nicole frowned.

“I live somewhere else,” Waverly said.

“What about Bobo? You can’t be alone out there with him-”

“I won’t be alone, okay?” Waverly said, doing her best to brush it off so hopefully Nicole wouldn’t ask more questions. “I promise I’ll be fine. But Bobo being out there is why I want you two to stay put. Okay?”

Nicole blinked at her for a moment before a dopey smile spread over her face and she held her arms out towards Waverly. “Can I hug you? I haven’t hugged you yet.”

Waverly stuttered, words slow to form an actual sentence, but she swore she almost had one just as Nicole pulled her into a tight hug. She grunted in surprise at first, thrown off by the gesture and frankly from being so close to Nicole, their bodies pressed together. She had managed to avoid it thus far but now feeling the curves of Nicole’s body against her own, she felt herself relax into it. Her arms automatically found their way around Nicole’s waist as something washed over her. It felt like nostalgia and the warmth of childhood memories not yet tainted by the world. Nicole’s arms felt more like home than Waverly could let herself think about. She was soft in all the right places and firm in an unwavering way that made Waverly want to put her full weight on her.

Waverly took a deep breath, lungs filling with the forest and...vanilla? She wanted to burrow deeper into Nicole’s chest but gently pushed her away instead. It felt like all the blood was in her cheeks as she slid her arms back from around Nicole’s waist.

“Uh, thanks,” Waverly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear self consciously. Wynonna’s head peeked out from around Nicole, a shit eating grin on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows and made a v shape with her fingers, shoving her tongue between them. Waverly felt herself blush even deeper and she stuck her tongue out at Wynonna, arms crossing tightly in front of her chest. Nicole turned around to look at Wynonna who dropped her hand and just smiled up at her. Waverly rolled her eyes and pointed at Wynonna as she continued talking, “Alright well, don’t get into any trouble. Text me if you need anything. Especially if you see Bobo or have any trouble.”

“Bye Waves,” Wynonna sighed, bored as she looked back at the television. 

“Bye,” Nicole said softly, smile ever present. Her lips turned down for a moment, eyes serious. “And watch out for Bobo. Okay?”

“I will,” Waverly promised with a small smile. She quickly took a step back from Nicole and stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “I’ll um. See you two later then.”

With one last glance at Nicole, Waverly managed to pull herself away and turned to leave. As the door to the apartment closed behind her, she let out a breath. Suddenly the hall felt so dark and cold. Waverly shivered and pulled out her phone, dialing the number to the takeout place before heading back to her car. 

***

The bags of fresh Chinese food burned Waverly’s arms even through the paper. She cursed to herself and dashed the last few yards of the hallway to the door of her apartment. She balanced it all in one arm as she unlocked the door and pushed her way into the apartment. 

“Surprise!” Waverly greeted with a wide smile. Perry was sitting on the couch watching something but turned his complete attention to her when she came in. He smiled widely and Waverly was reminded why she loved him. He always made her feel like the most important person in the world. 

“Waves! You’re here!” he said, getting up and quickly taking the food from her. “Here let me get that, babe.” He started carrying the food to the kitchen, calling behind him. “What happened to your sister night with Wynonna?”

“Oh, thank you,” Waverly said, shaking out her arms as she toed off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen. “Um. She got drunk pretty quickly so I just left.”

Waverly helped open the containers and got them settled at the kitchen table. Perry kissed the side of her head with a smile. “Well, lucky me that I get to have the night with you after all.”

Waverly just smiled and they began to eat, television still playing something mindless in the room over. They made small talk about work and everything else they usually chatted about; Waverly wasn’t sure if she’d be able to recall a single topic they covered an hour from now. But that was partially due to the fact that her phone kept buzzing in her pocket every few seconds. 

As Perry cleaned up, insisting he do it since she’d been on her feet all day, Waverly lounged on the couch and finally let herself look at her phone. It was notification after notification from Wynonna, starting with relatively normal and slowly becoming more and more incoherent as the night went on.

“Oh no,” Waverly mumbled to herself as she opened up a video of Nicole taking a shot. Her nose wrinkled and most of it dribbled onto her chin as she coughed and Wynonna laughed. 

There was another picture of Nicole with her shirt pulled up to reveal her stomach, clearly drunk as she laughed. The only caption was ‘body shots!’. Who knew what other trouble they were going to get in. All Waverly could imagine included Wynonna’s motorcycle and drunk driving.

Waverly needed to get over there.

Perry sat down on the couch, pulling Waverly’s feet into his lap, and her motivation to go back to Wynonna’s apartment came to a halt. Wynonna was an adult who had managed to keep herself alive for twenty-seven years, she’d be able to make it through a night. 

Still she worried about Nicole and her liver that wasn’t as seasoned as Wynonna’s. Her phone buzzed with another notification and this one was a picture of them doing another shot together.

What if Bobo came now? When they were both wasted? They’d be pirate food. Waverly imagined them skewered on the end of a pirate cutlass.

“What’s wrong?” Perry asked, squeezing Waverly’s foot. She turned her attention to him. “You’re frowning. Is something wrong?”

“I-...just Wynonna,” Waverly shook her head and let her phone drop face down on the couch. “Being ridiculous again. She must have woken up.” Her phone kept buzzing and her fingers itched to look. Perry squeezed her foot again. “If you need to go to her you can, you know.”

The guilt felt even worse when Perry was so considerate. 

“No no, it’s fine-” She cringed as her phone buzzed again and she groaned. “Maybe I should just...make sure that she’s okay?”

“Whatever you need, baby,” Perry smiled. “I wasn’t expecting to get any time with you tonight so I’m already winning.”

Waverly sat up on the couch and pecked his lips, the scruff of his chin chafing her lips. “Thank you, I’ll be back.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Perry said again as Waverly grabbed her stuff and put her shoes back on.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Waverly said as she shrugged on a jacket. 

“I’m sure you will,” Perry said with a leer. Waverly couldn’t help her blush as she slipped out the door and back to her car.

***

Waverly got to Shorty’s and was going up the stairs towards the apartment when she first heard it. Loud, overly enthusiastic moaning poured from the apartment and her stomach clenched for a moment, feet propelling her faster up the stairs. The moans and gasps and screams just got louder and louder, Waverly’s blood pumping faster the closer she got to the door. And when she got close enough her hand found the knob and she slammed it open with her shoulder.

When her eyes took in the scene, she froze.

Nicole and Wynonna were on the bed, Nicole on her stomach and feet kicked up in the air while Wynonna sat awkwardly besides her, legs crossed and knees up as they watched something on her laptop. Nicole’s eyes were squinted like she was trying to concentrate and when an extra loud moan erupted from the computer speaker, she lifted her hand and made some kind of squeezing motion in the air like she was copying something she saw on the screen.

“Are you watching _porn_?” Waverly wanted to die.

“Yep,” Wynonna said, popping the ‘p’ as she took a swig of the beer from the bottle in her hand. Waverly noticed Nicole had a bottle too and there were countless others on the floor next to the bed.

“Nonna, how drunk did you get-” Another loud moan from the computer. “-how drunk did you get Nicole?”

“No’ tha’ drunk,” Nicole slurred, eyes back on Waverly. She awkwardly pushed herself up from the bed so her legs were dangling off the side. “I jus’ ‘ad like two gross beers. An’ then Wynonna said I needed to learn how to please a man and or woman.”

Waverly’s eyes widened almost comically as she looked at Wynonna who had a shit eating grin on her face. “What, baby girl? I’m trying to keep it educational here.”

“I don’t like the ones with boys,” Nicole wrinkled her nose and shook her head in an adorable way. “And the girls are...better, but they don’t really look like they’re enjoying it.”

“Oh, you should have said! That was dumb of me,” Wynonna leaned forward on her elbows and typed a few things into the computer. She smiled triumphantly as she hit the enter button with a flourish and turned the computer around so Nicole could see the screen. 

“Sapphic Senses dot com,” Waverly read as a video played of two attractive women making out against a bookshelf in what looked like a bookstore. One was wearing a very short skirt and a button up shirt that her breasts were falling out of, red lacy bra on display. 

“This one is actual queer women,” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows. “No straight girls smashing their boxes together.”

“Oh,” Nicole said, leaning a little closer to the computer. Her voice got low and a little dreamy. “They seem to be enjoying themselves.”

“Okay, enough,” Waverly walked to the bed and closed the laptop, the sounds of wet noises and moans coming to a sudden halt. “You both need to sleep this off.”

“Ah, come on, Waves,” Wynonna complained, tipping over so she was laying on her side. “I thought you were busy tonight with stupid Pe-”

Waverly grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Wyonnna’s face. “Yeah, well, I certainly wasn’t going to leave you two alone with those voicemails and pictures you sent me. Now I’m going to get you some water and then you’re going to go to bed.”

Wynonna mumbled to herself, already pulling her shirt off as she headed to the pull out couch in the next room. Luckily Nicole was already dressed in comfortable looking sleep shorts and a t-shirt, so she didn’t have to worry about getting her changed. She got them both water, setting Wynonna’s on the floor beside the couch before heading back into the small bedroom. 

Nicole was already lying on her stomach, face in the pillow as she crossed her arms under it. “This’ so ‘omfortable.”

With a chuckle, Waverly attempted to pull down the covers with Nicole on top but it proved difficult. Nicole grumbled as she moved so that Waverly could pull down the blankets for her but eventually she got it to the end of the bed. 

“Alright, you’ll need to drink some water,” Waverly said as Nicole rolled onto her back to look up at her. “I’ll come by tomorrow and-”

“Yer not stayin’?” Nicole slurred, pout turning down her lips. “But I wan’ you to stay.”

“You two took up all the sleeping space,” Waverly was grateful that the low light hid her blush. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“No,” Nicole grabbed onto Waverly’s waist and pulled her with surprising ease into the bed. Waverly went down with a surprised squeak, unable to move with the way Nicole had her bundled up in her arms. “‘Is is better.”

“Nicole,” Waverly complained, pushing away Nicole’s body even though it just made her grip on her tighter like a finger trap. It was far too comfortable being cuddled up in bed with Nicole like this. Strong arms around her and her scent surrounding her. She could easily fall asleep with the smell of fresh dew and sweet vanilla encompassing her, even with the sour undertones of whatever alcoholic beverages Wynonna has foisted on Nicole. “I have to go.”

“Stay,” Nicole said. Her eyes held something Waverly couldn’t quite read, but it felt like falling gently into a warm bath or being cradled by clouds. It felt a little bit like flying too. It made Waverly stop struggling and swallow thickly. The plastic glowing stars on the ceiling above them reflected in brown eyes and Waverly felt another rush of emotion.

“Nicole-”

“Stay,” she practically whispered, breath gently rolling across Waverly’s skin and making her shiver. All her remaining resolve faded away and Waverly sighed. 

“Fine, just let me put more comfortable clothes on.” Nicole’s smile was blinding as Waverly pushed herself out of the bed. She pulled some old sleep shorts and a soft t-shirt out of the drawer. Nicole was staring at her unabashedly so Waverly gave her a look. “Cover your eyes.”

“Fine,” Nicole winked at Waverly before putting the pillow over her face. Waverly quickly changed into the sleep clothes and pulled the pillow from Nicole’s face. 

“Now scoot over.”

Nicole happily scooted towards the edge of the bed and Waverly lay down beside her, their sides touching because of how small the bed was. It warmed Waverly’s skin, excited fluttering happening in her stomach that she was sure would be a bitch to settle in order to actually get any sleep.

“Goodnight,” Waverly said, turning on her side away from Nicole so that they weren’t touching. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Wait, Waves,” Nicole shook her shoulder until Waverly turned back on her back. Nicole smiled back at her. “I thought you said you didn’t remember Neverland.”

“I don’t,” Waverly shook her head. “Not really.”

“Well you did somewhere deep down,” Nicole tilted her chin up towards the ceiling. “The second star to the right.”

“What?”

“Look!” Nicole pointed up at the stars Waverly had put what felt like forever ago. One of the last remaining dregs of her youth that managed to survive in this apartment. She pointed at a cluster of stars above the Cassiopeia constellation Waverly had so carefully mapped out. The cluster felt...random. Three little stars with one bigger star slightly above between the second and first stars. “Second star to the right. That’s how you get to Neverland.”

Waverly felt a mix of awe and sadness looking at it. Were all those memories there just...repressed down into the deepest recesses of her brain? It had to be true. As much as Waverly didn’t want to think about it all being true, because that would mean that Wynonna was punished for something she wasn’t lying about. For being the only one who remembered the truth. 

Waverly shook her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. “I guess...part of me did remember.”

“I knew you couldn’t forget, Little Bird,” Nicole mumbled, turning on her side towards Waverly as her eyes drooped. “You don’t forget a love like ours.”

“We were kids,” Waverly let her eyes flutter shut, heart aching. 

“Haven’t you ever met someone, and known deep down in your heart that they mean something to you?” Nicole whispered, hand curling around Waverly’s bicep as her chin rested on her shoulder. 

Waverly let out a stuttered breath, the hot pressure of tears pressing against her eyes. “Yeah, I might know something about that.”

And with that, Nicole drifted off to sleep, Waverly following shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) if you're interested.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another week of puppy dog Nicole. This week with a little extra tinge of sadness. Prepare yourself. Thank you [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for being an awesome beta.

The sun streamed through the bedroom window as Waverly started waking up slowly, feeling the warmth spread through her muscles. The first thing she became aware of was something soft, firm against her back. Her mind immediately went to Perry. Of course it was Perry. He just felt...softer than usual. Probably he was just very relaxed.

Waverly hummed and pressed back into the feeling, stretching her legs with a sigh.

An arm snaked around her waist and brought her closer. A lazy smile spread over Waverly’s lips and she ran her hand up the arm, warm skin soft under her palm. Wait. Perry’s arms were basically tree limbs, they were so hard, this arm was soft and-

Waverly slowly looked over her shoulder, cursing when she saw Nicole’s face mere inches from hers. Her eyes were still shut, the heavy breathing on her face telling Waverly she was still sleeping. It was unfair how comfortable this was. Truly. With a deep sigh, Waverly wiggled out from under Nicole’s arm. At least she tried.

She was almost off the bed when Nicole’s grip tightened and pulled her back against her. 

“Mm, more sleep,” Nicole mumbled in Waverly’s ear. Her morning voice was rough, and Waverly swallowed thickly as she tried to push her arm away.

“Nicole, come on, time to get up,” Waverly tried to pry Nicole’s arm off of her but it was like lead around her. Nicole groaned, snuggling more into Waverly’s back. Waverly felt her body relax again, melting a little into the mattress. She could feel herself giving in to the desire to just sleep, creeping back behind her eyes. Actually...maybe she could just nap a little longer. It was early after all. Just a few more minutes.

She’d just allowed herself to relax back into the bed when Nicole jerked upright. Waverly turned on her back, watching the color drain from Nicole’s face before it became an odd shade of gray. 

“I don’t feel too good,” Nicole groaned, and Waverly sprang from the bed, pulling Nicole out after her and into the bathroom. She pointed towards the toilet. 

“Get sick in there!”

She finished just in time to hear Nicole emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Waverly wrinkled her nose. At least Waverly knew there was one way she didn’t find Nicole undeniably attractive: barfing her guts into a toilet.

Waverly found Wynonna sprawled on the couch, legs and arms bent awkwardly, snoring with a pillow over her head. Not missing a beat, Waverly whipped the pillow off of Wynonna’s head. She groaned and tried to burrow her face deeper into the corner of the couch.

“Time to get up. You got Nicole drunk now she’s gonna be hungover.”

“That’s not _my_ problem,” Wynonna mumbled.

Waverly wandered back into the bedroom to check her phone as she called, “It is your problem!” She picked up her phone, stomach dropping as she saw message upon message from Perry, along with a couple of voicemails. “Crap.”

_Perry: Hey baby. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay._

_Perry: You okay? Wynonna okay? I thought you were going to text me._

_Perry: Sorry, I don’t want to bother you I just want to make sure you’re okay :/_

As she scrolled through the texts, Waverly felt more and more sick. When she had gotten to the apartment she should have texted Perry everything was fine, but she completely forgot about him. Again. There was a voice in the back of her head telling her to look at how easy it was for her to forget about Perry when Nicole showed up, but she pushed it away for another more convenient time. Like never.

“Balls,” she whispered to herself as she texted him back.

_Waverly: I’m so sorry, baby! I got back to the apartment and Wynonna was having a bender so I completely forgot to text you. :(_

“Why do I feel like this,” Nicole complained from the bathroom. Waverly sat down on the bed and looked up just in time to see Nicole pout and start pulling her shirt over her head. “I think I’m dying.”

Waverly’s eyes couldn’t move away from Nicole’s torso as more of it came into view. The expanse of pale, soft looking skin was all too mesmerizing. Thank god for Waverly’s heart that Nicole at least had a surprisingly attractive lacy bra on. Did Wynonna find that at the thrift store? Did she sleep in that thing? 

Nicole bent down towards the faucet and washed out her mouth. Her cheeks puffed as she swished the liquid around and spit it in the sink. Waverly squeezed past Nicole to rustle through the drawer before pulling out a spare toothbrush. “Use this, and this.” Waverly pointed to the toothpaste.

Leaning down to put her entire head directly under the faucet, Nicole just groaned.

“Oh jeez,” Waverly shut off the water and put the toothpaste on the toothbrush for Nicole. “Here. I’m not going to babysit you, I have to go to work.”

“Why do I feel like this?” Nicole mumbled as she took the toothbrush. “This is much fancier than what we have in Neverland.”

“You’re hungover from drinking so much alcohol last night,” Waverly gave her a sympathetic smile. “Wynonna’s well versed in hangovers. So when you guys manage to get down to Shorty’s I’ll give you breakfast. Okay?”

Nicole didn’t answer, she just sadly and slowly stuck the toothbrush in her mouth. 

Waverly left the bathroom to see that Wynonna had slid off the couch and onto the floor, blanket wrapped tightly around her. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Waverly called towards her. “I’m going home to change. I’ll be back downstairs soon. Don’t leave the building.”

“Wait, Waverly,” Nicole practically fell out of the tiny bathroom and clutched her skull for a moment, her face contorting. She breathed deeply before continuing. “You can’t go by yourself. Bobo-”

“I’ll be fine,” Waverly was certain that a fairytale pirate wasn’t any match for modern technology-- or weaponry anyways. But she decided to keep that part to herself. “I can protect myself. Okay?”

“Okay,” Nicole said, with a single nod. She clutched at her stomach again and Waverly looked at her warily.

“If you’re going to be sick again, do it in the bathroom.”

“No, well-, yes. I’m also maybe... hungry,” Nicole mumbled, prodding at her insides as if she was trying to understand what was happening to herself. She shuffled over to the bed and fell on it face first. Waverly chuckled as she watched her body bounce on the mattress for a moment. Her eyes wandered to her exposed back and the surprising amount of muscle there. Maybe it was because Nicole was probably malnourished from eating whatever it was that she ate when she was at the Homestead.

But then Waverly imagined some of the perils that must exist somewhere like Neverland. There was probably lots of tree climbing and swimming and other physical activities Waverly was sure Nicole would look hot as hell doing. Like wrestling an alligator.

Waverly wondered if her back was hard or soft. Her skin was soft, obviously, but what about the curve of her muscles? How would they feel under her fingers? Perry’s back was always so hard-

_Perry_

“I gotta go,” Waverly said, grabbing her keys by the door and opening the door. Maybe distance away from Nicole would clear Waverly’s mind of these wildly inappropriate thoughts. “I um...I’ll be at work in about an hour. Then I’ll get you breakfast. Okay?”

Nicole and Wynonna both groaned at the same time, and Waverly just rolled her eyes as she left.

***

When Waverly got back to her apartment, she was surprised that Perry wasn’t there. He hadn’t texted her back, which was a little concerning but she wasn’t too worried. Sometimes when he was exercising or on a work project, he got super focused and tended to disappear for a little bit. It was usually fine unless he missed a couple of texts from her and insisted on apologizing profusely. 

She took a shower and got dressed, checking her phone again, but the only messages were from Wynonna saying she was going to help Nicole through her hangover with a little hair of the dog. Waverly cursed to herself as she quickly typed a message to Wynonna saying that was a terrible idea. 

On her way to Shorty’s, she took a detour to pass the alley where she and Nicole had seen the mural the other day. For some reason she’d kept thinking about it. Purgatory wasn’t edgy enough for a real street artist, and this was definitely above and beyond the usual spray paint vandalism the high school kids did when they were bored.

When she drove past the alley, she could see that the painting had grown. Something shiny, maybe...fairies, adorned the perimeter. Color splashed over some metal trash cans and right over the top of a dumpster that stood in front of the wall, like whoever painted it was more interested in getting the art everywhere rather than moving the barriers out of the way. Waverly couldn’t get a good look as she drove past, but it was definitely weird. She parked and went into Shorty’s only to see Perry sitting at the barn.

“Oh,” Waverly cleared her throat and smiled as she walked over to him. “You’re here!”

“I was hoping we could have breakfast together before the tasting,” Perry smiled his usual charming smile. Waverly leaned over to give him a quick peck but he caught her around the waist and drew her closer, their bodies colliding. It felt a little like falling into a wall. When had this become something decidedly... less sexy, Waverly wondered.

“Tasting?” Waverly’s hands landed on Perry’s chest as her brain hastily filed through all the notifications on her phone. 

Perry frowned at her a little incredulously. “Yeah. The cake tasting. Remember? It’s been the only thing you’ve been able to talk about for weeks.”

“Right, of course,” Waverly leaned over, pressing her forehead to Perry’s chin to hide her face. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled as she pulled away. “I remember. Sorry.”

“Are you okay?” Perry asked, arms tightening around her waist. “You’ve seemed a bit off the past couple of days.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Waverly stroked Perry’s jaw, feeling a patch where he missed shaving. “Just...you know. Wynonna throws me off. Family stuff.”

“You know, if you ever want to talk about it-”

“I don’t,” Waverly said, shaking her head reflexively. “I’m fine, there's nothing to talk-...it’s complicated. We’ve talked about it.”

“We’ve talked about you _not_ wanting to talk about it,” Perry said. “But it’s fine.”

Waverly pushed off of his chest and out of his arms, feeling suffocated all of a sudden. “It is fine,” she said. 

“Ah, Perry,” Gus said with an almost disappointed sigh, as she came up from the store room. She smiled stiffly and Waverly gave her a look that slowly dissolved into a smile. Gus had always given Perry a little bit of a hard time. But she gave a hard time to everyone that Waverly had brought home. It was just funny because Perry tried so hard to get Gus to fall for him. Gus barely spared him a look before going about helping the customers. Perry sighed, fairly used to this by now, and looked back at Waverly.

“Babe, I’m sorry, I didn't mean-”

“Did you want breakfast?” Waverly deflected, smiling softly at him in the way she knew made him forget whatever it was they had been talking about. 

“Sure. Can we make it something to go, though? We’re kinda running late for the tasting,” Perry said.

“Of course, breakfast burrito with no cheese it is,” Waverly said. She wrote the order down on her pad and gave it to the kitchen, then, remembering Wynonna and Nicole probably still struggling to wake up upstairs, put in an order for them consisting mostly of bacon and eggs and the greasy hash browns Wynonna loved so much. 

“Oh, and uh, Waves?” Perry said a little nervously. “I invited Chrissy to come along!”

Waverly’s brain felt like it was seizing with the new information, unable to process what Perry was saying as she slowly turned to look at him. “Chrissy?”

“Yeah! When we were tasting the food you’d mentioned something about wanting someone there to help and…I know you don’t want to do the traditional maid of honor thing but...I thought it’d be nice for you to have someone there.”

Waverly attempted to swallow her irritation at what was, perhaps, a very sweet gesture on Perry’s part. Chrissy was a good friend after all. Best friend even. Things had just felt strained with them lately. By lately, she meant the past couple of years. They had naturally grown apart in the way that high school friends do sometimes. When the great big adult world seems so ripe and ready to explore. Waverly dove into taking online classes and helping out at Shorty’s and Chrissy was commuting to the college in the city. They tried to keep up with each other, but after Waverly reconnected with Perry and they started dating, they just grew further apart. 

It wasn’t either of their fault, necessarily, their interests just started carrying them in different life directions. And that was fine. 

But Waverly did miss Chrissy. She missed their late night talks about boys or the way they would braid each other’s hair and do each other’s nails. Chrissy was the only one in Waverly’s life who wasn’t family that she had ever talked to about her dad and sisters. The first time they got drunk together was the anniversary of Ward and Willa’s death, and Waverly ended up weeping all over Chrissy about it. She had always been the understanding friend. The best friend. Waverly wondered if she’d understand her current situation or send her off to the looney bin.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Perry asked cautiously. 

Waverly blinked herself out of her thoughts and hummed. “Um...no.”

Perry visibly let out a breath. “Okay because you were doing that staring off into space thing you do before you get upset sometimes.”

“I think inviting Chrissy is a...good idea,” Waverly smiled, corners of her eyes barely wrinkling. “I just have to do a couple of things and then we can go. Is Chrissy meeting us there?”

“Yeah,” Perry said. Waverly could tell he was patting himself on the back with this Chrissy decision so she just let him have his moment. As she went through and restocked some things behind the bar for Gus while waiting for Perry’s breakfast, she gave her Aunt a quick kiss on the cheek to let her know she was leaving.

She wrapped up his burrito in foil and handed it to him before they walked out of Shorty’s. They walked out to Perry’s car, and he was prattling on about the cakes but Waverly was distracted, checking her phone to make sure that Wynonna didn’t text about something terrible happening. But she needn’t have worried because instead of panic texts it was just a constant stream of Nicole taking selfies with Wynonna, who was sleeping with her mouth wide open. Most of the pictures were blurry or cut off weirdly, but Waverly felt oddly proud that Nicole had figured out how to use the phone camera.

The leather seats of Perry’s car squeaked when Waverly slid into it. The smell of new car somehow still clung to every surface of the vehicle, and Waverly took a big whiff before leaning back in her seat. She held her phone close to her face as she scrolled through the photos of Nicole again, a small smile on her face.

“You know,” Perry unknowingly interrupted her thoughts. “There’s still time to find a different venue if you want. Somewhere in the city.”

“What’s wrong with our venue?” Waverly asked.

“Nothing but...if you wanted something more than the Purgatory Elks Club, I’m just saying it’s possible.” Perry shrugged.

“I like the Elks Club,” Waverly said, as she let her phone fall into her lap. “That’s where I had my senior year band concert.”

“I know, Waves-”

“It was ‘Under the Sea’ themed.”

“The Elks Club is just fine,” Perry said. Waverly failed to notice Perry’s slump, as she went back to saving Wynonna and Nicole’s pictures.

***

As soon as they pulled up to the bakery, Waverly spotted Chrissy’s yellow VW Bug. It was the same one she had since she received it as a sixteenth birthday present, a rare moment of Sheriff Nedley spoiling his daughter. At least so publicly. Waverly knew that Nedley had a hard time saying no to his only daughter, especially after her mother died when they were young.

That was something else that had always brought her and Chrissy together, the shared loss. In a small town where everyone knew everyone’s business, it was hard to find someone who didn’t have a morbid fascination with your recent family tragedy.

They found each other in their grief while the town whispered rumors disguised as pity around every corner.

The car certainly wasn’t new when Nedley gifted it to his daughter. It had dings and scratches, and a history that neither of them cared to know. The side of the yellow bug was still emblazoned with the colorful flower decals that Waverly and Chrissy had painstakingly put over every little blemish to cover up the rusted metal.

“Waves!” Chrissy popped out of the Bug, comically tall next to the small car, and waved.

Waverly pulled herself out of Perry’s low-slung car and waved back enthusiastically. Chrissy made a squeak of excitement and they ran towards each other, enveloping the other in a hug. Chrissy was squeezing Waverly so tightly it was hard to breathe, but just being in her best friend’s arms grounded her in a way she hadn’t realized she needed.

“I missed you,” Waverly said. “It’s been too long.”

“The long phone calls aren’t sustaining me anymore, I’m going to need more in person Waves time in the future,” Chrissy said as she released her grip on Waverly.

“I agree,” Waverly said, eyes forming half moons as she smiled.

“Hey, Chrissy,” Perry said, hand finding the small of Waverly’s back. 

“Perry,” Chrissy greeted. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Thanks for being here,” Perry said. 

Waverly stepped away from Perry’s hand on her back and looped her arm through Chrissy’s as they walked into the bakery. As soon as they were inside, the baker fawned over them all, but mostly Perry. She sat them down and brought champagne as she ordered her assistants to go get the samples. It made Waverly wonder how much this cake was actually costing Perry. He hadn’t let her look at the numbers, knowing that she was still conscious of money even if they didn’t have to be, but she knew that the cake was expensive enough to feed all of Purgatory twice if they wanted to.

Soon the table they were at was filled with plates and plates of slices of cake, not just the little squares that Waverly was expecting. Chrissy clutched Waverly’s leg in excitement as they tried all the samples, eventually landing on vegan vanilla with a papaya frosting. The cake was good, but Waverly couldn’t focus. She tried to muster up half of the excitement that Chrissy seemed to have about the situation, but pretending just made her feel worse. 

She could feel Perry’s eyes on her occasionally, but would just smile up at him like nothing was wrong. They packed up all the leftovers from the tasting, and Perry carried the bag out to the car. 

“I think you made a good choice, Waves,” Chrissy said as they walked out of the bakery. Her eyes shifted up to Perry for a moment before she winked at Waverly. “On all accounts.”

Waverly felt her cheeks blush and lightly bumped her body into Chrissy’s. “Thanks, Chris.” She looked over at Perry as they got to the cars and tugged on his sleeve affectionately. “Perry, do you mind if I just catch up with Chrissy for a second?”

“Yeah, of course,” he said, putting the bag of cake in his car before closing the door again. “I’m going to go across the street and get some coffee. You two want anything?”

“Tea, please,” Waverly said. Chrissy just shook her head,and Waverly leaned against Perry’s car as Perry walked across the street. 

“He’s so handsome, Waves,” Chrissy sighed. “And he’s got a great ass.”

Waverly rolled her eyes playfully and kicked Chrissy’s foot to get her attention. “Yeah, he does,” she admitted with a sigh, looking back to get a glance as he went into the coffee shop. “But I just...I don’t know, Chrissy.”

“Are you getting cold feet?” Chrissy reached out and held Waverly’s hand, eyes wide. “That’s normal, you know.”

“No, I’m not. I mean-” Waverly ran a quick hand through her hair. “I have a friend that...came back into town.”

“Oo, friend?” Chrissy wiggled her shoulders salaciously. “Who is this friend? I must know them. I know all your friends.”

Waverly chuckled and let out a calming breath, just thankful that Chrissy was the open and accepting person she was. “I um...you don’t know he-...them. They were a childhood friend. Before Willa and Daddy died.”

Waverly quickly reminded herself that no one in Purgatory actually knew that Waverly sometimes leaned towards the sapphic side of things. It was a revelation that came quietly to her one day that she never felt the need to advertise. After all, it wasn’t like the dating options in Purgatory were vast in the hetero department, what made her think they’d be any better in the queer spectrum? It was best to not advertise your differences in Purgatory. But Waverly didn’t feel any kind of panic or distress at being attracted to Nicole who was a beautiful woman. It just… _was_. Though she figured it was best to just to drop one bombshell on Chrissy today.

“Oh, so old friends,” Chrissy tilted her head. “And they’re back. And you’re feeling…?”

Chrissy trailed off and Waverly felt all the anxiety and uncertainty coiling in her stomach like an angry snake ready to attack. What was she feeling? Confusion mostly. Some self hatred for liking how Nicole smelled and wanting to know if she tasted as good as she smelled. Maybe a dash of loathing for Nicole for crashing back into her life this way after years of nothing. But mostly confusion to why this was happening now. Of all times. 

“I’m feeling...torn,” Waverly sighed. “I love Perry, I do. And I don’t love this...other person. I don’t think. No. I _know_. But I really like spending time with them. A lot. A lot a lot. It’s distracting actually.”

“Can I see a picture of them?” Chrissy asked. “I know you have them. Don’t act like you don’t. They must be hot to be distracting you from hockey captain Perry and his hot bod.”

Waverly chewed on her lip. Well, it was now or never she figured. She pulled out her phone and pulled up one of the better selfies of Nicole that she had taken. Waverly felt a flutter in her chest just at the sight of brown eyes smiling back at her, even if Wynonna was passed out in the background. She held the phone to her chest for a moment, keeping it precious just that second longer. This would be the last second that Nicole remained hers and only hers. Well, mostly hers, if you counted Wynonna. As soon as she showed Chrissy, she was inviting the outside world into their bubble, and while she didn’t want it, it felt like she might need it. 

Letting out a long breath, Waverly turned her phone to Chrissy without a word. Chrissy frowned at the phone for a moment, confusion written on her face before it smoothed over into understanding. Suddenly her face cracked wide open in a smile as bright blue eyes looked up at Waverly. 

“She _is_ hot,” Chrissy said, quickly grabbing Waverly’s phone and scrolling through some pictures.

“Hey!” Waverly snatched her phone back just as Chrissy had swiped to an extra blurry picture of Nicole’s nose.

“What’s her name and why is she the worst at using a camera?” Chrissy asked.

“Her name is Nicole,” Waverly couldn’t fight the smile struggling to find its way onto her face. “She’s a little odd. She’s been uh...living in the woods for a while.”

“Oo, she’s outdoorsy,” Chrissy wiggled her eyebrows. 

“Yes, but it’s just a stupid crush,” Waverly slipped her phone back into her pocket and crossed her arms over her chest. “Right? Why am I feeling this way? This close to the wedding? It’s not right.”

Chrissy smiled reassuringly. “Don’t freak out, Waves. I think it’s totally normal to have weird feelings like this come up before your wedding. After all, you’re going to be spending the rest of your life with Perry. It’s natural to see what you’ll be missing out on around you.”

“Is it? Shouldn’t I be so wrapped up in my love for Perry and our future together that no one else around us matters?” Waverly said. “Shouldn’t our love be blinding?”

Perry leaving the coffee shop across the street with two cups in his hands caught Waverly’s attention for a moment before she looked back at Chrissy. Their conversation was going to be cut way too short.

Still, Chrissy tugged on Waverly’s sleeve to get her attention. “Maybe there’s something else you’re being blinded by. Another love.”

Just then, Perry walked up to them and handed Waverly her tea. “Hey. Sorry, did I interrupt?”

“No, I have to go pick up my dad’s lunch that he forgot this morning from the house. He had a meatloaf sandwich and instead of him buying lunch, he’s insisting that he eat that sandwich or else it’ll go bad,” Chrissy sighed. “That’s one thing. My dad will never waste meatloaf. Okay, bye you two. Call me, Waves.”

Chrissy fixed Waverly with a look before she went back to her car and drove off. Waverly and Perry got in his car, and she took a sip of tea while she waited for him to start the car. When he didn’t, she looked over at him only to see him staring back at her. She noticed the blended mocha drink in his hand, and the coil of guilt tightened in her stomach. 

Something was definitely bothering him. Especially if he was deciding to drink that sugar bomb of a drink after tasting cakes. Perry wasn’t what Waverly would call uptight, but one thing he was super strict about was what he ate. He would go on and on about his body being a temple, and insisted on putting nothing processed into it. 

The only times he got these sugary drinks was when he was stressed about something. 

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked.

Perry let out a long sigh and shifted to turn more towards Waverly, at least as best as he could in the car seat.

“Waverly, you know I love you,” Perry started.

Waverly frowned. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No! No,” Perry quickly clarified. “Just let me-” He took another deep breath before blurting, “Are you having second thoughts?”

“What? No!” Waverly’s response was on reflex, but she knew she’d answer it just the same if she had given herself time to think. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, this is basically the second time we’re planning this wedding,” Perry reminded her. “New venue, new caterer, new everything. And I know you said you’re in this, but the closer it gets, the more real...you just seem distracted. I want you to be honest with me.”

“So now you think I don’t love you,” Waverly scoffed, looking straight ahead instead of at Perry. It was always easier to be mad.

“No! I didn’t say that.”

“You did.”

“I didn’t, Waverly, please-”

Without any warning, the bubble lid on Perry’s coffee suddenly popped off and the contents spilled over his front and lap. Sugary, chocolate ice soaked his expensive jeans and shirt, and he cursed. Waverly opened the glove compartment and handed him some napkins, silently thankful that their conversation had been interrupted. A sudden ennui came over her like a wet blanket, making her shiver and her shoulders feel heavy. It felt like it came out of nowhere, gnawing at her stomach and making her want to just curl up into a ball and sleep.

“Fuck!” Perry yelled uncharacteristically, loud enough that Waverly recoiled at the sudden outburst, nerves instantly on edge. “These are my new good jeans!”

Waverly frowned and stared at the ordinary denim, uncertain why she felt so annoyed. It had never bothered her before, how rich Perry was, but now she suddenly felt the urge to ask how much they cost. Out of nowhere, things about Perry were starting to irk her, and it rattled Waverly’s sanity just that little bit more. 

Maybe finances were something they should have talked about before they married, but Waverly just knew that it was enough money to make her uncomfortable to have at her grasp. So she didn’t want to know.

“Can we just go home?” Waverly said, as she tried uselessly to blot at the big stain on his shirt, voice small and listless. “I don’t really want to have this conversation here.”

‘ _Or at all_ ,’ she thought. Perry grumbled and shoved his now empty cup into the cup holder, swiping his sticky hand down his pant leg with an annoyed huff. He had just started to pull out of the parking spot when something, or someone, streaked behind them. 

“Perry! Watch out!”

Perry slammed on the brakes, but there was still the dull metallic ‘thud’ as he hit whatever it was. 

“Shit.”

Waverly fought with her seatbelt so she could jump out of the car. “What is it with people being hit with cars lately!”

“Who else was hit with a car?” Perry asked as he rushed out. 

“Me!”

“ _What_?”

Waverly only needed to see the two well worn combat boots pointed up at the sky before her stomach was sinking. She ran to the back of the car to find Nicole sprawled out on the ground. Perry skidded to a halt next to her, muttering “oh no oh no oh no” to himself as he tentatively walked up to Nicole.

“Oh my god,” Waverly’s heart seized in her chest and she dropped to her knees besides Nicole. Her hands hovered over her body, looking for any sign of injury. “Nicole, are you okay?”

Nicole just groaned and Perry looked even more panicked, his spilled drink dripping from his shirt and pants onto the cement, as he kneeled down on the other side of her. “You know her? Is she...dead?”

Wynonna came running around the corner, stopping in her tracks when she saw Nicole. “What the hell! Who killed Ginger Spice?”

“Perry, can you call help or something?” Waverly said as Nicole attempted to get up. Waverly tried to push her shoulders back down to the ground. “No, Nicole, you might be hurt-”

“I’m fine,” Nicole said, batting away Waverly’s hands. It stung a little, but Waverly tucked that away for now. Nicole looked around, doing a double take on Perry before looking back at Waverly. “Thank heavens I found you. We have to go.”

“What?” Waverly frowned. “Where? Why?”

“Can someone _please_ tell me what’s going on? Should we...go to the hospital or something?” Perry said, voice raised.

“Big scary monster headed this way!” Wynonna finished running over to them and pawed at the handle of Perry’s door, growling in frustration that the door handle was flush with the panel. “What the fuck kinda space ship is this?” Perry hit something on his remote and the handle popped out. Wynonna yanked open the back door of Perry’s car and yelled, “Come on, everyone in the douche mobile, we gotta go.”

“The Shadow,” Nicole sprang to her feet, brown eyes wide and a little bit wild. Her green beanie was skewed on her head, red hair sticking out at odd angles underneath and a little bit of dirt on her nose. “We have to go.”

“Wait,” Perry held his hands up, confusion deep between his brows as he looked between Nicole and Waverly. “What the _hell_ is going on here?” He stepped closer to Waverly, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “Waverly, is Wynonna having an episode or something?”

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind that sent them tumbling to the side. 

Waverly’s eyes, formerly narrowed on Perry, met Nicole’s, and she nodded. “Alright, everyone in the car!”

Perry put his arm around Waverly’s waist to stop her. “Waverly, please tell me what’s happening here.”

“Perry, baby, I’ll tell you later, okay? I need you to trust me. But we gotta go right now.”

She looked up at Perry for a moment and she saw all the stress and confusion simply fall from his face as he clenched his jaw. He just nodded and dropped his hand so that they could get in the car. Nicole ran to the backseat and Waverly and Perry got back in the front. As they got in the car, Perry starting it, he kept talking.

“Just tell me. Is this some kind of elaborate prank?”

“No!” They all shouted simultaneously. 

Perry rolled his eyes as he pulled out of the parking spot. He looked back in the rearview mirror, eyeballing Nicole. “And who are you? And why do you have a sword? Is that real?”

Nicole leaned forward, chin on Waverly’s seat and she smiled, despite the situation. “My name’s Nicole. I have a sword because sometimes there are monsters after us, and I don’t go anywhere without it.”

Perry’s lips moved soundlessly as he looked sideways at Waverly. “How do you two know each other?”

“Is now really the time, Perry?” Waverly said through gritted teeth as they pulled out onto the street. 

A sudden rattling gust hit the car, showering the glass with fine particles of sand. “Hey, doesn’t this thing have a turbo mode or some shit?” Wynonna practically launched herself in the front seat and started pushing buttons on the big touch screen that was the center console.

“Wynonna, stop,” Perry tried to push her hand away but she kept poking random buttons. Music started blasting in the car and they all groaned.

“Dude, is this Enya?” Wynonna cackled.

Before Perry could answer, Waverly looked in the rearview mirror and saw a giant black cloud coalescing over the street. 

“Uh, guys.”

Everyone looked behind them and watched as the ominous darkness rolled up the street, overtaking everything in sight.

“What the hell?” Perry squeaked, face paling.

“Alright, I got this,” Nicole said as she pawed at the back window. “How do I open this?” 

“Here, use the sun roof,” Wynonna suggested, knocking on the glass on the roof of the car. Nicole pressed her hand and face to the glass.

“How does it open?” Nicole asked, cramming her fingers into the edges and prying.

Waverly watched as Wynonna finally hit the correct button and the sunroof began to slowly open. As it opened, Nicole started by sliding her hand through the small crack.

Waverly frowned. “Nicole, what are you-”

Before she could even finish her sentence, Nicole was crawling through the sunroof, struggling to get out as the exit slowly widened. She stepped onto the center console, nearly crushing Wynonna’s hand under her heel, then planted a foot against Perry’s shoulder before clambering out onto the roof of the car. 

“Nicole! Get back in here!” Waverly shouted.

“Jesus!” Perry brushed at his shoulder, exasperated. “What is she doing? That’s it.” Perry started to pull over but Wynonna jerked the wheel back towards the street. 

“Can’t slow down, Per, that thing is coming for us,” she said.

Waverly rolled down her window so she could stick her head out, only to see Nicole crouched on top of the car with her sword brandished and looking at the shadow. What felt the most odd was that no one else on the street seemed to notice the giant cloud of...whatever coming down the street.

“Nicole!”

Nicole looked down at Waverly and gave her a wink. “Don’t worry, Little Bird, I’ll protect you.”

“You’re on top of a moving vehicle!”

Nicole turned back towards the shadow, brows furrowing as she focused on what was a seemingly sentient entity, that was quickly gaining on them. Waverly watched as her jaw tightened, neck tense as her fleece lined jacket blew open revealing her simple black t-shirt tucked into her jeans. It really wasn’t the time, but Waverly definitely let her eyes linger on Nicole’s ass for a moment before she focused on the important things. Like the giant supernatural cloud hurtling towards them.

“I swear to god, Waverly, if my car—” Perry yelled.

“Leave us alone!” Nicole yelled into the storm. “Or show yourself. Unless you’re too much of a coward!”

The black cloud seemed to swell, taking up most of their line of sight. 

“—because your crazy friend wants to fight the weather—”

“She’s not crazy,” Waverly quickly hissed at Perry, eyes furious. Adrenaline and a little bit of rage fueled her and she couldn’t think of any words that would tell him he knew better. He _knew_ better than to call people crazy. Not around her. And definitely not around Wynonna.

His face sobered immediately as he realized his mistake and he let out a long sigh, head hanging in shame.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just drive,” Waverly muttered before sticking her head back out the window where Nicole was still yelling.

“Then come and get me, you codfish!” Nicole screamed, stabbing her sword towards the cloud.

“Codfish. We worked on this, Nic! Say ‘fucker’ like the rest of us!” Wynonna shouted from the car.

The cloud grew, getting tall and funnel shaped as the sense of dread in Waverly’s stomach deepened, taking over her bones and making them feel cold like ice under her flesh. There was a loud ‘boom’, deep and shaking, that hurt Waverly’s eardrums. She yelled, unable to be heard over the noise of the cloud, and clapped her hands over her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut.

When she reopened her eyes, she saw Nicole get pushed off the top of the car by some unseen force, flying backwards off the car and tumbling into the street. Perry yelled, slamming on his brakes, and the cloud suddenly disappeared. 

“Nicole!”

Waverly quickly scrambled from the car, heart in her throat when she saw how far away from the car Nicole landed. In a half hour period Nicole had done an awful lot of running into things. Waverly only hoped that she hadn’t landed on the pointy end of her sword, as she rushed over to Nicole’s side. Her pants were ripped, bloody flesh apparent under the frayed fabric of her knees and thighs. Her sword was a few feet away from her, thankfully not bloody, but there was a cut across Nicole’s temple that was spilling blood down her face and towards her eye.

“Nicole, are you okay?” Waverly pulled her head into her lap, gently brushing strands of red hair away from her face with a shaky hand. Her lungs felt tight, tears stuck in her throat and making her words come out like a whisper. “Nicole. _Please_.”

Slowly, painfully, Nicole’s eyes opened. “Waves?”

Waverly barely registered Wynonna and Perry walking up as cars cautiously drove around them. 

“I’m here,” Waverly whispered, hand cupping Nicole’s cheek. “Are you okay? Please be okay.”

“I’m...fine,” Nicole croaked. “I just…”

“What do you need?” Waverly said, face getting closer to Nicole’s as she struggled to hear her soft words. “What can I do?”

Nicole whispered something that Waverly couldn’t hear, so she leaned in closer. She could feel Nicole’s breath on the shell of her ear. 

“What was that?”

“Maybe...a kiss?” Nicole whispered.

Waverly stared at her for a moment, taken back until she saw the twitch of a smile at the corner of Nicole’s lips. Realization washed over her and she gave Nicole a look as she jerked back. 

“Really, Nicole?”

Nicole’s face cracked into a full smile, dimples deep. “A kiss would make this all better.”

Waverly frowned and pulled her hand from Nicole’s face, hitting her arm. “You could have really been hurt!” 

The tears released with the sheer relief that Nicole was okay, even if she was mad at her for being such an ass about it. She felt them spill down her face as she shook her head.

“I was _worried_ , Nicole!” Waverly said tearfully. “You can’t play like that.”

Nicole quickly sat up, concern written over her features as she cradled Waverly’s face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. 

“Ssh, I’m sorry, Little Bird,” Nicole brought their foreheads together and Waverly’s pride told her to pull away, but the touch made her want to melt further into Nicole. It warmed her skin and made her heart a little lighter. And Nicole’s voice was soothing like honey to a sore throat. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Waverly leaned a little into Nicole’s hand as she sniffled, hands reaching for the open edges of her jacket for her to cling onto. 

Perry cleared his throat and Waverly’s entire body flushed. She gently pulled away from Nicole, quickly wiping her tears from her cheeks as she looked up at Perry. Her fiance. Who looked confused and hurt.

“Waves, are you going to introduce me to your...friend?” he asked, tone unreadable.

Wynonna stood a little behind him with an awkward smile on her face.

“Oh, um, Perry, this is Nicole. My friend from the internet,” Waverly said, as she stood up. She tightened her arms over her chest as a chill ran through her, and she shivered. Nicole stood up quickly and shrugged her own jacket off, draping it over her shoulders. Waverly shifted awkwardly as the scent of the forest and vanilla overwhelmed her. Nicole gave Perry a wide smile.

“Hi.”

“And Nicole this is Perry,” Waverly gestured towards him and he looked at her expectantly. Waverly took a deep breath and forced out the words. “He’s my f-fiance.”

Nicole’s face fell and she quickly looked over at Waverly, who just licked her lips and looked down at her feet. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Nicole. She couldn’t see the hurt and heartbreak in those brown eyes that she caused. Just the thought of it made her heart squeeze with a selfish sadness.

“Oh, um...hi,” Nicole chuckled darkly and Waverly chanced a look back up at her. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked back at Wynonna, avoiding Waverly’s gace. “Hey, um, Nonna, can we get food?”

“Are we just glossing over this shadow monster situation?” Perry asked. “There was a _thing_ chasing us!”

“It was just weather I-” Waverly was too exhausted to lie and chose the easy way out until she could figure out what to tell him. “I’ll tell you more later, Perry,” Waverly said, rubbing his arm. “Can you just take me home?”

“Wait, don’t you two want to get food or something?” Wynonna said. “We can talk in Shorty’s, Perry.”

Waverly looked at Wynonna who was giving her a look, head jerking towards Shorty’s.

“Let’s get out of the street,” Wynonna said. “Get a drink or two.”

“It’s up to Perry,” Waverly sighed, hands on her hips. She just wanted to be out of this situation. To cry alone by herself over all the mixed feelings in her head.

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Perry said. They all got back to the car and Waverly was thankful that the ride was short because it was the most awkward, quiet car ride in the whole universe. Waverly looked in the rearview mirror, chancing another glance at Nicole, only to see her playing with the thimble around her neck, a far off look in her eye. Waverly’s hand unconsciously found the acorn around her neck just as Nicole looked up, making eye contact with her in the mirror. Waverly felt her heart crack again as she forced herself to look away and back at the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic. 
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Bring your tears for this one. It's a doozy. Thank you to [Lucky](https://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo), as always, for being the best beta. Now onward to the tears!

A cloud of tension surrounded them as they all dragged themselves into Shorty’s, making their way to a corner table. Waverly stuffed her hands into her back pockets to avoid reaching out to Nicole, walking behind her. She had never looked more like a kicked puppy. Her head was hanging low, eyes shining with unshed tears, as Wynonna mumbled things to her that Waverly couldn’t hear. Besides her, Perry was stiff and kept a hand hovering over her lower back as they walked. It was possessive, she could tell, but also knew there was a reason for it.

She blushed in embarrassment just thinking back on how she’d cradled and consoled Nicole right in front of him. And he didn’t even know who she was.

When they got to the table, Waverly didn’t sit down, instead she put Nicole’s jacket on the back of her chair and gestured towards the bar. “I’m going to go put the order in. What does everyone want?”

“Fries,” Nicole gasped in excitement, her pout momentarily forgotten. 

The side of Waverly’s mouth twitched with a suppressed smile and she took everyone else's order before heading over to the bar. At least it gave her a second to think about how to explain any of this to Perry. She took her time at the bar making their drinks before taking them over to the table. Everyone was sitting in awkward silence, avoiding eye contact, tension palpable around them. As soon as Waverly sat down, Gus came over and put her hand on Nicole’s chair.

“What did I say about swords in my bar?” Gus said, just the tiniest glimmer of fondness in her voice.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. McCready,” Nicole jumped to her feet, hand already taking Gus’ hand in apology. “I forgot-”

Gus gasped when she saw Nicole’s cuts and bruises. “Child, what happened here?”

“Uh-”

“She just fell off her...bike,” Wynonna lied. Nicole immediately put her coat back on like she was trying to hide her injuries.

Waverly rolled her eyes but Gus just tutted and gestured towards Waverly. “We have the first aid kit upstairs, why don’t you help the poor girl clean up.”

Brown eyes just barely came up to meet Waverly’s and her heart clenched. 

“Come on, Nicole,” she stood up from her seat and started towards the apartment. She didn’t bother looking back to make sure Nicole was following her; she knew she would be. Mostly she didn’t want to see Perry over Nicole’s shoulder, frowning and confused.

When they got up to the apartment, Waverly went into the bathroom and patted the counter. “Hop up here. Let me clean you up.”

“Okay,” Nicole looked down at her ripped pants and unbuckled her belt. Before Waverly could stop her, she pushed her pants down her legs and stepped out of them, hopping up on the counter like Waverly asked. 

“Why did you take your pants off?” Waverly coughed, eyes taking in long pale legs to where they disappeared into black boxer briefs. She looked away quickly, focusing on taking the antiseptic out of the first aid kit. 

“So you could get to the blood,” Nicole said, matter of factly. 

“Fine, I guess that makes sense,” Waverly mumbled. She poured some of the antiseptic on a piece of gauze. “This is gonna sting.” Nicole’s leg jerked at the first touch of the gauze to her leg and she hissed in pain. Waverly teased, “Don’t be a baby.”

“I’m not a baby,” Nicole pulled off her jacket and let it fall to the ground. 

“You have to stop taking clothes off, Nicole,” Waverly said, as she cleaned away the blood. 

“So, Perry,” Nicole said frankly, voice strong despite the wavering Waverly heard behind her words. “He’s your fiance.”

“Yes, he is,” Waverly said. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a fiance,” Nicole didn't sound accusing, just sad. And that made it ten times worse. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Waverly said. She threw away the bloody gauze and moved on to the cut above Nicole’s eye. In order to reach it, she had to slide her hips between Nicole’s knees and bring their bodies close. Waverly let out a shaky breath as she began to wipe away the blood. She had one hand on Nicole’s neck to steady her as she cleaned up the cut and she could feel her pulse bouncing under her palm. Brown eyes wouldn’t leave Waverly’s face and she felt her cheeks heating up with each second. It would be so easy just to kiss her right then, but it would also make things ten times more complicated.

Waverly mused for a moment that maybe a single kiss would be enough to get Nicole off her mind. That it would be the final snuff to the fire of whatever flame they were still holding for each other.

“Why didn’t you tell me? When I told you I was here to marry you,” Nicole asked.

“I was overwhelmed by just you being here,” Waverly said with a weak smile. “I wasn’t sure when you would just disappear in a puff of smoke or fairy dust or whatever. I’m still not convinced you’re completely real.”

“I am real,” Nicole put her hand on Waverly’s hip and drew her even closer. “I’m just as real as I was fifteen years ago when I left you at your window. Maybe even more real than then. I swear, Waverly, every time I left you a kiss, every time I left you an acorn I left a part of me there with you.”

Waverly breathed a shaky sigh, Nicole’s hand felt like a branding iron on her hip and it was a real problem that she wanted to lean into it. Waverly covered her hand with her own, squeezing it briefly.

“That was a long time ago, Nicole.”

“It doesn’t make it any less true,” Nicole said. She shook her head as her voice got a little desperate. “I read all the books, Waverly. All the ones you left there, I know how this goes. We’re meant to _be_ , you and me no matter what. In every universe.”

Waverly gently pushed Nicole’s hand away. “Those are books, they’re not real-”

“You thought I wasn’t real too and I’m standing right here in front of you.”

“Nicole-”

“ _In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,_ ” Nicole said desperately, eyes shining. “How can anything be more real than that?”

“Don’t quote Jane Austen at me!” Waverly hung her head, unable to look Nicole in the face anymore. Not when her pretty lips were so close and saying such pretty things. Stolen words that felt far too close to her heart. Stolen words from pretty lips that would be perfect for stealing kisses from. Soft and gentle and powerful enough to bowl her over. “I love Perry, Nicole. Neverland was a long time ago.”

Waverly felt Nicole’s finger hook under her chin, gently tilting her face up to look at her. She blinked, eyelashes heavy with the glittering of unshed tears as she gazed into brown eyes. Waverly swore she could see the stars in them, the second star to the right shining brighter than the others. 

“I don’t care how long ago it was, we made a promise,” Nicole said. 

“You made a promise you didn’t keep,” Waverly’s heart twisted around itself like it was trying to stop its own rapid beating. She pulled her chin away from Nicole’s hand and wiped away the tears that ran silently down her cheeks.

“Waves, I came back for you,” Nicole said softly. “I’m here. I’ve been here waiting.”

Waverly felt like she was going around and around in circles. “We were children.”

“It doesn’t mean it didn’t mean anything-”

“It _didn’t_ mean anything, okay? We were kids! It was just a game,” Waverly finally snapped. As soon as the words left her mouth she snapped her jaw shut. Nicole’s face fell and Waverly wished she could swallow the words and let them fester in her chest instead. “I’m sorry, Nicole. But I’m...I’m marrying Perry.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Nicole said, hopping off of the counter and pulling her pants back up. 

“Don’t you at least have pants that aren’t ripped?” Waverly didn’t know what else to say.

“I only have two pairs of pants,” Nicole said as she snatched up her jacket from where she dropped it on the floor. “Wynonna said I have weekend pants and weekday pants and that’s all I need.”

“Alright, well, I’m telling you right now you don’t have to always listen to Wynonna,” Waverly said, putting all the supplies away.

“Well, at least she hasn’t lied to me,” Nicole said, adjusting the dark green beanie on her head and avoiding Waverly’s eyes. 

Waverly sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. “I didn’t lie-”

“You might as well have. And just so you know, it was never a game for me. Even if we were kids,” Nicole said, words dripping with hurt and sorrow. She gestured toward her face. “Thanks for cleaning me up or whatever.”

There was a brief knock at the door before Wynonna came into the apartment. Much unlike the usual way she entered the room, she slowly opened the door, sticking her head in like she was afraid what she was going to see. Once she was satisfied, she nodded her head and closed the door behind her.

“I brought the fries up, Nic,” Wynonna said, holding up a brown bag that already had grease staining the sides. “Let’s just stay up here and watch something, huh?”

“Yeah,” Nicole sat heavily on the bed and Waverly watched as she sadly took the bag of fries from Wynonna. Waverly moved to go to her and Wynonna stepped in front of her. 

“Wha-?” Waverly lifted her head from the soft fabric of Wynonna’s tshirt and took a step back. 

“I think you’ve don’t enough here,” Wynonna whispered, not unkindly, but Waverly’s heart broke the same. 

“I- yeah,” she basically whispered. “You’re right.”

“Oh and by the way, I told Perry that Nicole is a LARPer you met on the internet during one of your history classes, who is afraid of storms.”

“You said that was a _storm_. It blew Nicole off a car.”

“Yeah, well, still an easier pill to swallow than it’s some kind of monster from another dimension.”

“Yeah, fair.”

Waverly looked over Wynonna’s shoulder one more time to see Nicole stuffing a handful of fries into her mouth. She frowned, heart still aching.

“Don’t worry, I got her,” Wynonna put her hand on Waverly’s shoulder and squeezed. 

“Thanks,” Waverly let out a shaky sigh and turned back around to walk out of the door and back downstairs. Perry was already waiting at the bottom for her.

“Wanna just go home?” Perry said.

Waverly nodded and they walked back to his car in silence. The quiet stretched, settling over them for most of the car ride until they pulled into Waverly’s apartment spot right below her apartment. Perry sighed and turned towards her.

“I feel like you’re hiding something from me,” he said bluntly. “And I just want to know what. I’m not going to be mad, I promise. I just want to know.”

“I’m not hiding anything,” Waverly crossed her arms in front of her defensively. “I’m just-. I don’t know. It felt weird because Nicole is more-, well she’s more Wynonna’s friend.”

Waverly felt sick. It felt like she was betraying Nicole by passing her off on Wynonna.

Perry’s head hung for a moment before he reached for Waverly’s hand. “Waverly, you’ve always sort of kept me on the outside of your family life. And I get it but...I don’t want to be on the outside. Not when we’re getting married. Especially with Wynonna back in your life the way she is. I want to be there besides you. Helping you. Supporting you. Not in the dark. And now there’s some sort of...shadow monster?”

“No, the shadow was just them being silly. They’ve always been a bit weird together,” she shook her head. “And I include you in family stuff. You and Gus get along. And you know Wynonna, she’s just a lot for people who don’t know her. And you can’t just invite people from my past back in my life like you did with Chrissy.”

“I thought I was doing a good thing-”

“I know but you need to ask me first,” Waverly squeezed his hand, big and firm and suddenly feeling like it was practically smothering hers. “I love Chrissy and I’m glad she was there today, but my past is complicated. Just thank god it wasn’t Mama or something.”

Perry’s mouth pressed into a thin line, some color leaving his face. Waverly frowned. “What?”

“Nothing I just...I’m sorry. I thought inviting Chrissy would be fun and I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s fine,” Waverly looked down at her hands as the conversation petered off. Their fight or discussion or whatever this was was done, Waverly could tell. But she still felt unresolved tension between them. They went up to her apartment and Waverly made them an early dinner, mostly for an excuse to do something with her hands.

Perry came up behind her and kissed her neck softly as she cooked, and she let him. She wanted to feel close to someone, to feel loved and wanted. Leaning back into his chest she let his warmth envelope her. Perry had never left her. Perry was solid, dependable. He would never leave her. Not like everyone else. That’s what was important. That was love.

Waverly didn’t let herself check her phone again until after dinner. She was sitting on the couch and went through an alarming series of texts from Wynonna.

_Wynonna: I lost Nicole_

_Wynonna: SOS SOS SOS_

_Wynonna: MAGICAL MAN CHILD ON THE LOOSE AND SAD AF_

_Wynonna: What’s the female equivalent of man child? Lady child?_

Halfway through the texts, Waverly had to take a deep breath and convince herself to keep reading until she knew the whole story. Then she could call Wynonna and panic. The next message was time stamped nearly an hour later.

_Wynonna: Oh, nevermind. I found Nicole. You’ll never believe this._

_Wynonna: I found her in a pile of leaves behind the Homestead. Bawling her eyes out like someone told her she could only sleep with one person for the rest of her life. You really did a number on her, baby girl._

_Wynonna: I don’t know what kind of leaves. I know that’s what you want to know most._

_Wynonna: We’re going back to the apartment to get sloshed. Have fun with PerrBear._

Waverly blushed and closed her messages on her phone just as Perry came back into the living room. He slid onto the couch behind her, pressing his back to the back of the couch and bumping Waverly forward.

“Babe,” Waverly said, a little annoyed. His arm grabbed her around the waist in time before she fell off the side of the couch and pulled her tight against his front.

“Sorry. Let’s cuddle and watch National Geographic,” he whispered in her ear, accenting the end with a small kiss to her cheek as he reached for the remote. 

***

Waverly drummed her fingers on the worn wood of Shorty’s counter as she stared at her phone. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she tapped on the face of the phone so it lit to life. No notifications. Just a picture of her and Perry taken last Valentine’s Day. She huffed and flipped the phone over on its face.

Wynonna and Nicole hadn’t showed up in a day and Waverly could only imagine what they were getting themselves into. More like what Wynonna was getting them into. Occasionally Wynonna would send her a proof of life text for the two of them. Mostly her face at an odd angle with Nicole looking sad in the background along with some potentially worrying caption like: _Did you know that you can watch almost two seasons of_ Golden Girls _in one day?_

What did that even mean?

Either way, Waverly just wished they’d come down to the bar for food or something. Her phone buzzed and Waverly snatched it up before it was even done moving. She opened the message from Wynonna and all it said was: _I gave Nic your old cellphone. Don’t worry I deleted all the messages from Champ first. Especially the pictures._

Waverly was about to reply when a text from an unknown number came in.

_Dear Waves, guess who. Wynonna taught me how to text and said I was only allowed to text you in case of an emergency. But she said I get one freebie and this is it. So hello. Your dearest, Nicole._

Waverly’s lips cracked a smile at the oddly formal message, but it just made her miss Nicole even more. Satisfied for the moment, Waverly slipped her phone into her pocket and finished up her shift. They apparently needed a baby picture of her for the wedding, so Waverly had to go back to the Homestead. 

It was an excuse to do a little more of an investigation into what all Nicole had done while she was there.

She pulled up the Homestead, deciding to leave the shotgun outside this time, and started up the porch. A bright purple flower growing up to the side of the steps caught her eye and she stopped for a moment. It certainly seemed out of place there. It’s leaves were wide and deep green, visible veins throughout them that looked almost blue. She’d never seen anything like it before. 

Taking a quick picture of it, she put her phone back in her pocket before going into the Homestead. She got the family photo album and stuffed it in her bag, already painfully aware how there would probably be very limited pictures of herself in them. Though she didn’t expect much from the people who constantly had forgotten about her birthday. No amount of attention seeking as a child had seemed to get the results Waverly craved. 

Waverly stood in the hall peering into her old bedroom waiting for it to spill its secrets to her. The pile of acorns still sat there, unbothered and almost mocking. Waverly imagined Nicole flying in every night for fifteen years and leaving one behind in the hopes that Waverly would see them and know she was waiting for her. She walked into the room slowly, like she was waiting for a trap to spring. 

Her bookshelf in the corner, that held all the old classics and new literature she was far too young to read at the time, was the only surface in the room without dust. Waverly ran her fingers across the spines, far more worn than she remembered, and imagined a growing Nicole picking out which one to read next. Teenage Nicole, limbs long and gangly, picking up a romance novel and trying to figure out what adult love looked like. She had traded a real life fairytale for ones printed on pages for her.

Waverly shook her head and peered at the space between her bed and the wall. There was a littering of Twinkie wrappers on the floor, and she wrinkled her nose. How had Nicole survived on that? 

The blankets on her bed had been moved and were in what looked like a little nest on the floor beside it. Waverly shook her head and made a note to ask Nicole why she didn’t just sleep in the bed. She kneeled down next to the mess of blankets, gently running her fingers over the soft fabric. There was some paper sticking out from under the bed and she gently pulled it out. It looked old, slightly yellowed and curling at the corners. It looked like old scrap paper, probably things Nicole found around the house. 

At the top of the paper was big, looping writing that looked like it belonged to an out of practice child. The letters were heavy and clumsy and took up every inch of the page. The corners and sides of the paper had writing squeezed into it, as if Nicole didn’t want to spare any paper. The writing improved as it got towards the bottom. She looked further under the bed and saw a big stack of papers a little further back. She pulled them out and flipped through them. Page upon page of practiced writing that got better and better with each line. 

It looked like Nicole had been copying quotes from the books she was reading to practice her writing. The later pages were still messy, but definitely the writing of a mature person.

Waverly put the papers back under the bed and stood up, brushing her hands off on her jeans. She took a couple of books from the shelves and put them in her bag along with the family album, then left the house. The weird flower was still there as she got back in the Jeep, and she eyed it with suspicion. 

Starting the drive back to town, Waverly started to feel uneasy. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and her eyes wandered to the rearview mirror. Her heart jumped when she saw two dark eyes leering at her. Face pale and lips curled back in a snarl, Bobo growled at her. Honest to god growled.

“Hey, little girl.”

Before she could react, he had his hands around her neck. Waverly coughed, gasping for breath as she struggled for air. She had to think _think_. In a split second decision, she pressed the acceleration down to the floor and the Jeep started to gain speed. Waverly just prayed to all the gods that this wasn’t one of the times her car decided to stall out. When the car was going scarily fast, Waverly slammed her food on the brake and Bobo shot forward, his grip falling away from Waverly’s neck. Bobo’s head hit the dash with a ‘crack’ and Waverly threw the car in park as he crumpled into the passenger seat with a groan. She reached back and grabbed her shotgun before scrambling out of the car. Holding the gun up as she gasped for breath, Waverly somehow managed to keep it steady on Bobo as he moved to get out of the car. There was blood running down his whole front, just pouring from his nose that looked crooked and broken.

He bared his teeth at her, the white enamel stained red with blood.

“Back off, you dime store pirate,” Waverly managed, throat scratchy. 

Bobo took a giant step towards her, pressing his chest up against the barrel of the shotgun with a menacing grin. Waverly stood her ground, jaw clenched as her finger tensed on the trigger. 

“Why are you here? What is that _thing_ here with you?” Waverly asked as she shoved the barrel more against his chest so that it dented his skin.

“Those answers aren’t meant for you,” Bobo said with too much glee for a person who had smashed their nose into the dash of a car. “You’re feistier than I remember you.”

“Yeah, well boobs will do that for a person,” Waverly muttered, still a little delirious from oxygen deprivation.

Bobo’s smile fell suddenly, eyes cold. “You’re not the right one anyways.”

“What-?”

Bobo brought his hands up in a clap over his head and he disappeared. Waverly stood staring. She slowly lowered the gun from in front of her. “I’m the wrong one? What the- _Wynonna_.”

Waverly fumbled with her phone for a moment as she slid the safety back on the shotgun and got into the Jeep. Throwing it into drive, she sped off towards town. The phone rang and rang and rang and Waverly let out a frustrated yell when it went to voicemail.

_”Hey, it’s Wynonna. If I’m not answering I don’t want to talk to you or I’m drunk as hell. Or both-”_

Waverly hung up and dialed again.

_”Hey, it’s Wynonna. If I’m not answering-_

Waverly hung up and decided to try Nicole instead. They had to be together at least. The phone rang over and over.

“Please pick up, please pick up-”

“‘Ello?”

“Oh thank god,” Waverly put the phone on speaker so she could drive better. “Nicole. Is Wynonna with you? Where are you?”

“Oh hey cutie,” she slurred into the phone. Waverly sighed as she tried to hear her over whatever background noise was happening on Nicole’s end.

“Don’t ‘cutie’ me right now, Nicole,” Waverly tried to be stern even when her heart fluttered. “Is Wynonna with you?”

“Hm? Yeah, we’re fine. She’s fine.”

Waverly frowned as she listened to the background more. “I hear...music.”

“Uh, no-”

“Trashy...pumping…” Waverly gasped. “You’re at a strip joint!”

“Aphrodite made me do it!” 

There was some rustling on Nicole’s end of the line before it went dead. Waverly gasped and glanced down at her phone. “You did _not_ just hang up on me!”

Waverly tried calling again but it went straight to voicemail, which just happened to be her same voicemail from high school.

_”It’s Waverly! I’m probably at one of my many extracurricular activities-”_

Waverly scoffed and hung up on herself. For a town the size of Purgatory, that only had one doctor and one grocery store, it had a disproportionate amount of strip clubs. Thankfully, she had a pretty good idea of which one they would be at. Wynonna liked to skulk around them occasionally, and she definitely had her favorite.

A quick drive later and Waverly was pulling into Pussy Willows. Thankfully she saw Wynonna’s truck in the parking lot and quickly got out. She fumbled with her wallet to show her ID to the bouncer but finally made it in and began scanning the dark club for red hair. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but when they did she saw a unmistakable head of red hair sitting at the bar next to Wynonna. 

A beautiful woman in just panties, and covered in so much glitter she might as well have been a disco ball was leaning with her elbows back on the bar, breasts thrust up towards the ceiling as she talked to Nicole. Waverly felt relief and jealousy all at once. 

Practically stomping over to them, Waverly crossed her arms and gave Wynonna a look as she stood next to the dancer. 

Wynonna’s eyes got comically wide but Nicole seemed too distracted and drunk to notice her. Waverly cleared her throat loudly and hazy brown eyes finally landed on her.

“Oh, Waverly,” Nicole straightened up in her stool so quickly that she threw herself off balance, teetering to the side for a moment before she righted herself again. “Meet my friend, Diamond.”

Waverly gave Diamond a sarcastic smile. “I’m sure you’re lovely. But can we just have a second.”

Diamond looked Waverly over and smirked. “I do two for ones, you know.”

“Okay, I think we’ll pass on that for now,” Waverly assured her, gesturing for her to leave again. Diamond looked a little put out, but left with a wink in Nicole’s direction without any further propositioning. 

Waverly sighed and looked back at Nicole, who had just finished off a drink.

“Wha’s a two for one?” Nicole said, tongue thick.

“Probably like, give you both a lap dance for one price,” Wynonna took a shot. “You’re really killin’ our vibe ‘ere, Waves.”

“Oh, I like the lap dances,” Nicole said as she got a dreamy look on her face.

Waverly looked sharply at Wynonna. “You bought her a lap dance?”

“Why do you care, Waves?” Wynonna narrowed her eyes at Waverly. “I’m helping ‘er get over you.”

The words stung more than Waverly would have imagined and she swallowed hard, looking over at Nicole who was now just looking sadly at her empty cup. It only took a couple of seconds for the bartender to bring her a new one to look sadly into. Waverly’s heart lurched but she pushed down the need to reach out towards Nicole. She had Perry after all. Perry wouldn’t like her comforting Nicole the way her body craved to. To wrap her in her arms and pull her head to her chest.

“Is a sleazy knocker locker really the way to do that?” Waverly asked as she looked back at Wynonna. 

“Sometimes you just need boobs in your face, Waves,” Wynonna shrugged and took another shot. “Plus this is the first time she hasn’t been crying since you fucking broke the news about Perry.”

Waverly’s heart broke more than she thought possible. “Really?”

“Yeah. And she found our old records so it’s been nonstop Journey, REO Speedwagon and Fleetwood Mac. So much Fleetwood Mac.” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “I had to get her out of the apartment.”

“Okay, well I need the two of you to focus for a moment,” Waverly leaned in closer to them. Nicole had her chin on the rim of her glass, sad eyes watching a dancer twirl around a pole just a few yards away. “Hey, Nicole, eyes off the boobs.” Nicole blushed and sat up, slowly turning in her seat to look at Waverly. “Thank you. Now, Bobo attacked me-”

 _“What?”_ Nicole stood abruptly, teetering a little before stumbling to her side and into Waverly. She caught her with a grunt, holding her up by putting her arms around her back. Nicole smelled like alcohol but also vanilla and Waverly took a deep breath of it.

Regaining her balance, Nicole straightened back up and groped at her back. “Where’s Waverly?”

“I’m right here-”

“My _sword_.”

“Bouncer wouldn’t let us in with it, remember, Nic Tac Toe?” Wynonna snorted. “I like that one.”

“I need my sword,” Nicole said, looking around the bar before picking up her drink. She started chugging it and Waverly pushed her hand away from her mouth, alcohol splashing down the front of her shirt.

“No more alcohol! What are you even drinking?” Waverly sniffed, a sticky sweet smell invading her nostrils. 

“Royal Pussy.” Nicole smirked and Waverly felt her cheeks heat. There was no way she knew what that meant...right? “I started with margaritas and then Wynonna said it was time to try something harder.”

“Well you’re going to be up all night,” Waverly said, recalling the drink that consisted mostly of Red Bull. She looked back at Wynonna. “We need to get out of here and go...somewhere. I don’t know. But we need to stick together.”

“I have to pee first,” Wynonna slid off her stool and started towards the bathroom. 

“Wait, let’s go with you,” Waverly said.

“Ew, no, we’re not in high school, Waves,” Wynonna snorted and shooed her away. “It’s just right there. Bobo isn’t in here or we woulda seen him. No one gets past Big Bubba.” Wynonna gestured towards the bouncer at the front door.

“Okay, fine, just be quick,” Waverly conceded when Nicole leaned on her again, arm around Waverly’s shoulders.

Wynonna gave her a sarcastic wave as she made her way over to the bathroom. Waverly watched as the door swung closed behind her and Nicole’s head drooped onto Waverly’s shoulder.

“Come on, Nicole,” Waverly said softly, carefully moving so that she was facing Nicole. She ducked her head, making Nicole look at her as she forced a small smile. “I need you to sober up for me. We have to deal with this.”

“What’s the point,” Nicole mumbled, eyes looking everywhere but at Waverly. She clutched at her shirt over her heart, tears twinkling at the corners of her eyes. “My heart hurts. This is too much.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Waverly tried gently. “It’s okay, Nicole-”

“It’s not,” her head rolled to the side and she looked at one of the dancers. “I don’t think anything has ever hurt this much. Even when I was stabbed.”

“You were _stabbed_ -”

“Just...why him?” Nicole slumped back onto her stool, hand gripping her drink like a lifeline. “I can’t compete with him. He’s so...buff.”

Waverly bit the side of her tongue painfully. She wanted to tell Nicole that she absolutely could compete. She’d been competing just fine even without either of them knowing. Far too well which is probably why it was best that everything come out now. Nicole would stop being so charming and Waverly would marry Perry. Easy. 

“Don’t talk like that,” Waverly said as she allowed her fingers to brush over Nicole’s knuckles. 

“Why? I’m just being realistic,” Nicole took another long sip of her drink.

“Just don’t.”

“I was stupid for thinking you could still love me,” Nicole said, face basically in her glass. “I’m sorry.”

Waverly’s throat closed with emotion and she swallowed thickly. “Don’t apologize, please. I actually...I like-”

Nicole’s head shot up, eyes wide as she stared at seemingly nothing. “Wynonna is gone.”

“What?” Waverly frowned and glanced towards the bathroom. “She’s probably just-”

“No. She’s gone,” Nicole stood up and rushed towards the bathroom. Waverly quickly ran after her, ignoring the odd looks and jeering from a few other patrons. They probably thought Nicole was rushing off to be sick, but it was better than them knowing the truth. Nicole busted into the dark bathroom and dropped to the floor to look under the stalls.

“Ew, Nicole! Get up!” 

Nicole popped up from the floor, face pale. “Wynonna’s gone. He took her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic. 
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Welcome to another Thursday. On today's menu we have some Wayhaught angst along with a good heaping pile of Earp sister hurt thrown in for a real good time. Hope this brings a little bit of escapism to your day, but don't forget there's still a fight going on. I just read this article about the [Tulsa Race Massacre](https://www.history.com/topics/roaring-twenties/tulsa-race-massacre) that's a good overview if you aren't familiar with the event and here are some [ organizations looking for donations](https://twitter.com/pl6in/status/1268521861698269185?s=20). As always, thank you to Lucky for betaing. 
> 
> Everyone stay safe, keep learning, keep fighting.

Waverly went into immediate panic mode. Wynonna was gone. _Gone._

“Balls balls balls,” she chanted as she called Wynonna’s phone. “Maybe she just...left on her own.” Nicole opened each stall as if checking Wynonna wasn’t hiding in one of them. She ducked into one and came back out holding Wynonna’s phone up over her head.

“Got her phone.” Nicole punched in Wynonna’s code on the front screen, and Waverly scoffed. Wynonna didn’t even tell _her_ her passcode. Not that it mattered when she was missing. Waverly shook her head and stuffed her phone in her pocket.

“They couldn’t have gotten far. Come on,” Waverly rushed out of the bathroom, Nicole close behind. They ran out of the strip club and around the building, looking for any trace of Wynonna, but there was nothing. Not even any fresh footprints to follow. 

Waverly felt the panic getting worse, constricting her chest and making it hard to breathe. Hard to think. All she could think of was getting Wynonna back. As soon as possible. She rubbed her temples and took a deep breath, trying to shut out the rest of the world for a moment as she thought.

Bobo had to have taken her. But _where_.

She heard a metallic banging and opened her eyes to see Nicole trying to open the door of Wynonna’s truck.

“Why won’t it open!”

“It’s locked.”

“But Waverly is in there,” Nicole lamented, as she pressed her face to the window. “I need her.”

“You’re going to have to do without your sword, Nicole,” Waverly marched over to her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face her. “How drunk are you?”

“Uh, kinda,” Nicole squinted and Waverly sighed in frustration. Definitely more than ‘kinda’.

“I need you to focus, okay?” Waverly said gently, squeezing Nicole’s hand before she let go. “Now. Where do you think Bobo would take Wynonna?”

“If this was Neverland, he’d take her to the Jolly Roger,” Nicole wrinkled her nose. “But I don’t think he’s going back to Neverland...I would have been able to feel it.”

“You can feel Bobo?”

“No, only when people come and go from Neverland. I felt it once a while ago but...I could never figure out what it was,” Nicole trailed off and adjusted the beanie on her head. Waverly noted with mild amusement that Nicole had glitter all over her face and clothes.

“Okay, so Bobo has to have a hideout here, right?” Waverly began pacing as she thought, hands moving as she spoke. “Maybe somewhere that’s kinda piratey? I don’t know— there are no oceans near us anywhere. Um...Long John Silver’s? I don’t know!”

“Well, how big is Purgatory? Can we just fly-” 

Nicole stopped herself with a frown crinkling over the bridge of her nose. 

“I can’t...fly anymore.”

The sudden sadness that washed over Nicole’s face was just another thorn of angst in Waverly’s side. But she needed Nicole to _focus_ on Wynonna and getting her back. Waverly was still getting used to this whole magical side of things, and Nicole was the only one she had to help her.

Waverly put both of her hands on Nicole’s shoulders and tried to give her a reassuring smile. “Nicole, look at me.”

Brown eyes fixed back on Waverly, and she suddenly felt unexpectedly calm. The corner of her mouth twitched and she ran her hands up and down Nicole’s arms in soothing motions.  
“So in Neverland, Bobo would be on his ship. But is there any other kind of place he hangs out? Or maybe where the Shadow would be?” Waverly tried. “Do you even know what the Shadow is?”

Nicole smacked her lips together. “I’m thirsty.” Her eyes shifted for a moment before she looked back at Waverly. “We need to find Wynonna.”

“I’ll get you water in a second,” Waverly sighed, frustration fuzzing the edges of her brain. “I just need you to concentrate for one second so we can go get Wynonna.”

“The Shadow,” Nicole’s voice trailed off. “I think that-” She frowned and covered Waverly’s hand on her arm with her own. “-it’s been around for a long time. Longer than I’ve been in Neverland.”

“I need you to tell me everything you can tell me about it. Okay, Nicole? That’s the only way we can find Wynonna,” Waverly said a little desperately. 

“I’m trying,” Nicole squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed the back of her neck. 

“I need you to try a little harder.”

“I _can’t_ , I don’t remember-”

“I need you to _try_.”

“My brain feels like- I can’t remember anything from Neverland,” Nicole rubbed at her temples. “I’m sorry, Waves-”

“Nicole, _damnit_ ,” Waverly hissed. She instantly felt bad and took Nicole’s hands in her own, softening her voice. “I’m sorry. I’m going to ask you some questions to see if that helps. How does that sound?”

“No promises,” Nicole sighed. “Are you this mean to Perry too?”

Waverly ignored Nicole’s comment and moved on. “Is it literally just a shadow?” 

“No, it’s like...an entity. It’s just made up of...sadness and chaos.”

“But Neverland was so nice and carefree.”

Nicole shook her head. “I don’t know a lot about it, but I know it feeds off of children. Children in peril, kids who are _sad_.”

“Great, okay, I can work with that,” Waverly pulled her hand away from Nicole and started pacing. It helped her think. Maybe it made her look a little crazy, but she wasn’t worried about that when it helped her think— and Wynonna was on the line. “Children’s hospital?”

“Too many people,” Nicole mumbled. “In Neverland it was...far away. On the other side of the island in a cave or something.”

“Uh, alright,” Waverly shook out her hands as she paced. “Somewhere remote with sad kids.”

Her mind went through the index of all the places she knew of in Purgatory. She had written her final paper on Purgatory and its part in the history in the Ghost River Triangle. She had gone through what felt like every book in the library about the town, dug through all the town archives, and visited every place of importance. There had to be _something-_

She felt the wheels spinning in her mind catch onto a loose thread as the neurons in her brain tried to make a connection.

“Wait...Bobo said- Bobo said I was the wrong one,” Waverly’s eyes got wide as she turned towards Nicole and stopped her pacing. “He said I was the wrong one and then he grabbed Wynonna.”

“What did he mean?” Nicole asked mostly to herself.

“Sad children-” Waverly did a little hop of excitement. “The old Youth Institution. They shut it down a little after Wynonna went through there. It was terrible there, Wynonna was miserable. The Shadow _must_ be there.”

“Great, let’s go!” Nicole looked towards the nearby woods like she was about to run towards them. “Which direction?”

“We’ll get in the car,” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s sleeve and tugged her towards her Jeep.

***

“Wynonna says Perry is boring,” Nicole mumbled, head against the window of the Jeep. Her face was pressed so close to the glass that her breath fogged up the window.

“Well, Wynonna likes to make fun of him, even if she doesn’t really know him,” Waverly said, glancing over at Nicole before checking her phone again. Just a bunch of texts from Perry she wasn’t interested in reading right now. She shifted nervously in her seat and handed Nicole her phone. “Here. Play some music or something.”

“Fine,” Nicole mumbled as she took the phone.

Waverly rolled her neck and shoulders. It was a bit of a drive to the old institution. Hidden deep in the forests around Purgatory, it had been closed for about thirteen years at this point, and Waverly could only imagine the kind of disarray it was in. She did a mental inventory in her head of what they had to help get Wynonna back, but it was a pretty short inventory. All they had was Waverly’s shotgun and some pepper spray Waverly carried around in her car for the late nights she worked at Shorty’s. 

Nicole put on some kind of sad ballad that Waverly didn’t even know she had on her phone, and Waverly sighed. She felt bad, she did. How could she not? It was her fault Nicole had been blindsided by Perry’s existence and put into this melancholy mood. Seeing this side of Nicole was a little jarring for her, actually, because she could never remember her being anything but cheerful. 

It was a long time ago and they had been kids, but Waverly remembered distinctly that one of the things she always marveled at was how Nicole just always seemed so _happy_. Maybe it was her own terrible childhood experiences where she found herself devoid of joy for a significant amount of time. Nicole always had a smile on her face. So seeing Nicole like this - sad and defeated - felt like a knife twisting in her chest. And selfishly it made it worse when it was her fault. 

“Nicole, I’m sorry,” Waverly said softly. “I should have...mentioned Perry.”

Nicole looked at Waverly like she was about to say something when Waverly’s phone rang from Nicole’s lap. She looked at it as she slid her finger across the front to open it. “Oh, it’s Perry.” Waverly watched in shock as Nicole put the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“What are you doing?” Waverly hissed, reaching for the phone but Nicole dodged out of her way.

“Yes, this is Nicole. I’m using Waverly’s phone.”

 _“Stop,”_ Waverly finally got her fingers around her phone and yanked it from Nicole’s hand. She smiled and added an extra layer of sweetness into her voice. “Hey, Perry.”

“Waverly, where are you? We have the walkthrough of the venue today,” Perry said, voice still cheery despite the subject. “I thought you were going to the Homestead. Why is Nicole there?”

Waverly blushed and glanced over at Nicole who was blatantly listening to their conversation. She gave her a look and turned up the radio a little bit to drown out some of the conversation. Though there wasn’t much to be done with them being in the small cab of her Jeep, but she could at least try. 

“Well, I was at the Homestead then Nicole called and said Wynonna had gone missing,” Waverly said. “So now we’re...looking for her.”

“Can’t Nicole do that on her own for like, an hour?” Perry said. “Just while you do this walkthrough with me.”

Waverly felt her brow twitch but she kept the sweetness in her voice. “PerrBear, I’m so far out of town right now it would take me an hour just to get back to the Elk Club anyways. Can you just do this without me? I don’t need a walkthrough. I’ve seen the Elk Club thousands of times.”

 _”PerrBear_ ,” Nicole said incredulously.

“Waves, I really don’t want to do this alone,” Perry said, voice getting a little higher as he talked. “I was hoping we’d be doing all this together.”

Waverly sighed, some of her facade falling. “Can’t we just reschedule?”

“This will be the third time we rescheduled,” Perry said. “They’re going to boot us soon if we keep doing that. Plus Bunny has been itching to steal that date from us for her Million Moms meeting. I’m worried if we don’t get this nailed down now, they’re going to kick us out.”

“Okay, well, what if Chrissy went with you?” Waverly finally suggested. “She loves this kinda stuff. We have the same taste.”

“I mean, I guess,” Perry grumbled. “This is supposed to be _us_ , Waves. For _our_ wedding.”

“I don’t know if you _noticed_ , Perry, but I said my sister is missing,” Waverly had reached the edge of her patience and felt the whole facade quickly unraveling. “I think that’s a little more important right now.”

“I’m sure she’s fine-”

“But we don’t know.”

“It’s not the first time that she’s run away.” It felt like Perry had shoved one of those tiny sharp oyster knives between her ribs. Like the ones that Waverly had to run to the bathroom to Google during her and Perry’s first date so she wouldn’t make a fool of herself trying to use one. “She’s always been fine.”

“Are you serious, Perry?” Waverly’s voice broke, and she could see Nicole leaning closer to her in her peripherals. She leaned a little more away from Nicole. “She’s my _sister_ and I’m _worried._ ”

“She’s probably just on a bender again!”

Waverly scoffed. “Whatever, Perry. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Wait, no, babe-” 

Waverly angrily hung up the phone and threw it back into Nicole’s lap, before twisting the knob on the radio and cranking up whatever honky tonk western song was crackling over the shoddy radio signal. Her vision swam in front of her eyes and Waverly swiped across her eyes with the side of her hand to try and rid herself of the tears that insisted on flowing.

Her jaw was clenched painfully as she looked at the road with a fierce concentration, knuckles turning pale as she gripped the steering wheel. The radio slowly lowered and Waverly sniffled.

“Are you okay, Little Bird?” Nicole asked softly.

“I’m fine,” Waverly said a little harsher than she intended. “I’m fine, I’m just-. We need to find Wynonna.”

“We will,” Nicole reached over and gently pried one of Waverly’s hands off the wheel of the car. She let her pull her hand into her lap, fingers slotting together easily. “I promise.”

Waverly pulled her fingers away from Nicole and put her hand back on the wheel. She could feel frustrated words tickling up her throat and pushing their way out before she could stop them. “You need to stop making promises you can’t keep, Nicole.”

“I’ll keep telling you, I never broke a promise to you,” Nicole said, for what felt like the thousandth time. 

Waverly bit the side of her cheek. She was mad at Perry and couldn’t take it out on Nicole. And she knew that’s what she was doing. Even if Nicole insisted she never broke a promise, even though she left her behind all those years ago to deal with a neglectful parent and an abusive sister. Waverly rolled her head on her shoulders as they reached a part of the road that started to look overgrown just from lack of use.

The trees from the woods shot up on either side of the road, thick and untamed in a way that suggested creatures and unnamed things were hiding amongst their branches. Dirt and thick branches littered the road, making their ride a little more bumpy as they got closer to the institution. The road turned a corner and as they drove, the building loomed in front of them.

Large and imposing, its brick walls had green vines crawling up its sides like exposed nerves. The vines pushed between the bricks and tried to reach inside, to tear it apart from the inside. But the building stood stark against the backdrop of the forest. 

There was a large wrought iron gate looming at the end of the road with a guard station just in front of it. Waverly felt a wave of nostalgia hit her at the sight. She could distinctly remember a guard sitting in the little box, taking Aunt Gus’ ID and making sure she was on whatever list he had in there with him. He’d look in the backseat, sparing not even a smile at Waverly, before checking the trunk.

They’d search the car going into the institution and going out. 

Waverly was never really sure why they checked at the entrance, especially when they made them go through metal detectors once they got inside anyways. There wasn’t a lot she remembered from her visits with Wynonna. She could recall sitting in a small room with blank walls, save for a crucifix bolted high on the wall, sparsely furnished with an uncomfortable looking bed, with a thin mattress and creaky springs. Wynonna always complained that they’d taken her clothes away and had stuck her with what Waverly could only describe as a prison jumpsuit and slip on shoes.

Waverly also remembered the screaming. 

A shiver went down her spine at the memory, seared deep into her brain. What it must have been like for Wynonna to be there every day and hear all those screams. Waverly wondered how many times it was Wynonna who was screaming. 

The car engine began to sputter and Waverly gripped the wheel tighter, as if that would make a difference. 

“No, not again,” she moaned as the engine gave one more pathetic gasp before puttering out. “Great.”

“Did your car die? Is it dead forever now? Is there a potion you can give it?” Nicole asked, frowning at the dash like she could figure out how to revive it.

“It’s not dead forever. I hope,” Waverly said. She grabbed for her shotgun in the backseat, got the pepper spray out of the middle console, and got out of the car. The first thing she noticed when she stepped out was how...quiet it was. There weren’t any birds or the normal rustlings of the forest. It was just...silence. It was eerie how even the sound of their steps on the road felt too loud.

She and Nicole walked the short distance to the gate only to see that it was locked. Waverly shook the heavy chain and padlock on the gate. “I forgot the B and E kit at home.”

Waverly tried to pull the gate apart as far as it would go to see if she could push herself between the bars, when Nicole shrugging her jacket off caught her eye. 

“What are you doing?” Waverly said, turning just in time to see Nicole sizing up a tree next to the gate. All she could do was watch as Nicole jumped and caught the bottom branch, easily pulling her body up and onto it. It was hard to miss the way her muscles tightened on her arms, lean lines somehow making long limbs seem longer. Waverly pondered for a moment how Nicole managed to have _any_ muscle left after eating only Twinkies for who knew how long. 

“I think we can climb over the gate,” Nicole said, bouncing a little on the branch as if to test the integrity. 

“I can’t just _climb_ a tree, Nicole. How do you know how to climb a tree? I thought you flew everywhere,” Waverly said as she walked to the base of the tree. 

“Sometimes the view is better if you worked for it,” Nicole said, laying herself flat on the branch and reaching an arm down for Waverly. She looked up at Nicole’s brown eyes blinking down at her like some kind of fairytale prince. 

Waverly made sure the shotgun had the safety on and used the strap to sling it over her shoulder before letting Nicole haul her into the tree with a surprising amount of ease. They shimmied across the branch until they could get to one of the brick columns. It was big enough for the two of them to stand on, even if it did mean their bodies were pressed together and Waverly could get a big whiff of Nicole’s unique scent. Waverly might worry about how it made her lightheaded if she wasn’t so preoccupied with her sister being captured by some sort of crazy pirate. 

Nicole climbed down first, somehow finding purchase in the worn grout of the brick. Her feet found footholes while experienced fingers smoothed along the brick, looking for purchase before sliding into the space and gripping. When she was a couple of feet off the ground, Nicole jumped easily away from the column and landed gracefully in a crouch. 

“If you jump, I can catch you,” Nicole said up to Waverly from where she sat on the column. 

“I’m not jumping, this is like twelve feet,” Waverly balked at the idea. “I’ll climb down. Like you.” 

“Okay then,” Nicole said, a little too skeptically for Waverly’s taste. 

She turned on the column, resting on her stomach as her feet blindly felt for a hold. Looking back, it had been a poor decision to wear her favorite suede boots today. Waverly managed to find a place that felt like it would hold her and she slowly lowered herself down the column. She was feeling fairly confident as she got lower and lower down the column, mentally patting herself on the back as she went. But the congratulations were too soon. 

On the next step down, Waverly felt the brick give way under her foot and she slipped. Surprised, she flailed backwards, her fingers losing their grip on the bricks and sending her tumbling to the ground. Her heart jumped into her throat as she uselessly clawed for the column. No amount of home pilates and yoga could save her now.

“ _Balls_.”

Waverly braced herself to hit the hard ground but landed against something much softer, but with a reassuring firmness to it. It took a moment while she was sprawled out to realize she had landed fully on Nicole. 

“See, I caught you.” Nicole’s voice rumbled against Waverly’s back and her breath tickled her ear. Waverly scoffed and turned around on the ground to face Nicole, still on top of her. 

“Not very well if you ended up on the ground too.” Waverly pushed herself up and off of Nicole before she could think about how nice it was to feel Nicole’s body under her like that. Warm and safe. She primly brushed nonexistent dirt off of her clothes as she unslung the shotgun.  
“Alright. Let’s go,” Waverly said, not waiting for Nicole to get up. Sure enough, a few moments later, Nicole was by her side, rolling her short sleeves higher up her shoulders. They walked up the long driveway to the front doors of the institution, thick wood doors with decorative glass windows somehow not broken from vandalism. They wiggled the handle and the door easily came open, a cold gust of wind that smelled like damp and rot hitting Waverly in the face immediately. 

Her stomach churned, and she lifted her shotgun to her shoulder as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the dark just beyond the doors. Nicole went in front of her, holding onto a small dagger Waverly didn’t know she’d had. It looked old and worn, like something she’d had for a while. Waverly quickly followed behind her, their shoes echoing on the marble floor as they stepped inside. 

After a few blinks Waverly’s eyes adjusted, and she saw the old reception area at the front, leading the way to a long dark hall and a staircase. She turned on the flashlight on her phone so they could at least have a little light.

“Hey, Bobo, come out!” Nicole yelled into the darkness. “Unless you’re a coward!”

The door slammed shut behind them, making them both jump and turn around. Waverly could feel her heart in her throat as she turned back around to the rest of the institution. 

“That seems like a good sign,” she said sarcastically before yelling out. “Wynonna! Are you here!” Her voice echoed through the long hall, but there wasn’t an answer back. “What if we’re wrong?” Waverly asked, lowering her shotgun. “What if this isn’t where Wynonna is? We need to find her-”

“She’s here,” Nicole interrupted, eyes searching the darkness. “I can feel her.”

“Is that a...new thing?” Waverly frowned.

“Kinda,” Nicole shrugged a shoulder and looked back at Waverly. “Can you think of where in here might be significant? To Wynonna? Or maybe just where the saddest memories would be?”

Waverly swallowed thickly and remembered Wynonna’s stories about the Institution. At least the ones she told her before Gus told Wynonna to stop. 

“The room where they do the electroshock therapy,” she said, blinking back some rogue tears. “Wynonna always- She said it was hell.”

“Let’s go there, then,” Nicole said with a determined nod. Waverly stopped to look at the old directory at the base of the stairs and shook her head.

“I don’t know where it was. I remember Wynonna said that they’d take her to a place with...no windows,” Waverly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. “Maybe the basement.”

“Alright, let’s try it,” Nicole said as they went towards the staircase. They took the stairs leading down until they reached a narrow hall that had metal doors on each side and, from what she could tell in the low light, another set at the end. There was a service elevator behind them and the paint peeled off the walls in big chunks like wax cut away from a candle. The air was thick with dust and dirt, a moisture hanging in the air that felt dewy on her skin. Waverly wrinkled her nose and looked at a sign on the wall.

“Theater”, it read, with an arrow pointing to the end of the hall.

“This way I guess,” Waverly muttered under her breath. Just then, a blood curdling scream came from down the hall. It echoed so loudly off the walls that Waverly was sure some of the paint shook from its holding place. The blood drained from her face and fear crept along her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake. “Wynonna,” she breathed before screaming. “Wynonna!”

Waverly took off down the hall with Nicole sprinting after her. She knew she should be cautious and check everywhere before bursting into an unknown situation, movies had taught her better than that. But all Waverly could focus on was the fact that Wynonna was _here_ and in pain. She had become a creature of pure instinct and adrenaline. 

She shoved the door open and immediately saw Wynonna strapped to a medical bed, wrists and feet tied down with leather bents. She had some kind of paddle in her mouth and two large knobs on her temples that were connected to a beeping machine. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she struggled, dressed in nothing more than a hospital gown. Her screams were muffled by the paddle in her mouth and her face was flushed from her struggling. 

For a brief moment, Waverly saw thirteen year old Wynonna strapped to the same bed, the theater around her filled with doctors and other curious sadists who wanted to watch a child receive hundreds of volts of electricity to her brain.

“Wynonna,” Waverly rushed to her side and tried to pull at the bolts on her head, but she just screamed louder. She set her phone, flashlight up, on the surgical tray besides the bed before looking back at Wynonna. She put her hands on either side of Wynonna’s face, bending over her as she tried to soothe her. “Ssh, it’s okay, I’m here now. I’m going to get you out of here.”

Blue eyes shot open to stare at Waverly but she just screamed again, no recognition in her face.

“Wynonna, it’s me,” Waverly said as Wynonna tried to pull her face away from Waverly’s hands. It just made Waverly’s heart break. 

“What is this?” Nicole said, looking at the machine before trying to undo the leather strap around Wynonna’s wrist.

The door to the theater slammed shut and Waverly’s phone shut off, plunging them all into darkness. For a moment all that could be heard was Wynonna’s frantic breathing until the harsh fluorescent lights on the ceiling flickered on. Dirty yellow light was cast over them and Waverly and Nicole shared a look.

“She doesn’t recognize you.”

Waverly and Nicole’s heads whipped towards the voice to see Bobo standing sitting on the top riser of the theater, grin wide and chilling. Waverly raised the shotgun towards him but he seemed unconcerned.

“As far as little Wynonna is concerned, it’s 2002 and the only family she has left just abandoned here at this place to be tortured,” Bobo tilted his head and looked down at her almost fondly. “Heartbreaking, really.”

“She needed help,” Waverly dug her fingers into the bed, automatically repeating the phrase Aunt Gus had always fed her when she asked why Wynonna wasn’t there. “We couldn’t help her.”

“Help with what? Forgetting a place she’d visited multiple times?” Bobo smiled. “Did it work? Was it worth it?”

Waverly looked back down at Wynonna, pure terror in her eyes. “No. It wasn’t.”

A wave of sadness washed over her and Waverly let the shotgun barrel fall towards the ground. There was a consuming emptiness in her chest that made her want to cry, but also she wasn’t sure she could. Waverly tried to shake it off and turned back to Bobo, shotgun back on her shoulder and towards him.

“Let. Her. Go,” Waverly gritted out. 

“Oh, that’s above my paygrade, sweetheart,” he said with far too much glee before the lights flickered again. Waverly moved the shotgun towards the ceiling and fired a round. The sound echoed like a bomb through the room, plaster and tiles falling from the ceiling where Waverly’s shot had landed.

“I said: Let. Her. _Go._ ”

“Waverly! Look!” Nicole shook Waverly’s arm and pointed at a black fog that was leaking under the door of the room. 

“Well, that’s my cue,” Bobo said as he stretched, hands over his head. “I’ll leave you gals to this.”

Waverly looked up just in time to watch Bobo clap his hands together and disappear.

“Fuck,” Waverly turned back to Wynonna. Maybe if she could make her remember. She tried to take the paddle from her mouth but Wynonna bit down harder on it. “I’m trying to help you, Wynonna,” Waverly said to her as calmly as she could given the situation. “Please. Let me take this.”

Blue eyes softened a little and she loosened her jaw. Waverly was about to take the rubber paddle from her mouth when the machine she was connected to lit up. Wynonna’s eyes slammed shut, her body bowing up towards the ceiling as she screamed in pain. Someone had turned the machine on. Waverly rushed around the back of the machine, looking for a plug or _anything_ that would shut it off, but the cord was already hanging loosely out of the socket. 

She rushed back to Wynonna’s side as her body relaxed and the screams turned into heavy sobs. Waverly stroked the side of Wynonna’s face, trying to soothe her as she wiped away her tears.

“Wynonna, please, it’s me. Waverly. Your baby girl, remember?” Waverly said through her own tears. “Please please remember.”

Wynonna’s eyes were unfocused for a minute, rolling freely in her skull before she slowly turned them to Waverly. 

“Please,” Waverly whispered. She could hear Nicole doing...something over by the door, but wasn’t concerned with that at the moment. “R-remember when Willa threw my bunny out on the ice? And I went out to get it and fell through? You saved me, Wynonna. Don’t you remember that?”

“Wa’erly,” Wynonna said, voice muffled by the paddle in her mouth. 

“Yes, it’s me, Waverly,” she said with a hopeful smile. “Do you remember? I’m getting married? Nicole is here?”

“‘ico’e?” Wynonna blinked again and Waverly could see the recognition in her face.

Waverly smiled widely and nodded. “Yes!” She reached for the leather belt around her wrist and it came loose. “Oh, thank god,” Waverly said as she quickly undid it. As soon as one of her wrists were free, Wynonna shook it out and pulled the paddle from her mouth.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Bobo said, taunting, “It doesn’t like it when things don’t go its way.”

Waverly looked back over at the door where Nicole was using an old sheet, stuffing it under the door to try and keep the fog out, but it clearly wasn’t working. Waverly started undoing the straps around Wynonna’s ankles as she ripped the bolts off of her own head, leaving a sticky residue behind. When Wynonna was free, Waverly pulled her into a hug so tight it was probably crushing her.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Waverly sobbed into her sister’s neck. “I’m so, so sorry they did this to you. I’m sorry we sent you here.”

“You didn’t know, Waves,” Wynonna said, voice a little shaky and unlike herself. “You didn’t know. Now come on, scary shadow monster, three o’clock.”

“Right,” Waverly pulled away and quickly wiped her tears with her sleeves before going to pick up her shotgun again.

The Shadow was covering the floor like a fog, filling in around their ankles until they couldn’t see their own feet. Waverly tried to kick at it, but it just parted to make room for her action before swallowing her again. 

Wynonna slid off of the bed and her knees buckled. She had to catch herself by grabbing onto the edge of the metal gurney, a growl of frustration marring her features. 

“Nicole, check the door,” Waverly said, moving her shotgun back to Bobo who looked just as unconcerned as before. Nicole jiggled the door but it didn’t budge.

“Locked.” 

Suddenly, without warning, the fog turned into a sludge and it began to crawl its way up their legs.

“What the hell?” Waverly tried to shoot at it but nothing happened. It split apart just in time and the shot hit the ground, sending shards of tile flying, before the space was filled with sludge again. 

“Shoot the lock!” Wynonna yelled. It felt like Waverly was walking through quicksand as she made her way towards the door. The sludge had begun to wind its way up her legs, almost reaching her hips, like two tentacles sprouting from the ground. When she was close enough, she pointed the gun at the lock and shot. The wood frame splintered around the lock and the door swung open a little bit. 

“Oh, thank god. Come on!” Waverly pulled open the door, she fell forward with the momentum of at last pulling her foot free from the sludge, practically falling into the hallway with Wynonna and Nicole close behind. 

A terrible screeching rose from the theater, so high pitched that they all stopped and clapped their hands over their ears. Waverly looked back around and saw the Shadow now forming a vague shape. It was now mostly made up of long spindly arms that ended in hook-like barbs. 

“Let’s get outta here,” Nicole said, putting her arm under Waverly’s and pulling her up from the floor. “Come on!”

As they began to run towards the stairway, Waverly looked back and saw the Shadow surging towards them. Wynonna hurtled downstairs first with Nicole standing at the top, waiting for Waverly to go down before her. Nicole was just about to follow behind when Waverly heard a gasp. She turned around to see one of the tentacles from the Shadow grab Nicole around her calf and yank her down to the ground. 

“Nicole!” 

Waverly reared back and slammed the butt of her shotgun into the tentacle. It was solid this time and the creature shrieked again, withdrawing from around Nicole’s leg. Waverly helped her off the ground, linking their hands together, and they ran down the stairs. Behind them, she could hear the clashing, wrecking noise of the Shadow. It sounded like its limbs were ripping and pulling at the floor as it chased them. Waverly dared not look back. She didn’t want to see whatever horrifying shape it had taken now. All Waverly wanted to do was to get out of there as fast as they could. She slung her shotgun over one shoulder and fished for her car keys in her pocket as they jumped the last few steps back down to the main floor of the Institution. 

Bolting for the door, Waverly remembered the locked gate blocking them from the Jeep. But as they reached the front doors, a large gust of wind picked them up off of their feet, the Shadow screaming behind them and shoving them out of the Institution’s doors. The gust was so powerful that it blasted open the front gates, which Waverly noticed just as she went sprawling onto the ground. She got dirt in her mouth from the impact and she spit it out as she pushed herself off the ground. 

They continued running for the gate and Waverly could feel the Shadow practically nipping at her heels. It felt like a sheet of ice was right behind her, cold radiating against her skin. It was so close that Waverly nearly called it quits. Her lungs and legs burned, and she was sure they were going to be caught anyway. As the air left her lungs she felt less and less compelled to gulp more in. Her eyelids drooped and she felt the strength leaving her. But then she felt Nicole reach back and grab her hand, and with a surge of adrenaline she made it to the car. Nicole’s hand left hers as they scrambled to the opposite sides of the car and climbed in. 

Waverly prayed that the car decided to start now as the long dark limbs of the Shadow sped towards the gate of the Institution. She stabbed blindly with the key, finally forcing it into the ignition with shaky fingers, barely hearing Wynonna yelling for her to ‘go!’ behind her. When it finally slid home with a satisfying click, Waverly held her breath, turning the key and praying for the engine to turn over. After a few clicks and with a grinding whine, it finally started. 

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief, but just as the car started, the Shadow breached the gates of the Institution and, with a brain melting scream, dissolved into a mist and dissipated into the air. 

Waverly stared, waiting for something else to happen, but there was nothing. No one spoke, they just stared at the Institution as the sounds of the forest came back to life around them.

They all turned to look at each other, eyes wide as they caught their breath. Waverly reached back blindly for Wynonna, letting out a sigh of relief when their fingers laced together. Wynonna rested her chin on Waverly’s shoulder and awkwardly hugged her from behind the seat. Waverly let her eyes flutter shut in relief and she leaned her head towards Wynonna’s.

“What do you say we get a drink?” Wynonna said weakly.

Waverly just nodded and turned the car around and away from the Institution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic. 
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> This week, Waverly is way too drunk and something happens that I have a feeling there will be a lot of screaming in my inbox about. So uh...enjoy (?) Hope that everyone has gotten some rest between all the learning and petition signing. Hopefully more people have gotten tomorrow aka [Juneteenth](https://www.today.com/tmrw/what-juneteenth-history-behind-america-s-other-independence-day-t184164) off here in the states. I got it off for the first time this year. Anywhozzle. Enjoy and I'll see ya'll next week.

Waverly had had too much to drink.

Her head felt too heavy for her body and her vision had blurred a long time ago. Her tongue felt dry and her lips numb. She ran a clumsy hand through her hair and gripped the sofa cushion under her like it was the only thing keeping her from floating away. It very well might have been.

Leaning back a little bit, she remembered she was sitting on the end of the couch, back against the arm with her legs outstretched. Blinking her unfocused eyes, she remembered who her legs were draped over. Nicole. 

Waverly leaned happily to the side against the back of the couch, fingers playing with the condensation at the side of her whisky glass. Nicole and Wynonna were laughing about something, but for once it didn’t make Waverly feel left out. Maybe it was her legs over Nicole’s lap and the way her big hands rested, one just above her knee over her jeans and the other balancing her glass of some sweet thing Wynonna had made her on her shin.

They had been drinking since they got back from the Institution, and Waverly wasn’t sure how long ago that was now at this point. She had lost her phone as they fled the Institution, which sucked balls, but she knew Perry had a spare one somewhere in case of emergencies like this. As much as Perry’s money made Waverly uncomfortable at times, it was also kind of nice in times like this.

Nicole’s laugh died down to a wheeze and Waverly focused back on Wynonna, who looked oddly sober. Wynonna could hold her liquor like no other, that was a fact, but if Waverly was this drunk, she knew that Wynonna should be twice as drunk.

Wynonna just stared down at her half drunk whiskey, ice cubes small and melted in the glass. 

“You ‘kay, Wy?” Waverly slurred, louder than she intended.

Wynonna’s expression instantly changed, cavalier frown back on her face as she took another sip of whiskey. “Sorry, guess reliving a traumatic part of my childhood had more of an effect on me than I thought.”

She stared down into the whiskey glass, one hand smoothing over her stomach. Waverly frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but lost her train of thought when Nicole turned to face her with those hypnotic brown eyes.

“Waves, did I ‘ell you ‘Nonna took me to the library?” Nicole smiled goofily and Waverly giggled.

“Yeah, it was a real nerd fest,” Wynonna muttered before standing up abruptly. “I’m going to take a piss.”

Waverly watched from over the back of the couch as Wynonna wandered into the bathroom. Nicole squeezed Waverly’s leg, effectively getting her attention back. Not that it was hard. Waverly knew that she was letting herself enjoy Nicole’s attention a little too much right now, but the alcohol in her blood definitely made it easier to ignore the voice in her head that told her to back off.

Nicole smiled at her and Waverly’s heart fluttered, hands tapping nervously on her glass again. She leaned the side of her head on the back of the couch and felt Nicoloe’s fingers begin to trace a light pattern on her knee. 

“You wanna know wha’ I go’ from’a library?” Nicole asked.

“What’d’ou get?” Waverly asked, distracted by Nicole’s hands on her leg. 

Nicole smirked. “I go’ some books Wynonna said would help me figure out sex.”

“Oh,” Waverly felt her mouth dry and she cleared her throat. “Like anatomy books?”

“Erotica, ‘Nonna called it,” Nicole said, smirk widening. “I’s very interesting.”

“Oh really,” Waverly said, voice shaking slightly. She took another big sip of her whiskey. “Well tha’s um...good. I’s good to um...learn...things.”

Nicole licked her lips and Waverly’s eyes followed the movement helplessly. She felt her stomach clench, betraying her brain that was telling her to run away. Instead she felt herself leaning a little closer to Nicole, wondering exactly what kind of things she learned from those books. She shivered when Nicole’s fingers dipped to the inside of her knee.

“I learned a lot,” Nicole said softly, leaning a little closer to Waverly. She could feel her breath on her lips and giggled when it tickled. 

“Like wha’?” Waverly bit her lip and looked up at Nicole through her lashes. It was just a little harmless flirting. If you could even call it that. It was more just like...showing an interest in Nicole’s newfound interests. Whiskey flowed easily through her veins and made her a little more brazen than usual. She slid her hand over Nicole’s on her knee, fingers spending time circling her knuckles. 

“Mostly...how to please a woman,” Nicole said without an ounce of shame. Waverly felt like she had swallowed her own tongue and she coughed lightly. 

“Tha’s good,” Waverly said uselessly, swallowing thickly as undeniable lust pounded between her legs. 

Nicole’s lips looked so soft and pink, so inviting. Surely just...one kiss wouldn’t hurt. Right?

Waverly laced her fingers with Nicole and slid her hand a little further up the inside of her thigh, eyes darting between her lips and eyes. Nicole’s jaw went slack as Waverly moved closer until their faces were dangerously close. She set her whiskey glass on the coffee table and scooted a little closer to Nicole until the bottom of her ass hit Nicole’s thigh. 

Nicole looked down at her hand on Waverly’s leg and back up at her. Waverly watched as realization clicked in Nicole’s eyes. Nicole chuckled, a smile cracking across her face as she rubbed her thumb along the side of Waverly’s. 

“Yeah, I’d say ‘m pretty confident’n that now,” Nicole said, voice low in a way that sent a thrill down Waverly’s spine. Her eye was caught by the leather cord around Nicole’s neck and Waverly ran her fingers along it on Nicole’s neck until she got to the thimble on the end. Waverly felt the bumps of the metal under the pad of her finger. 

She was drunk enough to imagine pulling Nicole forward by gently tugging on her necklace and kissing her. Would her mouth taste like the vanilla she smelled like? No. It would taste like the Red Bull and whiskey that made up her drunk. Her hands were strong and big and warm and Waverly imagined them on her hips, pulling her forward and making her feel safe. 

Waverly shivered thinking about Nicole’s gentle weight over her. Of those slim hips sliding between her thighs.

Hazel eyes looked back up into brown, and she realized they’d managed to get even closer. All Waverly would have to do would be...to fall forward just that little bit. Nicole licked her lips and Waverly felt herself moving towards them. 

Waverly’s heart pounded in her chest in anticipation. Waverly had bottled up her feelings a long time ago, all the possible feelings she had about Nicole that seemed to bubble back up recently had been shoved into a bottle and firmly corked. A cork with “PERRY” written on it in thick letters to remind Waverly whenever she looked at the bottle. But alcohol had significantly loosened the cork and all her feelings were falling out before she could catch them. 

A part of Waverly’s brain tried to justify it. Maybe just one small kiss and it would all be out of her system. Nicole would be out of her system.

Seemed logical.

Waverly twisted one hand in the front of Nicole’s shirt to pull her forward and-

_Knock knock knock!_

“Waverly! Are you in there?”

Waverly jumped when she heard Perry’s voice through the door. The realization of what she was about to do hit her immediately and the hand that had been pulling Nicole forward suddenly pushed her away. Waverly scrambled to her feet, suddenly feeling significantly more sober as she stared at the door. 

She felt sick, bile flooding her mouth. 

She had almost kissed Nicole. She’d-

She was a cheater.

“Waverly!”

Wynonna came wandering out of the bathroom and jabbed her thumb towards the door. “Hey Waves, I think someone is looking for you.”

“Yeah no shit,” Waverly ran a hand through her hair and straightened out her clothes nervously. Nicole still looked shocked, sprawled out on the couch while she blinked up at Waverly. She had to get away from those big brown eyes, so Waverly headed for the door.

“Wait, Waverly,” Nicole called, as she scrambled up the back of the couch but Waverly looked away as she opened the door. Perry stood there, concern written all over his face with his phone in his hand.

“Waverly, I’ve been calling you all night!” Perry said. He immediately pulled her into his arms and she grunted when her face hit his hard chest. She gently pushed herself away from his chest, but he still insisted on leaving his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes and saw the worry and confusion. He looked past Waverly and she didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know that Nicole was probably hanging over the back of the couch with those sad brown eyes. Definitely drunk. Oh right, she was drunk too. Perry looked back at Waverly with a frown. “I’ve been worried.”

“Sorry, I uh...lost my phone,” Waverly rested her hands on Perry’s biceps to try and get his attention again. She squeezed, and predictably his eyes turned back to her. Her head was still swimming with alcohol and she tried desperately to appear sober, but she knew it was a losing battle. “But’m glad your ‘ere.”

Perry frowned and leaned a little closer to Waverly’s face. “Are you drunk?”

“I had a couple’a drinks,” Waverly shrugged and purposefully pushed her body against his. Men were easy to distract. Just let them feel the outline of a boob or flash a little more thigh than usual. Easy. Waverly moved her hands up to his shoulders and smiled. “I missed you.”

“If you missed me you would have tried to get a hold of me,” Perry said.

Waverly flinched and shrunk back a little as his arms got tighter around her waist. 

“I’m sorry, I got distracted when we found Wynonna,” Waverly pulled away from him and Perry’s fingers gripped at the back of her shirt before he finally let go. 

“Alright, well, let’s just go home,” Perry pawed at her hip to draw her close again, his eyes on Nicole the whole time. “Come on.”

“Wait,” Waverly pushed him away a little more forcefully than she normally would, sending herself stumbling back a little. Her foot caught on a rug and she felt herself falling back. Perry lunged and grabbed for her but Waverly felt two strong arms catch her from behind, her hands automatically covering the ones on her stomach. 

Nicole held onto Waverly as she righted herself, but seeing the look on Perry’s face Waverly pulled Nicole’s hands away from her body. 

“Stop,” Waverly turned to look at Nicole who was just fixing Perry with a hard look, a small pout on her face to match the crease in her brow. Waverly was just drunk enough to find it cute despite the circumstances. Waverly brushed imaginary fuzz off her shirt and looked back up at Perry who had gone red in the face, his expression almost mirroring Nicole’s as he stared back at her. 

“Waverly-”

“Okay, we can go home. Just give me a second, okay?” Waverly said, rubbing soothing circles up and down Perry’s arms again. “Can you go turn your seat warmers on for me? It’s getting chilly out and you know I like it all warmed up for me.”

Waverly wrapped her arms around Perry’s neck and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Perry’s jaw. She felt him relax a little and she gently turned him around to face the apartment door. 

“I’ll be down in no time. I just have to make sure Wynonna’s okay.”

“Okay,” Perry said, his eyes flicking suspiciously back at Nicole before he walked out the door. 

When the door clicked shut, Waverly breathed a sigh of relief before turning back around. Nicole’s jaw was tight, hands balled into fists at her sides and unshed tears shining in her eyes. 

“Well, Perry seems a little stressed,” Wynonna muttered from where she was leaning against the opposite wall. Waverly had forgotten she was there for a moment, but was thankful for a break in the tension. 

“I...should have called him,” Waverly admitted as she crossed her arms.

“And you seem a little distracted,” Wynonna said, eyes purposefully shifting over to Nicole.

Waverly fixed her with a look. “Well, an evil shadow following you might have that effect.” 

“What was that?” Nicole asked, pointing at the couch. 

Wynonna let out a low whistle, hands up in the air as she spun back around on her heels. “Suddenly I have to pee again.”

The bathroom door slammed shut and Waverly found herself stuck with Nicole once more. 

“What was what?” Waverly ran a nervous hand through her hair, guilt and shame already settling in her stomach.

“You almost kissed me, Waves,” Nicole stepped towards Waverly, eyes wide and shining. “You almost _kissed_ me.”

“N-no. I just-”

“I _knew_ you felt the same way,” Nicole took Waverly’s hand and gave her a smile, so full of hope. The guilt only got stronger. 

“I-” Waverly collected herself for a moment, words failing her. She was going to kiss Nicole. She knew it. Waverly had almost-

“You can’t deny it anymore,” Nicole said softly, hand coming up to push a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear. “You love me too, Little Bird.”

Waverly felt panic rise like bile in her throat and she stepped away from Nicole, hand falling uselessly back at her side.

“I love Perry, Nicole,” Waverly swallowed thickly, words struggling out of her throat. “I-...we’re getting married. I’m sorry.”

Nicole frowned. “I don’t believe you. I could tell you wanted to kiss me.”

“We’re just drunk,” Waverly tried to wave it off but felt her throat closing up on the words she was afraid of saying. Instead she managed. “Please, Nicole.”

All the hope was gone from Nicole’s eyes when Waverly finally forced herself to look back up at her. This was all too much. It hadn’t even been a week and Waverly felt like her entire world had been turned upside down. Just a few days ago she was sure that her life was set for her. A wedding to the love of her life, then she would move out of Purgatory and make something of herself. Finally. She could get out of the town where her last name hung over her like giant red flag. So why was her heart telling her to throw it all away and take a chance with Nicole?

“Just tell me you don’t have feelings for me,” Nicole said. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t have feelings for me.”

“It’s not that simple!” Waverly exploded. “I know you’re still halfway stuck in Neverland where you can be free and just think about _feelings_ or whatever, but it's more than that. I have a _life_ , I can’t go destroying it on a whim. I’ve worked hard to get here, Nicole, I can’t throw it away.”

Nicole let out a humorless chuckle and it only made Waverly mad. “You told me you loved me once.”

“Yes! Once! Fifteen years ago! I’m an adult now, Nicole. Grow up!” Waverly said.

“I did! For you!” Nicole took a step towards Waverly, a new fire in her eyes that Waverly hadn’t seen before. “I gave up everything for you.”

“Well I didn’t ask you to,” Waverly said, voice shaking.

“You know what, Waverly, maybe you’re the one who needs to grow up.”

“ _Me_?”

“Yes. You sit here and talk about how you have it together and you know what you want in life, but I know you, Waverly. Better than you think I do,” Nicole’s voice got low. “You’re just going through life doing what you think other people want you to do. But what do _you_ want?”

Waverly felt her face falter, the anger and confidence waning just a bit. It felt like her nerves were exposed and Nicole was prodding on the most sensitive ones on the surface of her skin. 

“I think you’re just now figuring out what you want,” Nicole said. “And I think that scares you.”

Waverly swallowed, trying to hold back tears as her hands shaked. She balled them into fists and held them tight at her sides, speaking out in hurt. “Shut up, Nicole. You don’t know me, so don’t act like you do.”

“You’re right, I don’t know you,” Nicole said sadly. “Because the Waverly I knew wasn’t a liar.”

“Goodbye, Nicole,” Waverly said, swallowing thickly. She looked at her one last time before turning around and heading out the door, furiously wiping at her tears as she went.

***

The grass felt unnaturally lush under her feet.

Waverly knelt down, one knee up with her cheek resting on it, and ran her fingers through it like she was petting a large shaggy dog. She heard the sound of swimming and instinctually went to look, but remembered she was mad at Nicole and kept her eyes on the grass. 

“Little Bird!” Nicole’s voice called from the edge of the lagoon. Waverly could hear her pulling herself up from the water and flopping onto the grass like a fish. Her eyes remained focused on the grass until Nicole literally rolled into view with a big toothy grin on her face. Waverly managed to keep her smile at bay and just huffed and turned her head so the opposite cheek was on her knee and she could avoid Nicole’s face. 

Two long, gangly arms wrapped themselves around Waverly’s scrunched up body. The water dripped from Nicole’s arms, soaking Waverly’s clothes so she pushed them off.

“Little Bird, what’s wrong?” Nicole’s arms wrapped around Waverly again and she wiggled, trying to break free again. Though she would admit that she wasn’t struggling as hard as she could. Nicole’s body so tight to her own made her heart flutter and she wasn’t quite sure why.

“You were flirting with them,” Waverly said, voice muffled as she turned more into her knee.

“With who? The mermaids?” Although she couldn’t see Nicole, she was sure that she would see that same little smirk she found so mesmerizing. “Are you jealous, Waverly?”

“No!” Waverly turned to look at Nicole so she could fix her with a dirty look. “Why would I be jealous?”

Nicole’s smile widened, glee flickering like flames in her eyes as she whispered. “I know your secret.”

“What secret?”

“That you like me.”

Waverly’s heart seized and she scoffed, avoiding Nicole’s eyes again. Her cheeks burned from the truth of it but she would never tell Nicole that. Especially not after she had been flirting with a mermaid.

“No, I don’t.”

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“Fine.”

Nicole unwrapped her arms from around Waverly and disappeared, feet light and nimble and barely making a sound. For a moment Waverly wondered if Nicole had flown away and left her here, having to find her way back to the treehouse on her own. So she looked around and sure enough Nicole was gone. Waverly almost yelled to the sky for her when she heard the obnoxious bird call that Nicole used to get attention. Her eyes went to the top of the cliff that hung over part of the lagoon.

“Nicole! Get down from there!” Waverly yelled up at the cliff.

“I’m gonna jump,” Nicole smiled, stepping one foot off of the edge. Waverly felt her heart leap into her throat. If she stopped and thought about it, there was no way that Nicole would actually get hurt. She could fly after all. But at any age and particularly at Waverly’s age, the prospect of falling off a cliff sounded terrible. 

“Nicole. Don’t,” Waverly said firmly, crossing her arms. 

“I’m going to do it,” Nicole shrugged and bent her knee like she was about to jump off.

“Stop!”

“I have a secret too,” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows. “I like you too, Little Bird.”

Waverly scoffed but felt her heart racing and blood practically boiling with excitement. “I don’t like you.” 

“You do.”

“I don’t.”

“Then I guess I’ll just jump.”

“Go ahead and jump,” Waverly shrugged, finally tired of Nicole’s attention seeking behavior. 

“At least tell me you like me before I go,” Nicole said wryly.

“Never,” Waverly stuck her tongue out at Nicole. Her breath caught in her throat when Nicole took another step off the cliff, but as predicted, she just floated there and made a funny face at Waverly before doing a clumsy front flip and diving into the water. Waverly rolled her eyes as the redhead came up from the water and shook her hair out. “You’re a show off.”

“Come swim with me,” Nicole said as she floated on her back. Waverly was stubborn, but she couldn’t resist the pull at her heart Nicole had, so she went over to the edge of the water as Nicole swam up to her. Nicole held her hand out for Waverly and she took it. Waverly gazed down into brown eyes deeper than the lagoon itself, and her heart felt like it was flying. 

But the warm hand in Waverly’s turned ice cold, brown eyes turned black like someone had dropped ink in them and Nicole’s face contorted until she turned into something that resembled a demon.

_”Come swim with me.”_

Waverly jolted awake, eyes blinking in the darkness as she tried to get her bearings. She looked over by her side and saw Perry’s wide shoulders above the sheet. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Waverly cradled her head in her hands and tried to even out her breathing. Had that been a memory? Memory turned nightmare, anyway. Or was the whole thing just a terrible nightmare?

She looked back over at Perry who was sleeping peacefully, seemingly no care in the world. 

The car ride home from Shorty’s had been silent, thankfully, which gave Waverly time to sober up before they got to her apartment. Perry wanted to go back to his place in the city but Waverly didn’t want to be too far away from Nicole and Wynonna with Bobo and the Shadow still lurking around. That’s not what she told Perry though, of course.

Waverly sighed; each lie that she’d told Perry over the past few days weighed heavily on her conscience. She hated lying, and especially hated lying to Perry. It was something she hadn’t really done in the past, at least not to this degree. Maybe a couple little things here and there but-

Her mind turned back to Nicole and even more guilt laid heavy on her shoulders. She’d lied to Nicole too. She’d lied about Perry and if Waverly thought about it, she’d lied about her feelings too. Waverly wasn’t going to say that she loved her, the notion made her palms sweat, but she knew these feelings in her stomach when she thought about Nicole were more than friendly. 

Waverly had almost kissed her that night. If Perry hadn’t knocked on the door then, she definitely would have kissed her, tasted her lips. She let out a groan and held her legs closer to her chest in embarrassment at the thrill that went up her spine at the thought. But she could only think about Nicole’s hands on her leg, her hand on her face as they drifted closer and closer together, lips almost there and-

The arousal pooling in her stomach and sleep shorts only made her shame grow. She flopped down on the bed again and stared up at the ceiling, willing the pounding between her legs to subside.

One month. It was just one month until the wedding and then all this doubt would be behind her. She’d move to the city with her new husband to start a new life. 

So why was she having such a hard time getting Nicole’s lips out of her mind. 

Waverly curled onto her side against Perry and kissed the back of his shoulder. He shifted a little and she rolled away so he could turn to his back. He was still half asleep as Waverly curled back into his side and kissed along his shoulder and over his collarbone. Large hands rested naturally on her hips as she moved to straddle him, lips descending in a kiss she felt belonged to another. 

***

“Hey, baby girl.”

Waverly nearly jumped a foot into the air when she heard Wynonna’s voice behind her, as she dug through some boxes in the corner of the basement looking for tequila. She turned towards Wynonna with her hand over her heart.

“Wear a bell, Wynonna!” she hissed, nerves on edge from her conversation with Nicole the day before. 

Wynonna held her hands up in surrender, eyebrows in her hairline. “I was just coming to say hi.”

“Don’t sneak up on me like that when there’s crazy mythical creatures trying to kill us,” Waverly said, turning back around to shift through the boxes. She finally found the tequila and pulled it out with a triumphant smile. “Also, it’s your fault it took me so long to find this. Organize the boxes better when you come down here.”

“No one’s ever complained about my box organization before,” Wynonna said cheekily, a smirk on her face.

Waverly just gave her an unamused look and her smile fell. “Fine,” she said sarcastically. 

“Why are you here?” Waverly sighed as she pushed back Wynonna and started back up the stairs. 

“Can’t I just want to say hi to my little sister?” Wynonna said as she followed her.

Waverly turned just so she could see her look of disbelief.

“Fine! Damn, is today ‘bust my balls’ day or what?” Wynonna grunted as they finished the climb back up into the main part of the bar that was empty. The evening rush hadn’t started yet so Waverly could restock the bar in peace. “I just thought you should know that you successfully ripped out Nic’s heart and stomped all over it.”

Waverly’s chest constricted with regret, but she shook her head as she went behind the bar. “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true, Nonna.”

“I’m not saying you did, I’m just saying that you should know you successfully kicked a puppy,” Wynonna said as she slid onto the bar stool. “From what I heard while I was totally not eavesdropping from the bathroom, you really got your point across.”

“I didn’t want to hurt her,” Waverly said as she put the pour spout on the tequila and set it in its place. “I just...I couldn’t let her have hope when there’s nothing happening.”

“Yeah, I guess almost kissing someone will really get the wrong point across,” Wynonna quipped. 

Waverly shot her a look. “It was a moment of weakness. I was drunk.”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to sit here and lecture you on making poor drunken choices,” Wynonna mumbled as she looked down at her hands. She took a deep breath before looking back up at Waverly. “I just...are you okay, Waverly?”

Waverly’s throat tightened and she quickly looked away, deciding to wipe down the bar instead. Who knew it would just take one well meaning question to get her to break. She sniffled as all the feelings and things she wanted to say bubbled to the surface. 

“I’m fine,” she said, voice strained with the obvious lie. “I’m- This is just a lot. You know? All these old feelings and memories, and not just Nicole. About what you-” Waverly swallowed thickly and she felt the hot tears falling down her cheeks. “About all the things we put you through. And it feels stupid to stand here crying about _your_ pain, I just feel so guilty that you had to endure that.”

Wynonna came around the bar and pulled Waverly into a hug. She wasted no time wrapping her arms around her sister and burying her face into her chest as she cried. Wynonna rubbed circles onto her back and kissed her temple.

“Baby girl, it wasn’t your fault. Hell, it was hardly Gus’ fault. She didn’t know,” Wynonna said into Waverly’s hair. “Yeah it fucking sucked, but it made me the charming put together person I am today.”

Waverly chuckled wetly, soaking Wynonna’s shirt even more with her tears. “I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for never believing you.”

“I forgive you,” Wynonna whispered, squeezing Waverly more. “And while we’re at it, I’m sorry for leaving you when you needed me. I should have never left.”

Waverly shook her head and looked up into blue eyes rimmed with red. “I forgive you too. You don’t have to apologize I-...I get it. But I forgive you.”

“We’ve both hurt each other, is the moral of this story,” Wynonna said as Waverly relaxed back into her hug. “But now we have each other again. And I got your back, babe. Okay? Even if you’re clearly in love with a fucking puppy dog trapped in a human body named Nicole and won’t admit it.” 

Waverly scoffed playfully and wiped her tears on Wynonna’s shirt before pulling away. “I don’t-”

“Yeah yeah, you love Perry,” Wynonna punctuated her point with a roll of her eyes. “Either way, Imma give an awesome speech at your wedding.”

“Just don’t be vulgar, Perry’s parents aren’t into it,” Waverly pointed out.

“Guess I have to start my speech over then.”

“Like you’ve even written it anyways.”

“Okay, fair.”

Waverly wiped at her eyes again. “So uh, where is Nicole? Not out on her own I hope.”

“Nah, she’s upstairs watching movies. I have a list for her to get through.”

“That poor thing,” Waverly said. “At least make sure she watches some History Channel or something.”

“Oo, Ancient Aliens-”

“Wynonna, that show is racist-”

“Okay you’re right. I’m going to have her watch that Jersey Devil documentary though,” Wynonna said as she poured herself a glass of water.

Waverly frowned at her. “Are _you_ okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Wynonna said as she went back to the other side of the bar. 

“Well, for one you’ve been here for more than five minutes and haven’t asked for whiskey yet,” Waverly pointed out.

Wynonna’s cheeks visibly tinted and she waved Waverly off. “I pregamed upstairs before I came down. Trying to pace myself today.”

Waverly just hummed her disbelief as the first customers of the day started to walk in. The day was fairly ordinary and even though Waverly was on the lookout, she didn’t see Nicole all day. There was that gnawing at her stomach that felt like pining, that left a bitter taste on her tongue. She tried to drink it away with glass after glass of seltzer, but nothing seemed to work. So as Rosita came in to relieve her, Waverly breathed a sigh of relief hoping that a distance from Nicole would make the feeling go away. 

She pulled her jacket a little tighter around herself as a cold wind blew past her. Something caught the corner of her eye and she saw another odd bright purple flower like the one she’d seen at the Homestead before. This one seemed a little worse for the wear, it’s edges browning and leaves crumpled and dying.

“Weird,” she mumbled to herself as she got into her car, not noticing the almost human shaped shadow darting out of view around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic. 
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Welcome to another week of sad puppy Nicole. There's also some Chrissy Waverly bonding with a side of annoying but also kinda sad Perry. Also, if you're looking for a new book to pick up, here is a list of [Black Queer YA novels](http://www.yapride.org/2020/06/queer-ya-books-by-black-authors-spreadsheet/) you may like to check out. As always, thank you to Lucky for betaing and letting me hurt these poor characters over and over.

“Oo, Waverly, what about these?” Chrissy pulled out some yellow Chrysanthemums and held a bunch to her face as she inhaled. “They’re pretty.”

“I don’t know,” Waverly sighed as she picked up a daisy delicately by the stem, twirling it between her fingers before taking a whiff. “I like simple.”

“Remember, cost is not an issue,” Perry said as he held up some white carnations that had petals tipped with bright pink. He looked at them and shrugged before putting them back into their bin. 

Waverly mumbled an automatic apology as another shopper bumped into her back. The flower mart was definitely busy today, but a weekend was the only time all three of them could make it to the warehouse in the city where vendors sold their fresh cut flowers directly to the public. Sometimes Waverly would just come here to walk around, hot tea in hand as she watched the other people bustle among the flowers.

One of her favorite things had been watching the couples who were clearly picking out flowers for their weddings. So hopeful and bright. Waverly couldn’t wait for that day to come for herself, but instead now all she felt was stress.

Chrissy slipped her arm through Waverly’s and she looked up at her just to see Chrissy wink at her. She called towards Perry in a sing song voice. “We’re going to go have some girl talk, Perr.”

“Uh, okay,” Perry scratched at the back of his scalp and looked back down at the flowers in his hand. Waverly gave him a small wave before Chrissy pulled her down to the other end of the warehouse that held displays of potted plants. They wandered down an aisle with tall green foliage, leaves dipping into their space and making it feel like they were walking through a jungle. Waverly smiled for nostalgic reasons she didn’t remember.

“So,” Chrissy said, stopping to look at a particularly leafy plant. “Tell me what’s up.”

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked, even as her stomach sank.

“I know we haven’t hung out a lot lately but...you’re still my best friend, Waves. Something is bothering you,” Chrissy turned to fully look at Waverly, and she was reminded how short she was compared to her.

Waverly knew there was no use lying to Chrissy, so she let out a deep breath before she began. “Well, you remember Nicole-” Waverly couldn’t say her name without her lips tipping into a smile and eyes going a little mooney before she remembered their fight. “-I um. We almost kissed the other day. So I told her it was all a mistake and I didn’t feel the same way.”

“Was it a mistake?” Chrissy raised an eyebrow at her and Waverly crumbled even more.

“I-...no. I don’t think so. I just...Perry,” Waverly mumbled, not quite making a sentence but Chrissy seemed to understand either way.

“Listen, Waves, I think you know in here-” she put a finger over her heart. “-what you want. But you’ve always had a hard time making this-” She put her finger to Waverly’s forehead and smiled. “-agree.”

Waverly chuckled and took Chrissy’s hand from her forehead to hold between them instead. “I do love Perry. He’s good for me and we’re good together. I have feelings for Nicole but...she’s only been back for what? A week? Who knows if she’ll leave again or continue aging at a rapid speed.”

‘What?” Chrissy frowned. “What was that last part?”

“It was a metaphor,” Waverly brushed it off and sighed. “I guess all I’m saying is that...I wish it was easier. But it’s not.”

“I just want you to be happy, Waves,” Chrissy looped their arms back together and they began to walk back towards where they left Perry. “And if a weird nerdy hot chick makes you happy, go for it.”

“Perry makes me happy,” Waverly reminded Chrissy and...maybe herself. She leaned her head against Chrissy’s shoulder. “In fact, he made me _very_ happy last night.”

Chrissy laughed and Waverly was thankful for the distraction.

***

After Chrissy left (with a long hug and kiss to Waverly’s cheek), Perry and Waverly went to the coffee shop next door. When Perry ordered his skinny Mocha Frappe with extra whipped cream, Waverly’s stomach sank. They went over to the end of the counter to wait for their drinks and Perry wrapped his arms over Waverly’s shoulder from behind. Waverly sighed, her body relaxing back into his as she let herself be comforted for a moment. 

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked, pressing a kiss to Perry’s arm next to her face.

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Perry asked as he rested his chin on the top of Waverly’s head.

“Well, you ordered your basic white lady drink,” Waverly teased as she watched the barista put an extra heaping pile of whipped cream onto the top of Perry’s drink. They struggled to put the lid on without messing up the whipped cream but it was proving a struggle.

Perry groaned and dropped his head to Waverly’s shoulder, taking a deep breath as she turned around in his arms to look at him. Her eyebrow was raised expectedly as she waited for him to answer.

“We just feel distant lately,” Perry said. “I know work has been busy for me and your...friend and Wynonna are in town I just-.” Perry smiled as the barista put their drinks down and disentangled himself from Waverly to get them. He handed her her iced tea and adjusted his straw a few times before continuing. “I miss it when it was just...us. And I feel like since Nicole came to town you haven’t had much interest in the wedding.”

Waverly couldn’t help but prickle at the mention of Nicole, but tried to keep her face neutral. “It’s just been busy, Perr.” Waverly assured him by running her free hand up and down his arm, squeezing his firm biceps and looking up at him through her lashes. “I promise I’m just as into this as I was at the beginning. I can’t wait to marry you.”

Because then she’d be fully committed and thoughts of Nicole wouldn’t plague her mind anymore. Two birds, one stone. 

That seemed to make Perry feel better because he smiled and bent down to kiss her soundly on the mouth. Waverly pulled away and held his chin between her thumb and forefinger as she smiled at him. 

“I can’t wait to marry you either,” Perry said.

“Good,” Waverly tapped his lip with her forefinger. “Now let’s go home.”

***

“Just let me get you a new car.”

“I don’t _want_ a new car. Mine works just fine,” Waverly said as she examined the ripped soft top of her car. It didn’t look like it had been slashed, probably just caught something just right the last time she drove it. She stuck her finger into the rip just to see how big it was. “It’s not even that big of a hole.”

Perry gave her a dubious look from his spaceship of a car. “I’ll buy you the exact same car, just new.”

“It wouldn’t be the same,” Waverly pouted as she crossed her arms. “She’s got good bones.”

“Someday I’m going to convince you,” Perry smiled. 

Waverly rolled her eyes and bent down to stick her head into his window so she could kiss him. “Goodbye. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye,” Perry sighed dramatically, playfully, as Waverly straightened out. She watched him put his car in autodrive and it took off while he waved at her. Waverly hated that car. She didn’t trust it. As she walked up the steps to her apartment, her new phone began to ring and she answered it without looking at the screen.

“Hello?”

“Something’s wrong with Nicole.”

“Well hello to you too, Wynonna,” Waverly said as she unlocked her door, phone cradled between her shoulder and ear.

“Yes, hello, little sister who adores me,” Wynonna said sarcastically. “I said, something is wrong with Nicole.”

“What do you mean?” Waverly pushed open the door of her apartment, doing a general search to make sure nothing seemed out of place before she closed the door behind her. “Before I decide if I have to freak out or not.”

“We walked past a puppy in a window _and_ someone walking at least five dogs and she didn’t react at all. Do you realize how weird that is? Last time we went out it was at least a five minute stop for every dog and cat she saw. And one oddly friendly racoon. She even got annoyed with me the other day and snapped at me.”

“Well that last thing seems pretty normal,” Waverly joked as she set her purse on the kitchen table.

“Ha. Ha. I get it, we got jokes, but this is serious, Waves,” Wynonna said. She just seems so...negative. Unlike herself.”

“Do you think she’s still upset about...you know,” Waverly trailed off, her own ennui fuzzing the corners of her brain.

“I think it’s more than that,” Wynonna said. “Maybe you should try to talk to her. She’s just kinda grunting at me.”

“I don’t think she wants to talk to me, Nonna,” Waverly said sadly, as she sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh. 

“It’s worth a try,” Wynonna said. “Come on. For me?” 

Waverly knew she was going to end up talking to Nicole from the moment Wynonna asked. The prospect of seeing her made Waverly’s stomach turn, and not completely unpleasantly. 

“Alright, well, I have to work later. How about I come by after and bring you two dinner?”

“Chinese?”

“Yeah I know your order,” Waverly said. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay. Bring a puppy if you have it, you’ll see what I mean about Nicole being weird,” Wynonna said.

“Yeah, I’ll just bring the puppy I have lying around.” Waverly rolled her eyes. “Text me if anything else happens.”

“Okay, bye,” Wynonna quickly hung up, not waiting for a reply from Waverly. Bringing the phone down from her ear, Waverly looked at it with her finger hovering over the photos button. She clicked on it, blushing as she scrolled up from pictures taken at the flower mart to the last ones Nicole had sent her. It was a blurry picture of a fluffy looking dog she had seen on a walk, the next picture a too close shot of her face with the dog pressed up against it. She couldn’t help the way the corners of her lips turned up in a smile as she looked at it, heart aching in pining.

***

Waverly knocked cautiously on the door of Wynonna’s apartment, ear close to the wood as she listened for movement inside. All she could hear was the muffled sound of a television playing and the seemingly constant rustle of the bags of Chinese food in her hands as the heavy containers shifted. She pulled away when she heard footsteps approaching the door, fixing a smile on her face as Wynonna opened the door.

“Finally,” Wynonna said, snatching the food and walking it to the tiny kitchen. 

Waverly just rolled her eyes and wandered into the living room where Nicole was lying on the couch, blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon with her socked feet sticking out of the end. The television was on in front of her, and Waverly frowned as she saw what she was watching.

“Are you...watching a documentary about Vietnam?” 

“The world is fucked,” Nicole mumbled, eyes not leaving the television. 

Waverly chuckled and sat on the far arm of the couch near Nicole’s feet. “And you’ve only made it to the seventies.”

Nicole grunted and Wynonna walked into the room, handing a container of food to Waverly and holding one out for Nicole. She lifted her head a little from her blanket cocoon, the fabric slipping back from her head and revealing a mess of red hair. 

‘What’s that?” Nicole asked as she sniffed the air.

“Chinese food. You’ll like it,” Wynonna pushed the container closer to Nicole and one hand dislodged itself from the blankets to grab it. Wynonna went back into the kitchen and Nicole set the food on the coffee table before flopping back onto the couch. That’s when Waverly noticed the stack of Oreos and a glass of whiskey besides it, visible Oreo crumbs settled at the bottom.

“Were you dunking Oreos in whiskey?” Waverly asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

“Yeah, Wynonna taught me,” Nicole mumbled, as she pulled the blanket up over her head.

“Nicole, can we talk?” Waverly asked, setting her own food down on the coffee table. “What’s wrong?”

Nicole just grumbled and kept staring at the tv. Waverly reached for the remote and turned it off, just for Nicole to stutter and give Waverly a look. She chanced reaching out and squeezing Nicole’s foot to get her attention.

“Come on. Are you okay?”

“You ripped my heart out, so as okay as someone can be after that,” Nicole said, voice muffled as she pulled the blanket up around her mouth. “On top of that I just feel… _sad_. I felt it kind of in the back of my mind before, but thinking about you...always managed to keep it at bay. But now it’s just...I can’t shake it.”

Waverly kept her hand on Nicole’s foot, just finding a comfort in touching her. Even if she couldn’t help but think how comfortable it would be to slide onto the couch behind Nicole and cradle her in her arms. They might look a little ridiculous with the height difference but Waverly could care less.

“Do you know why you’re sad?” Waverly asked, squeezing her foot again.

“No, it’s just gotten worse every day,” Nicole said so quietly that she had to lean a little forward to hear her. “It’s like a gnawing in my stomach.”

Waverly put a hand on her stomach subconsciously. Waverly had been feeling the same sort of way since Nicole came back to town. Just a general...sadness. But she figured it had a lot to do with the reemergence of her childhood love battling over her feelings with Perry. 

“No matter what it won’t go away,” Nicole said.

“Everyone gets like that sometimes,” Waverly said. “I know that doesn’t make it better but, you’re not alone.”

“Really?” Nicole’s eyes finally shifted away from the blank television to Waverly. She offered her a reassuring smile. 

“Yeah, really.”

“That does make me feel a little better,” Nicole mumbled as she sat up on the couch. “How long does it last?”

“Depends,” Waverly shrugged. “Sometimes not long.”

“But other times?”

“Other times...not...not long.”

Nicole let the blanket fall from around her shoulders as she sat up a little bit. She shifted awkwardly and looked behind her like she was making sure no one was behind her. “That’s not the only thing.”

“What else?” Waverly frowned as she let herself slide onto the couch properly, moving Nicole’s feet so that they were on her lap.

Nicole leaned forward like she was about to tell Waverly a secret. “My shadow has been acting weird.”

“Your shadow,” Waverly asked dubiously, eyes automatically flickering behind Nicole. “Your _actual_ shadow?”

“It’s always been pesky, but these days sometimes it...disappears completely and then shows back up later, but it's different. I don’t know how to describe it, Waves, it’s just...off.” Nicole looked around herself and then stood up, twisting her upper body to point behind her. “Look, it’s gone.”

Waverly frowned as she stood up, sure her eyes were deceiving her or this was some kind of trick Nicole was playing. But sure as day, no shadow was cast behind Nicole.

“What the-”

She got up from the couch just to get closer to Nicole, her eyes not wanting to believe the illusion in front of her. She turned on her phone flashlight and shined it directly on Nicole and it was like the light bent around her and landed on the wall so she didn’t have a shadow. 

“Has this happened before?” Waverly asked, still staring between Nicole and the wall behind her.

“I lost my shadow once a long time ago. It’s actually how I met Michelle,” Nicole looked behind her at the wall and sighed. “Still gone.”

“Michelle? My mom Michelle?” Waverly asked, voice a little softer now.

Nicole nodded and put her hands on her hips, suddenly looking a lot more like the little kid that showed up at her window all those years ago. “Yeah. My shadow had hidden in her room and she helped me sew it back on.”

“I have a lot of questions,” Waverly turned off the light of her phone just as it began to ring. She answered it without thinking, brain still trying to figure out a reasonable scientific reason Nicole’s shadow would be...missing. She wished she could tell Rosita about this, she was much better at science than Waverly was. “Hello?”

“Hey, darlin’,” Gus said on the other side of the phone. “I was gonna come by your apartment and measure your dress for you. Get these alterations done so we don’t have to think ‘bout them. Is _Perry_ there?”

“Oh, um, I’m not at home, Aunt Gus, I’m actually upstairs with-”

“Oh, with Nicole?”

“And Wynonna.”

“Right. Well I’ll be right up then.”

Gus hung up the phone and Waverly had barely put her phone in her pocket when there was a knock at the door. Waverly went over to answer it and Gus stood there, dress on a hanger in her hand. 

“Hey there, sweet thing.” Gus leaned forward and kissed Waverly’s cheek before walking past her into the apartment. Hanging the dress on the bathroom door, she made her way over to Nicole who was still standing by the couch. Gus put both hands on Nicole’s arms and squeezed her like she was testing produce at the grocery store “And hello to you too, dear. You’re a skinny thing, aren’t you? Waverly, don’t you feed her?”

“I feed her just fine, Gus,” Wynonna emerged from the kitchen, a noodle falling out of her mouth as she gestured towards the forgotten Chinese food with her chopsticks. Gus looked surprised by her presence and Wynonna gave her a sarcastic smile. “Surprise, your favorite niece is here too.” 

Gus dropped Nicole’s arms and went over to Wynonna, giving her an exaggerated kiss on the cheek. “I’ll never forget the prodigal niece.” Wynonna made a face and stuffed another mouthful of noodles into her mouth. Gus turned back towards Waverly and started to shoo her towards the bathroom. “Go put the dress on, girl, I don’t have all night.” 

Waverly’s eyes darted back over to Nicole who was still just standing there, occasionally looking back over her shoulder, presumably for her shadow. 

“Uh, can we just do this later?” Waverly couldn’t keep her eyes from bouncing between Nicole and Gus. It felt almost cruel to do this in front of Nicole, given the entire situation. If Nicole still had feelings for Waverly she didn’t want to...rub her face in it. 

“I’d like to see your dress, Waverly,” Nicole said with an undeniable sadness. “Again, anyways.” 

“Go on,” Gus gave Waverly’s bottom a tap to set her in the direction of the bathroom and she blushed at the embarrassment of it all. As she turned around to close the door to the bathroom, she saw Nicole sitting back down on the couch as Gus handed her the food container. 

Waverly slipped the dress on and put her hair in a messy bun so that Gus could see the dress better. She took a moment to breathe out the guilt fluttering in her stomach for putting the wedding under Nicole’s nose again. She shouldn’t feel guilty because that would mean she did something wrong. Right?

She reached behind her back, struggling to do up the buttons there. Her shoulders burned the higher up her back she got until she couldn’t manage anymore. Opening the door up a crack, she called out. “Gus! Can you help me button it up?”

Waverly continued to struggle for a moment before Nicole popped her head into the room with a sheepish smile. Her mouth opened to tell her to go away but Nicole slid into the room anyway, door slowly opening.

“Gus told me to come help,” she said almost shyly. “She’s talking to Wynonna.” Waverly didn’t have the heart to push her out and again, it would just prove that there was something wrong if she did. And there wasn’t. Wordlessly, Waverly turned around and put her hands on the sink so that Nicole could do up the buttons. 

The nervous energy radiated off of Nicole, hot against Waverly’s back as she stepped up behind her. She heard Nicole exhale a shaky breath as she did up the button at the middle of Waverly’s back. Slowly she made her way up the dress. Waverly could feel Nicole’s sure fingers brushing against her skin as she buttoned, and she chewed on the inside of her cheek to suppress the shiver she felt starting at the base of her spine. But she knew there was no hiding the goosebumps that erupted over her skin. She swore she felt Nicole’s breath on her neck as her fingers brushed down the buttons of Waverly’s dress and she dropped her hands back to her sides. 

Waverly looked up in the mirror and saw Nicole staring back at her, light blush along her cheekbones and making the scar below her eye stand out even more. With a sharp intake of breath, Waverly turned around so that the small of her back was pressed to the sink. Nicole wasn’t as close as she had thought, maybe a little more than a foot away, but still close enough that Waverly could feel the air crackle around them. Nicole’s eyes felt like their own galaxy, beckoning her closer, and she was helpless to their gravity. 

“You look beautiful,” Nicole whispered. “I don’t know if I told you that before. When I first saw you.”

Waverly’s blush deepened and she looked down at her feet bashfully, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun back behind her ear. “Thanks I-...thanks.”

“Perry is very lucky.”

Waverly looked back up at Nicole, heart in her throat as Nicole smiled down at her. 

“Yeah?” Waverly intended it to come out modest and light, but instead it dripped in hurt and insecurity. 

Nicole carefully took both of Waverly’s hands in her own and squeezed as they fell between them. “I think Perry is the luckiest person in the world. I might be a little biased, but.” She shrugged, lips twitching in a wider smile. “I hope you two are very happy together.”

“Thank you,” Waverly smiled and squeezed Nicole’s hands back. Her stomach dropped and heart clenched like she was finally letting go and the panic pushed up into her chest. “I-...are you going to be there? At the wedding?”

“As long as you want me, I’ll be there,” Nicole assured her with a smile. 

Waverly let out a small sigh of relief and looked back at their hands. Her thumb brushed over a scar on the side of Nicole’s hand just as she felt her lips on her forehead. Waverly’s eyes fluttered shut as her throat strained, tears just below the surface. Tilting her chin up, Nicole’s lips fell from her forehead and they just looked at each other for a moment. 

It was brief, like a flash of a dream, but Waverly imagined standing like this with Nicole at the Homestead under a flowered arch...officiant besides them and Gus crying in the front row. Waverly blinked and the image was gone, especially when she felt eyes on them and turned to see Gus and Wynonna staring at them from the living room. Waverly quickly dropped Nicole’s hands and she took a step back from her. 

Waverly cleared her throat and pushed an nonexistent curl of hair behind her ear before walking out of the bathroom and towards Gus. Wynonna let out a long whistle as she passed, and Waverly decided ignoring her was the right thing to do. She saw the knowing look swimming in the back of Gus’ eyes and chose to ignore that too. It was easier than facing the truth, anyway.

***

When Waverly saw Wynonna’s name pop up on her screen the next day, she took a deep breath and prayed it was something normal this time. Hopefully just asking for alcohol or food or _something_. Waverly had her rare day off on a day Perry was busy at work in the city so she was lounging on her couch and reading a book. The last thing she needed was for some supernatural emergency. 

“Hello,” she answered cautiously.

“I can’t find Nicole.”

Waverly sighed. “Did you check everywhere she might be?”

“Yeah. She’s not answering her phone either,” Wynonna said. “I told her to _always_ answer her phone.”

“Did you check the Homestead?” Waverly asked, already dog earring her book and setting it on the coffee table. 

“No, I don’t want to go there alone,” Wynonna said.

“Fine. Come pick me up,” Waverly said as she stood up from the couch. She could hear the smile in Wynonna’s voice.

“I was hoping you’d say that. I’m outside,” Wynonna’s words were drowned out by a sharp honk of a car horn that signalled that Wynonna was actually outside her apartment.

“I’ll be out in a second,” Waverly mumbled, hanging up the phone. She got a jacket and put her shoes on, slipping out the door. Wynonna’s truck idled at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Waverly’s apartment, and she locked the door before heading down.

“You seem mighty chill for someone who just found out the love of her life was missing,” Wynonna said, as she shifted the car out of park and started towards the Homestead.

“‘Love of my life’ is a bit strong, don’t you think?” Waverly said as she shot a quick text off to Nicole. Maybe she would answer her.

“Aha! But you didn’t deny it!” Wynonna said triumphantly. “I swear that sexual tension last night was out of control. Like watching a bad soap opera.”

“Okay, there is no sexual tension,” Waverly denied before quickly veering course. “Was Nicole being weird or anything the last time you saw her?”

“No. You and Gus left, we watched some cartoons and went to sleep. Then when I woke up she was gone,” Wynonna shrugged. “No note. Nothing.”

Waverly bit her lip as she thought. “If she had been taken I think you would have heard that.”

“Yeah, Bobo is not graceful,” Wynonna confirmed with a shiver. “And he smells terrible. Just the smell would have woken me up.”

“We need to get her a better phone just so we can track her,” Waverly said, staring at her phone and hoping for a message from Nicole to pop up. They made it back to the Homestead and the first thing Waverly noticed was that there were more of those odd purple flowers popping up in the front of the old house. Waverly frowned and got out of the car. They didn’t look like they were dying like the one she’d seen outside Shorty’s the other day. They looked fresh and strong. 

Waverly walked into the Homestead without a second thought, Wynonna fast on her heels, as she hoped that Nicole was just having another moment here. Her brain didn’t want to think of the possibility that she was gone. Not to mention even entertaining the idea that something nefarious might have happened. 

“Like walking into a crypt,” Wynonna muttered behind Waverly, as her feet automatically led her up the stairs and back to her room. The pile of acorns was still there, undisturbed, except for a paper folded and placed on top of it. “Shit. Did Nic do this?”

“Yeah,” Waverly breathed as she walked over to the pile, gently picking up the piece of paper. It was stiff and wrinkled from age under her fingers as she opened it up. Nicole’s messy scrawl was revealed, and her stomach dropped. “I know where she went.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic. 
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here's another week of pain. I heard there were some tears for this chapter so prepare yourself. I'm sorry ahead of time. But also a good thing happens...kinda. ANYWAYS. I also wanted to share this podcast I'm starting to listen to called [Blvck Story The Podcast](https://marquisb1986.wixsite.com/blvckstory/podcast). It tells unknown stories from Black history and I've heard only good things. Check it out! As always, special thanks to my beta Lucky for staying up and editing while I was still typing. The real MVP.

_My Dearest Little Bird,_

_I realized why my shadow was acting funny. The Shadow is still gaining power, and it wants me for some reason. So I’m going back to Neverland and hopefully it’ll follow me. I may not see you again, Waverly, but if anything I promise to be at your wedding. Just know that I love you and I’m sorry for the trouble I caused._

_Yours forever,  
Nicole_

Waverly read the letter over and over, pacing in her room. Stray acorns rolled around the room as she kicked some of the outliers in her pacing. 

“What does it say?” 

Waverly vaguely heard Wynonna talking to her, but the noise inside her head drowned her out. Nicole was leaving. Again. She was leaving like she said she wouldn’t. Was she already gone? How could she make her stay? _How_?

“Waverly.”

The firmness of Wynonna’s voice cut through the static and Waverly turned to look at her. 

“She’s leaving,” Waverly said, shoving the letter towards Wynonna. “She’s going back to Neverland.”

“By herself? No way,” Wynonna took the letter and scanned it, lips curling into a snarl of frustration. “How do we get to her?”

“Do you remember how to get there? To Neverland?” Waverly asked.

“Second star to the right-”

“-And straight on to morning, yes. But which direction did you guys usually go?” Waverly began to pace again. “She can’t fly so she must be trying to go on foot right?”

“Yeah, okay. Um...I don’t remember,” Wynonna clenched her hand in a fist in front of her face out of frustration. 

“You don’t remember?” Waverly said.

“I only remember forest! There’s forest everywhere! Why didn’t I put a tracker on that fucker?” 

“Okay, well I’ll go North, you go South, she couldn’t have gotten that far,” Waverly said. “And just...we’ll call each other when we find her.”

“Okay,” Wynonna breathed as she kicked an acorn to the side. “This acorn thing is weird by the way.”

They walked back outside and Waverly took off towards the North of the Homestead and Wynonna went the other direction. Waverly’s heart fluttered around her ribs like a frightened bird in a cage, and her stomach turned with each step. 

What if she was too late?

What if Nicole was gone? Again.

What if-

“Focus, Waverly.” She shook her head, trying to slow her brain. Her eyes turned towards the ground, looking for any sign that Nicole had gone this way. When she was dating Champ, he’d tried to drag her hunting enough times that she knew the basics of tracking. She certainly wasn’t an expert but she liked to think she could find the trail of a very tall, slightly clumsy woman.

Waverly didn’t know what she was going to do if- _when_ she found Nicole. Make her stay? Somehow? Why? There was nothing she could offer her, nothing she could give. Making her stay would be purely selfish, especially if she had to go back to defeat the Shadow. 

The trees began to get thicker, the ground covered with more foliage and fallen branches impeding her steps. She was about to turn back around and head a different direction when she saw a strange clearing through the trees. Stepping over a large pile of debris, Waverly fought her way to the clearing, where a set of stone stairs spiraled up into nowhere. At the top was an arch where a door would be, but it just opened to air and a sheer drop. 

Standing under the spiral staircase was Nicole, looking up at something. Waverly’s chest automatically felt lighter at the sight of her. She practically ran into the clearing and Nicole looked at her.

“I thought you were an injured deer with the way you were stumbling through the trees there,” Nicole teased.

Waverly just ran towards her, arms flailing out and wrapping around Nicole’s middle. She heard Nicole grunt at the impact, but she embraced her, drawing Waverly close. Waverly could feel Nicole’s breath on the side of her face and the hot press of tears behind her eyes just from sheer relief.

“Waves,” Nicole breathed, tickling Waverly’s ear. She buried her face further into Nicole’s chest, the scent of cotton and vanilla filling her lungs. “What are you doing here?”

“You can’t leave,” Waverly said, hating how her voice warbled. “Not again.”

“I have to,” Nicole rubbed a circle on Waverly’s back. “I’ll be back, Little Bird.”

Waverly clenched her jaw. “Yeah, but when? You said that before and it took you this long-”

“I’ve been coming back since that first year, Waverly. You just never came looking for me,” Nicole said.

Waverly pulled away, quickly wiping away a few stray tears as she looked up at Nicole. “You can’t just leave like this. So soon.”

“Once I get rid of the Shadow, I’ll come back. I promise,” Nicole smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes like usual. Waverly fingered the soft faux wool on the inside of Nicole’s jacket, words stuck in her throat. She couldn’t quite bring herself to let go of Nicole. Not yet. Not when she was trying to leave again. 

“How do you even plan on getting back?” Waverly asked.

“I was hoping Tink was hanging out somewhere around here,” Nicole mumbled, looking around the clearing again. “This is the place with the most magic between here and Neverland. Something about these stairs...not sure what it is actually.” Waverly filed that away to ask about later. “Anyways, that sucker there can be used to get to Neverland. And I think I have just enough magic left for it.”

Nicole pointed up to the arch at the top of the stairs.

Waverly frowned. “Could we have always just...walked through there instead?” 

“Well, _fly_ through, but yeah,” Nicole said like it was common knowledge. “But the view is better if we fly all the way there. I just don’t have enough magic left for that this time.”

Waverly just shook her head. “Okay, Tink. Why didn’t she come with you to begin with? She always used to,” Waverly said, remembering the tiny fairy who would constantly pull on her hair.

Nicole smiled sheepishly. “She got really tired of me coming back looking for you. She had a bit of a jealous streak.”

“A _bit_ ,” Waverly scoffed.

Nicole turned away from Waverly like she’d heard something, and frowned. Waverly crossed her arms as she looked around the clearing. Waverly could tell Nicole wasn’t going to be talked out of this. It was in the strong set of her jaw and the determination in her face. No amount of begging was going to stop Nicole from leaving. Especially since Waverly didn’t have anything to give her.

But that didn’t mean she still wasn’t going to try. 

“Nicole, please don’t go,” Waverly stepped in front of her, sure there was a desperation in her voice that would embarrass her to look back on. “Stay with me. Please.”

Nicole’s face softened and she pushed a stray strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear. “I can’t stay.” Waverly’s heart broke but Nicole continued. “But you can come with me.”

Waverly’s heart stopped and the ‘yes’ on the tip of her tongue fought to get out. The rational part of Waverly’s brain sent panic down her spine at the prospect of confronting this place she had just started to believe might be real. That and the sudden reality of dropping everything for Nicole felt like too much. 

“I...Perry,” Waverly said simply, even as she leaned into Nicole’s palm. 

Nicole’s face dropped, hand falling from Waverly’s face and back to her side as she chuckled darkly. “Right. I forgot.”

The doubt that Waverly felt wrapped around her chest. Was she doing the right thing? Choosing Perry over Nicole? Of course she was, she tried to reason. He was an adult with a job, and they had a _plan_. Nicole was...sweet and loving and open and-

She licked her lips and shook her head. “I’m sorry, Nicole. I did lo-...do care about you. If this was just...a year earlier.”

Waverly’s voice broke, chin falling to her chest. Nicole took Waverly’s hand, thumb brushing over her knuckles. 

“It’s okay, Waves. I just have to accept the fact that the book was never about you and me, it’s about you and Perry,” Nicole smiled and Waverly squeezed her hand. “I’m just sorry I didn’t find you sooner.”

Waverly looked up just as Nicole’s face descended towards hers. Her eyes fluttered shut on instinct— and probably more than a little desire. Her stomach clenched in anticipation and she gasped in surprise when Nicole’s lips landed softly on her cheek. The kiss was brief, and Waverly’s eyes blinked open. But Nicole was already gone.

A little disoriented and disappointed, Waverly looked around the clearing to find Nicole standing a couple of steps up on the stairs. She bent her legs and jumped, landing heavily back on her feet.

That’s when Waverly noticed that the ground at the base of the stairs was thick with bright green vines and the same purple flowers that she’d seen around town recently. They looked almost like a weird cross between a lily and a carnation when they were this vibrant. Longer petals every other and smaller ones in between, forming some kind of round middle.

“What are those?” Waverly pointed at them and Nicole’s eyes followed.

“Oh, Tiger Lily.”

“No, they’re not,” Waverly said. “Not ones here anyways.”

“Now to just figure out how to fly,” Nicole mumbled to herself, clearly already done with the flower conversation, going a few steps higher up the stairs and jumping back to the ground. Waverly watched as Nicole went to the very top of the staircase and stared down at the ground. There was no way Nicole was going to jump from there...right? She’d at the very least break an ankle.

“Nicole,” Waverly frowned. Nicole just bent her legs like she was about to jump again. “Nicole!”

Waverly acted on instinct, and a little bit on the fact that she was miffed that Nicole was leaving and had only given her a fake-out kiss on the cheek. She sprinted up the stairs, grabbing Nicole by the back of her jacket as she got ready to jump, spinning her around. Waverly grabbed the open part of Nicole’s jacket and pulled her close, pushing herself up on her toes and bringing her lips to Nicole’s. 

At first Nicole seemed frozen from shock and Waverly felt immediate regret. Had she been reading the signs wrong this whole time? But after a moment Nicole melted into Waverly’s front, and her heart nearly exploded. It felt like she could breathe for the first time, air flowing to her lungs and making her lightheaded as she felt Nicole’s lips soft and giving against her own. She felt strong hands find her hips, pulling her closer.

A thrill went up Waverly’s spine and she sighed against Nicole’s lips, letting her own part. She had just gained the courage to softly brush her tongue along the seam of Nicole’s lips when it felt like Nicole was getting...taller?

Waverly pulled her lips away just because she couldn’t reach Nicole’s anymore, eyes opening to see Nicole hovering off the ground in front of her, lips puckered like she was still kissing her. Waverly shook her head, trying to rid her mind of this image it had conjured up. But when she opened her eyes, Nicole was still floating about a foot off the ground. 

Her hands fell from Nicole’s jacket and Waverly stared in awe as Nicole continued to hover. Nicole finally blinked her eyes open, cheeks pink and eyes a little shocked, looking at Waverly before looking down at her feet. One of the biggest smiles Waverly had ever seen broke across Nicole’s face when she realized she was flying, and a bark of a laugh exploded from her chest.

“I’m flying!” she cackled, heels clicking together as she propelled herself a little higher. “You did it, Waverly! I’m flying!”

Nicole shot up towards the sky before floating for a moment and diving back down towards Waverly. She jumped as Nicole swooped close enough to throw her off balance for a moment. Nicole quickly grabbed Waverly, holding her bridal style, and her hands automatically found Nicole’s neck. Hazel eyes bore into brown as Nicole began slowly lowering them both down to the ground. Nicole’s smile made Waverly’s heart flutter, and then she remembered that Nicole now had a way to leave. Plus the way her lips still tingled definitely meant her theory that one kiss and she’d be over Nicole was wrong. Not to mention the pull deep in her stomach that encouraged her to keep kissing Nicole.

“You’re...flying,” Waverly felt Nicole land back on the ground and felt more disoriented than ever. 

“You gave me my happy thought,” Nicole winked as she set Waverly on the ground. Her arms fell from around Nicole’s neck and watched helplessly as Nicole floated just off the ground again, like she couldn’t keep herself from flying now that she’d found it again. Nicole crossed her legs and floated eye level with Waverly, smiling crookedly at her. “I, um. I guess I’ll be back for your wedding? To Perry?”

Waverly felt like this was some sort of choice, a second chance to be done with Perry for once and for all. A chance to tell Nicole that-

It felt like her heart was in a vice, but she couldn’t tell which decision would destroy it forever. 

She forced a small smile and nodded. “Yeah. To Perry.”

Nicole looked briefly at the ground, brow furrowing for a moment before she looked back at Waverly with a small smirk. “Until then, Little Bird.”

Waverly had no choice then but to watch as Nicole adjusted the beanie on her head and flew up into the air. Nicole gave Waverly one last look as she flew up and through the arch at the top of the stairs, disappearing immediately. 

The vice around her heart squeezed and she felt her legs pulling to run up the stairs after Nicole, but she resisted.

***

The walk back to the Homestead felt longer than when she’d gone looking for Nicole. 

Waverly’s feet felt like lead as she dragged herself out of the forest, just in time to see Wynonna running towards her. 

“Waves! I saw Nicole take off-” Wynonna stopped, crouching with her hands on her knees as she took a labored breath. “Fuck, I hate running. I’m going to kill that red headed bitch for making me run.”

“Yeah, I saw her,” Waverly stuffed her hands into the pocket of her jacket as Wynonna frowned at her.

“You saw her? Before she took off?” Wynonna said.

“We talked,” Waverly shrugged her shoulder, looking back towards the woods. It hurt so much that she couldn’t even cry. 

“You were supposed to call me, Waves!” Wynonna threw frustrated hands out to her sides. “You were supposed to call me so I could go- So that I could see her before she left.”

“I’m sorry. She said she’d be back so-”

“I should have been able to say goodbye, Waverly,” Wynonna crossed her arms over her chest. “I wanted to go-”

Waverly frowned. “You wanted to what?”

“I wanted to go with her!” Wynonna ground out. 

“Sure, makes sense,” Waverly scoffed. “You were also going to leave me again.”

“Well apparently she was coming back anyway!” 

“I can’t believe you, Wynonna. After all this, after saying you wouldn’t, you would leave me just like that-”

“It’s not about you! For once it’s not fucking about you, okay?”

“Then why do you want to leave so badly?”

“I thought I could fix this, I thought I could get _away_.”

“From what? Fix what?”

Wynonna’s eyes settled on Waverly, the sadness nearly shattering her. Waverly had never seen Wynonna’s eyes so blue, like ice melting and sending tears down her face. Waverly somehow knew then, but she still wanted Wynonna to say it.

With a deep shuddering breath, Wynonna said. “I’m pregnant.”

***

Waverly ran her fingers through Wynonna’s hair, feeling the soft strands between her fingers. Wynonna’s sobbing had since dissolved into sniffles, but Waverly could still feel her wet tears soaking her jeans from the head in her lap. 

They had gone quietly back to Waverly’s apartment, the silence barely noticeable with Waverly’s own racing thoughts. When they got back to the apartment, Wynonna instantly collapsed into tears. Waverly had managed to get her over to the couch, but they still sat on the floor, Waverly with her back against the front of it while Wynonna lay curled up in a ball with her head in her lap. 

Waverly’s soothing words seemed to do little to quell Wynonna’s tears.

The questions begging to be asked didn’t feel right yet. Waverly waited for Wynonna to be ready, letting her talk on her own time.

Now as the crying had stopped, Wynonna wiped the tears from her face with the heel of her hand before settling her head back on Waverly’s lap.

“It’s going to be okay,” Waverly said, gently pushing some of Wynonna’s hair behind her ear so that she could see her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, face blotchy from all her crying. Waverly leaned down and placed a small kiss on her temple. “I’ll be there for you every step of the way. No matter what you decide.”

The corner of Wynonna’s mouth twitched, vaguely resembling a smile as she let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, I’m sure being newly married means you’ll love to help your screwup sister with her bastard kid.”

“Don’t call it that,” Waverly admonished softly. “Plus I won’t be newly wed by the time you give birth. I’m assuming…”

“I’m pretty sure it’s about twelve weeks along,” Wynonna placed a hand on her still flat belly. “Assuming it’s fine after that little electroshock surprise.”

“You haven’t been to a doctor?” Waverly tried to keep the slight panic out of her voice but Wynonna side-eyed her from her lap anyway. 

“I didn’t even know until-” Wynonna licked her lips, another tear in the corner of her eye. “-The Shadow told me.”

A chill ran up Waverly’s spine and she covered the hand on Wynonna’s stomach with her own. “Let’s get you to the doctor tomorrow. Okay?”

Wynonna grumbled and squeezed her eyes shut again. “I don’t wanna.”

“It’s for the best,” Waverly said. She leaned down again to kiss Wynonna’s cheek, resting her forehead on the side of Wynonna’s face. “I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“Why did you want to go to Neverland?”

“Time is kinda stopped there, right? I thought I could just...avoid this whole issue. At least for a little longer,” Wynonna admitted. “It’s not like anyone here would miss me. No one missed me when I went there before.”

“I did,” Waverly reminded her. 

Silence settled over them again and Waverly asked the question that had been weighing on her mind.

“Do you think you’re gonna...keep it?”

“I don’t know, Waves,” Wynonna said as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead on her knees. “I don’t want to… _not_.”

“Does the dad know?” Wynonna groaned. “Do you know who-”

“Yes!” Wynonna said, voice muffled by her knees. “Surprising. I know.”

Waverly put her arm around Wynonna’s back and rested her head on her shoulder. “I’m not judging you, you know.”

“Yeah well, you’ll be the only one.”

“Like I said, Nonna, I’m here for you. No matter what. Okay?”

Wynonna lifted her head from her knees and looked back over at Waverly. Her heart broke again as she watched Wynonna’s face dissolve back into tears. Opening her arms, she let Wynonna fall back into them, face in Waverly’s chest. She rubbed soothing circles on Wynonna’s back and just held her.

Waverly wondered if the aching in her chest was from seeing Wynonna in pain, or from the pain of Nicole leaving again. 

Her lips still tingled from their kiss, the ghost of it still lingering. She itched to tell Wynonna about the kiss, but now was not the time. 

“Fuck I’m hungry,” Wynonna mumbled into Waverly’s chest. She smiled and kissed the side of Wynonna’s head, giving her a good squeeze. “Let me make you something.”

Wynonna straightened up, brushing the tears from her cheeks and sniffling. Waverly got up and headed to the kitchen, looking over her shoulder to see Wynonna go into the bathroom. There was a sharp knock at the door and Waverly knew who it must be. She walked over and opened the door, not surprised to see Perry’s smiling face looking back at her.

“Hey!” He leaned forward and kissed her gently before holding up a bag of food. “I got takeout from that vegan place in the city you like! I even put it on the seat warmer so it stayed hot.”

Waverly felt the guilt threatening to make her sick all over Perry. Here she had just been daydreaming about kissing Nicole while her fiance was driving all the way back from the city with hot food. “Oh, that’s really sweet.”

“Anything for my baby,” Perry winked. He looked over her shoulder at the rest of the apartment as if checking for anything suspicious before looking back at her. “Can I come in?”

“Uh-”

“Waves, when is morning sickness supposed to start? And does it always happen in the morning? Because I’ve been having some gnarly-” Wynonna froze as she saw Perry when she came out of the bathroom. Her mouth froze in an ‘o’ shape, cheeks darkening with a blush. “Oh, uh, hey PerrBear.”

“Oh,” Perry looked back down at Waverly and smiled awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck, red spreading from under his collar up to his face. “I um...see you’re busy.”

“I’m sorry, Perry-”

Perry held up a hand to stop her and smiled reassuringly. “She needs you more than me right now, and I certainly can’t help with any of those questions. So. Just let me put this on the table for you.” Perry walked past Waverly and into the kitchen, quickly putting the bag of food down before heading back out to the hall. He smiled at Waverly and shrugged. “I hope she likes vegan food-”

Waverly, overcome with too many emotions, threw her arms around his neck in a hug. Perry held her close, and she breathed in the security of it. He kissed her firmly before pulling away again. 

“Thank you,” Waverly whispered.

“Anytime, Waves,” Perry squeezed her again, dropping another kiss on her lips. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Waverly smiled as she dropped her arms from his neck, heart aching a little as he turned around and walked away. Waverly closed the door and looked back into the kitchen where Wynonna was already digging through the bags. 

“No bacon? This baby is craving bacon,” Wynonna pulled out a container and sniffed it cautiously. 

“Remind me to go to the market with you and make sure you get stuff that’s actually good for you,” Waverly sighed. “No more living off of Lunchables.”

Wynonna grumbled but let Waverly push her down into a chair as she started opening containers. She was glad that at least Wynonna was here to chase away some of the pain of missing Nicole. It was easier with her here. Just another reason Waverly desperately hoped she stayed.

***

A gust of wind knocked Waverly off her balance for a moment, and she looked down from where she stood at the top of the lonely set of stairs in the middle of the forest. A little lightheaded, she looked back up at the arch that Nicole had disappeared through just the day before.

Waverly cautiously touched the side of it, feeling the cold stone under her fingers. But she could feel something else just under the surface, almost like a heartbeat. She jerked her hand away and stared back through the arch.

How could Nicole tell she still had magic in her? Waverly wondered if-

Her heart beat in anticipation but mostly hope. All night she was tossing and turning thinking of Nicole and the way she felt alive when their lips touched. 

Her body felt tight and ready for celebration as she licked her lips. Waverly rolled her shoulders and let out a breath before she reached towards the middle of the arch.

Would it hurt? Being sucked back into Neverland?

Waverly imagined Nicole in front of her again and she suddenly didn’t mind if it did.

Holding her breath, Waverly thrust her hand through the arch, eyes instinctively slamming shut. She expected to be pulled through or...something. But she felt only air.

Opening her eyes back up, she just saw her hand hanging in the air through the arch.

Nothing. No Neverland. 

Waverly’s heart broke anew, and she let out a sob that echoed through the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Welcome to this week. Waverly makes a decision. Thank you to Lucky for beta-ing.

Waverly looked down at the little thimble in her hand, the edges a little tarnished but still as solid as the day it was made. A cold wind blew past her and she closed her hand into a fist, feeling the metal edges dig into her palm. It had been almost two weeks since Nicole had left and Waverly’s heart still didn’t feel whole.

Perry seemed to bask in Waverly’s new free time since Nicole left. Waverly didn’t mind because it meant that she had a distraction from everything else. They cooked together and watched tv almost every night, catching up on the shows they had missed while Waverly had been...busy. It was all very fine and comforting and goddamnit why did everything remind Waverly of Nicole?

She knew she had made a mistake in kissing Nicole, there was no denying that. Not even when she was standing in the middle of the forest holding a goddamn thimble as a sign of her love for her. Not even when there was already a small pile of thimbles lying at her feet like some sort of offering.

Waverly opened her palm and saw the little indentations on her skin, crossing over back and forth in the same pattern as the one on the side of the thimble. 

What was she even trying to accomplish? Nicole was gone and Waverly had thrown away her chance to go with her. There was no use holding on to this childhood fantasy of a relationship that could never work.

Right?

Waverly let out a deep breath and blew her newly cut bangs out of her face. Wynonna had called them her breakup bangs because she got them after Nicole left. Waverly told Wynonna she was just hormonal.

She looked back down at the tiny pile of thimbles. Hands shaking, she leaned down and put the latest thimble on top of the growing pile. She wondered if Nicole had felt the same way every time she brought her an acorn for the pile. Like a sadness had burrowed deep into her and was trying to eat her inside out. 

“I miss you,” Waverly whispered into the wind, hoping it would find its way to Nicole.

***

“Ugh is this all we have?” Wynonna frowned down at the yogurt that Waverly had put down in front of her at the bar. “With that fake fruit shit on the bottom?”

“You’re the one that picked this out, remember. And the ones with the _candy_ in it,” Waverly wrinkled her nose in disapproval.

“Well I definitely wasn’t eating that vegan shit,” Wynonna muttered, pouting as she pulled open the foil lid. Waverly suddenly knew exactly what this baby would look like. 

“You never told me about the father,” Waverly said, folding her arms on the bar in front of her and giving Wynonna a gentle look.

Wynonna grunted, not even looking up from her yogurt as she stabbed it with a spoon. “He was a- well, I’m not sure what exactly we-” She screwed up her face in confusion and took a giant bite of yogurt, taking her time to swallow it as she looked up at Waverly. “His name was Dolls.”

“Okay,” Waverly smiled. “Do you have a picture?” Wynonna threw her a look. “What? I want to see how adorable my little niece or nephew is gonna be.”

Rolling her eyes, Wynonna reached for her phone and pulled up a picture, turning it towards Waverly. 

Wynonna’s face was only in half the frame and she was laying on her side on a bed, behind her a man who looked half asleep with a small smile on his face. His dark skin stood out from where his arm was slung over Wynonna’s stomach.

“Wowsers this baby is going to be beautiful,” Waverly said. Wynonna snatched her phone back and shoved it back into her pocket. But her lips still tilted cockily.

“Yeah, he is Daddy material for sure,” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows and made a purring sound. Waverly blushed and frowned at her.

“No need to get graphic.”

“You asked.”

“Not for details!” Waverly smiled anyways. “But...does he know?”

Suddenly Wynonna found her yogurt to be the most interesting thing in the bar. She stared at it, swirling the fruit around with the spoon and mixing it together. 

“Nonna.”

“Not yet,” Wynonna said, shoving another bite of yogurt into her mouth. “I’ll tell him...after the wedding.”

“Why don’t you invite him to the wedding?” Waverly was already bouncing a little in excitement at the idea of meeting the beautiful father of her future niece or nephew. 

“You said I couldn’t have a plus one,” Wynonna frowned.

“That was when I thought you’d bring a random person you picked up from Shorty’s the day before,” Waverly said. “But this is different.”

“Rude,” Wynonna muttered. 

“The invite is there if you want it,” Waverly offered. “But only if it’s Dolls. No randos.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Fine!”

“Waverly! Can you help me over here?” Gus called from the other side of the bar as she carried a bin of dirty glasses. Wynonna grumbled and kept “eating” her yogurt. Though it looked more like she was playing with it than actually eating it. 

Waverly gave Gus a side hug as she stepped up to the bar besides her. Gus leaned a little into her as she started washing the glasses. Waverly knew the routine, so she picked up a drying towel and waited for Gus to hand her the glasses.

“So how are you feeling?” Gus asked it in a way that Waverly knew she was digging around for something.

“Uh, fine,” Waverly said. They hadn’t told Gus about Wynonna’s little...extra passenger yet, and she wondered if that was what she was hinting at. “Just busy with the wedding.”

“The wedding is still on then,” Gus stated.

Waverly frowned. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Gus shrugged as she handed Waverly a glass. Waverly’s heart beat a little faster like she was being interrogated. “I don’t know, just...you don’t seem as happy as you usually do. You haven’t sung along to the jukebox in weeks.”

“I’m just tired,” Waverly dismissed as she set the dried glass in its proper spot. “You know...wedding planning.”

Gus just hummed. “You know, when yer Mamma was marryin’ you father, she wouldn’t shut up about it. Every conversation was about flowers or her dress or the cake or-” Gus waved a glass in the air and handed it to Waverly. “Every conversation.”

Waverly blushed. “Oh.”

Gus handed her another glass before turning to look at Waverly, leaning against the bar with her hip. “I’m thinking of selling Shorty’s.”

Waverly’s eyes widened, glass nearly slipping from her hand in surprise. “ _What?_ ”

“You were meant to be more than a small town waitress-”

“That’s why I’m getting _married_! That doesn’t mean you have to sell Shorty’s,” Waverly practically flailed her arms.

Gus smiled that knowing smile and Waverly realized what she’d said. Taking the glass from Waverly and setting it down on the counter, Gus took both of Waverly’s hands in her own. “Perry is a nice boy. A very nice boy. But he doesn’t make you _shine_ , baby girl. At first he did but now.” Gus shrugged.

“I love him,” Waverly said.

“You’re a smart girl, always have been,” Gus reached into her back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it and sliding it over to Waverly. “When you decide you’re ready to unstick those wings of yours.”

“What’s this,” Waverly’s voice trailed off when she looked down at the check. Mostly at the number of zeros at the end of it. “I-...what? Where did you get this?”

“Don’t matter. It’s freedom, honey! You’ve been doin’ what others want you to do for so long. Now you can do whatever it is you want.”

Waverly felt dizzy just from looking at the check and folded it back in half. “Which is what?”

“Live your life!” Gus smiled and leaned closer to Waverly. “Remember. Some of the best things in life are the surprises it throws us. About what we want. _Who_ we want.” Waverly felt her cheeks heating and she was sure that Gus could see right through her. Like she could see the ache in her heart that felt reserved for Nicole and Nicole only. The way her heart pained for her when she was gone. She looked down at her hands and back up at Gus who was smiling knowingly. She winked at Waverly and covered her hand again. “You’ve always been an honest kid, don't stop now.”

Gus squeezed her hand one last time before going back to washing the glasses while Waverly stared at the check. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she didn’t deserve that money. But then she wondered what she could do with it. She thought of school and travel but the one image she couldn’t shake was an apartment with a big window and a reading nook, her and Nicole sitting in front of it, Waverly cuddled in her arms as she read to her.

***

Waverly finished her braid, turning a little to get a look at the back of her head in the mirror, when Wynonna came barging in.

“Gotta pee,” Wynonna said before shoving Waverly out of her own bathroom and slamming the door in her face.

“What the hell, Wynonna!” Waverly yelled at the door, hands in fists at her sides. “I need to get ready!”

“Well I have a growth!” Wynonna called from the bathroom. 

Waverly checked her watch. She and Perry were going to dinner and a play in the city. Knowing Waverly had been wanting to see it, Perry bought them tickets before Waverly even knew it was going to be in the city. It was one of the things that Waverly loved about Perry. He listened, he was kind and he knew how to treat her. Perry had always made Waverly feel special in a way that others hadn’t. 

The pipes creaked as Wynonna flushed and turned on the sink to wash her hands. When she opened the door, her hand was on her stomach and she looked oddly satisfied with herself. 

“There, now you can finish getting ready for good ol’ boring PerrBear,” Wynonna stretched her arms over her head and rolled over the back of the couch to land in the seat. Waverly sighed as she went back to where her makeup was laid out.

“He’s not boring,” Waverly said, sounding bored herself. 

“And why do you have this creepy basket of old lady trinkets?” Wynonna pushed the little container of thimbles Waverly had collected and sat on the coffee table with her foot. 

“I...they’re for Nicole,” Waverly confessed.

Wynonna sat up on the couch. “Excuse me?”

“I’ve been...leaving them for her,” Waverly mumbled as she put some mascara on, hoping Wynonna couldn’t see her blush. “At the stairs.”

“You’ve been going back into the forest? When?” Wynonna asked incredulously.

“Every day,” Waverly confessed.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Wynonna’s eyes looked as wide as saucers. “You’re so fucking in love with her.”

Waverly nearly poked her eye out with her mascara brush and defaulted to playing obtuse. “With who?”

“Nicole, dumbass!” Wynonna said. Waverly felt something hit the side of her head and a thimble rolled into the sink. She looked over at Wynonna who had a shit eating grin on her face. “You’re totally in love with Nicole.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You want her weird, tall bod.”

“Nonna, stop.”

“You’re gonna nestle in that fire crotch-”

“Wynonna!” Waverly hissed, picking up the thimble and throwing it back at her. “I’m not in love with her! I just miss her.”

“I miss her,” Wynonna pointed at herself and pointed back at Waverly. “ _You’re_ in love with her.”

“Believe what you want, but it’s not true,” Waverly’s hands shook as she put away her mascara and searched for her lipstick.

“Are you breaking up with Perry then?” Wynonna asked. “I can’t imagine he’s into the whole poly thing. Plus can you imagine Nicole trying to have any kind of relationship with Perry? She’d kill him.”

“I’m not breaking up with Perry,” Waverly managed to steady her hand long enough to put on her lipstick, but she felt like her biggest regret was just on the surface ready to be revealed. “It doesn’t matter anyways. Nicole is gone.”

“You said she was coming back.”

“Well, people always say that and they never do,” Waverly said, throwing her lipstick a little harder than she intended into her makeup bag. 

“I did,” Wynonna said. She folded her hands on the back of the couch, chin resting on them as she looked at Waverly with soft eyes. Waverly smiled softly.

“Yes, you did. Eventually. But I can’t sit around and wait for Nicole forever.”

“So you are in love with her,” Wynonna said almost as if in awe.

“I didn’t say that,” Waverly said just as there was a knock on the door.

Waverly gave Wynonna a stern look as she left the bathroom. She leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the head. “Don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone and don’t eat all my ice cream.”

“You can’t just keep lying, you know,” Wynonna said seriously to Waverly. “It’s not fair to you or Perry. Not to mention Nicole.”

“I’m not lying,” Waverly insisted, feeling a little anger rising. Wynonna, typical sister, seemed to sense Waverly’s mounting frustration and the anger laced the edges of her words, making them sharp.

“You are lying. You’re lying _and_ you’re selfish for stringing Nicole along like you did,” Wynonna said. “And then you let her go back to Neverland. Alone!”

“I had no choice,” Waverly hissed. Perry knocked on the door again and Waverly pointed a threatening finger at Wynonna. “I’m done talking about this.”

“Yeah yeah.” Wynonna flopped back onto the couch and turned on the television.

Gathering her purse and coat, Waverly answered the door to a well dressed and perfectly put together Perry. Waverly smiled, hoping her enthusiasm would come if she pretended hard enough.

“Hey baby,” she got on her tip toes for a kiss and he bent down and connected their lips. “Let’s go.”

“Have fun kids! Use protection!” Wynonna yelled from the couch as Waverly closed the door behind them.

***

“This was so fun, Waves,” Perry practically gushed as they walked into his condo. Waverly still felt awed every time she walked into the place. There were wall length windows all along the apartment and it was a complete three sixty view of the city skyline. The floor was a light marble, all the furnishings sleek and expensive looking. As soon as the door closed behind them, Perry scooped Waverly up into his strong arms and she laughed as his kisses tickled her neck.

“I love you, Waverly,” he whispered against her skin, kissing behind her ear as she wiggled away from him, smile still in place. His hands fell to her hips and he pulled her against him. Waverly’s hands smoothed up his chest as she looked up at him, neck aching a little from the angle. He was just so _tall_. Nicole was tall but not _too_ tall. A bitterness flooded her mouth as soon as she thought of Nicole.

“I love you too, Perry,” Waverly forced her smile to widen.

“I’m so lucky that you’re mine,” he smiled. “I missed you.” 

“I didn’t go anywhere, silly,” Waverly teased.

“No, I just mean...I don’t know, you’ve been so busy lately,” Perry’s head rolled to the side in that charming boyish way that had always made her heart melt. Waverly tried to tell herself that this was it. _He_ was it. Even if a check folded up in her bedside drawer felt oddly like freedom at the moment. 

“Well in two weeks we’ll be married and I’ll be all yours,” the words stuck in Waverly’s throat but they made it out anyways.

Perry swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing for a moment. “Have you...ever thought it was weird that we don’t live together?”

Waverly shrugged. “No, I mean, it’s always just been easier. Right? With me working in town and you being here.”

“Yeah, but most people live together before they get married,” Perry shook his head. “But you’re right, this was fine. But I was wondering since we’re getting married in two weeks if you wanted to...move in early.”

“Move in early?” Waverly squeaked.

“Yeah, I can get some moving trucks for this weeked,” Perry said. “It’ll be good! And I can get you a new car so you don’t have to drive that Jeep in and out of Purgatory all the time.”

Waverly felt herself grappling with something that she was pretty sure was her need for control. It felt a little bit like drowning, like this was all happening too fast. Nicole was here then gone and now Perry wanted them to live together two weeks early and-

“I’ll think about it,” Waverly forced a smile. “I’m just nervous. You know.”

“I know,” Perry said, looking a little deflated. “Just...yeah think about it. I’ll get a truck for you whenever, okay?”

“Sure.”

“You’ll think about it?”

“Yes, I promise,” Waverly said.

“Good,” Perry smiled. 

Waverly’s phone rang and she gave him an apologetic look as she dug through her purse for her phone. Wynonna’s picture popped onto the screen and she sighed, ignoring the call and putting the phone back in her purse. After their fight earlier, she wasn’t particularly interested in talking to her.

“You don’t need to get that?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. She’s just been lonely since Nicole left.”

Perry chuckled and squeezed her a little tighter. “I know it sounds weird but...I’m kinda glad that Nicole is gone.”

Waverly frowned as ice slowly formed in her blood. “What?”

“I’m glad it’s just us again,” Perry pressed his forehead to hers. “Not gonna lie, I was getting worried there for a little bit.”

Waverly pushed Perry away by his chest, frowning up at him. She could hear the blood rushing through her ears. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

Perry rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s just a joke, Waves.”

“It’s not just a joke. What does it mean?” Waverly crossed her arms in front of her chest. Perry sighed, arms thrown out at his sides in frustration. 

“It means I saw how she looked at you,” Perry said. “How you would look at her.”

Waverly’s blood pumped through her body and reddened her cheeks. “I didn’t look at her in any way,” she said. “That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not!” Perry raised his voice and Waverly took a step back in surprise. “I swear you kept choosing her over me and when you looked at her it-”

Perry stopped in his tracks, a pained look on his face. Waverly felt tears swimming in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. “ _What_ , Perry?”

“When you looked at her it was like I didn’t even exist,” Perry breathed out.

Waverly looked away and shook her head. Deny deny deny. “I can’t believe you.”

“Tell me it’s not true.”

“I’m not even going to justify that with-”

“Waverly,” Perry took a deep, steadying breath and carefully cradled Waverly’s face in his hands. “This is your get out of jail free card, okay? Whatever you answer is okay and I’ll understand. I’d rather you be happy than live a lie.”

“Perry,” Waverly’s bottom lip shook as she looked up into his eyes. So kind and compassionate and wow, she didn’t deserve him. It would be so much easier if he kept yelling at her.

“Do you want to marry me? Or do you want to be with Nicole?” Perry’s voice cracked, but was soft and nonthreatening.

Waverly sniffled, trying to pull her face away from his hands but he shook his head. 

“No, Waverly, please answer me. It’s okay.”

She shut her eyes and felt the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Perry’s gentle thumbs brushed them away from her cheeks and she let out a long breath. She loved Perry. Perry was here and Nicole was gone. For who knew how long. Even if she did come back it didn’t mean she’d stay. Waverly swallowed the last bit of hope that she had and covered Perry’s hands with her own as she looked up at him.

“You. It’s always you,” Waverly turned her face and kissed his palm, whispering against it. “And I’ll move in with you.”

Perry let out a relieved sigh and Waverly buried her face in her chest so he couldn’t see how her face twisted into a silent sob.

***

When Waverly dragged herself into Shorty’s the next day, she still felt that dark twisting in her stomach that hadn’t gone away since her talk with Perry yesterday. Part of it felt like a dream she couldn’t wake up from.

“Morning, Gus,” Waverly kissed her cheek as she walked behind the bar, dropping her purse. 

“Mornin’, honey,” Gus said, already making her a cup of tea. “Where is that Nicole these days? Have her come around some more, I miss her.”

Waverly saw that look in Gus’ eye and she chose to ignore it. “She’s out of town,” Waverly reminded her.

“Well tell ‘er to come back,” Gus said. 

“Sure, Aunt Gus,” Waverly said, as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. “Have you seen Wynonna this morning?”

“For about two seconds,” Gus said. “I swear that girl becomes more like Ward every day.”

“What does that mean?”

“She came by, took some whiskey and left,” Gus scoffed. “I can’t handle that girl’s moods sometimes.”

“Whiskey?” Waverly nearly dropped the bottle of vodka she was moving.

“Yeah, what’s new.”

“When did she leave?” Waverly was already grabbing for her purse again.

“Just a few minutes ago,” Gus said looking at her watch. “Maybe five minutes.”

“I’m gonna go find her,” Waverly said, voice in a panic. “I’ll be right back.”

“What about work?”

“Gus, I- Wynonna’s pregnant and she’s left with a bottle of whiskey!” Waverly couldn’t keep in the news when all she could think about was trying to get to Wynonna before she did something stupid. 

Gus’ eyes grew wide, a little pale. “Good god, go get her.”

Waverly gave her a nod before running out of Shorty’s. She looked either way and figured Wynonna would go back towards the Homestead. It sounded like she was on a bender and that did seem like the saddest place she could go for. Waverly jumped in her Jeep and started out of town towards the Homestead. Pressing her foot down hard on the peddle, she peeled out of town. She saw the speck of Wynonna’s blue and white truck in the distance and sped up. 

She got close and quickly overtook her, jerking the wheel to the side and skidding to a stop perpendicular from Wynonna’s truck. Wynonna stopped short and Waverly jumped out of her Jeep.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Waverly yelled.

Wynonna’s eyes were wide and scared as Waverly stomped up to the truck, yanking the door open to see the open bottle of whiskey between her legs.

“What the _fuck_ , Waverly,” Wynonna grabbed for the car door but Waverly yanked it away. She went to grab for the whiskey but Wynonna managed to slap her away.

“Where the hell are you going with this?” Waverly asked again. “What about the baby?”

“The baby is going to learn the Earp way, young,” Wynonna said, taking a swig of the whiskey straight out of the bottle. Waverly grabbed for the bottle and managed to pull it away from her mouth. The whiskey sloshed down the front of Wynonna’s shirt and she growled in anger. “Hey!”

“Don’t be selfish,” Waverly said, throwing the whiskey bottle onto the ground so it smashed. 

“Ha! Me? Selfish? Pretty rich coming from you,” Wynonna said as she got out of the car. 

“What does that mean?”

“You left our friend to deal with a scary shadow monster all on her own!” Wynonna said. “And you didn’t even give me a chance to go with her!” 

“Are we back on this again?” Waverly crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I’m sorry you’re incapable of being an _adult_ and felt the need to run away to a magical fairytale land.”

“Just because you can’t face your own feelings doesn’t mean that you should have let her go off all on her own!”

“You’re drunk, Wynonna, I’m not talking to you like this.”

Wynonna scoffed. “Yeah yeah, good excuse, Waves. You never want to talk about anything that destroys the perfectly shiny version of Waverly. Straight As, perfect everything Waverly Earp. Well you’re _not_ perfect, you’re just as fucked up as the rest of us except you’re trying to hide behind your rich, stupid boyfriend.”

“I am not!”

“You are!” 

“Well Nicole didn’t leave me with much of a choice,” Waverly’s voice cracked. She was tired of shedding tears; she wasn’t sure if she was even physically capable of doing it anymore. “She left and I’m stuck with someone I don’t-...with someone I don’t love.”

Waverly watched Wynonna’s body deflate, eyes going big at Waverly’s confession. “What?”

“You’re right, I don’t love Perry,” Waverly admitted, feeling a weight lift off of her chest as the truth released the hold on her lungs that it had had. She took a deep breath like she could finally breathe again and the words finally came out. “I love Nicole.”

“You do,” Wynonna said in awe.

Waverly shook her head. “I’m just-...I thought I loved Perry. I did. I really did. I thought I was just nervous about getting married but- And with Nicole. Well. Nicole just feels so _real_. Like she could break me with a single word or kiss, and it’s _terrifying_. It’s terrifying because I love her _so_ much.” Waverly clutched at her chest. “I love her so much and it’s so intense that there’s no way that love can be this intense without going out in a giant painful ball of flame. Our love would never last.”

“How do you know?” Wynonna shook her head. “Isn’t that what people are always going on and on about? That love so intense that it feels like it’s going to kill you?”

“Is that what you feel with Dolls?”

“Just because we’re having a baby doesn’t mean I love him, baby girl.”

Waverly shook her head. “Not at all?”

“We’re not talking about me,” Wynonna crossed her arms and kicked at a pebble on the pavement. “But that crazy intense flaming ball of feelings...that’s the fun part, Waves. Like it hurts too much to be apart but being together is so intense it feels like the passion will run out soon.”

“That doesn’t sound fun.” Waverly licked her lips. “Perry is safe.”

“Nicole can be safe too,” Wynonna said. “Don’t you owe it to yourself to find out?”

Waverly sighed. “What if it doesn’t work? What if I leave Perry and it...it doesn’t work?”

Wynonna wandered closer to Waverly, cautiously pulling her into her arms. Waverly let herself fall against Wynonna’s chest, letting herself feel comforted for a moment. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Wynonna whispered.

“Nicole is worth finding out. Don’t you think?”

Waverly’s eyes fluttered shut and she squeezed Wynonna tight. “She’s worth…everything.”

Waverly squeezed her back. “You two deserve a chance to find out if this could be the best, stupidest most disgusting love story ever.”

Waverly chuckled, heart feeling light like it never had before. “I like the sound of that.” They stood in silence for a moment and Waverly frowned as she looked back up at Wynonna. “Is that what this was really about? Nicole?”

Wynonna tilted her head back and forth. “Partially.”

“What else?” 

“Dolls. I called him and he’s...pissed at me,” Wynonna sighed, voice straining. “I swear I heard a girl there.”

“After you told him you were pregnant?” Waverly felt the anger flaring but Wynonna quickly shook her head.

“No, no. I um...didn’t get a chance to tell him.”

“Then why was he mad?”

Wynonna shifted from foot to foot. “I kinda took off without telling him. And haven’t called him. Or texted him. Or answered his messages.”

Waverly dropped her forehead to Wynonna’s shoulder. “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

She put her arm around Wynonna’s shoulders and began walking her towards the Jeep. “Don’t worry, we’ll sort this out. Okay?”

“Maybe it’s not worth it,” Wynonna put her hand on her stomach, sadness washing over her features.

“Hey,” Waverly put her hand over Wynonna’s, blue eyes turning up to her. “I’m here for you. I’m here for your baby. Okay? We’ll be fine.”

Wynonna nodded and Waverly leaned forward, her forehead on the side of Wynonna’s head as she stared off at the ground.

“ _Our_ baby,” Wynonna whispered, putting her other arm around Waverly’s shoulders.

***

Waverly held her breath for a moment before slowly raising her fist to knock on the door of Perry’s apartment. Her fist on the wood echoed the heavy beating of her heart and she finally breathed out when he answered the door. 

“Oh, hey, Waves, I wasn’t expecting you,” he smiled. He leaned down to kiss her, brow furrowing when she turned and gave him her cheek. He pulled away with a frown. “Waves?”

She let out a shaky breath, tears already starting. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deep deep sigh
> 
> I missed these dummies. So I'm glad they're back and get to torture you with how stupid they are. Also we have a super special guest star showing up. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to Lucky as always for beta-ing.

“Oh, Waves!” 

Waverly turned just in time to see a flash of honey blonde hair before she was wrapped in surprisingly strong arms. She groaned, realizing that her face was pressed directly into Chrissy’s breasts. 

“Chrissy,” Waverly mumbled, voice muffled by Chrissy’s body. “I can’t breathe.”

Chrissy pulled away and held Waverly at arms length, hands on Waverly’s biceps. Her face was twisted in concern, a frown on her face as she looked Waverly over. “Are you okay?”

Waverly sniffled, face still red from the tears she’d cried just before she got to work. “I’m okay.”

“You don’t look okay,” Chrissy pouted and pulled Waverly into another hug. “I’m so sorry but I’m also _so_ proud of you for following your heart.”

Waverly just let herself relax into Chrissy’s arms and hugged her back. The breakup had only been the night before, and it hurt more than she expected. Even though she knew it was better this way, she had still been with Perry for two years. She did a lot of growing with him, and even if they weren’t meant to be together she was going to miss him. All night she’d been crying into her pillow while Wynonna awkwardly tried to bring her food and water, eventually settling on just holding her. 

With Nicole leaving and breaking up with Perry, Waverly wondered if her heart would ever recover. 

“Thanks,” Waverly sniffed again. “It definitely doesn’t feel great.”

“I know,” Chrissy said as she let go of Waverly and let her sit back at the bar, joining her on the next stool. “But I promise it’s for the best. Do you need help with anything? Cancelling anything?”

“No, Perry’s assistant is going to do it,” Waverly mumbled before slouching again. “I could have had an assistant.” 

“Yeah, it must be love if you’re giving up _that_ kinda money,” Chrissy smirked. 

Waverly chuckled. “It’s fine. I don’t think I was meant for the life of luxury. Makes me feel weird.”

“Speak for yourself,” Chrissy said.

The bar to Shorty’s opened and Waverly looked up to see Sheriff Nedley walking in. He took his hat off his head, holding it to his chest as he looked around like he did every time he entered a room. His eyes landed directly on Waverly and she immediately knew something was wrong. 

Her brain in a panic, she made a note of where Gus was. She was safe, she was downstairs doing inventory. Wynonna? She looked towards the stairs and Wynonna was trudging down at that moment. A little at ease, Waverly spun in her stool so she could face him as he approached.

“Sheriff,” she said as she nodded her head in greeting.

“Ms. Earp,” Nedley’s mustache twitched and he looked over at Chrissy, a small warm smile spreading over his face for a moment before he turned back to Waverly, neutral expression sliding back into place. “I’m gonna have to ask you to come down to the hospital with me.”

“What? Why?” Waverly asked as Wynonna walked up, eyeing Nedley warily. She sat on the stool on the other side of him and he glanced at her with a grunt. Waverly, nerves on edge as she braced for bad news, tried to get his attention again. “Nedley?”

He looked back at her, brow furrowing. “We have a Jane Doe at the hospital. She keeps asking for you and Wynonna.”

“Jane Doe?” Waverly frowned.

“She has no ID on her and I couldn’t get a name out of her before she passed out,” Nedley said. “She has red hair-”

Waverly was off her stool before he could finish his sentence, leaning over the bar and getting her bag and jacket. The only thing on her mind was getting to the hospital. She caught Wynonna’s eyes, wide and worried.

“Is she okay?” Wynonna asked Nedley.

“She’s fine it seems ‘cept the crazy talk,” Nedley said. “But I can’t really say much else till we get to the hospital.”

“Let’s go,” Waverly said, already heading for the door.

***

“She keeps rantin’ about fairies an’ the like,” Nedley said as he led them into the hospital. “How do you know ‘er? Does she have a history of this kinda stuff.”

“What?” Waverly was half in a daze, edges of her vision blurred as she clung to Wynonna’s arm, dragging her behind Nedley. “No. She’s not crazy she’s just...different.”

As soon as they stepped into the hospital, Waverly felt sick. The sharp sterile smell that surrounded them and the harsh, yellow lighting always made Waverly’s eyes hurt. She hated the hospital. Always had. Not that anyone _loved_ the hospital, but she’d been there too many times before. Her fingers laced with Wynonna’s as she remembered a little Wynonna with tears in her eyes and a cast on her arm. Daddy’s heavy hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, uh, she has someone with her that’s also a little...strange,” Nedley said as they walked past the front desk.

“Someone else,” Waverly muttered. She and Wynonna made eye contact, and she looked just as confused as Waverly. Still they went through the halls, Chrissy behind them, until they got to what Waverly assumed was Nicole’s room. Nedley led them to some chairs in the hall while he went to talk to a doctor, but Waverly was too nervous to sit. 

She began pacing, hands on her hips as she considered all the things that could be wrong with Nicole. Nedley said she was fine, but what did fine _mean_? Was she all beat up but otherwise okay? Was there internal bleeding?

“Baby girl, you’re making me feel sick,” Wynonna grabbed at Waverly’s sleeve and she stopped abruptly, turning to look at Wynonna sitting in those horrible vinyl hospital chairs that looked straight out of the eighties. She was sure they were the ones that had been there her entire life.

“Sorry,” Waverly crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her lip between her teeth as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. “What if she’s-”

“She’s fine, Nedley said she was fine,” Wynonna reminded Waverly gently. Waverly ran a hand through her hair, breathing harshly through her mouth as she tried to calm down. 

“You’re right. You’re right.”

Just then a nurse poked his head out of Nicole’s room, looking up and down the hall. Waverly looked behind him and saw Nicole struggling against something tying her hands and arms to the bed.

“I need assistance,” he called to a nurse a few yards away who came rushing and ducked into the room.

Behind him, Nicole tried to pull against the restraints again as she yelled, “Tink! Where are you?”

Waverly rushed to the door, only wanting to see Nicole and not thinking of the consequences of rushing into a hospital room without permission. The nurse quickly threw his arm out to stop her and she shot him a look.

“I _know_ her,” Waverly said, still trying to get past his arm but failing.

“Ma’am, I need you to sit back down,” the nurse said.

Waverly scoffed. “I’m not a ma’am! And I know her!”

Nicole turned to see Waverly and her face went from panic to relief to desperation. “Waverly! What is this place? What’s happening? Waverly!”

“Let me through,” Waverly tried to duck under his arm but he grabbed her by the waist and tried to pull her away from the room. She punched his shoulder and he yelled in pain, dropping her back to her feet. “Don’t touch me!”

Wynonna was on her feet in an instant, hand on the butt of a gun that wasn’t there. The habit concerned Waverly and she cataloged it away to ask about that later.

“Hey, hands off my little sister,” Wynonna said as she stepped close to the nurse, their chests bumping. He looked vaguely terrified so Waverly took the opportunity to slip past him and into Nicole’s room. 

“Hey!” The nurse inside the room called as Waverly rushed to Nicole’s side. “Security!”

“Waves,” Nicole strained against some cuffs that kept her chained to the bed.

Waverly brushed some hair from Nicole’s face tenderly, her skin hot and clammy to the touch. She had clear bruises on her arms and legs, a cut in her lip. Waverly’s other hand covered Nicole’s as she gave her a relieved smile, almost unbelieving that Nicole was here in front of her after two weeks of hoping. 

“You can’t be in here!” the nurse, syringe in hand, looked torn between forcing Waverly out and possibly suffering the same fate of the first nurse or just continuing on. Thankfully, Nedley stepped into the room just then, face red.

“She’s fine,” Nedley said. “She knows the patient.”

The nurse looked at Waverly a little warily and Waverly resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at her. Nicole whimpered and Waverly looked back down at her, Wynonna rushing in and standing besides her.

“Little Bird,” Nicole smiled and tried to reach for Waverly’s face, a sharp metal sound resounding through the room when the cuffs restricted her movements. “Wynonna, where am I?”

“Ssh, it’s okay,” Waverly watched helplessly as a nurse used a syringe to put something into Nicole’s IV. “They’re not going to hurt you.”

“Wynonna,” Nicole’s chest heaved. “This looks like the place they sent you. Are they gonna-”

“No, Nic,” Wynonna leaned a little closer to Nicole’s face. “It’s not the same. Okay? It’s a hospital, they’re going to help you. We’re going to get you outta here. Okay?”

Nicole nodded, her eyelids getting heavy like she was struggling to keep them open.

“What did you give her?” Wynonna hissed at the nurse.

“It’s just a sedative,” she said.

Waverly looked back at Nicole who had a goofy smile on her face, blinking slowly up at them. “I missed you two.”

Selfishly, Waverly’s heart lurched at the general nature of the statement. Yes, she knew Wynonna and Nicole were close and of course she loved that. Waverly had just been hoping for some kind of declaration of love, if she was being honest. Last time she came back, Nicole couldn’t stop telling Waverly she loved her. But now it was all _platonic_. 

“Waves, did I miss the wedding?” Nicole asked, concerned even as her eyes closed and her head lolled to the side.

“No,” Waverly pushed some of Nicole’s hair behind her ear, forcing a small smile on her face. “You didn’t.”

“Good,” Nicole’s lips twitched in a smile before she fell asleep. 

Waverly couldn’t look away from her, fingers shaking as she traced the shell of her ear and down her jaw. Nicole was back. And seemingly over Waverly. 

“She does know how to make an entrance,” Wynonna chuckled. “Always has. Fucking showboat.”

Waverly laughed, surprised by the sob that escaped in her throat instead as she stood up from where she was leaning over Nicole. She sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself again as she looked down at her vulnerable form. Wynonna’s arm wrapped Waverly in a half hug and she leaned into her.

“She’s okay now, you can breathe,” Wynonna whispered against the crown of Waverly’s head.

Waverly just nodded, not even noticing Nedley was still standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat awkwardly. Quickly wiping her tears away, Waverly stayed where she was in Wynonna’s arm as she looked up at the Sheriff.

“So ya know this one...do you know _this_ one?” Nedley stepped aside and a tall, beautiful woman walked in. Perfectly flawless dark skin and big dark eyes that sparkled like a lagoon at midnight-

Waverly gasped. She knew exactly who it was.

“Shae?” Wynonna beat her to the punch, squinting as she looked at Shae who smiled brightly.

“Great,” Nedley huffed. If Waverly knew any better she’d say Nedley was annoyed that they seemed to know her. He muttered something like ‘Earps’ as he turned around to walk out of the room. He pointed at Nicole’s bag on the chair next to her bed. “That’s all she ‘ad with her by the way. Tell her to get an ID.”

Nedley closed the door behind him, leaving Wynonna, Waverly and Shae just staring at each other.

“Is that really you?” Waverly asked. “I’ve never seen you with...legs.”

Waverly distinctly remembered Shae, much younger but just as beautiful, lounging on the side of the lagoon with a shimmering iridescent fin that was somehow every color at once and the envy of even the other mermaids. Waverly guessed Shae was around thirteen when she’d last seen her, even then she had been breathtakingly gorgeous. Waverly remembered her distinctly because she was always the one Nicole flirted with, and she felt small and mousy in comparison. Even now when they were both arguably the same age, Waverly felt overshadowed. Literally and figuratively. 

Shae looked down at her legs and shook them out a little bit. “Yeah it still feels weird. But I kinda like it so far.”

“What are...you doing here?” Waverly asked with an awkward smile. Mostly she wanted to know when Shae would be going back. Without Nicole.

“I don’t think I am,” Shae said as she took the lid off of a bottle of water. “What point is there to be in Neverland if I can’t be a mermaid? Plus, I’ll stay with Nicole. I mean, we are married after all,” Shae held up her hand, wiggling long elegant fingers, and sure enough there was a ring of sorts around her finger. Even if it did look like a tied, delicate weaving of vines. 

Waverly felt like she had swallowed a bowling ball and Wynonna’s arm tightened around her. “Oh.”

Shae tipped the water bottle back against her lips and Waverly watched on in rapt fascination as she easily drained the entire bottle without taking a single breath. 

“God, I’m thirsty,” Shea shook her head. “I don’t know how you all just walk around in the dry air like this all the time. Anyways, yeah, Nicole and I got married forever ago. Right after I last saw you actually.”

Waverly felt jealousy licking hot up her spine and she took a deep calming breath through her nose. She knew that two kids getting married in a magical land when they were young teens was not legally binding in any way, but there was still that hurt that twisted deep in her gut.

“So you came back and...grew up?” Wynonna asked.

“Yeah as soon as we came into this world my legs were gone and my breasts were bigger,” Shae shrugged.

Wynonna snorted. “We noticed.”

“Thank you,” Shae smiled, without a hint of sarcasm.

“Okay,” Waverly quickly squashed whatever _that_ was and looked back at Shae. “What happened in Neverland? Why is she sick?”

“Well when she got to Neverland, she organized some kind of fight with the Lost Boys. The mermaids of course were not part of it, we never are,” Shae rolled her eyes. “But Tink told me all about it anyways. Oh!” Shae rushed over to Nicole’s bag and opened it. “Alright, Tink, it’s safe.”

The little ball of light shot out of the bag and did a quick lap around the room, flying so close to Waverly’s head that she ducked out of instinct. She swore she could hear a tiny chuckle as Tink landed on Shae’s shoulder. 

“What the fuck! Who else did you smuggle back?” Wynonna said. Waverly rolled her shoulders and crossed her arms. It was starting to feel a little crowded in here.

“What else happened,” Waverly asked, patience fraying on the edges. 

“There was a big fight with Hook and the Shadow. I guess Nicole and the Lost Boys won but the Shadow really beat her up. I think she just needs to rest though. She went from the fight straight back here,” Shae said, eyes turning to catch Waverly’s purposefully. “Straight back to you, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly blushed and chewed on her bottom lip. A million more questions on her tongue. “Well, not before getting you, apparently.”

“I told her I wanted to go back with her when she was preparing for the fight,” Shae shrugged. “I was tired of being in Neverland. Especially since this new Lost Boy brought some medical books with him when he came over. There’re way more interesting things to do in this world.” She looked down at the empty water bottle and sighed. “I need more water.”

“There’s a water fountain down the hall,” Waverly made a vague gesture with her hand, not willing to commit to anything else at the moment. Shae said a small thanks as she ducked back out of the room, the door clicking behind her. Waverly covered her face with her hands and made a frustrated noise. Wynonna rubbed her back soothingly.

“That’s it, baby girl, let it out,” Wynonna said.

“She’s _married_ -”

“I mean not… _really_ ,” Wynonna said.

Waverly looked at her. “Did you know about this?”

Wynonna shrugged awkwardly, tilting her head to the side as she clearly formulated an answer. “I um… _know_ is a strong word. When someone’s constantly ranting about magic it’s hard to tell what’s true or not.”

“But we _know_ magic is true,” Waverly said. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“Bro code!” Wynonna argued. “What’s said in a drunken daze is to never be repeated.”

Waverly looked over at Nicole’s bag on the chair and picked it up as she walked out of the hospital room. Chrissy was waiting in the hall, sitting up a little straighter in anticipation as Waverly walked up to her.

“Who was that smoke show walking out of the room?” Chrissy said.

Waverly huffed in annoyance. “Nicole’s _wife_ apparently.”

“What?”

“Also a mermaid.”

_”What?_ ”

“Yeah, it’s a lot,” Waverly said as she sat next to Chrissy and opened Nicole’s bag. She wasn’t sure what she was looking for. A clue...a hint...but to what? There was no way the Shadow could be gone, was there? It seemed too easy.

“Didn’t realize you were such a snoop, Waves,” Wynonna said as she sat next to her.

“Like you’ve never gone through someone’s bag,” Waverly blushed just the same. “I’m just looking for… _something_.”

“Divorce papers?”

Waverly’s response froze on her tongue when she saw an old black and white photograph in a delicate leather billfold. The edges were frayed and three sets of eyes stared at her from it. A mother, a father and a child no older than six months. Waverly flipped over the photo and read the inscription, carefully penned in old cursive writing: “Mr. and Mrs. Elias Haught and child”.

_and child_

“Oh my god, is Nicole’s last name _Haught_? That’s fucking rich,” Wynonna snorted. Waverly took a picture of the front and back with her phone for research purposes before putting the photograph back into Nicole’s bag. At the bottom of the bag she saw another small leather pouch, not completely closed, with thimbles spilling out of it. Waverly smiled when she saw them. Nicole had taken all the thimbles she left her. Every little symbol of love was tucked away in her bag. Her heart felt just a tiny bit lighter, until Shae came back down the hall with an armful of water bottles. Then it went crashing back into her stomach.

Waverly closed Nicole’s bag and slid it under the seat. She saw Tink duck out from behind Shae’s ear to look around for a moment before going back into hiding. This was far too much.

As if sensing something was off, Wynonna stood up. “Shae, wanna try a cheeseburger?” 

Shae’s eyes got big. “Nicole told me about those.”

“Then let’s go,” Wynonna smirked and clapped Shae on the shoulder. “You’ll have to settle for cafeteria food right now but sometimes it really does hit the spot.” She looked over her shoulder and winked at Waverly as she walked Shae down the hall.

“I have so many questions,” Chrissy said.

“So do I,” Waverly ran a hand through her hair and let out a long groan. “I thought it was supposed to be easy when she was back! I thought we were supposed to fall into each other’s arms and finally be happy and she has a _wife_. Even if they’re not really married...she brought her back with her. That has to mean something, right?”

Chrissy put her hand over Waverly’s. “You don’t know what the whole deal is yet, okay? Just wait until Nicole wakes up and ask her. Okay? Don’t jump to any conclusions and drive yourself crazy.”

“Fine,” Waverly let out a long breath. “I don't think I can look at that hot mermaid anymore though.”

Chrissy laughed. “I can take her to go get some clothes when Wynonna gets back with her. Those clothes look straight out of the early two thousands.”

“I think that she got those from Willa’s room at the Homestead.”

“That makes a lot more sense.”

Waverly looked over at Chrissy and smiled. “Thank you for coming here with me.”

“Any time, Waves,” Chrissy winked. “I love your little love story.”

“Are you sure it’s a love story?” Waverly asked, voice small.

“I’m positive,” Chrissy said, squeezing Waverly’s hand.

***

Waverly felt sick.

She watched helplessly through the small window of Nicole’s hospital room as she talked and laughed with Shae. Nicole seemed to find whatever Shae had just said extra hilarious and there was way too much hand touching for Waverly’s liking. 

She came first thing in the morning to check on Nicole, knowing she would be released from the hospital that day. She had been knocked out the rest of the night the day before and Shae had been at the hospital with her all night, even after Waverly had offered (begrudgingly) for her to stay at her apartment. So of course Waverly wasn’t there when Nicole woke up like she wanted to be. The jealousy she’d been trying to chase away was back stronger than ever.

Had Nicole really moved on in two weeks?

“You’re really just gonna stand there and be a creep?”

Wynonna’s voice made Waverly jump at the unexpectedness of it. She looked at her as she walked down the hall. “I was just...giving Shae and Nicole some time.”

“Yeah right,” Wynonna snorted. “Just go interrupt them. That’s what I’d do. I’m telling you, no way Haught Sauce is over you.”

“Already starting with the last name jokes?” 

“It was all I could think about last night,” Wynonna sighed. “Now get in there.”

Wynonna jerked open the door and shoved Waverly in. She stumbled, eyes wide as she caught herself on the edge of the hospital bed.

“Waverly!” Nicole said, wrists finally free from the handcuffs.

“I’ll be back,” Shae smiled at Waverly and left the room, leaving Nicole and Waverly alone. 

_Finally._

“Hey,” Waverly said, grabbing Nicole’s hand that she held out towards her. “How are you feeling?”

“Just sore,” Nicole scooted over on the bed and patted the mattress beside her for Waverly to join her. Delighted just to be close to Nicole, Waverly crawled onto the bed and sat next to her. She pulled Nicole’s hand into her lap and laced their fingers together.

“I missed you,” Waverly confessed, still looking at their hands in her lap. 

“I missed you too, Waves,” Nicole pulled Waverly’s hand up to her lips, kissing the back of it before settling it back in her lap. “I told you I’d come back.”

“Yeah, but I wish you didn’t leave to begin with,” Waverly confessed.

“I know, but I had to get rid of the Shadow. And I did!” Nicole shook Waverly’s hand in her excitement. Her glee turned to a frown and she rubbed at her temple with her free hand. “At least I think I did. Did you meet Shae?”

“I did,” Waverly gave Nicole a stiff smile. “Your uh...well you two have a history.”

“Oh, that,” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck and looked up at the ceiling. “That was...a mistake. And also like...forever ago. I told Tink to draft up the separation potion forever ago.”

“Does _Shae_ know that?” Waverly said a little stiffly.

“We’ve talked about it,” Nicole said so casually that Waverly wasn’t even sure how to respond. “She knows how I feel about...things. That I came back here for you. Well, for your wedding.”

Biting her tongue, Waverly wasn’t sure why she was holding back telling Nicole about the breakup. For some reason it still felt like an irreversible step and...well what if Nicole didn’t want her anymore? What if she had waited too long and now Nicole got over her.

She figured...she could wait for a day. Or two.

“Thank you for coming back,” Waverly said as she rested her cheek on Nicole’s shoulder. I’m glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad I’m back too,” Nicole said as she rested her head on Waverly’s. They sat in silence and Waverly couldn’t help but notice that she felt more at peace than she had in a long time.

***

“Oh, Nicole!” Gus exclaimed as they all walked into Shorty’s. Waverly rolled her eyes good naturedly as Nicole swept Gus up in a hug. Gus blushed and hit Nicole with her dish towel despite the smile on her face. “Welcome back, kid. What can I get ya?”

“I’d love a burger,” Nicole said as she sat on a stool. Waverly made sure she slid onto the stool beside Nicole before Shae could take it, her hand constantly reaching out for Nicole’s. Every time they touched Nicole looked a little confused, but was definitely delighted if her light blush meant anything.

“Jeez, just pee on her already, Waves,” Wynonna whispered as she sat down besides Waverly. 

“Shut up,” Waverly said letting go of Nicole’s hand and folding her arms on top of the bar instead. 

“Oh, dude, your sword is upstairs,” Wynonna said, shoving Nicole’s shoulder a little bit. 

Nicole’s eyes shone like a kid on Christmas. “Thank you! I was so upset when I realized I left her behind.”

Gus started to ask Shae and Nicole questions about their LARPing which seemed harmless enough, and Nicole just answering truthfully about Neverland was just crazy enough to make sense. Wynonna pinched Waverly’s arm to get her attention and she jerked it away with a little yelp.

“What?”

“I’m just wondering why you haven’t told Haught Shot about Perry yet,” Wynonna said. “You’re just letting Shae mack all over her and haven’t told her you’re totes avail yet.”

“I fear rejection,” Waverly hissed, elbowing Wynonna away. “Everything just feels so complicated right now. I don’t know if I can make it more complicated by announcing my availability.”

_’Ding ding’_

Waverly heard the familiar ring of the bell above the door at Shorty’s despite her back being to it. But the way Wynonna looked over Waverly’s shoulder and her eyes got wide, she knew something was wrong.

Frowning, Waverly turned in her stool while saying, “What is i-?” She froze in place, only able to stare as her Mamma walked into the bar and stared directly at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic.
> 
>   
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all,
> 
> This week, on "I can't believe these idiots", they get some time to talk about their feelings. Michelle gets a chance to talk to her daughter's again and Waverly gets a wee jealous. Thank you to Lucky for beta-ing and I hope ya'll enjoy.

“Perry,” Waverly said curtly over the phone, hand on her hip and foot tapping like an irritated teacher.

“Waves,” Perry sounded sad, voice thick like he had just been crying. “Oh, I’m glad you called. I have to tell you something.”

“Is it that you invited my _mother_ who I haven’t talked to since she left me as a child, to my wedding?” Waverly practically squeaked out the last part, her voice getting higher and higher as the sentence went on.

“I didn’t think it would be a problem!” Perry said over the phone, his voice apologetic. “I thought it would be a fun surprise.”

“Fun surprise? _Fun. Surprise_?” Waverly looked over her shoulder at where Mama and Wynonna were having what looked like a stiff conversation. “What about this situation seemed fun to you?”

“I’m sorry,” Perry said, voice cracking. “I’m really sorry, Waverly. I was trying to get a hold of her to tell her the wedding was-” Waverly could hear him start crying. “-to tell her the wedding was off but she must have already been on the plane.”

Waverly covered her face with her hand and groaned. Fighting Perry right now wasn’t worth it. Mama was here, even if Waverly didn’t want her to be, and even if she was here for a wedding that wasn’t happening anymore, there was no easy way to get rid of her.

“Okay, well, you're just lucky I’m not seeing her as I’m walking down the aisle,” Waverly sighed.

Perry chuckled breathily. “Yeah, I guess this is better...somehow.”

Waverly’s heart ached as regret, and self doubt made her wonder if she’d made the right choice. She started softly, “Perry, I-”

“It’s okay,” Perry said quickly. She heard some sniffling and rustling before he spoke again. “Can you- can I drop off the stuff you left at my place this week?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Waverly nodded, before she remembered that he couldn’t see her. “Yeah, you know where to find me.”

“Alright. Bye, Waverly.” 

Perry hung up before Waverly could say goodbye, and she quietly slipped her phone back into her back pocket. When she turned back around, she saw Nicole and Mama sitting in a booth by themselves. Wynonna was...gone, and Shae must have gone with her. For once Waverly wished she’d stayed. 

Nicole had both of her elbows on the table leaning towards Michelle, soft attentive smile on her face, and Michelle looked younger than she had when she first walked into the bar. 

Waverly slowly walked over to the booth, sitting herself as close to Nicole as possible. Adjusting in the booth so that she could look at Waverly and Michelle at the same time, Nicole smiled down at Waverly briefly before Michelle pulled her attention away.

“I just can’t believe,” Michelle shook her head and looked starry eyed at Nicole, chin propped up on her fist. “After all this time.” She gently ran her fingers down Nicole’s jaw. “Just the sweet little kid that would always come to me in my window...turned into a beautiful woman.”

Nicole actually blushed, ducking her head at Michelle’s compliment, and Waverly didn’t even think before pulling Nicole’s arm against her chest. 

“You know, for a long time I thought it was just a figment of my imagination, Neverland. It felt impossible that I could actually be happy somewhere.”

“Mama, where did Wynonna go?” Waverly’s heart ached just looking at her. A woman she had hoped and dreamed would walk back into her life when she was growing up but now-

Waverly wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. She had missed her mother terribly, there was no reason to deny that. For years Waverly longed for her Mama to come walking back into her life, much like she had tonight, but she was about five years too late. The years of dreaming had only led to bitterness. Yes, deep down she just wanted to hold Mama and cry and tell her she’d missed her, but she was also all over Nicole, and Waverly definitely did not like that.

“She got upset and went upstairs,” Mama said, sitting back against the booth, eyes on Waverly finally. 

“Why did she get upset?” Waverly asked, her hands feeling clammy all of a sudden.

“You know how your sister is, Sweetie,” Michelle said, pulling her mug of tea closer to her. 

“I do, but even then barely. When was the last time you saw her? Was she wearing a bra yet? Because I certainly wasn’t the last time I saw you,” Waverly quipped.

Michelle didn’t even blush, her eyes flickering over Waverly. “Yes, well, I can see that you've _grown_.”

Waverly put her hand on Nicole’s knee and squeezed. “Do you mind giving us a few minutes?”

“Oh, yes, sorry,” Nicole said. “Wynonna said something about making me listen to the Spicey Girls or whatever anyways.”

Waverly scooted out of the booth and Nicole followed, giving Waverly a small smile before heading up towards the apartment. Arms crossed over her chest, Waverly took a long moment before turning to face Mama, who was still looking right back at her.

Waverly reverted to the coping mechanism she’d honed over her whole life. Uncomfortable situation? Not sure what to do? Smile and wave. Smile and wave. Smile and-

Her smile faded and she slid back into the booth, folding her hands on the table and deciding to stare at them instead.

“So,” Waverly managed to look back up at Michelle. “You’re back.”

“Well, a man called me and offered to pay for a first class plane ticket here for my youngest daughter’s wedding. What else was I supposed to do?” Michelle said.

“Well, you could have tried coming around a few years ago,” Waverly said a little breathily, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. 

Michelle took a long sip of her tea. Classic Earp avoidance that Waverly had seen from Wynonna many times. Well, Gibson avoidance, she supposed.

“I haven’t been well, honey,” Michelle said, pushing some hair behind her ear. Waverly noticed her hand was shaking and felt a twinge of sympathy. “I know that’s not a great excuse but, it’s been hard.”

“What does that mean, Mama?” Waverly tried. “I want to understand. I do. But I’ve also been spending years navigating my life without a Mom or Dad and-” Waverly felt herself talking faster, lungs constricting and tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. With each octave that her voice went up, Waverly got more frustrated with herself, which just made her chest constrict more. “-I really really needed you there. I needed my mom. And you weren’t there you just _left_.”

“I thought it was what was best,” Michelle said. “I really did, Waverly. Now you may not believe me but everything I always did was for you girls.”

“Really? Because from where I’m standing it was pretty darn selfish.”

Michelle’s lips twitched in what Waverly interpreted as a smile. “I thought you’d be cursing by now.”

“Mama,” Waverly chastised softly. 

Michelle hummed and took another sip of her tea. Waverly saw so much of Wynonna in Mama, and it was almost alarming. She leaned forward and put her hands over Waverly’s. Her instinct was to pull away but she looked at their hands instead. Her heart felt like reaching out and holding her Mom but her pride and fear held her back.

“Every day I thought about you girls. Every day,” Mama said. “You were my angel, Waverly, my perfect little baby. And that’s why I had to leave. I was nothing but pain-”

“So you left us with our alcoholic father?”

“I never was a smart woman,” Michelle admitted. “At the time it felt like the only solution. And it wasn’t an easy one.”

“Then why?”

“I thought it was my only option,” Michelle said. “I was put in an institution after I had you. I wasn’t doing well and Ward had been waiting for an excuse to get rid of me.”

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat. “You...what?”

Michelle sighed, looking down at her tea. “I suppose these days lockin’ women up isn’t how we handle Postpartum, but no one seemed too worried about that at the time. I felt alone. I was worried I was going to hurt you girls so I left.”

For a moment, Waverly pondered the cycle of misfortunes suffered by the women in her family, but decided to save that deep dive for another time. 

“Things didn’t get better because you left, Mama,” Waverly said. “Daddy was terrible. Willa was terrible. Wynonna was put away.” Waverly started hiccuping, still holding back tears, but her wavering voice could only keep them at bay for so long. “I needed you. We both needed you.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Mama slid closer to Waverly and wrapped her arms around her. Waverly let her head fall against her mother’s breast, unable to hold back the tears anymore. She knew a hug could never fix all the problems between them, but it felt like it could get close.

“My beautiful angel,” Michelle sighed. “About to marry a rich man. You were always the smartest.”

Waverly snorted and wiped at her wet cheeks. “Well, about that.” She smiled and shook her head. “I called off the wedding.”

“Darlin’, why?” Michelle asked. “Was he not as rich as he seemed?”

“He was very sweet, and handsome, and I did love him but it just wasn’t right,” Waverly said. “But he was still very rich.”

Michelle shook her head. “Well, I guess there’s still hope I may have a rich son-in-law someday.” Waverly blushed and Michelle caught it immediately. “Is there already someone else?”

Waverly just blushed deeper. “I- no. Yes. Maybe. I don't know, they don’t know how I feel yet.”

“Nicole,” Michelle smiled.

“Am I that obvious?” Waverly groaned.

“I saw how you got when I was talkin’ to her. I know that Gibson jealous streak when I see it,” Michelle mused.

Waverly leaned forward with her elbows on the table again. “Yeah, well, now that Shae is here I don’t think she’s interested in me anymore. Before she left I kind of told her I was set on being with Perry. And I haven’t told her we broke up yet.”

Michelle let out a bark of a laugh. “I suppose that tends to make things more difficult.”

Wynonna loudly made her presence known with a fake cough as she came down the stairs from the apartment. Shae and Nicole followed behind, just bringing Waverly’s jealousy roaring back with a vengeance. She stood up from the booth, smoothing down the front of her shirt, as Wynonna fixed her with the concerned look she knew well.

_Are you okay? Do I need to yell at anyone?_

Waverly smiled at Wynonna in reassurance, leaning up and kissing her cheek before whispering in her ear. “Talk to her.”

“I tried.”

“Try again.”

“Well, you should tell Nic that you’re single again.”

Waverly and Wynonna gave each other firm looks before dissolving into knowing smiles. Wynonna put her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and turned them away from the group gathering at the booth. 

“Hey, baby girl?”

“Yeah?” Waverly answered, voice small.

“You’re a fucking badass and I love you,” Wynonna held up her fist and Waverly smiled as she gave her a small fist bump.

“You’re okay too I guess,” Waverly said. Wynonna playfully pushed her away and looked towards the bar where Rosita was waiting on some customers. A barely visible blush rolled up her neck and she looked back at Waverly.

“Hey, get me one of those gross Shirley Temple drinks? Extra cherries?” Wynonna said with a wide grin.

“Why don’t you get it yourself?” Waverly’s brow lowered in suspicion. Wynonna’s eyes kept darting over to the bar and back at Waverly.

“Because.”

“Do you have a crush on Rosita or something?”

Wynonna’s blush got just a little deeper.

“You do!”

“Shut up!”

“What about Dolls?” Waverly looked down at Wynonna’s belly and resisted the urge to touch it. 

“We always had a very...loose grip on a relationship,” Wynonna waved her hand around. “Plus, I’m not talking to him. Remember?”

“You mean because you refuse to call him and tell him about the baby? I remember,” Waverly said. “And yes, I’ll get you your _caffeine free_ Shirley Temple.”

Wynonna stuck her tongue out at Waverly and walked back over to the booth. Waverly watched her go, scanning the group until her eyes tripped on a set of intense brown eyes staring back at her. 

Nicole was sitting between Michelle and Shae, both of them talking around her but her focus firmly on Waverly. It felt like she was in a tunnel. Like time and space was moving around her, and she and Nicole were in a bubble where only they existed. Nicole smiled, looking down shyly before looking back up at her through her lashes, dimple popping. A piece of red hair fell from her beanie and Waverly felt her heartbeat pick up like the fast beating of a drum. She waved shyly at Nicole, hand at her hip, and Nicole’s smile just got wider. Waverly wished she could fall into those dimples.

Maybe she would tell Nicole her real feelings tonight. Just maybe she still felt the same way, and they could have the chance they deserved. Waverly nearly marched over to the booth right then and kissed Nicole square on the mouth when-

“Hey.”

Waverly jumped at the sound of Rosita’s voice and turned to see her looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“What-? Yes. Hello,” Waverly pushed some hair behind her ear and smiled up at Rosita.

“Don’t act like I didn’t see you being all mooney eyed,” Rosita said, already pouring her a glass of wine. “What does everyone else want? I imagine Wynonna will want the same?”

“She’ll actually have a Shirley Temple,” Waverly said, as casually as possible. 

Rosita couldn’t hide how shocked she looked. “Oh my god she’s pregnant.”

“What? No!” Waverly squeaked, even though she knew it was useless. She let out a sigh. “Okay, yes. But don’t tell her that you know. She hasn’t told anyone else yet. Plus she has a bit of a crush on you-”

“ _What?_

“Oh, fudgenuggets,” Waverly cursed herself. “Pretend I didn’t say that.”

Rosita had a pretty red tint to her chest and she looked back over at the booth where they all sat. “This is a lot of information.” 

“That you’re forgetting,” Waverly pointed out as she took the drinks Rosita was pouring for her.

Rosita just hummed and passed her the Shirley Temple without another word. Waverly took them all on a tray, stumbling a little bit when she saw Shae kiss Nicole on the cheek. Nicole blushed and sank a little lower in her seat, but that just made Shae lean in closer to her. All the bravado Waverly had built up just a few minutes ago disappeared and anger took its place. Waverly dropped the tray on the table with more force than she had intended, but with the desired effect. Nicole sat up a little more in her chair and blindly reached for Waverly’s hand. She pulled away and turned on her heels, walking out of the back of Shorty’s. 

The noise of the bar was cut off as soon as the door closed, and Waverly could be alone with her feelings. Disappointment swirled with her anger, and she leaned her head back against the cold brick wall of the back of the bar. 

It was her own fault, she figured, for thinking that Nicole would be interested in her anymore. She had pushed Nicole away, basically, before she left for Neverland. Of course she had to come back with a hot-as-hell mermaid.

The door opened and Nicole poked her head out with an awkward smile. “Can I join you?”

“Sure,” Waverly said, realizing she was incapable of denying Nicole anything. Nicole walked outside, the sound of the bar becoming clear for a moment again before the door closed. Waverly just looked down at her feet, arms crossed, as Nicole slowly walked over to her. The toes of Nicole’s boots touched hers and she finally looked up at her.

“You’re upset,” Nicole said frankly. 

Waverly clenched her jaw and looked away. “No, I’m not.”

“Is it because of Shae?”

“ _No_.” 

Waverly felt like a child, not wanting to admit what was wrong, but still insisting on being upset about it. Nicole lightly kicked Waverly’s foot. 

“Waves?”

“What? You can totally have a hot mermaid wife if you want,” Waverly scoffed. “I bet she has fish breath.”

“That’s not fair,” Nicole said softly. “And she actually doesn’t have fish breath.”

Waverly just scoffed louder.

“If you’re upset, tell me why!” Nicole said. “So I can fix it! Because right now it seems like you’re jealous of Shae, which isn’t fair.”

“I’m not jealous,” Waverly said, arms tightening around her chest like it would make her words true. 

“Good, because remember, you’re marrying Perry,” Nicole’s voice cracked. “You said you didn’t want me.”

“I didn’t-”

“You did.”

Waverly bit the inside of her cheek, tasting copper before she released it and looked back at Nicole. “I broke up with Perry.”

Nicole looked shocked for a moment, mouth beginning to tilt before she caught it so that her face remained neutral. 

“You did? Why?”

“I didn’t love him,” Waverly whispered. “Not like I thought I did.”

“Oh,” Nicole said dumbly. 

The silence settled back over them and a gust of wind blew through the alley. Waverly shivered and hugged herself tighter, hoping Nicole would connect the dots of what she’d just said, so she wouldn’t have to say it. Waverly had never quite been good with words, not when it came to expressing her own feelings. It had always been terrifying to put her own heart on the line like that. 

Another wind swept past them but before Waverly could even shiver again, she felt something warm and heavy settle around her shoulders. As the scent of vanilla settled over her, she pulled Nicole’s warm jacket more around her shoulders and looked up. 

The flickering light in the alley cast soft shadows over Nicole’s features but landed on her eyes in a way that made them shine. Waverly swore she could see whole galaxies in them. Strong, sure hands slid over her hips as Nicole stepped into her space, widening her legs so that Waverly’s could slot between them and their faces could be more level. Waverly’s breath hitched as she watched Nicole pull a plump bottom lip between her teeth, eyes bright and mirthful as they flickered down to Waverly’s lips. 

“Did you break up with your boyfriend for me, Little Bird?” Nicole smirked.

A heat flickered in Waverly, starting between her thighs and licking around her lungs. Her skin flushed and she suddenly felt angry at Nicole’s smug little face.

“No,” she tried to argue, but her voice came out as a soft breath and Nicole’s smirk got wider. Waverly felt her knees weaken and she pulled the front of Nicole’s open flannel shirt between her fists. She was so close, face just inches from Waverly’s, and she wanted to kiss Nicole again. She looked down at Nicole’s lips, smiling as she looked up at the stars in those brown eyes. 

Second star to the right and straight on ‘til morning, Waverly thought as she pulled Nicole forward by her flannel and kissed her deeply. As their lips slid together, Waverly’s stomach dropped out and she curled her hands around the back of Nicole’s neck. She wanted her as close as she could get. 

And when Nicole’s lip slipped between her own, just so, Waverly was sure her blood had turned to electricity right in her veins. Her fingers sank into thick red locks, dull nails scraping at the back of Nicole’s scalp as she brought her ever closer.

Their noses bumped together a little clumsily but Waverly moaned just the same, her body aching to be closer to Nicole but their current position not really allowing it. Luckily Nicole seemed to feel the same way because she stood up, their lips never parting, and pulled Waverly firmly to herself. 

Waverly groaned at the feeling of being pressed so completely against the wall, all of Nicole’s lithe body against her own. The heat between her thighs was slowly melting her bones and resolve, especially when she felt Nicole’s thumbs just barely sneak under her shirt and brush against her skin. 

_Bang_

They both jumped, lips parting as the back door slammed open and Wynonna stood blinking at them. Her palm was still out from where she pushed the door open, eyes wide as she took in the scene. 

“Get out of here, Wynonna,” Waverly hissed at her.

Wynonna seemed to jolt out of her shock because a smirk tilted her features as she pointed between the two. “You making out with Haught Sauce?”

“Wynonna,” Waverly said lowly. 

“It’s about fucking time-”

“ _Wynonna_!”

“Jeez, fine! I’ll leave. But Mama wants to go soon, I was going to drive her to whatever fancy hotel Perry booked her into.”

“It’s Purgatory, there are no fancy hotels.”

“There’s the one with the continental breakfast!” Wynonna argued.

“I don’t know if you can call those big Costco muffins cut into eighths and some canned orange juice a continental breakfast.”

“Okay, well, wherever she’s staying, I’m taking her,” Wynonna waved as she turned around and Waverly sighed.

“I want to go too,” she said. “Wait for me?”

“Fine, don’t take too long sucking face, and if I see a hickey on either of you I’m ralphing all over the bar,” Wynonna said as she walked back inside.

Nicole chuckled. “She’s always had a way with words.”

Waverly felt all her irritation melt away as she looked back at Nicole’s flushed face and swollen lips. She licked her own, remembering how sweet Nicole’s mouth was. Like those stupid sugary drinks she liked that Waverly didn’t like to touch, but on her lips it was like a drug and Waverly would happily take it all. 

“Come back here,” Waverly whispered as she pulled Nicole’s lips back down to hers. As their lips met, Waverly’s phone started buzzing and she let her head fall back against the brick wall in frustration. “It’s Wynonna.”

Nicole busied herself peppering kisses along the column of Waverly’s exposed neck. Waverly shivered when Nicole’s lips brushed over her pulsepoint. She groped for her phone in her pocket, finally pulling it out and sliding her thumb across the face to answer.

“Hello?” she practically growled.

“Come on, horndogs, wrap it up,” Wynonna said. 

“I’ll be there in two minutes,” Waverly closed her phone and slipped it into her pocket again. 

Nicole had pulled her face from Waverly’s neck with a frown. “What’s a horndog?”

Waverly blushed. “Nothing just uh, why don’t you look it up on your phone later.”

“Okay,” Nicole smiled. “Do you really have to go?”

“Yes,” Waverly felt her cheeks aching from how widely she was smiling, but the more she tried to fight it the harder it got. “But you can come stay with me tonight if you want. Must be crowded in that tiny apartment with you and Nonna and Shae.”

Nicole shrugged. “I guess. I was just gonna share a bed with someone.”

Waverly imagined Nicole curled up with Shae and the grip on her flannel tightened. “You should just share a bed with me.” Nicole’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline and her stupid little quirk of a smile made Waverly’s stomach practically ache. Her tongue felt heavy with embarrassment all of a sudden. “I mean, not like _that_. Unless you want. Maybe. Not that I- You know. I’m not _easy_ though I guess technically we’ve-”

“Waves,” Nicole interrupted, dropping a soft kiss on her lips that turned her words into a gasp. “I would love to stay with you. To sleep. Or to not sleep.”

Waverly’s face flushed a deep red, but she was happy to see that Nicole had one to match. She pushed herself up on the balls of her feet and placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s nose as she stepped away from the wall. Nicole tumbled back a little with a giggle but Waverly held her tight by her flannel. 

“So Shae’s not your wife?” Waverly frowned at her.

Nicole shook her head. “Wynonna told me to tell you I didn’t sign any papers.”

“I can’t believe you told her and not me,” Waverly pouted.

Chuckling nervously, Nicole slowly dropped her hands from Waverly’s hips. “She told me to just say ‘bro code’ whenever we have secrets.”

“My sister is ridiculous,” Waverly managed to pull her hands off of Nicole’s flannel and slid her arms into the jacket around her shoulders, even if now she was feeling a little warm. They walked back into Shorty’s and Waverly’s eyes immediately landed on Mama and Wynonna at the bar. 

“You ready?” Wynonna asked, clearly irritated. She looked over at Nicole. “Your secret wife went upstairs.”

“Funny, Wynonna,” Nicole said. She walked over and hugged Michelle goodbye before winking at Waverly and going up to the apartment. Waverly watched after her as she walked away until Michelle cleared her throat.

“Was she like this with the other one?” Michelle asked.

“PerrBear? Not even close,” Wynonna said.

“Alright, time to stop commenting on my love life and get you to the hotel, Mama,” Waverly said, looping her arm through Michelle’s and leading her out the door. As they walked out to the car, Waverly saw out of the corner of her eye, a bright purple flower sprouting tall from the cement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 72, 588 words and ya'll finally got a kiss. Mazel Tov, my dear friends.
> 
> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole go back to Waverly's apartment to do some...reacquainting. Thank you, Lucky, for beta-ing.

Waverly tapped her fingers in a random pattern on the steering wheel of the Jeep, a soft country tune playing softly over the radio as they drove. She rolled her shoulder and cleared her throat again; the silence in the car was deafening. 

“So, Mama, when is your flight back?” Waverly asked airily. Casually.

“Yeah, Mama, can we anticipate your impending rejection any time soon?” Wynonna leaned forward and rested her arms on the back of Waverly’s seat from the back. Waverly elbowed the back of her seat to jostle her and she heard her grunt in shock.

Michelle shot Wynonna a look over her shoulder. “I don’t know.”

Wynonna snorted but Waverly ignored her. “You can stay as long as you want, you know.”

Michelle just looked down at her hands and Waverly turned into the parking lot of the hotel. She parked and all three sat in the car for a moment, not saying a thing. Finally, Michelle cleared her throat and opened the car door. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow. See what you girls are doing,” Michelle said pointedly. She shared a look with Waverly, and she let out a shuddery breath. Tears of relief stung the corners of her eyes and she gripped the steering wheel tighter. Before Michelle was even out of the car, Wynonna started climbing into the front seat, but Waverly shoved open her own door. She rushed over to the other side and hugged Michelle, squeezing her a little harder when Michelle’s arms encircled her.

“Alright, sweetheart,” Michelle patted Waverly’s back and Waverly dropped her arms, smiling. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Waverly said, climbing back into her car. She watched as Michelle went into her hotel room, and Wynonna sighed.

“Think we’ll actually see her tomorrow?”

“I hope so.”

***

Waverly dropped Wynonna back off at Shorty’s and picked up Nicole at the same time. She let her pick whatever music she wanted and she ended up putting on Spice Girls, which was more than okay with Waverly. 

Nicole moved Waverly’s hand into her lap, long sure fingers played with Waverly’s, caressing her knuckles and each bone of her hand like it was something to be revered. She could feel Nicole looking at her from the passenger seat, so Waverly shifted and looked over at her briefly.

“What?”

Kissing the back of Waverly’s hand, Nicole just shook her head. “I missed you. And you’re so beautiful, how am I supposed to look away?”

Waverly blushed and looked back at the road, even as Nicole’s lips dragged over the back of her hand. She shivered and laced Nicole’s fingers with her own, squeezing lightly. 

“Tell me what happened. In Neverland,” Waverly looked back over at her as Nicole rested her head back against the headrest. 

“Well I got there and the Lost Boys were ecstatic, they definitely thought I was dead. But the Shadow followed me, I could feel it as soon as I got there. I thought it was already there but it wasn’t,” Nicole looked out the window for a moment like she was thinking, “I organized with the Lost Boys, mermaids and fairies, mainly my two lieutenants, Jeremy and Robin-”

“You have lieutenants?” Waverly asked.

“Well, yeah,” Nicole said, like it was obvious. “Anyways, we went over to the other side of Neverland where the Shadow has always been. It was there, but it was weak. We fought it and we fought Bobo and it seemed...done.”

“Is Bobo dead too?”

“No, he’s just locked up on the Jolly Roger,” Nicole said.

“So...the Shadow is gone. Officially,” Waverly felt a weight lift from her shoulders. 

“Officially.”

“How did you get hurt?”

Nicole grimaced. “Before the Shadow died it kinda blew through me.” She shivered and held her hand out over the dash, checking for her own shadow. “I don’t know what it did to me but I knew I had to get back to you, so I had Shae bring me back here.”

Waverly could hear the smile in Nicole’s voice and she looked over at her. “So is Shae staying? And Tink?”

Nicole shrugged. “Shae probably. Tink, probably not.” Waverly just hummed and Nicole snickered. “No need to be jealous, Little Bird.”

“I’m not jealous,” Waverly said, even though it was a blatant lie. Afterall, Nicole had been kissing her against the wall of Shorty’s and was coming home with her tonight. That meant that Nicole liked _her_.

Nicole leaned over as far as she could with the middle console between them, chin on Waverly’s shoulder and whispered sweetly. “It’s you I came back for, Waverly.”

Waverly smiled, Nicole’s breath tickling her cheek. “I know.”

“Do you?” Nicole asked with a wicked grin that Waverly could just see out of the corner of her eye.

“You might have to remind me,” Waverly teased, feeling a little bold as her lips remembered what it felt like to be against Nicole’s. 

“I can definitely do that,” Nicole smirked as she leaned closer, lips brushing behind her ear. Waverly squealed when it tickled, pulling her shoulder up to her ear and pushing Nicole’s head away.

“Stop, not until we get home,” Waverly said. “We’re almost there anyways. See?”

She parked her car and grabbed her own bag. When Nicole grabbed her backpack out of the back of the Jeep, Waverly recognized it as her old school bag. There was even still the little doodles she and Chrissy had done in White Out on the side of the faded black bag. Their initials were doodled in little hearts and above that it said “Waverly +” with the name after that angrily scribbled out in fresh Sharpie. Champ’s name was definitely under that scribble.

They walked up to her apartment in relative silence, but Waverly was especially aware of Nicole behind her as she unlocked her door. She kept thinking of their bodies pressed together, and it made her hands shake in anticipation. But there was a sort of fear that was keeping her from jumping Nicole’s bones as soon as they walked into the modest apartment. She dropped her keys into the bowl by the door, listening to the loud sound it made as it echoed through the room, and swallowed thickly. 

Waverly felt Nicole’s hands on her hips and she sighed, throat going dry. She leaned back against Nicole’s front, one hand smoothing up the side of Nicole’s neck to tangle in the soft hairs at the nape of her neck. She turned her face and her nose bumped with Nicole’s, pulling the corners of her lips up in a smile.

There was something about Nicole’s closeness that made Waverly’s entire body warm. Touching her felt like falling into a pattern of familiarity her body just _knew_. She had been comfortable with Perry, sure, but it didn’t start out that way. But now, standing here with Nicole, it felt like they’d been doing this for years.

Then again, maybe they had, in their dreams.

But the very idea of it also terrified her. The idea of giving in to someone so quickly, even when it was someone she had been pining for for longer than she could even remember. Even when that someone was Nicole.

“Are you okay?” Nicole asked, kissing her lips softly. “You’re shaking.”

Waverly’s gaze tipped up to her eyes before leaning forward and kissing her again. It was only a whisper of a kiss and Nicole chased her lips but Waverly stopped her with a small tug to her hair. Hearing the gasp from Nicole made her stomach warm.

“I’m fine,” Waverly assured her. “I just think we should change into our pjs.”

Nicole chuckled and placed another small kiss on Waverly’s lips as she whispered, “Okay.”

Her hands fell from Waverly’s hips and she loosened her hand in her hair, letting Nicole go. She watched her turn around and walk into the bathroom with her backpack over her shoulder and that dumb sword strapped to her back. Though admittedly there was something sexy about it in a Ren Faire kinda way.

Waverly went to her bedroom and shut the door, quickly washing up a little and slipping into some loose flannel bottoms and a tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, wondering if she should slip into something sexier. Not that she planned on sleeping with Nicole tonight, right? Or did she? Did Nicole think she did? 

Her eyes landed on the silver acorn around her neck and she felt her shoulders relax. Nicole had loved her for longer than she even remembered her. That had to mean something. Nicole had come back for _her_.

It was still a hard pill to swallow, the idea that she was worth going anywhere for. Let alone Nicole leaving her entire world for Waverly. 

She heard Nicole come out of the bathroom and took a deep breath. It was fine. It was just Nicole. And she would stick with the non threatening pjs to not potentially freak Nicole out. Plus these pants had pockets. She slipped her phone into her pocket and walked back out to the living room where Nicole was sitting on the couch frowning at her own phone. She noted she was in just some boxers and one of Waverly’s old Purgatory High tshirts that the sleeves were cut off of. Waverly didn’t remember cutting those sleeves off, but wouldn’t be surprised if Wynonna decided it was a good idea.

“What is it?” Waverly said as she carefully sat on the opposite side of the couch, legs folded under her. 

“I looked up ‘horndog’,” Nicole smirked as she set her phone on the coffee table and fully turned to face Waverly. Their feet bumped briefly and Waverly’s heart fluttered at the contact. “I have to say, it’s not completely accurate.”

Waverly raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. It says a _man_ with strong sexual desires,” Nicole sat up on her knees and inched a little closer to Waverly, mischief twinkling in her eyes. “Only half of that is true.”

Nicole rested her hands on either side of Waverly’s hips so she was leaning over her lap, their faces close. Waverly couldn’t help the smile that wrinkled her eyes with joy as Nicole smiled at her.

“Nicole,” Waverly said softly, her hand cupping Nicole’s cheek. There were so many words clogged in her throat, so many things she wanted to say and _ask_ but all she could think about was getting Nicole as close as possible and keeping her that way. Her eyes caught on the thimble hanging between them from Nicole’s neck and she knew it was time for fewer words, more actions. She could fill the spaces between them with all the ways Nicole made her feel forever, but now wasn’t the time. She draped her other arm over Nicole’s shoulder and kissed her deeply, a shuddering breath falling from between her lips.

She let herself fall back against the couch, legs tangling with Nicole’s as her body settled over hers. She wanted to feel Nicole against her, she wanted to consume every inch of her and show her how well their bodies were made for each other. There was still the twinge of fear in her stomach that Nicole would leave again and Waverly would be left behind like she always was. But if she pulled them into each other, maybe Nicole wouldn’t leave. Maybe she would stay this time, and Waverly’s fragile heart could have some rest.

Nicole shifted over her and Waverly sighed.

Oh yes, this was far better than when Nicole had her pressed into the wall. Something about Nicole’s weight on her, keeping her grounded and making her feel safe, it was almost as addicting as her lips. 

Waverly could taste the mint of toothpaste on her lips but it hardly covered up her natural sweetness. She ran her fingertips over the smooth, lean muscle on Nicole’s shoulder as her other hand wove through silky red locks. The hand that wasn’t holding her up over Waverly slipped to her hip, squeezing and pulling her ever closer as their lips slid together in a slow dance. 

Nicole’s tongue teased her lips and Waverly wondered how Nicole got so good at kissing. Surely it wasn’t all from books. Maybe it was just natural talent. At least she hoped so. The little twinge of unfounded jealousy made Waverly tighten her arm around the back of Nicole’s shoulders and pull her tighter against her.

Nicole chuckled as she practically fell on top of Waverly, their lips barely parting. Waverly cupped Nicole’s neck with her hands, feeling her pulse quicken in her palm as she pulled Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth. She smiled into their kiss and thought about how soft Nicole was everywhere. 

Waverly sighed and trailed her kisses down to Nicole’s jaw. She took her time kissing down the strong slope she found annoyingly attractive. She felt Nicole’s hand flex on her hip like she was holding herself back and nipped at the hinge of her jaw.

“You can touch me,” Waverly whispered against her skin, using her tongue to pull Nicole’s earlobe between her teeth. She felt Nicole shudder above her and pulled back to rest their foreheads together. She covered Nicole’s hand on her hip with her own and slowly led it under her shirt. “If you want.”

“Oh, I want,” Nicole said, as she leaned down to capture Waverly’s lips again. Her fingers inched up Waverly’s ribs like she was counting them, skirting at the bottom of Waverly’s breast. With a gasp, Waverly deepened the kiss and slid her hands up the back of Nicole’s shirt. Nicole sucked in a sharp breath and arched down into Waverly and away from her hands. “Your hands are cold.”

“I’m warming them up,” Waverly said as she slid her hands up Nicole’s spine to feel her shoulder blades flex under her fingers. She leaned up to kiss Nicole again, a slow liquid fire seeping throughout her body and settling low in her belly. Nervous fingers settled on the side of Waverly’s breast while Nicole’s thumb brushed over the stiff flesh of her nipple. Waverly let out a soft groan at the feeling, nails biting a little into Nicole’s skin. “That feels good, baby.”

Nicole cupped Waverly’s breast with her whole hand and squeezed, Waverly’s hips pressing up into her at the action. Her exploring fingers flexed against her hot flesh and Waverly pulled their faces back together. Her tongue stroked Nicole’s, beckoning her ever closer as she fully cupped her breast. Nicole pulled back like she was surprised, eyes closed and brow furrowed. 

“You’re so soft,” she whispered as she opened her eyes to look down at Waverly. “So much softer than that stripper.”

Nicole leaned down to kiss Waverly again but she frowned, putting a hand on Nicole’s chest and gently pushing her away. Brown eyes blinked down, confused.

“Stripper?” Waverly asked. “You touched a stripper’s boob?”

“Yeah, Wynonna got me a private lap dance so I could-”

Waverly shot up on the couch and Nicole stumbled back onto her haunches, eyes wide, the hand that was once under Waverly’s shirt now hovering in the air between them.

“So you could _what_ , Nicole?” Waverly said, as calmly as possible. While contemplating all the ways she could get back at her sister for this. Something painful and drawn out, probably. Her mind was fraught with images of a beautiful, naked woman gyrating on top of Nicole and her hands-

“I just touched her boobs,” Nicole said with an awkward smile. “And butt. Maybe.” Waverly frowned and her smile grew wider. “I mean. Definitely. But nothing compares to you, Waves.”

Waverly felt her anger fade, especially with that dumb look on Nicole’s face, and she reached for Nicole, straddling her thighs. Bringing their faces close again, Waverly smiled and raked her fingers along Nicole’s temples and into her hair, trapping her head between her hands. 

“Better not,” Waverly whispered before she overtook Nicole’s lips again. Waverly slowly lowered them back to the couch, Nicole on her back and hands palming her ass over her flannel pjs. She sighed and slipped her hands under Nicole’s shirt. “See? They’re warm now.”

Nicole smiled into their kiss, hands smoothing down the back of Waverly’s thighs.

The way that Nicole touched her felt reverent. Something like fog rolling over an open field, quiet, caressing, all consuming. Like Nicole was trying to get to know her, all of her, mapping her body like the side of a cliff she was about to climb. It made the air thick around them, and made Waverly’s body wake up, warming her blood. 

Waverly pressed her hips down into Nicole when both of her hands came up to cup her breasts. Just perfect to fit Waverly’s hands. Nicole _was_ soft everywhere. She could feel her heart beating through her chest and slowed her kisses. She kissed down Nicole’s throat, feeling her swallow under her lips, and brushed her lips over to her pulsepoint. 

“Is this okay?” Waverly said, as she lightly pinched Nicole’s nipples between her fingers. Nicole’s hips jumped and her hands flew to Waverly’s hips.

“More than okay,” Nicole gasped, still managing to flash a cocky smile. 

The incessant pounding between Waverly’s legs made Waverly pull slightly away. She bumped her nose with Nicole’s to get her to open her eyes and they smiled at each other for a moment.

“Have you ever had sex?” Waverly asked, as her hands fell away from Nicole’s breasts to rest at her ribcage instead. She blushed at the sudden question that couldn’t seem to keep itself in her mouth, but Nicole just smiled.

“No,” Nicole said. “Not with someone else, anyways.”

Waverly blushed deeper. “So you’ve masturbated.”

“I read it’s the best way to get to know your own body,” Nicole smirked. “And that makes you a better lover.”

“I have heard that,” Waverly’s eyes darted back down to Nicole’s lips and she placed a soft kiss on the swollen flesh. “We probably shouldn’t go that far tonight.”

”Okay,” Nicole smiled. “Just so you know I’m ready whenever you are. But I’ll wait for as long as you need.”

Waverly’s heart fluttered, even if she knew they would _not_ be waiting long. “You’re sweet.”

“I’ve waited for you this long, I’ll wait a thousand more years if it means I get to call you mine.” Nicole whispered the sweet words against Waverly’s lips and made her head light.

“You’ve been reading too many romance novels,” Waverly smiled, tipping her head down a little. Nicole shook her head and awkwardly bent her neck to kiss Waverly and tilt her head back up.

“You just bring it out of me,” Nicole said. 

Waverly kissed her again before she could say more things that made her heart twist and stomach ache with something that felt a lot like love.

***

The sun outside Waverly’s bedroom window streamed through the curtains, hitting her face and rousing her from her peaceful sleep. She groaned and felt the arm around her waist tighten. For a moment she thought it was Perry and went to wiggle away, but the arm pulled her against a soft form and she smiled. 

“Mornin’,” she hummed, sleep still moving through her throat like gravel. 

Nicole placed soft open mouthed kisses on her shoulder and Waverly happily snuggled back further into her. Waverly ran her hand over Nicole’s arm on her stomach until their hands joined. 

“Morning, baby,” Nicole said softly, as she placed a kiss on the slope of Waverly’s neck.

Her body woke almost immediately, goosebumps raising on her skin and blood racing through her veins. She turned a little in Nicole’s arms so that she could look up into her face. Red hair stuck up at odd angles and Waverly ran her fingers through her hair to try and tame it. Her eyes automatically went to the dark bruise peeking out from under the collar of Nicole’s t-shirt. She grimaced and gave the bruised flesh a gentle kiss. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, I kinda like it,” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows, eyes dropping down to Waverly’s neck. “Plus it’s not like I left you unmarred.”

The blush grew on Waverly’s cheeks as she remembered the night before. They’d kissed each other like they were making up for the years apart. Each potential stolen kiss and whispered reminder of affection had swirled around them in a mist of desire. It left Waverly still sticky with arousal between her thighs and entire body attuned to Nicole’s every move. If the flush on Nicole’s neck and chest was anything, she knew she wasn’t the only one affected.

Nicole’s eyes were fixated on Waverly’s lips, but she turned her cheek when she tried to kiss her. Pulling back with an adorable pout, Nicole’s big brown eyes looked like a puppy who had just been bopped on the nose with a newspaper.

“Morning breath,” Waverly said, pecking her chin with a quick, closed mouth kiss.

“I don’t care,” Nicole said, trying to kiss Waverly again. She dodged her kiss and Nicole got her cheek again instead, growling in frustration.

“I care,” Waverly said. She didn’t want to leave the bed and Nicole’s arms, but she could feel the fuzziness on her teeth and tongue and definitely couldn’t kiss her like that. She wanted to maintain the romance for a little bit. She huffed in frustration at her own rule and placed a quick kiss to Nicole’s neck before forcing herself out of the bed.

Nicole groaned and reached for her, arm falling to the bed in defeat when Waverly’s feet hit the rug beneath her bed. She curled her toes in the soft material and smiled at Nicole.

“Get up and brush your teeth and we can pick up where we left off yesterday,” Waverly said with a wink. Just the thoughts of wandering hands and shirts slowly being pulled over heads seemed to get Nicole’s attention. With one final groan, she got out of bed and ran a hand through her hair. Waverly went into her own bathroom and Nicole went to the smaller one in the main part of the apartment where all her stuff still was. 

Waverly took her time, brushing her hair and teeth and just cleaning up to be slightly more presentable. So maybe she even put a little bit of makeup on. It made her feel more put together after all, and there was nothing wrong with that.

“Waves!” she heard from the living room. Waverly frowned and ran her hands through her hair one last time before walking out and into the living room. She froze in the doorway, eyes on where Nicole was standing at the door, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. On the other side of the door, Perry stood with a slack jaw, face pale as he looked between the two of them. 

“Oh jeez,” Waverly said to herself as she plastered a smile on her face and tried to pull her hair over her shoulder to hide the hickey on her neck. Suddenly feeling very exposed in her white tank top that barely hid anything, she rushed to the door, stepping in front of Nicole and gently pushing her towards the bathroom. Nicole wouldn’t budge, eyes fixed on Perry in a death glare, even though the toothbrush in her mouth and bit of toothpaste on the corner of her lips was anything but threatening. Waverly rolled her eyes and turned back to Perry. “Hey, Perry. What are you doing here?”

For the first time she noticed the box in Perry’s hands, her name written across it in Perry’s distinctive block lettering, and her stomach dropped in guilt. 

“I came to drop off your stuff,” he said sadly. “I just didn’t-.” Waverly watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat before his mouth tightened to a hard line. “I mean, seriously, Waverly?”

“Theriously wha’?” Nicole said, voice lisping because of the toothbrush in her mouth. She took a step forward, front bumping against Waverly’s back and she turned around, hand on Nicole’s chest.

“So is she your girlfriend now or something?” Perry asked, voice surprisingly calm.

“Kinda,” Waverly blushed and looked vaguely over her shoulder at him.

“‘Inda?” Nicole lisped, and Waverly’s attention turned back to her.

“Nicole, please go finish brushing your teeth,” Waverly said softly. “I have to talk to Perry. Alone. Okay?”

Nicole just gave Perry one last look before turning around and walking back into the bathroom. Waverly let out a long sigh, taking a moment before turning back to Perry. 

“What do you mean by that, Perry?” Waverly asked, even though she knew the answer.

“So when I asked you if you had a thing for Nicole, you just _lied_ to me?” Perry asked, voice full of anger that only served to cover the pain that was so clearly under the surface. Waverly felt sick and she shook her head, reaching for his arm but he pulled away. She crossed her arms over her chest instead, feeling small and caught.

“I-,” Waverly licked her lips. “I thought she was gone. For good.”

“Then I was your second choice,” Perry said. “You figured if you couldn’t have her you’d settle with me.”

“No, that’s not it,” Waverly tried to arrange her thoughts in her head, but no matter how they came out she was the bad guy. Not that she didn’t deserve it.

“Were you cheating on me with her?” Perry asked. The bluntness of his words struck Waverly over the head with her own selfishness.

Waverly scoffed in offense. “How could you even ask that?”

Perry nearly dropped the box as he gestured towards Waverly’s apartment. “Because it’s barely been two weeks and you’re already fucking her! Doesn’t that seem a little weird to you? Our wedding would have been two weeks from now.”

“We’re not _fucking_ ,” Waverly blushed at the term and subconsciously brushed her hand over the hair covering her hickey. “I’m sorry, Perry, okay? I certainly didn’t want you to find out about this this way.”

Perry set the box down at Waverly’s feet and looked at her so angrily it broke her heart. “I just can’t believe you lied to me. After everything we went through after-” He let out a humorless chuckle. “I was so patient with you and changing the wedding dates. I was so stupid thinking you were just nervous, but you loved me so I would wait as long as you needed. I was an idiot.”

“You weren’t,” Waverly reached for Perry again and this time he let her take his hand. “Perry, I’m so so sorry. I did love you, I did. I just...didn’t love you in the way I thought I did. And I’m sorry.”

Perry looked down at their hands and pulled away. Waverly’s hand fell back to her side and her throat tensed with tears. He looked back up at her, voice sad. “Bye, Waverly.”

With that, he turned around and walked away.

Waverly had so much she wanted to say to him, but everything felt like an excuse. She looked down at the box on her feet and pulled it into the apartment, leaving it by the door as she closed it. She could feel the emotion in her chest clouding her mind and causing a headache. 

“So _kinda_ your girlfriend, huh?” Nicole teased. Waverly turned around and saw Nicole, sitting in the kitchen at the table, eyebrow raised and a small smile on her face, and Waverly felt all the negative emotions dissipate. “You know I don’t just go around telling _anyone_ that I love them.”

Waverly’s heart reached up and forced a smile onto her lips. It was disarming how Nicole had that effect on her. It was probably due to the fact that she looked especially sexy sitting there with her legs wide and that stupid cut off tshirt twisted to the side so that the side swell of her breast was showing. And maybe Waverly was a bit of a perve. 

Plus there was the L word that Nicole loved throwing around so much. It still made Waverly’s heart ache with phantom pain. The scars from her past were still raw, and with each happy throb of her heart, the flesh stretched and threatened to break again. 

“Well we hadn’t discussed it,” Waverly shrugged, pulling the edge of her shirt with her fingers as she slowly made her way over to Nicole. She added an extra swing to her hips as she walked, pleased to see Nicole’s mouth fall open just a little. 

Waverly wasted no time as she put her hands on Nicole’s knees and slowly dragged them up her thighs, eyes on Nicole’s the whole time. She squeezed high up her thighs as their faces got close and they were breathing each other’s air. 

“Then let’s discuss it,” Nicole smirked as she pulled Waverly into her lap by her hips. Waverly let herself settle with her thighs straddling Nicole’s lap, the press between her legs reminding herself of all the time they’d lost together. Perry far from her mind, Waverly ran her hands up Nicole’s chest, taking a self indulgent moment to squeeze her breasts before they finally settled on her shoulders.

“Or we could use our mouths for other things,” Waverly whispered as she leaned forward and fully wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. The first touch of her lips was like slowly being lowered into a warm bath. Heat started at her toes and seeped up her body, making her press herself even closer to Nicole.

Nicole’s hands slid up Waverly’s back and she couldn’t help but think how soft and warm Nicole’s mouth was, how slick and sure her tongue was, and how it would feel on other parts of her body. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s ass and she moaned, grinding down into Nicole’s lap for just a second of relief. 

The banging of her door flying open was almost masked by the loud moan that pushed its way from Nicole’s throat and into Waverly’s mouth. But Wynonna’s voice was unmistakable.

“Get a room!”

Waverly’s head whipped around and Wynonna was standing in the door with Mama right behind her. She quickly pulled down her tank top from where it’d ridden up, and slapped Nicole’s hands away from her ass. 

“Mama,” Waverly squeaked as she shot up from Nicole’s lap.

“Wynonna,” Nicole frowned angrily at her friend who just squinted back at her. 

“I do have a room, Wynonna, I have a whole apartment and I’m in it,” Waverly said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well now that I watched one daughter break into an apartment while the other was getting busy in her kitchen-”

“Mama!” Waverly felt her cheeks heat.

“-can we just go get some breakfast?” Michelle finished.

“Looks like Waves and Nic here were in the middle of theirs,” Wynonna quipped as she sat on the couch. “Go get dressed you pervs.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss on Nicole’s lips. “Let’s get dressed.”

Nicole groaned as Waverly pulled away, so she sent a wink in her direction before heading back to her bedroom. 

***

After a quick shower to calm the arousal thrumming through her veins, Waverly came out of her bedroom only to see Mama sitting on the couch, Nicole on the floor between her knees and back against the couch, braiding her hair into braids on each side of her head to meet in the back. 

Waverly frowned at the way Nicole’s eyes were closed, head tipped back a little as Michelle braided.

_Don’t be jealous of your mom. Don’t be jealous of your-_

Wynonna popped up over the back of the couch to look at Waverly, thumb pointing towards the other two. “Weird, right?”

Nicole’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Waverly over her shoulder. Waverly smiled back, suddenly no longer concerned that it seemed her mother had some kind of lingering crush on her girlfriend. 

_Girlfriend._

“There you go,” Mama said as she tied Nicole’s hair together in the back.

“Thanks, Michelle,” Nicole said as she unfolded her long body from the floor. 

“Can we _please_ get food now? I’m dying,” Wynonna groaned dramatically. Waverly pulled her coat from a hook near the door and pulled it over her shoulders.

“I’m ready, Wynonna, you're the one taking forever.”

“Girls, no fighting, please,” Michelle already sounded exasperated. “We’re never going to get there with you two arguing.”

Nicole swung her sword over her body, strapping it against her back, and grabbed Waverly’s keys from the bowl with a wide smile. “Can I drive?”

“Absolutely not,” Waverly quickly snatched the keys back but placed a quick kiss on Nicole’s cheek to dull the blow. Also for an excuse to kiss her again. “And leave your sword here.”

“I’ve driven a boat before, what’s the difference?” Nicole complained. “And Waverly is coming with me.”

“There’s no other boats to hit in the ocean, baby,” Waverly said as they headed out the door. They ended up taking Wynonna’s truck anyway because they could all fit on the bench seat more comfortably then climbing back into Waverly’s Jeep. 

Wynonna in the driver’s seat, Mama next to her and Waverly made sure to shove herself in between her and Nicole on the end. Their knees knocked together in the front of the cramped car, Nicole’s legs in particular folding up awkwardly. Waverly wiggled and arranged herself with one leg over Nicole’s to give them a little bit more room. 

Nicole smiled and she took Waverly’s hand, kissing the back of it. Waverly’s stomach warmed as she snuggled into Nicole’s side. 

Wynonna tried to start the truck but the engine turned over again and again without catching. 

“Come on you sonavabitch,” she said through gritted teeth.

The hair on the back of Waverly’s neck stood up and she frowned. “Have you had problems with the car before?”

“Not really,” Wynonna said, when the engine finally roared to life. The smell of gasoline floated up into the cab and Waverly turned her face into Nicole’s shoulder to avoid the smell. That’s when she noticed the bright purple flower sprouting up under the tire of her Jeep. The center looked like it was glowing, pollen floating off of it like sparkles.

Her grip on Nicole’s arm tightened as they pulled out of her apartment and got onto the road.

“Did you see that?” she whispered to Nicole.

Nicole looked down at her and shook her head. “See what?”

A sudden, darting movement caught Waverly off guard, and she looked up just in time to see Bobo standing in the middle of the road with a wicked grin on his face.

“Oh shit balls,” Waverly breathed.

Bobo lifted his hand up suddenly, fingers clawed out towards the truck. In what felt like a wave of energy, the truck flew into the air and flipped before landing on its side, tires still spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this at work or around anyone you respect.
> 
> Thanks, Lucky, for betaing.

The sound of the crash was like a dream.

Waverly felt the drop in her stomach as the truck was thrown into the air, then there was nothing but silence. For a moment she thought she might be deaf, or maybe already dead, with the way the world moved in slow motion around her. Broken glass floated through the air like fairy dust and Waverly felt Nicole’s hand still in hers as the ground became the sky. 

It wasn’t until the unbearable squeal and crunch of metal on metal hit her ears that Waverly realized she was still very much alive. The truck hit the ground, bottom up, and they slid a few yards with dirt and rocks spraying them, Waverly’s hand squeezing Nicole’s hard, in case she might lose her in the chaos.

When they finally came to a stop, the world was still again for a moment. She heard the pop and hiss of the engine, the sounds of the tires spinning, shattered glass still falling around them. Taking a deep breath, Waverly noticed there was only a small twinge of pain in her leg. She looked over at Mama who looked just as shocked, but miraculously unscathed, and then over to Wynonna who had some blood on her face but not much else. She looked back to see Nicole desperately groping for her seatbelt. 

Then she heard footsteps.

Waverly saw old leather pirate boots walking in front of the truck and she reached for her seatbelt just as Nicole released her own. She fell down to the ceiling awkwardly on her shoulder, groaning in pain for a moment.

“Waves, are you okay?” Nicole asked, as she tried to right herself. 

Waverly opened her mouth to answer just as a big, dirty hand reached in and grabbed Nicole around the neck. A hook worked its way into her jacket and pulled her out of the truck, as she let out a scream.

“Nicole!” Waverly tried to reach for her but their hands barely met before she was pulled away. 

Waverly saw Nicole’s sword half inside, half out of the car, the leather strap that had been holding it against her back broken. Working on instinct, Waverly grabbed for the sword and crawled out of the truck. As she got out, she saw Bobo still with his arm around Nicole’s neck and a wicked smile on his face, his hooked hand poised at her throat.

Nicole’s heels dug into the ground as she tried to buck him, but he held strong. The sword was heavier than Waverly expected and she wished she had brought her shotgun instead. She held it in both of her hands and clenched her jaw.

“Let her go, Bobo,” Waverly growled through gritted teeth.

Bobo‘s smirk grew and she swore his eyes blazed red. “Why would I do that?”

Waverly slowly walked closer to him, sword up in front of her. “Because I’m the one with the sword.”

“And I’m the one with the hook,” Bobo said. She watched as the metal point indented the skin of Nicole’s throat, and felt rage fill her chest. He twisted his head so that his mouth was close to Nicole’s cheek as he hissed. “Now, little girl, tell me where she is.”

“Where who is?” Waverly frowned. 

“This thing you call the Shadow,” Bobo hissed as his eyes flickered back to Waverly. “I hear her calling for me but I can’t-“

He snapped his teeth together, eyes twisting shut like he had a sudden pain in his head. Waverly lunged forward towards him with the sword and Nicole elbowed him in the rib. Bobo bent over in pain, but the hook just dug more into Nicole’s neck. Waverly swore she saw blood prickling along Nicole’s skin and felt the rage overtake her. 

She sloppily thrust forward with the sword, and Bobo dodged it just in time. 

“The Shadow is dead,” Waverly said, hacking at Bobo. This time, Bobo pulled his hook away from Nicole’s neck and snagged the blade of the sword, wrenching it away from Waverly and throwing it to the ground. 

He gave her a grin of triumph, hook in the air and ready to plunge towards Nicole’s chest. 

“No!” Waverly screamed as the hook descended. But he stopped midway, eyes rolling up in his head as he collapsed to the ground. Waverly stood there shocked as Nicole turned around quickly and picked up her sword. 

Waverly pulled herself from her shock and finally saw Michelle standing over Bobo’s unconscious body with a tire iron in her hand. 

“Don’t mess with my girls, you son of a bitch,” she muttered, kicking his side with her boot. 

“Mama,” Waverly breathed. There was a groan behind her and she turned around to see Wynonna pulling herself from the wreck. She rushed over to her, hands on her face as she looked her over. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna’s hand was protectively over her stomach, face a little pale. “Yeah I think so.”

They both looked back at where Michelle and Nicole were standing over Bobo’s unconscious form. 

“Well what do we do now?” Wynonna said, looking at her flipped truck.

“We’re not far from my apartment, I’ll go get my Jeep,” Waverly said. “Then we’ll take Bobo...somewhere.”

“Tink!” Nicole called. The little fairy popped out of the truck and flew around Nicole’s head. Waverly frowned.

“Where was she?” Waverly asked.

“She’s been with me the whole time,” Nicole smiled, as Tink landed on her shoulder.

Waverly paled. “Even...last night?”

“I told her to mind her own business last night, Little Bird,” Nicole winked.

Waverly swore she saw the tiny fairy give her the finger.

Nicole turned towards Tink. “Go with Waverly. Make sure she’s okay.”

Tink’s little bells sounded angry as she left Nicole’s shoulder and hovered around Waverly instead. Waverly crossed her arms and looked at the little thing.

“I can handle it myself,” Waverly said.

Nicole went over to Waverly and brushed some hair behind her ear with a small smile. Waverly leaned into her hand as she cupped her cheek.

“If the Shadow is still here, I don’t want you to be alone,” Nicole said softly. “And I need to make sure Bobo stays down.”

“Fine,” Waverly pouted, but it turned up into a smile when Nicole leaned down to kiss her lips. As she pulled away, frowning again as she looked up at Nicole. “So the Shadow isn’t dead?

She shrugged. “Bobo doesn’t seem to think it is. Even if I swore-” Nicole shook her head and smiled back down at her.

“You looked real cute with Waverly,” Nicole said softly. “Maybe I should get you a sword too.”

“You really need to come up with a new name for your sword,” Waverly chuckled. She leaned up to kiss Nicole again but felt a sharp tug on her hair. “Ow!”

“Tink!” Nicole admonished.

Tink rang innocently and Waverly squinted at her.

“Little jerk,” Waverly mumbled to herself. Nicole kissed her cheek and tapped her butt playfully.

“Go on now, before he wakes up.”

“Fine,” Waverly said, turning around and beginning the walk back to her apartment.

***

They ended up taking Bobo to the Homestead, tying him up in the barn with some old rope. Nicole sat backwards on a chair in front of him, sword strapped to her back as she stared him down.

Wynonna still looked a little pale, leaning against some bales of hay while Mama puttered around the place as if she was remembering what it was like before. Waverly paced back and forth behind Nicole with her arms crossed over her chest.

“So, what now?” Waverly asked.

“Tink,” Nicole said flatly. 

Waverly watched as the little ball of light flew from wherever she had been hiding and landed on Bobo’s neck. He groaned, head rolling a little to the side and she quickly flew away again. Bobo took a deep breath and Waverly could see consciousness returning to him.

“Fairy bites can be deadly to humans,” Nicole said casually. “But their poison, in low doses, can be used as a sort of truth serum.”

“Is he even human?” Waverly muttered.

Bobo’s head jerked to the side suddenly and he snapped in the fairy’s direction. She dodged him just in time, fluttering back to Nicole’s shoulder.

Nicole quickly flicked her sword up to his neck and he growled, eyes back on her. 

“I see you have your Waverly back,” his eyes flickered from the sword to Waverly. “Both of them.”

“Tell me what you know about the Shadow,” Nicole said. “I thought we defeated it.”

Bobo chuckled. “Oh, far from that. She is not defeated so easily. No matter how cocky a bunch of kids with dull swords think they are.”

“Where is she?” 

Waverly watched as Bobo visibly struggled like he was trying to hold back the words that were forcing their way out of his mouth. He looked physically pained as he growled out, “She’s back at the asylum.”

Wynonna quipped behind them. “My favorite place.”

“Or was,” Bobo shook his head. “I-. She’s heading back to Neverland.”

“What does the Shadow want? Why is it here?” Nicole asked.

“She wants-” Bobo growled, rolling his neck once before he blurted. “You dead. And the Earp baby.”

“Why?” Waverly asked, arms crossed in front of her and bristling at the idea.

“How can you not see it?” he grinned wickedly. “That baby will be born into so much turmoil and hurt. It’s the perfect replacement for this one-” Bobo practically spat at Nicole. “-and after she’s dead, Neverland will need a replacement. If the Shadow chooses her own replacement, it’ll be easy to run Neverland...and eventually the real world.”

“That seems a bit dramatic,” Waverly muttered. 

“How do we defeat it?” Nicole asked. 

Bobo laughed. “The only chance you have is now. Before she regains her power. Two days at most. And if she gets ahold of the baby, there’s no hope.”

Everyone turned and looked at Wynonna who had her hand clutched to her stomach. “Balls, this day just keeps getting better and better,” Wynonna said, as she slid to the floor and passed out.

***

Waverly hated hospitals. 

She hated how she always seemed to be in them lately. First Nicole and now-

She let out a long sigh and continued her pacing. Mama had asked Nicole to go get them some snacks from the vending machine and she had been gone a little too long. Waverly could only imagine what kind of trouble she was getting into. But her girlfriend would be fine, she reasoned, right now she was more worried about Wynonna and the baby.

“She’ll be fine, sweetheart,” Michelle said like she could read Waverly’s mind.

Waverly stopped pacing for a moment but couldn’t get rid of the nervous energy, tapping her toe on the linoleum instead.

“What if she’s not,” Waverly said. “What if the baby-”

Waverly couldn’t complete her thought. Maybe there had been a lot of other things happening, and Wynonna seemed dubious about the idea of being a parent, but it turned out Waverly was more attached to the idea of being an aunt than she had originally thought.

Michelle patted the vinyl seat next to her and Waverly sat down, a worried breath leaving her lungs. She put her arm around Waverly’s shoulders, leaning her head to hers.

“Listen, Angel, your sister will be fine. Some bleeding can be completely normal. Okay?” Michelle kissed the side of Waverly’s head and she was surprised by how comforting it was. “And if things get more...complicated than we hope, we’ll be there for her.”

Waverly nodded just as Nicole appeared with a gleeful smile on her face and an armful of snacks. She dropped them on Waverly’s lap, the foil wrappers rustling as she looked dubiously at them.

“Baby, did you know about these vending machines?” Nicole sat down next to Waverly with the excitement of a child on Christmas. Oh god, Waverly couldn’t imagine how excited and sugar high she’d be for all of the Christmas season. “You can get anything out of them!”

She reached into the pile on Waverly’s lap and pulled out an already unwrapped half sandwich, taking the rest of the plastic off. Waverly was hit in the face with the smell of tuna and she frowned. 

“Nicole,” Waverly watched in horror as Nicole took a giant bite of tuna. “Please tell me you also bought gum.”

Nicole shrugged happily. “You can get anything in those machines. It’s awesome!”

“Damn straight. And you deserve all of it.” Michelle leaned over Waverly and wiped some tuna off of her face. Waverly’s head jerked to look at her.

“Are you flirting with my girlfriend?” Waverly whispered.

Michelle smirked. “I’m old, not blind.”

Waverly gasped incredulously just as Wynonna wandered out into the waiting room. Her leather jacket was in her hand, arm bandaged from where she had blood taken. Waverly stood up and rushed over to her, the lapful of snacks falling onto the floor. She stopped herself before she slammed into her, and gave her a firm hug. Wynonna patted Waverly’s back and kissed the side of her head.

“So?” Waverly asked as she pulled away.

“I’m fine,” Wynonna rolled her eyes and quickly amended as she put a hand on her stomach. “And this thing is fine.”

“That thing is my future niece or nephew,” Waverly chastised, musing. “There has to be a gender neutral term for that.”

“It was just stress from being in a supernatural accident I guess,” Wynonna said. She looked at the pile of snacks Nicole had gathered back into her arms and plucked out a candy bar. Unwrapping it, she took a big bite. 

Nicole threw one arm around Wynonna’s neck and hugged her, the snacks that weren’t getting crushed between them falling to the floor. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling okay,” Nicole said. “I was worried.”

“You smell like the cheap room at a brothel,” Wynonna gagged.

“It’s my sandwich,” Nicole said, proudly holding up the last corner of her vending machine tuna sandwich. “I got it down the hall from this awesome machine-”

“Oh god, Haught, you’re eating vending machine tuna? You might as well have licked the pole at PW on all you can eat buffet day,” Wynonna pushed Nicole’s face away, squashing her cheek with her palm. “Those things have been there since the last time Daddy broke my arm.”

Michelle flinched next to Waverly and she sighed, fixing Wynonna with a look. She just shrugged and went to put her jacket back on. Nicole wiped her hand on the side of her jeans as she finished off her sandwich and began digging into the pile of junk food again. Waverly quickly plucked a pack of gum out of her stash and held it up. 

“Please eat the whole pack of these,” Waverly said sweetly. Nicole winked at her and Waverly was fascinated that she was still undeniably attracted to that weirdo. 

“Alright, I need the dirtiest martini known to man,” Wynonna said. “All olive juice.”

“Well we need to figure out what to do about the Shadow anyways,” Waverly said. “Let’s go.”

***

They went back to the Homestead to check on Bobo and make sure he was extra secure, leaving Tink there to keep him in place, and then drove back to Shorty’s. Shae came down and joined them at the back table in the corner. Nervous hands sent Waverly into the kitchen to prepare a tray of snacks for all of them while Nicole caught Shae up on what had happened that day.

Plus, she could keep her jealousy in check by watching them interact from the kitchen instead of right next to them. She knew there was no reason to worry, but still the idea of Nicole’s hands on another girl made Waverly want to throw things. Right now the half of Gus’ pie from the day seemed tempting. But instead she cut off a couple of slices for the table. 

She just needed to do _something_. She felt so helpless at the moment and needed to feel useful. Waverly was at a loss. She knew nothing about babies and what Wynonna was going through, and she especially didn’t know what defeating an evil entity in a magical world was like.

Waverly wished she had notebooks or a whiteboard or something, but...snacks. Snacks would have to do.

Picking up the tray that held pie, sliders and some other things she found in the kitchen, Waverly walked to the table where everyone sat. Sliding the tray onto the table, Waverly sat next to Nicole, Wynonna between her and Shae.

Nicole thankfully didn’t smell like old tuna anymore and Waverly could lean into her side without wanting to ralph. 

They held hands under the table like shy teenagers and Waverly knew she was being obnoxious, but she was going to let herself be obnoxious just for a little bit. 

“Okay, so, we have until tomorrow to get rid of the Shadow,” Nicole said, reaching for a slider. She held it up to her face as she spoke. “I’ll have to go back to Neverland at first light. And why is this so small.”

“I’ll go with you,” Shae said. 

“Me too,” Waverly said quickly. “And they’re sliders, baby, they’re supposed to be small.”

“Obviously me,” Wynonna snorted, as she grabbed two sliders at once and squished them together to make one bigger bite.

Waverly shot her a look. “Not you. You need to relax.”

“No, fuck you, I’m going,” Wynonna said. She took a giant bite out of the sliders, some bread and ketchup escaping the side of her mouth.

Michelle spoke before Waverly could reply. “I’ll help too.”

Nicole shook her head and put her hand flat on the table. “Only people from Neverland should come,” Nicole said. “It’s too dangerous. You don’t know the place anymore.”

“It’s fine. We’re going with you,” Waverly said. 

“Yeah, _all_ of us,” Wynonna said pointedly, eyebrows in her hairline. 

The door to Shorty’s burst open and they all turned to see a tall, broad shouldered Black man searching the room frantically. Wynonna promptly slid down in her seat, using Nicole’s arm to try and block her. 

“Oh jeez, forgot about him,” Wynonna mumbled. 

“Dolls? did you call him?” Waverly asked. “Finally?”

“No, well, when I was in the hospital I freaked out a little and called him. I had a moment of weakness,” Wynonna hissed. 

“Okay, well, go talk to him,” Waverly said excitedly. She poked Wynonna’s side and she batted her hand away. Ignoring Wynonna’s blatant avoidance, Waverly waved towards him to get his attention. “Dolls! Here!”

Wynonna cursed but sat up in the booth anyway. 

“Wynonna, are you okay?” Dolls said, dropping to one knee in front of her so that he could hold her face and look her over. 

“I’m fine,” Wynonna said. Waverly watched her melt into his touch for a moment, some tension leaving her shoulders as she reached for his hand and held it in her lap. “I promise we’re all fine. Okay? Now get up, this floor is disgusting. It hasn’t been mopped in weeks.”

“Hey, you were supposed to be mopping it,” Waverly gasped, scandalized. 

Wynonna waved her off. “Uh, what? Dolls, this is my sister Waverly, best friend Nicole, and my Mom.”

Dolls nodded to each of them with a charming smile, only stopping at Nicole. 

“Best friend?”

“Best friend, no take backs,” Wynonna said, holding her fist out to Nicole who promptly bumped it with her own.

“You never mentioned a best friend before,” he said. “Thought you always said you preferred to lone wolf.”

“Yeah, well, things change,” Wynonna blushed and stood up from the table. “Let’s go talk somewhere else, huh?”

“Nice to meet you all,” Dolls smiled, as Wynonna dragged him off.

“I like him too,” Michelle said, as they walked away. “My grandbaby will be beautiful.”

“Alright, well maybe he can convince Wynonna to stay,” Nicole said before looking between Waverly and Michelle. “But I need you two to stay, too.”

“Sweetie, you know that ain’t happening,” Michelle said as she ate her own slider. “You’re stuck with us.”

“I’m not letting you go without me,” Waverly said as she set her chin on Nicole’s shoulder. Nicole turned and looked at her, their faces close. Waverly gazed up at her and cupped Nicole’s cheek, thumb brushing over her beauty mark. “I’m going with you, Nicole Haught. Wherever you go, I go.”

Nicole’s lips quivered with a smile and her hand came up to cover Waverly’s. “Well, I can’t really argue with that, can I?”

“You certainly cannot,” Waverly said, emphasizing her words with a soft kiss.

Shae cooed at the sight and Waverly pulled away with a blush, dropping her forehead onto Nicole’s shoulder and letting her wrap an arm around her.

“I think once we get to Neverland and talk to the Lost Boys we can come up with a fuller plan,” Nicole said. “But the Shadow wants me. So I think we’ll have to set a trap with me to draw her out.”

Shae frowned. “Nicole-”

“No, it’s the only way,” Nicole said firmly. “We can discuss it more tomorrow like I said but...I think we should just talk tomorrow. I want to go home.”

Waverly’s heart warmed at the words on Nicole’s lips and she smoothed her hand over Nicole’s stomach, more fully embracing her. Placing a kiss on her shoulder, Waverly smiled up at her. “Home? Where’s that?”

Nicole looked back at her, voice dropping so that only she could hear. “Wherever you are, baby.”

“Then let’s go.”

***

The tow truck had already taken Wynonna’s truck back to town to see if they could fix it, but Waverly could still see some glass and metal scattered around where it had flipped. They got to Waverly’s apartment and Nicole immediately wrapped her arms around her waist. Waverly leaned back into her, hand cupping the back of her neck.

“Are you sure Bobo is secure?” Waverly said, worry still tickling at the back of her neck. “He won’t get away?”

Nicole shook her head. “Tink’s got it. I’ve seen her guard worse.”

“If you’re sure,” Waverly said, mostly relieved that Tink wouldn’t be around tonight.

“Will you dance with me?” Nicole whispered in her ear. 

Waverly smiled and leaned her neck to the side as Nicole placed kisses along it. “You want to dance?”

“Yes,” Nicole nuzzled behind her ear. “I thought I was going to dance with you at your wedding, but this works too.”

Waverly turned around, arms around Nicole’s neck as she brought her down for a kiss. “This maybe even works better,” she said. 

“Well I’m certainly happier,” Nicole confessed.

Waverly went to kiss Nicole but she pulled away. Eyes fluttering open, she watched as Nicole plugged her phone up to some speakers and music started to play softly. It was simple, soft music that Waverly recognized, but she was more interested in how Nicole shrugged her jacket off and left it fall to the couch as she approached Waverly again. 

“M’ lady,” Nicole said with a low, sweeping bow, hand out towards Waverly. 

Waverly smiled as she slid her palm over Nicole’s and she let herself be pulled against Nicole’s body.

“Where did you learn to dance?” Waverly chuckled breathily as Nicole slipped her arm around her waist. Nicole’s other hand found Waverly’s again and she let her pull her close. Waverly let Nicole lead as they began to sway to the beat of the music. 

“When I was back in Neverland, I told all the Lost Boys about you,” Nicole said, her head tipping against Waverly’s as they danced. “I told them the last chance I’d have to dance with you would be at your wedding, and they insisted that they teach me.”

“That’s sweet,” Waverly whispered.

Waverly let her head rest on Nicole’s shoulder, nose brushing against the strong cord of muscle in her neck. She could feel Nicole humming to the song in her chest, a soft rumble that made Waverly sigh and sink into her. 

She could feel the weight of the future pressing down around them. The pressure caused stress fractures in the bubble they had created for themselves, but Waverly refused to give in yet. She wanted it to be just them. Just for a moment longer. 

Even the music faded out around them and all Waverly focused on was the steady beat of Nicole’s heart, strong and sure against her chest. 

Nicole was a paradox wrapped in a daydream, and Waverly was sure she was in love with her. 

“I might not come back, Little Bird,” Nicole whispered. 

Waverly could practically hear another crack in their bubble. 

“Don’t say that,” Waverly said into her neck, squeezing Nicole’s hand. The one that rested on her chest scratched lightly at the soft worn fabric of her flannel shirt. “Don’t ever say that.”

Nicole’s head ducked down and pressed her lips to Waverly’s shoulder. Her head automatically fell a little more to the side and Nicole kissed softly up her neck to her ear. 

“I just-“

“Stop,” Waverly’s voice was firm, even in its breathiness. Her heart felt the pain it had been suspended in for years, the pain Nicole has slowly been fixing, but now only reminded her of her basest fears. People never came back. People never came back to her and now Nicole-

“Waves,” Nicole kissed her cheek and bumped their noses together. “I love you.”

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat and the hand at her chest cupped Nicole’s neck, looking for something to hold onto. She felt the words deep in her heart, but they couldn’t make their way out.

Maybe it was never about finding someone who wouldn’t leave. Maybe it was always about the love Waverly held for those people that made it absolutely unbearable when they left. She wondered if all relationships were supposed to be saving up memories until the person inevitably left. 

Nicole’s lips brushed her temple. “Baby, tell me what you’re thinking?”

Waverly squeezed her eyes shut and slid her hands up into Nicole’s hair. Her fingers wove through the thick tresses and she breathed her in. Vanilla, the scent of dew in the morning grass.

“I don’t want to lose you again,” Waverly confessed. She tipped her chin up and let her lips brush along Nicole’s. “Is that selfish?”

“Even when we weren’t together, I was with you,” Nicole took Waverly’s hand and brought it up to her own heart. “Here.” A small peck on the lips and she moved Waverly’s hand to the necklace around her neck, the metal acorn button pressing into her palm. “Here.”

“But I want _you_ ,” Waverly said as she brought Nicole’s hand to her lips. “Here. With me.” Waverly looked up into brown eyes, body and soul on a platter as she whispered. “I want _all_ of you.”

Nicole’s eyes darted around Waverly’s face, realization slowly seeping into the edges and making them bright. Waverly put her hands on either side of Nicole’s neck and lifted herself up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to Nicole’s. Strong hands pulled Waverly’s hips ever closer, and Nicole deepened the kiss, her arms fully wrapping around Waverly’s body and hugging her.

“I’m yours,” Nicole said, between their kisses. They separated for air but Waverly couldn’t bring herself to pull away. Their lips still brushed, catching on the other’s as they breathed each other’s air. “Fully. Wholly. All of me. I want _you_ , Waverly Earp.”

Waverly swallowed thickly and kissed Nicole with the words, “Then take me.”

Nicole’s kiss pushed the breath from her lungs and she melted in her arms. Without another word, Nicole lifted Waverly into her arms, hands under her thighs. 

Waverly’s legs wrapped around her waist and she let Nicole carry her the short way into the bedroom. 

Nicole carefully lay her on the bed, their lips never parting as she sunk back into the mattress. Soft lips dragged up her jaw, leaving a wet trail as they went. As the cool air of the room hit her damp skin, Waverly shivered and reached for Nicole. Coming up only fabric, Waverly hastily pushed Nicole’s shirt over her head. 

Her shirt hadn’t even completed its fall to the ground before Nicole’s lips were back on her own. Waverly dragged her hands down Nicole’s back and over to the front of her pants. 

Waverly didn't want to rush this, but she wanted as much of Nicole’s skin against her own as possible, and as soon as possible. She lay back and let Nicole pull her shirt off, sighing as her hands smoothed down Waverly’s sides. Looking up at Nicole, she saw the love shining in her eyes as she took her in. It felt like she was being wrapped in warmth, and she tugged on the front of Nicole’s pants so that the button popped open.

Nicole kissed down Waverly’s neck, tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat and making Waverly shiver. Strong hands undid the button and zipper of Waverly’s pants and she eagerly lifted her hips for Nicole to slide them off. But Nicole was clearly taking her time, kissing slowly down Waverly’s chest and over the crest of her breast. Her tight nipples could feel the heat of Nicole’s mouth over her bra and her hands clenched and unclenched on her back, wanting to pull Nicole more into her, but not wanting to rush her. 

Waverly shivered as Nicole mouthed over her bra, wetness touching the stiff peak, a long sigh pushing past her lips as Nicole continued to kiss down her stomach. 

Finally, Nicole’s fingers hooked in her pants and she dragged them down Waverly’s legs, throwing them onto the floor somewhere as she kissed across her hips. 

Waverly tangled one hand in red locks, trying to control her breathing as Nicole’s soft mouth kissed across the top of her underwear. She kept her feet against the mattress, letting out a deep breath through her mouth as Nicole kissed along the line of her underwear over her thighs. 

She was sure she was sticking to her underwear with how turned on she was, and Nicole’s puffs of hot breath on the apex of her thighs, so close to where she craved her, didn’t help. She felt Nicole’s tongue trace along the edges of her underwear, over the top of her thighs and down along the soft, sensitive skin so close to her dripping center that she moaned.

Nicole’s head shot up for a moment, eyes wide, but all Waverly could think to do was tug on her hair to get her close again.

“Is that okay?” Nicole asked, unintentionally blowing more hot breath against her dripping entrance.

“Yes, baby,” Waverly whispered, rambling a little bit. “More than okay. So okay. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something.”

“Okay,” Nicole said, placing a barely there kiss over the soaked crotch of her lilac underwear. Waverly could sense the mild trepidation as Nicole’s hands squeezed her thighs and she tapped Nicole’s shoulder, gesturing for her to come back up to Waverly’s level.

Nicole placed kisses along her body as she crawled up her. When they were at eye level again, Waverly cupped Nicole’s face in her hands, smiling brightly at her so that her eyes crinkled at the edges. She kissed her lips lightly, over and over until Nicole’s body melted down into her own and their kisses deepend.

“Baby,” Waverly said against her lips. “You have no idea what you do to me. Do you?” Nicole swallowed thickly, eyes heavy and full of emotion as Waverly smiled up at her. She dragged her finger over Nicole’s lips, soft and swollen. “You make me feel like no one else ever could. Each touch. Every kiss. It makes me want you.” Waverly took Nicole’s hand in her own and brought it to her lips, kissing the palm and keeping hazel eyes on brown. Slowly, purposefully, she moved Nicole’s hand down her body. She skirted the edges of her underwear before finally pushing Nicole’s hand between her own thighs and using it to cup herself. “It makes me _wet_.”

Nicole groaned and her eyes fluttered shut as she squeezed Waverly. Waverly let out a strangled moan, hand flying back to Nicole’s neck as she felt another gust of wetness coat the crotch of her underwear. 

Waverly pulled her into a deep kiss, tongue searching, caressing, as Nicole’s hand left the space between her thighs and reached up to pull her bra strap down her shoulder. Her kisses followed the strap across her shoulder and down her chest, pulling the fabric down and enveloping the stiff nipple with her mouth. 

A groan rumbled in Waverly’s chest as Nicole flattened her tongue, circling with the sharp tip of her tongue. She reached behind Nicole’s back and undid the clasp of her bra as Nicole’s hands went for hers.

She arched her back so that Nicole had better access, feeling her fingers fumble for a moment before she managed to undo it. Waverly pulled it off her arms and Nicole did the same. She sat up on her knees to throw the bra to the floor and Waverly followed her, sitting up and nuzzling the side of her breast with her nose. Her hands felt along Nicole’s spine, following the sweep of it down her back and palming her ass, pulling her hips against Waverly’s stomach. She placed hot, open mouthed kisses along the bottom of Nicole’s breast and finally opened her eyes to take her in. 

She ran her fingers down Nicole’s sternum and looked at the white lines crawling like veins over Nicole’s breasts. It took a moment before Waverly recognized them as stretch marks, and her heart fluttered. 

She thought of Nicole, alone in the Homestead, body growing faster than it was meant to as she came into her adulthood. Skin stretched faster than it could handle but leaving a beautiful map of her growth behind. 

Waverly kissed each one lovingly, finally pulling a pretty pink nipple between her lips and flicking her tongue over it. She moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment before she pulled away a little. She looked down her chest, fingers tracing down her sternum and tripping over her belly button to the stretch marks along her stomach and hips. Waverly dipped her head down and kissed each one. She let her tongue dip for just a moment beneath the band on Nicole’s boxers to feel how soft the skin on her groin was.

She felt Nicole’s finger hook under her chin and and she followed it, head tilting back up and her gaze meeting brown eyes. Nicole kissed Waverly deeply, slowly lowering her back down to the bed. Their breasts pressed together and Waverly arched up into Nicole, nails making little red lines raise along her pale skin.

Waverly slid her hands into the back of Nicole’s boxers and squeezed the soft flesh indulgently. 

Nicole once more pulled away from Waverly, sitting back up to look down at her. Waverly’s skin heated under her gaze, blood pumping and warming, ready for Nicole’s touch. Aching for it. She wanted to reach up and pull Nicole back down to her, but she saw the curiosity in Nicole’s eyes and settled back into the mattress. 

Brown eyes swept over her body, taking in every curve, and long fingers hooked into Waverly’s panties. She lifted her hips in anticipation.

Nicole’s lip quirked in her cocky smile at Waverly’s reaction, and she just smiled back.

“What?”

“You’re just so beautiful,” Nicole said, slowly pulling Waverly’s underwear past her hips and down her legs. “I can’t believe you’re here. Like this. With me.”

Waverly helped Nicole by kicking the thin scrap of material away as it made its way down her leg. She watched as Nicole took all of her in. In the past, Waverly’d gotten shy when she lay bare in front of her new lover for the first time, but with Nicole she just felt safe and loved. Like she didn’t want to hide any of herself away from her, not even for a moment. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest with the weight of the words she wasn’t quite ready to say yet. The ones she knew could break her.

Nicole’s eyes fell to Waverly’s breast, just above her heart, long fingers coming up and brushing over the scar there. Waverly swallowed thickly as, in a flash, a memory came back to her, the sharp pain of when she was shot down from the sky in Neverland. She remembered falling through the air and landing amongst the Lost Boys, confused and frightened with their bows in hand. But mostly she remembered Nicole’s hands cradling her and begging her to be okay, even as she pulled the arrow from her flesh.

Once Waverly had forgotten about Neverland, she always remembered the scar as being the result of a childhood accident, but the details were hazy. But now she remembered almost too vividly. 

Nicole bent down and put a soft kiss over the scar, lips lingering for a moment before she kissed down her torso. Placing a soft kiss over Waverly’s belly button, she slid onto her stomach, arms looping around Waverly’s thighs as she kissed down the crease of her leg.

Waverly shivered in anticipation, knees falling open a little wider, but she wasn’t ashamed. She ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair as she felt Nicole’s lips ghosted over her clit. Her hips jerked and she swallowed thickly, opening her eyes to watch as Nicole pressed her tongue to Waverly’s entrance.

Watching how Nicole’s brow creased and tongue pressed a little harder as she moaned against Waverly’s sex was almost better than the liquid pleasure that seeped up her spine. 

“You taste so good,” Nicole whispered against her skin. 

Nicole’s eyes flickered up to Waverly’s and she gasped at the mere intimacy of it. She couldn’t look away as Nicole flattened her tongue against her dripping sex and licked a firm stripe upwards, tongue flicking her clit and making her see stars.

“Oh fuck, that’s good,” Waverly whispered to the ceiling, hand tightening in Nicole’s hair. 

Her words seemed to spur Nicole on, who repeated the motion again. Her hands squeezed Waverly’s thighs and she dug her heels into Nicole’s back. Nicole’s tongue was firm and eager, dipping and probing Waverly’s folds, stopping and exploring the spots that made Waverly gasp and moan. She made sure to whisper little affirmations of ‘yes’ and ‘just like that’ as Nicole mapped out her body.

Nicole’s tongue moved up to her clit, hot velvet circling and making Waverly’s toes curl. She scratched at the back of Nicole’s skull, forcing her eyes open to look into brown eyes. Propping herself up on an elbow, her hips followed the rhythm of Nicole’s tongue as it moved in random patterns over her. 

There was a ball of tight heat at the base of Waverly’s spine, and each flick of Nicole’s tongue made it grow. 

“I’m close, baby,” Waverly gasped as Nicole’s tongue worked faster. Her head dropped back between her shoulders and her eyes screwed shut, entire galaxies exploding behind her eyelids as the heat in her belly seeped into her bones. 

As she came down from her high, her throat felt raw and she wondered if she’d screamed. Nicole’s tongue continued working between her legs and Waverly tugged on her hair sharply. 

“Gimme a second, baby,” Waverly breathed. Nicole’s head popped up from between her legs, pupils blown.

She placed a soft kiss to the top of Waverly’s quivering thigh, lips and chin shiny with her slick. “Did you come?”

Waverly couldn’t help but giggle a little at the sweet naivety of the question, gesturing for Nicole to come back up her body. Nicole took no time in kissing her way up Waverly’s body and she wrapped her heavy limbs around her neck, nodding slowly.

“I definitely did,” Waverly said breathily. She leaned up and licked her own come off of Niocle’s strong jaw with a moan. Nicole let out a harsh breath and crashed her lips into Waverly’s. Tasting herself on Nicole’s tongue lit the fire back in Waverly’s belly and she pulled at the band of Nicole’s boxers. “Off.”

Nicole quickly pulled them down her legs and Waverly moved to push her back on the bed, but Nicole stopped her, grabbing Waverly’s hips and lifting them from the bed so that she had no choice but to lay back on her back.

She pouted at Nicole’s smirk as she climbed back over her. 

“I want to touch you,” Waverly said, letting her fingers trail down Nicole’s front and into the thick curls of hair between her thighs. Nicole shivered, brow furrowing slightly as her hips tilted towards Waverly’s hand. “I want to taste you.”

Nicole moaned, and Waverly ran her fingers further through damp curls, head feeling light from the wetness she found there. She ghosted her fingers over her clit in circles, pulling her lip between her teeth as she watched Nicole’s face go slack for a moment.

“You can touch me later, baby,” Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly deeply. “I want to touch you first. I’ve been waiting for this. I’ve dreamed about it.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Waverly shivered and ran her fingers back up Nicole’s body, circling her nipple and watching it stiffen. Nicole groaned as Waverly dipped her head down and lightly scraped her teeth over the sensitive flesh.

Nicole sat up on her knees, her thighs bracketing one of Waverly’s, as she raked her fingers through the trimmed curls still soaked with Waverly’s arousal. Waverly shivered and took a moment to look up at Nicole’s fully naked body in front of her. Each soft curve and line of her body like a beacon in the night, the North star beckoning Waverly closer.

She could feel the love blooming in her chest like a flower sprouting amongst the weeds. It twisted around her bruised heart and squeezed it, breathing hope back into it. Waverly looked up at Nicole’s face, watching the brown eyes gazing down at her body. Waverly had never felt more beautiful.

“I’m a little nervous,” Nicole confessed, fingers slowly parting wet folds and making Waverly sigh.

“You’re doing great so far,” Waverly said, words becoming increasingly hard. “So good.”

Nicole leaned down and ran her tongue along the edge of Waverly’s ear, whispering hotly. “Show me what you like.”

Waverly shivered but wasted no time reaching her hand between her own thighs. Her fingers bumped Nicole’s for a moment as she gathered some come on her fingertips. Nicole slowly pulled away, eyes on the hand between Waverly’s thighs as she began to circle her own clit slowly. 

A pretty flush spread over Nicole’s chest as her breathing got shallow. A shiver ran up Waverly’s spine and she moaned as she tightened her circles. Nicole’s hands flexed on Waverly’s thighs, and she reached for her hand. 

Aligning her fingers over Nicole’s, Waverly brought their hands back to her cunt and guided Nicole’s fingers. Nicole’s eyes were glued to their hands as Waverly used two of Nicole’s fingers to bracket her clit and move in a circular motion. The pleasure was so hot in her bones that she melted back into the mattress, other hand gripping Nicole’s thigh.

“I like this,” Waverly sighed, a groan rumbling deep in her chest. She pushed Nicole’s fingers further down to her dripping entrance, pushing her fingers in to the first knuckle with a mewl. “But I also like this.”

Nicole nodded and Waverly pulled her own fingers away so that Nicole could take the lead. She leaned down and kissed Waverly deeply as she slowly pushed a single finger inside of her. Waverly sighed and swallowed Nicole’s moan at the feeling. 

“Wow,” Nicole breathed against her lips. Waverly felt Nicole get a little lighter on top of her but didn’t think much of it.

Waverly could feel Nicole’s arousal soaking the skin of her thigh and she flexed it, pressing up into her needy sex. Nicole gasped, hips pressing further against Waverly’s thigh as she curled the finger inside of her.

White hot pleasure was slowly moving up Waverly’s spine, her body becoming putty under Nicole’s fingers as she found a rhythm. Waverly gripped one of Nicole’s hips, pushing and pulling and encouraging her to find her own pleasure while she gave Waverly hers. She wanted her thigh to be covered in the evidence of Nicole’s pleasure, she wanted to reach the stars with her. 

Nicole leaned forward on her elbow besides Waverly’s head, their faces close, Waverly used her free hand to cup Nicole’s neck and bring their lips together.

When Waverly’s back bowed up towards Nicole again, she felt nothing but air under her and frowned. Pulling away from Nicole’s lips for a moment, Waverly turned and saw she was floating off of the bed. She stiffened for a moment and Nicole sucked at her pulsepoint, sharp teeth nipping at her skin to get her attention.

“Look at me, Little Bird,” Nicole whispered. “I got you. Just stay with me.”

Waverly nodded. “What’s-”

“You’re my happy place,” Nicole whispered as she kissed her again. “Being with you. That’s where the magic comes from.”

Waverly smashed their lips together passionately, trying to pour all of her emotions into the kiss as they floated in the air, pleasure reaching higher and higher peaks.

Their lips parted when one of them gasped, Waverly wasn’t even sure which, but they stayed close, catching and pulling on one another.

Nicole’s hips sped up on Waverly’s thigh and Waverly moaned. “More. Please-”

Her begging was thankfully cut off when Nicole slipped a second finger inside of her on the next thrust. Waverly’s dull nails dug into the back of Nicole’s neck as her eyes closed in rapture, hips moving along with Nicole’s ministrations. 

Waverly had never felt so close to another person, physically, emotionally, spiritually. It was like their bodies were coiled around each other, one turning into the next seamlessly as they both climbed to the highest point of pleasure. As their bodies collided, two stars finding each other in the dark night, Waverly felt them being pulled further and further into the black hole they created.

Nicole’s fingers were long and dexterous, finding the ridges inside Waverly that made blazing hot pleasure light behind her eyes. Waverly scrambled for purchase, hand gripping Nicole's thigh desperately as her body was thrown into the storm.

She felt her body dragged under the wave of pleasure, lungs burning as her jaw unhinged and Waverly released her prayer to the heavens. She felt Nicole’s movements against her thigh get more frantic and through her daze she gripped her ass and pulled her down harder against her thigh.

Nicole’s body stiffened above hers and the way she moaned against Waverly’s lips made another wave of pleasure ripple through her. She felt them slowly lower back down to the mattress, the softness cradling their spent bodies. Gently, Nicole pulled her hand from between Waverly’s legs and rolled off to the side of her, chest heaving as she blinked up towards the ceiling.

Waverly hummed as the pleasure still prickling along her skin, and rolled her front into Nicole’s side, leg swung over her hips as she kissed along her neck. Nicole wrapped an arm around Waverly’s shoulders and pulled her even closer. Turning her head, their noses bumped together and Waverly couldn’t help the wide smile that crinkled her eyes.

“Wow,” Nicole said.

“You already said that,” Waverly teased, brushing their lips together.

Nicole chuckled and ran her tongue along Waverly’s bottom lip before kissing her again. “You broke my brain, Little Bird.”

Waverly hummed and kissed her fully, bodies boneless and sated.

“And to think that’s only the beginning,” Waverly teased, hand purposefully brushing over the space between Nicole’s thighs. 

Nicole smiled. “I sure hope so. We’ve barely even breached the things I have on my list.”

Waverly frowned. “List?”

“I made a list of everything I want to do to you,” Nicole smiled wickedly. “I have it on my phone. Do you want to see it?”

Shaking her head, Waverly snuggled back into Nicole and kissed her gently. “What if I guessed?”

Waverly wiggled her eyebrows at Nicole and she smirked back at her. “I would like that.”

“Yeah?” Waverly said, as she pushed herself up so that she could straddle Nicole’s hips. She smiled down at her, slowly lowering her lips to Nicole’s as her hair created a curtain around them. “Let me show you all the things I’ve been dreaming of doing to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so...don't read the first part somewhere where people can see you blush. Oh and we finally get a glimpse of some character's I've been dying to introduce you too. Enjoy! Thanks Lucky for beta-ing.

Vanilla. Vanilla, and morning dew, and-

Sex. 

Waverly took a deep breath at the base of Nicole’s neck and nuzzled more into her scent. She never wanted to forget this. This moment where she felt so warm and safe and in love.

She chased away the thought for another moment as she felt Nicole stir. Waverly was cuddled up to her front and Nicole had her arms around her, their legs tangled together. They had made love until the dawn crested over the trees, before their boneless and spent bodies collapsed into each other and they finally drifted off to sleep.

“Mornin’, Little Bird,” Nicole’s voice rumbled in her chest and Waverly smiled. 

“Morning,” Waverly pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Nicole’s chest, and she stirred a little. 

“What time is it?” Nicole stretched and reached blindly behind her on the nightstand for her phone. Waverly just clung tighter to her, not ready for the outside world to impede on their little moment. She knew they had to handle the whole Shadow situation but she’d much rather stay here in Nicole’s arms. 

Nicole opened up her phone and the first thing that popped up was her list. 

“Things to do to Waverly” it read at the top. Waverly blushed and ducked her head to place another kiss on Nicole’s chest. 

“We should get up,” Nicole whispered, as she dropped her phone back on the bed. 

“I don’t want to,” Waverly whispered, hands palming over ribs and down to Nicole’s ass. “I think we only got through part of your list.”

Nicole chuckled and Waverly became extra aware of the wetness still between her thighs. Last night had been everything she could have possibly dreamed of. They spent the night exploring each other and mapping each other’s bodies intimately, carefully. Waverly could draw Nicole’s entire body after just one night from memory, but she would still revisit every curve as often as she could. 

Nicole rolled on top of Waverly, red hair sticking up at odd angles, her hips slotting easily between Waverly’s thighs as she propped herself up on her elbows. She pulled on her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, keeping her close. 

“Tell me another thing on your list,” Waverly whispered. She pressed her tongue to the back of her teeth, looking up at Nicole through her lashes. She ran her foot along the back of Nicole’s calf and up over her hip, drawing her closer. “Tell me something you want to do to me.”

Nicole ground down into Waverly and she gasped, hips pushing up into Nicole’s once more, hoping she’d get the hint as to how much she wanted her. 

“Baby, we gotta go,” Nicole brushed her nose lovingly against the bridge of Waverly’s. “We have to go to Neverland. As much as I love you-”

“Just a few more minutes,” Waverly whispered, pulling Nicole’s face down to her own. Morning breath be damned, Waverly brought Nicole into a slow kiss, lips moving together lazily. Sexily. Nicole let out a defeated sigh as she slowly ground down into Waverly. 

A rush of liquid heat seeped through her bones and Waverly moaned into her mouth. One of Nicole’s hands grabbed at the back of Waverly’s thigh and brought her leg even higher up her hips. Waverly sighed happily, convinced she was getting her way, and let herself give in to the arousal coursing through her veins.

Nicole kissed down her neck and sucked harshly at her pulse point. Waverly cried out at the bite of pain, quickly followed by another spike of wetness between her thighs. But in a flash, Nicole’s body was gone and Waverly felt cold. She reached for her with a mewl but Nicole just pecked her quickly on the lips.

“We can’t, Little Bird,” Nicole bemoaned. “Later. We have to shower and eat and-”

“I can just eat you,” Waverly purred, nipping at Nicole’s jawline. Nicole practically growled as she dropped her lips back to Waverly’s, capturing them in a dirty, sloppy kiss that was just rough enough to be sexy and make the blood pound between her legs. Waverly moaned as Nicole sucked on her tongue, even as she felt her body slide away from her. 

Nicole’s lips pulled away just as she quickly slid off the bed, smirk on her face. 

“Nicole!” 

“Waves, baby, as much as I want to sex you up right now we have a timeline,” Nicole took Waverly’s hand and kissed the palm. “But maybe we can multitask? Want to take a shower?”

“Together?” Waverly’s ears perked up, deciding to ignore the “sex you up” that Nicole must have gotten from Wynonna.

Nicole shrugged and headed into the bathroom, and when Waverly could finally get her brain back to working, she went in behind her. She kissed Nicole around the back of her shoulder blades as she checked the water temperature. They climbed into the shower and Waverly tried to not appear so eager as she took her washcloth and began sudsing herself up. She could feel Nicole’s eyes on her from behind and stretched her arms over her head as she turned around to face her.

Red hair was plastered to Nicole’s head, the water making her hair look even darker. Waverly pulled Nicole’s hands to her hips, pushing her hands up her biceps and squeezing the lean muscle there.

“Can we spare a few minutes?” Waverly asked, as she slowly pushed and turned Nicole so that her back hit the tile of the shower. She shivered, and for a moment Waverly got distracted by her stiff nipples pressing into the tops of her own breasts.

“We have to be fast,” Nicole said, a smile twisting the corner of her lips as she leaned down and kissed Waverly. She could still taste herself on Nicole’s lips and she groaned, taking no time sliding her hand into the space between Nicole’s thighs. She was already hot and slick, or maybe still from their earnest fucking the night before.

“Baby,” Nicole breathed against her lips.

“Fast, I know,” Waverly said, as she sank to her knees in front of Nicole. Her lips dragged along Nicole’s skin as she descended, hands stopping to squeeze her nipples between her fingers until her nose was nestled in thick red hair. 

The water from the shower cascaded down Waverly’s face and onto her lips as she breathed Nicole in. She looked up at Nicole, watching her stomach muscles jump as she licked a broad stripe up her quivering sex. Nicole was sweet and musky on her tongue, making Waverly’s mouth water and her own sex pool with desire.

Nicole moaned, one hand clawing at the tiles of the shower while the other slid into Waverly’s thick locks. Waverly’s hands gripped Nicole’s thighs as her tongue found her clit, circling it with the flat of her tongue. Nicole’s come was thick and hot in her mouth, in contrast to the water dripping over her lips from the shower. 

Waverly lightly dragged her teeth over the sensitive bud and Nicole’s hand tightened in her hair. She watched as brown eyes fluttered shut when she sucked on her clit, tongue rolling over the tip. 

Nicole’s thighs trembled under her hands and Waverly circled her tongue faster. Her jaw ached and the water was getting into her nose a little, making it hard to breathe, but she wanted to make her come while she was on her knees. Of all the ways she got Nicole to come the night before, this was one she hadn’t gotten to try yet. And by the way Nicole’s hand tightened in Waverly’s hair, dull nails scratching at her scalp and hips pushing towards her face, it was working for both of them.

Waverly moaned when Nicole’s grip tightened, pulling at her hair a little rougher. Her eyes rolled back in her head and it took everything not to bury her hand between her own legs for some relief to the pounding arousal. But she knew Nicole would take care of her, and just the thought made her shiver.

“Fuck, baby,” Nicole grit out as her jaw unhinged and grip on Waverly’s hair turned painful, but not unwanted.

Waverly forced her eyes back open to watch Nicole’s whole body tremble as she came. More of Nicole’s come coated Waverly’s lips and she sighed as the taste flooded her mouth even more. 

Nicole’s grip loosened in her hair, body falling fully against the shower tiles as Waverly kissed back up her body. They kissed again, all tongue and lust, as Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hips and turned them so now her back was against the shower wall. Nicole’s body pressed her fully against it, a big hand lifting one of her legs up and over Nicole’s hip. The foot on the ground slipped a little in the wet tub, but Nicole pushed Waverly against the wall with her hips and kept her upright.

Waverly groaned as Nicole kissed down her throat, hand slipping through the patch of curls between her legs before finding wetness. She panted, Nicole’s teeth nipping at the hollow of her throat perfectly as two fingers slipped easily into warm heat.

“You’re so wet, baby,” Nicole whispered against her skin. 

Waverly hummed with a smile. “You do this to me.”

She instantly clenched around Nicole’s fingers, needing to feel her deeper, harder. Nicole’s lips found hers again as her fingers pulled almost completely out of her before thrusting deep. Waverly felt like the air had been pushed from her lungs, pleasure shooting up her spine and making her toes curl. She grappled for purchase on Nicole’s shower slick skin, nails digging into her back and heel pressing into her ass.

“ _God_ , Nic,” Waverly blasphemed. Her head dropped back against the tile as Nicole curled her fingers and hit that spot inside of her that made her bones melt. Nicole pressed her forehead to Waverly’s, their lips coming together in a sloppy kiss as she fucked her into the wall. Waverly just clung onto Nicole for dear life as she gave into the pleasure of Nicole’s relentless fingers. “So-” Waverly gasped. “-close.”

Nicole’s lips found Waverly’s and she moaned into her mouth as her orgasm overtook her unexpectedly. Thank all that was good for Nicole holding her up against the wall, because she was sure she would have fallen directly into the tub as her legs gave out from under her.

Waverly sighed as she came to, Nicole’s mouth placing kisses all over her face as she brought her down from her high. A slow smile spread over her face as she loosened her grip on Nicole’s back, hands soothing over the indents her nails left behind on her skin.

“Fast enough for you, Little Bird?” Nicole purred as she pulled Waverly’s bottom lip between her teeth and slowly slipped out of her.

“If you keep doing that I’m not going to be done,” Waverly whispered. The water of the shower had gotten cold and Waverly shivered. “We should get out of the shower though.”

“I’m all pruny,” Nicole held up her hand to show Waverly and she pressed a kiss to her palm before picking up her abandoned washcloth from the bottom of the tub. Quickly, Waverly finished washing herself and ran the cloth over Nicole’s body too until they moved onto their hair. Waverly was washing the conditioner out of her hair when there was a loud knock at the bedroom door. 

She didn’t even have to hear the yelling to know who it was.

“If I have to be up this early, you’re not allowed to be having hot sex before I have breakfast!” Wynonna called.

Waverly rolled her eyes and shut off the water before yelling back. “We’re getting dressed, Wynonna!”

Nicole wrung her short hair out in the shower and handed Waverly her towel before kissing her softly. Waverly felt her irritation melt away until Wynonna knocked again.

“Less fucking, more dressing!”

Nicole was out of the shower in a flash, wet footprints in her wake as she went towards the closed bedroom door with her towel wrapped around her.

“Where are you going?” Waverly asked, as she quickly wrapped her towel around herself. 

“My clothes are out there,” Nicole shrugged as she threw open the door. An annoyed looking Wynonna stood on the other side, scoffing when she saw Nicole.

“Couldn’t keep it in your pants long enough to shower.” She shook her head and peered through the doorway to see Waverly in the bathroom. “You’re both hooligans.”

“Oh, Nicole,” Waverly heard Mama say from the living room as Nicole walked out in her towel. Waverly sighed and just caught Michelle talking to Nicole as she got her backpack before shutting the bedroom door.

While she was getting dressed, Nicole finally slipped back in the room with a sheepish smile.

“Hey, baby,” Nicole winked before dropping her towel just as the door closed.

Waverly raised an eyebrow at her. “Good thing that closed when it did. Mama was about to get an eyeful.”

Nicole laughed and started pulling fresh clothes out of her backpack. “Are you telling me you’re jealous of your mother now?”

Waverly pouted as she pulled her high waisted jeans on, walking over to where Nicole was slipping on some tight boxer briefs. She reached for her bra and pulled it over her head just as Waverly wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Do I _need_ to be jealous of my mom?” Waverly quirked her head, only half joking.

“Well, she is a beautiful woman,” Nicole said honestly. Waverly gasped. “But-” Nicole smiled as she wrapped her arms around Waverly. “-you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”

Waverly couldn’t help the smile and thrill that went through her heart. “Even the mermaids?”

“Even the mermaids,” Nicole winked and kissed her softly. “Though I must say, you do look a lot like your mom did when she was younger.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, when I first came to your window I thought you were her for a split second,” Nicole confessed, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m glad it wasn’t though.”

“How long did you visit her for?” Waverly asked.

“About five years I think,” Nicole frowned, like she was trying to remember.

Waverly played with the ends of Nicole’s hair where it landed along her jaw. “Did you-. I mean, did you-. You know. _Like_ her?”

“Of course,” Nicole shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “She did try to kiss me once. Before I knew what kissing was.”

Waverly put a possessive hand on the side of Nicole’s neck. “She tried to kiss you?”

“Got my cheek. Felt spitty,” Nicole kissed the end of Waverly’s nose. “I wasn’t much of a fan until you showed me what a kiss was.”

Waverly’s eyes caught the thimble around Nicole’s neck and she touched it lightly. Her voice came out smaller and more vulnerable than she intended when she said, “Really?”

Nicole smiled widely. “Really. I’ve liked a lot of girls in my life. But I love _you_ , Waverly Earp.”

Waverly smiled as Nicole leaned down to kiss her, heart aching to say those three words that she was so terrified of releasing into the world. Sure, Nicole came back, but what would stop her from leaving again? They were about to go to Neverland. It would just be so easy for her to stay there and-

Wait. Did Nicole say she liked-?

“H-how many is a _lot_ of girls?” Waverly asked.

There was another knock at the door and Wynonna shouted. “It doesn’t take this long to get dressed!”

Mumbling again, Waverly went and grabbed a shirt while Nicole put on her forest green henley and the black pants she had worn when she tumbled off of Perry’s car, that now had more than a few rips in them. She was about to say something but Nicole slipped her beanie on her head and headed back out to the living room.

Waverly sighed and followed her, stopping to grab a coat.

Wynonna was lying on the couch, spoon in her hand and cashew yogurt balancing on her stomach as she ate.

“This yogurt is disgusting, baby girl,” Wynonna said as she shoveled another spoonful into her mouth. “I hate it.”

“Yeah, looks like you do,” Waverly said. “Where’s Dolls?”

Wynonna shrugged. “He’s back at the apartment. I told him I was going to the market.”

Waverly was going to say something about Wynonna going on the longest market run known to man when movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Nicole was standing near the door, putting her sword across her back while Michelle fussed and picked at her clothes. 

“I coulda mended this for you,” she said, sticking her finger in one of the rips on Nicole’s thigh and pulling it. “You look like you got chewed up by a trash compactor.”

“I just fell off a car,” Nicole said. Michelle clicked her tongue and pulled at the henley that fit loosely around Nicole’s frame. Waverly put her hands on her hips, ready to tell her mom to stop touching her girlfriend, but Nicole’s smile towards her made her melt. She winked and reached her hand out. “Ready?”

“Always.”

***

“Oh, I have to pick up a couple of things before we go,” Nicole said as she dug into her bag. Her elbow went into Wynonna’s side from the way they were squished in the backseat of the Jeep while Waverly drove and Mama sat in the passenger seat, with Nicole, Shae and Wynonna shoved into the back. Bobo was still tied up and folded into the small trunk of the Jeep, surprisingly quiet which would be worrying if Tink wasn’t guarding him. Probably slowly injecting him with more pixie poison.

“Why did you put the three tallest people in the back,” Wynonna grumbled, as she elbowed Nicole back.

“I need something called Polaroid film, and pens,” Nicole said, leaning forward to show Waverly the list. “The Lost Boys want them.”

“Their priorities are all wrong. No snacks? No porn?” Waverly caught Wynonna in the rear view mirror, pulling Nicole back into her seat by the belt of her pants, and shook her head.

“Sure, baby,” Waverly said sweetly. Wynonna gagged. 

They got to the convenience store and Waverly went in with Nicole and Wynonna, while Mama and Shae stayed back with Bobo. Nicole just walked up to a display of pens, grabbed two boxes and shoved them into her bag. Waverly felt a sharp spike of panic and quickly grabbed them from her bag as she smiled at the old woman eyeing them down the aisle.

“You can’t just shove stuff into your bag, Nicole,” Waverly whispered. 

“Why not? I want it,” Nicole frowned, but closed her bag. “How else am I supposed to carry it.”

“Just in your hands,” Waverly said, waving the boxes between them. “Or with a basket.”

“What’s the difference between my bag and a basket?” Nicole frowned as Wavrely led her over to the Polaroid film. 

“Nothing really, but it’s just what we’re supposed to do,” Waverly said. “Otherwise people think you’re stealing.”

“Hm,” came the sharp, judgmental hum of an all too familiar voice behind her. Waverly clenched her jaw and slowly turned to see Bunny standing there, in a neck brace.

“Hi, Bunny,” Waverly said, saccharine dripping from her teeth as she smiled her biggest smile. Kill them with kindness, they say. But Waverly sometimes thought it might kill her first.

“Hello, Waverly,” Bunny gave her a feral grin. “I saw Wynonna wandering around here too. Does she know this store doesn’t carry opioids?” 

Waverly just hummed, clasping her hands together in front of her, which just served to squish the boxes together. “Is your neck okay?”

Bunny practically swooned. “Well, after our little...incident-” Bunny gave Nicole a particularly cold look and Waverly felt her smile falter. “-your lovely fiance fixed my car for me and is covering my medical bills. Or, should I said _ex_ -fiance. Anyways, I haven’t been the same since.”

Waverly was sure her eye twitched. “You were barely moving when you hit me-”

“Just the _stress_ of the whole thing,” Bunny cried, eyes shifting sharply back to Nicole. “But I guess when you have low life vagrants wandering around-”

“Hey,” Waverly said sharply, jaw set. “Watch it, Bunny.”

“I’m just saying, you really Earped it up leaving a very rich man behind. Good luck finding someone else to get you and your sister out of whatever scrapes you get into.”

“Ma’am,” Nicole’s strict voice shocked Waverly for a moment. Nicole stepped up to Bunny, boots barely missing Bunny’s shoes, and the woman suddenly looked miniscule next to Nicole. “I assure you, I’ll take care of both Earps just fine. So there’s no need to bother us about it anymore. Now, I have to go beat a Shadow monster so that it doesn’t take over the real world and eat you.”

Nicole turned around and grabbed all the Polaroid film off the shelf, heading towards the counter without another word. Bunny and Waverly stared at the spot that Nicole had vacated for a moment before Waverly shook herself out of it. Bunny looked over at her.

“And she’s on _drugs_ too?” she hissed.

“Okay, goodbye, Bunny.” Waverly gave her one last smile before following Nicole to the register, leaving Bunny spitting in their wake. Nicole dumped all the film onto the counter and the bored teen at the register began ringing them up. Waverly added the pens just as Wynonna dropped armfuls of junk food onto the counter. Candy, chips, soda, anything and everything.

Waverly fixed her a look and she shrugged. “I’m not eating just fruits and berries and whatever shit Haught here has in her tree house.”

“That’ll be sixty-nine fifty,” the cashier droned.

“Ha, nice,” Wynonna offered her fist to the cashier who just blinked back at her. Rolling her eyes, Wynonna just folded her arms over her chest. Waverly watched Nicole reach into her bag and pull out a bundle of cloth. Frowning, she watched as she unwrapped it and revealed what looked like a slab of meat nestled inside.

“Will this do?” Nicole asked.

“Is that...beef?” The cashier leaned closer and Waverly quickly folded the cloth back over the meat and handed him her credit card.

“Nicole, why are you carrying that around?” Waverly hissed, shivering as she picked up the cloth-wrapped meat and shoved it back into Nicole’s bag.

“For trading,” Nicole said matter of factly. “Wynonna said you just traded stuff for other stuff.”

“I didn’t mean like that! We don’t do that kinda trading anymore, Red,” Wynonna clapped her shoulder with a sympathetic shake of her head.

Waverly took the bag as soon as the cashier handed it to them and pulled Nicole back outside by her sleeve, Wynonna close behind.

“That was way more stressful than it needed to be,” Waverly said, as Nicole and Wynonna climbed into the back of the Jeep again. 

***

When they got to the steps, Bobo in front of them with his hands tied behind him and the point of Nicole’s sword at his back, Waverly eyed the structure cautiously. They looked so innocent, almost pretty, but the power they held was intimidating to say the least. 

“Alright, we don’t know what’s on the other side so I’ll go first. Give me five minutes and if I’m not back, go ahead and go through,” Nicole said, pushing Bobo towards the stairs. “Tink, can you make sure everyone gets some pixie dust?”

Something about Nicole taking charge made Waverly’s stomach flip. She liked the way the authority dripped from her voice. Tink zipped up from Bobo’s shoulder and flew over everyone, sparkles falling from her as she passed over them. It tickled Waverly’s nose a little bit and she sneezed.

Nicole was already halfway up the stairs when Waverly blinked her eyes back open and she ran up after her. 

“Wait, let me go with you,” Waverly said, grabbing the back of her jacket. 

Nicole looked back at her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. “It’s too dangerous, Waves,” her voice was soft, unlike the firm tone she had earlier. It still made Waverly swoon. “I’ll see you in five minutes, okay? Go through with Wynonna. And remember: think happy thoughts.”

Waverly sighed in defeat. “Fine.”

“Remember, you’re my happy thought,” Nicole leaned down and kissed her gently and she felt her annoyance slip away. “I’ll see you in a few.”

Waverly just watched as Bobo and Nicole headed up the stairs, stomach flipping nervously as Nicole pushed Bobo through the doorway. He disappeared in an instant and Nicole winked at Waverly before she jumped through herself.

“Well, never thought I’d see that,” Wynonna said, pushing her way past Waverly and heading to the doorway. 

Waverly frowned, “She said to wait-”

Wynonna flipped her off as she headed through the doorway. Waverly sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. 

“Guess the plan is out the window,” Shae said, as she and Michelle headed up the stairs. Determined not to be last, Waverly hurried to the top and stood in front of the doorway. She remembered the last time she was here, hoping and praying that she could follow Nicole through to the other side and only coming up disappointed. Instinctively she reached for the acorn around her neck, squeezing it like it gave her luck. And maybe it did. 

With one deep breath, Waverly squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of a happy thought. She thought of Nicole showing up in her window fifteen years ago, she thought of her taking her hand and leading her into this magical land, of the way Nicole cradled her face when she kissed her and made her feel loved and protected. She felt her heart swell with happiness, and holding her breath, stepped through the portal.

She half expected to fall down down and land on the ground below the stairs, but her boot crunched into vegetation as she stepped.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes and just gasped. She was in a lush green jungle, the sunlight streaming through the canopy like spotlights all around and beautiful multicolored flowers everywhere. The air smelled fresh and clean as her lungs hungrily gulped it in, and made her lightheaded. Her eyes finally landed on Nicole who had a grin on her face, Wynonna next to her and staring up a tree. Bobo was on his knees, looking angrier than ever but a little out of it probably due to the Pixie poison.

“Welcome back, Little Bird,” Nicole said, sword still out and at the ready in case Bobo decided to make a break for it. 

Waverly smiled at Nicole, surprised by the lightness in her body. Like she hadn’t a worry in the world. Was this how it was always here? It was a little...weird.

Shae and Mama followed behind them. For a moment, Shae stared down at her legs like she expected them to turn back into her fin, but she remained purely human. Waverly couldn’t help how she kept looking around her, the jungle beautiful and otherworldly. Past some trees besides them, she saw what looked like the purple flower that had been popping up around Purgatory lately. 

Curious, Waverly pushed past some of the thick foliage to get to the flower, eyes fixated on what looked like a gold aura coming from the middle of it. Just as she approached it, only a foot away, she felt a sharp searing pain in her side. 

Waverly gasped, hand clutching her side as she felt something hot and thick pool in her hand. She could feel the weakness overtaking her limbs, head light, as she dared look down at her side. Blood was seeping from between her fingers, shirt torn, and she looked up to where Nicole was talking to Wynonna. 

“Nicole,” Waverly said, voice wavering. Nicole looked up, face quickly falling when she saw Waverly. “I think I got a little bit shot.”

Nicole practically burst through the foliage and reached Waverly just as her knees gave out. Strong arms caught Waverly and slowly lowered her to the vegetation covered ground. Waverly could only look up at her face as she tried to keep her breathing under control, but she could feel the panic rising in her stomach like bile. 

“Waves,” Nicole said, looking her over and eyes finally landing at her side. “What happened?”

“Aw, man, not again!” came a voice from beyond their small clearing. Waverly looked towards the voice and saw a lanky boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes smiling awkwardly at them. Beside him popped up a shorter boy with curly dark hair and dark skin, looking more panicked than anything.

“Robin, Jeremy, did you do this?” Nicole hissed.

They both shook their heads wildly and pointed to a bush on the other side of the taller boy. “It was Rachel!” Jeremy squeaked.

“You’re such a rat!” said a girl as she popped up from behind the bush, bow and arrow in hand. “It’s not my fault she just came barging through the forest! I thought she was one of Bobo’s guys.”

Waverly groaned, pain making anything unbearable at the moment. “What? Who?”

“The Lost Boys,” Nicole quickly looked back down at Waverly, face surprisingly calm. “It’s okay, Little Bird, you’re gonna be fine.”

Waverly looked back up at Nicole, ready to tell her she was right, she just needed to walk it off...when everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Here we are in the penultimate chapter. Nothing bad will happen, I'm sure. lol 
> 
> Thanks to Lucky for beta-ing

“What is it?”

“Tink said it was a Wendy Bird.”

“It’s a _Waverly_ Bird.”

“But it looks like a girl.”

“What did you do?”

Waverly wearily blinked her eyes open, eyes adjusting to the light in the room until she could make out the shapes leaning over her. Young boys. A searing pain in her chest. She groaned, and Nicole, still young and hands still small, came into view. 

“Little Bird, you’re awake,” Nicole smiled, then frowned again with a shake of her head. “No, you’re not awake.”

Waverly opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. She tried to move but felt absolutely paralyzed. 

“Wake up,” little Nicole whispered. “Waverly, wake _up_.”

Startling awake, Waverly grasped for the first thing she saw, which after a blink of her eyes she realized was Nicole. Adult Nicole. _Her_ Nicole. The soft feeling of Nicole’s henley under her fingers, a strong hand cupping her cheek. Waverly groaned and let her eyes flutter shut again for a moment. It must have been a dream. Was getting shot a dream? A dull throb at her side told her that was definitely not a dream.

Opening her eyes again, Waverly noticed a few more heads had popped into view. Rachel, Wynonna and Jeremy were all looking down at her too.

“She’s prettier when she’s not snoring,” Rachel said, with a tilt of her head.

Waverly sat up quickly, head a little light. “Hey!”

“Ssh, it’s okay, baby, you’re pretty when you snore too,” Nicole smiled, clearly not catching on to why Waverly was upset about the snoring comment. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay? I think?” Waverly looked down at her side, shirt stained with blood but a bandage apparent under that. 

“Shae patched you up. She’d the best healer in Neverland,” Nicole said. “We got all the poison out of you.”

“Poison?” Waverly paled.

Jeremy piped up, excitement in his voice making it crack. “Yeah! We milked some pixies for their poison and then dipped the arrows in it to-”

Nicole shot him a look and he snapped his mouth shut. She looked back at Waverly. “The point is, you’re fine now. And the Lost Boys apologize for shooting you. Again.”

“You looked suspicious,” Rachel shrugged.

“She did,” Robin said from a corner.

“Hey, does that mean Waverly is part pixie now?” Wynonna asked.

“No,” Jeremy frowned. “I don’t think.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, baby?” Nicole said softly. 

Waverly finally looked down and noticed she was on some kind of thin mattress and the walls around her looked like wood, but not smooth finished wood. It looked like she was inside of a tree? The room was circular with a high ceiling, and there was a window above the bed. Waverly got to her knees to look out of it and only saw branches.

“We’re in a tree,” she breathed.

“Yeah, it’s where we live,” Nicole said. “You don’t remember anything, do you?”

“Not really,” Waverly said, sitting back down on the bed. She frowned over at Wynonna. “Do you?”

“Yeah, turns out my tattoo is super accurate. Whoever said getting a tattoo while drunk was a bad idea was full of shit,” Wynonna chuckled.

“Does Mama?” 

“Some things,” Wynonna shrugged. “She’s downstairs probably adopting Shae as her new daughter as we speak, so... Can we get to the battle plan please? I’m getting antsy.”

Waverly watched as Wynonna put a hand on her stomach, and gave her a reassuring smile. Nicole squeezed her hand and Waverly looked at her. She recognized brown eyes searching, looking for confirmation, and Waverly whispered. “I’m okay.”

“Okay.” Nicole smiled and brought Waverly’s hand to her lips, kissing the back before looking back over at Jeremy. “Get everyone together downstairs.” 

Jeremy gave her an odd salute and slid down the ladder that was propped in a hole down to the first floor. Wynonna and Robin followed him, but Rachel stood in front of Nicole and Waverly for a moment before lifting the Polaroid camera that was around her neck and taking a picture of the two of them sitting on the bed.

They both squinted at the bright flash of the camera as the camera spit the film out. Rachel grabbed it and shook it for a moment before scribbling something on the back. 

“Here,” she said, handing the photo to Waverly. “Sorry for shooting you.”

Rachel smiled before following everyone else down the ladder. 

Waverly looked down at the Polaroid photo but the square was still black and undeveloped. She turned it over and Rachel had written ‘Nicole + Waverly - Day 12,something’.

“Rachel keeps taking these things but they never develop,” Nicole gestured towards the side of her bed where there were a handful of undeveloped Polaroids stuck to the wall. “She keeps taking them saying that because time moves different here maybe they’re just working really slowly.”

“What time is she from?” Waverly asked.

“Um, I’m not sure, but she’s newer. But she tells the best stories from her time. One she calls ‘Dirty Dancing’ and I don’t want to ruin the end, but there’s a dance off and zombies.”

“That’s definitely not how I remember that one,” Waverly frowned. 

“You know it?” Nicole asked, excited.

“We’ll watch it when we get back home,” Waverly said, squeezing Nicole’s hand. 

Nicole’s face got serious and she looked back at Waverly. “Are you sure you’re okay? The arrow just kinda grazed you, but it was pretty nasty looking.”

“It just kinda aches.” Waverly shook her head and took Nicole’s hand again. “I’ll be fine.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were feeling okay before I went down there,” Nicole said. 

“You mean when _we_ go down there,” Waverly said, purposefully meeting Nicole’s eyes. Nicole smiled.

“Of course.”

“Let’s go then,” Waverly leaned forward and kissed Nicole softly. Really, she wished there was more time for that but the faster they got rid of the Shadow, the faster they could move on with their lives and do all the things Nicole had planned for them. And then some. 

Plus, there was an undeniable buzz from being in a new and foreign place. It was certainly nothing like Purgatory, and really she wanted to keep exploring. And to see the Lost Boys again...she wanted to know all about where they came from. _When_ they came from, if they could remember. She knew Nicole didn’t for a long time, but maybe it had to do with the age they were plucked from.

They went down the ladder, Nicole insisting on going first in case Waverly fell or something. Waverly took a good look at the Lost Boys around the room. There was a round table that was just a slice of wood out of a large tree, and crudely sewn cloth stools around it. A large fireplace on the side of the room glowed with a warm fire, and Waverly had several questions about the safety of that. The rest of the room had pillows and cushions and other smaller tables around with a skylight above. 

Wynonna, Shae, Rachel, Mama, Jeremy and Robin were all sitting around the round table while all the other Lost Boys sat scattered around the room. It was a bit funny to see three grown adults sitting at a table that was made just a little too small for them, but it didn’t look off. Wynonna was playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Rachel, and Mama and Shae seemed deep in conversation while the other Lost Boys just talked amongst themselves. They all varied in age, but no one seemed to be older than fifteen or so. Rachel, Jeremy and Robin definitely seemed the oldest. All eyes turned and looked at Waverly and Nicole when they came down the ladder, some Lost Boys nudging and whispering things to each other. Suddenly Rachel stood up with a grin on her face. 

“Nicole, we didn’t give you the proper Lost Boy hello,” she said.

Nicole gave a resigned sigh and shrugged off her jacket, handing it to Waverly. She looked back at her with an almost sad look. “I’m sorry you have to see this, Little Bird.”

“Have to see wha-”

Before Waverly could finish, Rachel yelled. Suddenly all the Lost Boys yelled like a battle cry and ran towards Nicole. Waverly just watched, confused, as about two dozen human children piled on Nicole. Nicole tried to stay standing up, throwing them off into the pillows as they laughed. It certainly...seemed like everyone was having a good time. 

“Dude, your girlfriend is weird as fuck,” Wynonna snorted.

“Wynonna! Come on!” Rachel yelled.

“Okay!” Wynonna said, not having to be told twice. She jumped up and tackled Nicole, sending her falling over. 

“Nonna! Careful!” Waverly said, reaching for her helplessly as everyone else seemed to dog pile on top of Nicole.

“Okay! I surrender!” Nicole said, from under the pile. With gleeful laughs, everyone crawled off of Nicole and went back to where they’d been sitting. Nicole stayed lying on her back, a soft but exhausted smile on her face. 

Waverly went over and smiled down at her. “You okay, babe?”

“Yeah, you’re just lucky I told them they weren’t allowed to do that to you,” Nicole winked as she popped back up and wiped off her jeans. “Okay, time for planning.”

Nicole sat at the table and all the Lost Boys seemed to quiet down. Nicole pulled another stool beside her and gestured for Waverly to fill it. Waverly smiled as she sat down, briefly squeezing Nicole’s knee before settling them back in her lap over Nicole’s jacket. She noticed the detailed map of Neverland on the table and subtly took a picture of it with her phone before stuffing it back into her pocket.

“Alright. Jeremy, tell me what you found out about the Shadow.” Nicole’s voice was firm, authoritative and definitely sexy. Waverly felt her blood warm as she watched her.

Jeremy stood up and nervously smoothed out his patchwork shirt. He looked down at Robin who gave him a reassuring smile and wink, making Jeremy blush. Waverly frowned suspiciously at the interaction and decided to ask Nicole about it later.

“So, we found out that the Shadow is...basically the whole reason we’re all here,” Jeremy said. There was a light murmuring around the room as he continued. “It feeds off of our sad memories as soon as we get here.”

“But I don’t remember anything from before Neverland,” Nicole frowned.

“Exactly,” Jeremy was starting to get excited, gesturing with his hands. “The Shadow feeds off of all these memories and we forget them. It keeps us happy enough to stay here and it can keep feeding. No one here remembers life before Neverland, just that it wasn’t good. I think we can all assume that we came here because it was too upsetting being at home. Bad parents, bad circumstances...whatever it was, we didn’t come from happy places.”

Everyone kind of glanced at each other, and Waverly thought back to being six and waiting by her window to be whisked away somewhere where her Daddy didn’t ignore her and sister didn’t make her cross frozen lakes.

“So what does that mean for defeating it?” Nicole asked.

“It means we have to remain as positive as possible at all times,” Jeremy said with a faked grin. “If we don’t, we’re just feeding the Shadow.”

“What else?” Nicole said, leaning forward on the table on her elbows. There was a click and a flash followed by the mechanical whir of Rachel’s Polaroid camera. Waverly watched her write down the caption on the back and stuff it into her pocket.

“That’s pretty much all we got,” Jeremy said with an awkward smile. Robin elbowed him in the ribs and Jeremy jumped. “Oh! Right! I have one more thing but...it’s risky.” Jeremy pulled out a bundle of leather from his pocket, setting it carefully on the table. He unwrapped it and everyone naturally leaned in to look at it.

Sitting in the middle of the leather was an ordinary looking locket, an antiqued looking gold with swirled, delicate etchings on it and a chain.

“What is it?” Nicole asked.

“Well, it used to be just a locket,” Jeremy said. “But with some tinkering and some magic, I’ve turned it into a sort of sadness vortex.” He used the leather to open it and where a picture used to be was a dark hole with purple swirling almost like liquid in it. Waverly leaned closer to it, almost like it was drawing her in. “Whoever wears it will basically take on the sadness of everyone on the island. Making a nice tasty snack for the Shadow.”

“So it’s a lure,” Waverly said, still staring into the darkness.

“Yes, but also a weapon,” Jeremy said as he closed it again. Waverly jumped at the sudden closure of the locket. “I think whoever is wearing it can take the power from the Shadow if they’re close enough. Make it weaker.”

“You _think_?” Waverly said.

“Eighty-five percent chance of working.” Jeremy caught Waverly’s look and shook his head. “Ninety-five percent chance.”

“Great,” Nicole grabbed for it, but Jeremy pulled it from her reach with a grimace. 

“We can’t touch it until we’re ready,” he said. “Lonnie put it on to test it and...it didn’t end well.”

Nicole frowned and looked around. “Where is he?” Jeremy and Robin shared a look and Nicole sighed. “Goddammit, Lonnie.”

“So, then, we’ll use this to draw the Shadow closer, then kill it,” Nicole said with a nod.

“It should be weak enough that we can defeat it. We saw last time that swords and normal weapons worked on it; we just were wrong about it being dead.”

“Do we know where it is?” Nicole asked.

Robin and Jeremy looked at each other. Rachel just sighed. “No. Not at all. We can only assume it’s in the caves on the other side of the island like before.”

Nicole pointed at a spot on the map that looked like someone had carved a halfmoon into the side of the cliffs, another piece of land jutting out and creating a small entrance to where the caves were.

“They’ll be able to see us coming from the North, and we’ll never get it out of the cave if we just attack,” Nicole said mostly to herself.

“We need a trap,” Rachel said. “Someone to draw it out of the cave. Then we’ll take the Jolly Roger around the island from the South and attack once it’s been drawn out.”

“Okay, well, it wants me and Wynonna,” Nicole said. “We won’t be giving it Wynonna, so I’ll use myself as bait.”

Waverly chuckled nervously. “Bait? I don’t know if I like the sound of that.”

“Positive thoughts, Waverly,” Jeremy encouraged, with a thumbs up. She threw him a look and he wilted.

Nicole either didn’t hear her or ignored her, standing up from her chair, she leaned over the map and pointed at a spot on it.

“Here. I’ll set myself up here on the rocks. Rachel, you and the Lost Boys take the Jolly Roger and end up in the Lagoon back here. Then you can attack when the Shadow comes out to get me,” Nicole said.

Rachel frowned. “There won’t be enough time to get to you before the Shadow does.”

Nicole shook her head. “I’ll hold it off until you can get there. I’ll be fine.”

“Last time-”

“Last time I didn’t know what we were going up against,” Nicole reminded them. “Bobo is still locked up in the Jolly Roger, right?”

“Got our best people on it,” Rachel said proudly. “Besides myself, of course.”

“Of course,” Nicole chuckled. “Okay. How long do you think it’ll take you to get the Jolly Roger to the other side of the island?”

“Two hours,” Robin shrugged.

“Perfect. You start with that and I’ll do the rest,” Nicole said.

Robin raised his hand awkwardly, lanky arm in the air. Nicole nodded at him and he cleared his throat, ruffling his own hair with nerves.

“I guess-. Well, some of us are just wondering what happens when the Shadow is gone. Since it’s been eating our bad memories does that mean that once it’s gone we’ll...remember? What life was like before Neverland?”

A few of the kids started talking amongst themselves and someone piped up. “I don’t want to remember!”

Nicole sat listening to the chatter for a moment before she stood up and the room went still again. Her sword was still strapped to her back and her height made her even more impressive looking as she stood in front of them and took charge.

“We don’t know what we’re going into,” Nicole started. “But we never do in these situations. We just know it’s the right thing to do. It’s more than just us and our memories on the line here. The Shadow wants to take and consume this world and the next. We may not want to remember the bad stuff, I don’t blame you. It hurts. It hurts a lot.” Nicole looked over at Waverly briefly before she went on. “When I went over to Purgatory and grew up, I didn’t know what I was getting myself into. I just knew that whatever I faced would be worth it. Living here in Neverland, I’d forgotten what hurt was. Not like when you fall out of a tree or get caught in a trap. I’m talking about gut wrenching, soul crushing _hurt_ that makes you want to curl into a ball until it goes away. I’m not going to lie to you, it’s terrible. I went to that world expecting one thing and got nothing but hurt instead. And I thought it would kill me.”

Waverly’s own chest ached and throat tightened, tears pressing behind her eyes as Nicole talked. She knew they hadn’t had the best time of it at first, but just hearing it from Nicole’s mouth was what hurt.

“For a while I thought I’d made a terrible mistake going there, I really did. But let me tell you,” Nicole gave them a hopeful smile as she continued. “The hurt and the pain...it just made the good all that much better. I could truly appreciate the good and not take it for granted because I knew what it was like without it. Sure we may never hurt here, but we can become numb to happiness too.” Nicole looked over and smiled even wider at Waverly. “Plus, the good is always worth it in the end.”

Waverly’s heart was surely a loose bird in her chest, fluttering and trying to escape, light with elation, but tiny talons ripped into her flesh and reminded her of all the times she’d been hurt before. She felt like she was holding on to something that was about to fly away. Nicole looked back at the Lost Boys.

“So we’re going to go in there and we’re going to take down the Shadow. Why? Because it wants to make us numb, living a half a life. And we won’t let it. Right?”

“Right!” Half the room jumped up or pumped a fist in the air and Nicole stood a little taller.

“Are you with me? Or are you a codfish?” Nicole said as she raised a challenging eyebrow at the rest of them.

The rest of the room jumped up, erupting in cheers as they picked up their weapons. 

“Let’s get the Jolly Roger sailing!” Nicole yelled.

The Lost Boys all kept cheering as they ran out of the treehouse, some jumping out of windows and throwing themselves down ladders and fireman poles, until it was just the adults, Jeremy, Robin and Rachel left.

“Damn, Haught, you look good commanding a child army,” Wynonna said. “Sure you didn’t have anything to do with the Crusades?”

Nicole sat back down at the table, slumping a little as she leaned towards the center of the table with her hands clasped in front of her.

“Jeremy,” she said seriously. “What are my chances of coming out of this okay.”

“Define ‘okay’-”

“Not dead,” Nicole said.

Jeremy shook his head. “It’s not great.”

“Then you can’t do it,” Waverly blurted. 

Everyone looked between her and Nicole, but she didn’t turn around to look at Waverly. Her cheeks tinted from the awkwardness of the situation, but she wouldn't apologize. Nicole couldn’t just walk into a situation she would never come back from. Waverly had just gotten her, she wasn’t ready to lose her yet. Not again. Not ever. It was selfish, sure, there was more than just their relationship on the line, but Waverly knew she could be selfish and in this instance she didn’t care. 

Nicole looked at Rachel with a forced smile. “Can you get the Jolly Roger ready? Come get me when it’s ready.”

“You got it,” Rachel did the weird little salute and she went off, Jeremy and Robin following. 

Nicole picked Waverly’s hand back up and kissed her fingers with a smile. “Will you come with me, Little Bird?”

Waverly didn’t say anything, she just stood up and let Nicole lead her back up to where Nicole slept. She set her sword on the bed, went over to one of the round windows near the bed and sat in the sill, poking her head outside for a moment.

“Nicole,” Waverly started, unsure of what else to say.

“Come outside with me?” Nicole asked from the window. She held out her hand for Waverly, smile on her face, and she was helpless but to follow. Waverly took her hand and let Nicole lead her through the small window to a balcony. The outside air was warm, a little humid but not unpleasant. Waverly wondered if the weather was ever anything other than perfect here.

She walked over to the edge of the balcony, looking over the railing and seeing how high up they were for the first time. It was a little disorienting but Nicole’s arms circled her waist from behind and she leaned back into her.

Nicole’s chest expanded with a sigh and Waverly put one hand on the side of her neck, feeling her pulse under her palm. Dropping soft kisses on Waverly’s shoulder, Nicole stopped just behind her ear, breathing her in. 

“I don’t like this,” Waverly whispered, eyes fluttering shut as she weaved her fingers through the thick red hair at the back of Nicole’s skull. “I don’t like you in danger.”

“It’ll be okay, Little Bird,” Nicole replied, pressing a small kiss behind her ear. She moved so that she was in front of Waverly, widening her stance so that she was more face to face with Waverly, Nicole cupped Waverly’s cheek as their noses brushed together. “It’ll all be okay.”

Waverly shook her head, eyes fluttering shut as she tried to hold back her tears. “What if it’s not?”

“Happy thoughts,” Nicole smiled, eyes sparkling. “We have to remain positive.”

“I’m trying,” Waverly said, tears catching in her throat. “I’m trying, I'm just not ready to lose you again. Not when I just got you.”

Nicole kissed Waverly softly, their lips sticking together a little as they pulled away. Waverly wanted to just keep kissing her, she didn’t want to go back out to the real world, er-.

She figured this wasn’t the real world. They were in some sort of weird fantasy world where Waverly wasn’t really sure of the rules. Which was terrifying in itself to begin with, but the lack of perceived threats and instant sense of calm was almost...magical.

Waverly kissed Nicole’s strong jaw and admitted softly, “I’m scared.”

Without letting go of Waverly, Nicole sat down on the reclined chair that was on the balcony and pulled Waverly down with her so that she settled in her lap. Waverly looped her arms around Nicole’s neck and Nicole put one hand around her back and the other on Waverly’s thigh. 

“It’s normal to be scared,” Nicole said as Waverly put her forehead against Nicole’s temple. “But I realized that the feeling of being scared and the feeling of being excited are the same thing, have you noticed?”

Waverly shook her head.

“It’s the same. Sweaty palms, stomach can’t settle, it’s the same thing. So since I realized that, I decided to just tell myself I’m excited instead,” Nicole said.

Waverly covered Nicole’s hand on her thigh, playing with her fingers and running the pads of her fingers over her knuckles. Nicole squeezed Waverly’s thigh and she looked back up into brown eyes, letting herself get lost in them.

“Waverly,” Nicole said. “I love you. More than anything.” She paused like she was waiting for a response and Waverly just swallowed thickly. She felt the words in her chest. Waverly knew she loved Nicole, deep in her heart and just on the surface the feeling swam in the waters of uncertainty that scared her.

“I know,” Waverly said instead, trying to lessen the disappointment by kissing the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “I know. And you know that I-. I feel the same, I just-”

Nicole turned her head and kissed Waverly sweetly. The balloon of anxiety in her chest slowly deflated and Nicole pulled away with a smile.

“You don’t have to say it, Little Bird,” Nicole said. Waverly didn’t doubt her honesty, but there was still a quiet sadness behind her eyes that made her heart ache. She cursed her self-sabotaging tongue and kissed her again, hoping it would say everything she couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry,” Waverly whispered.

Nicole shook her head. “Stop apologizing, please.”

“Okay,” Waverly said sadly as Nicole kissed her again. She kept placing soft kisses on her lips until Waverly couldn’t help but smile. 

“That’s better,” Nicole smiled, giving her one last kiss. “For good measure.”

“Of course,” Waverly said as she snuggled into Nicole’s chest. “Can we just stay here?”

As if on cue, Rachel’s head popped out of the window closest to them. “Hey, Nic-”

“Give me five more minutes,” Nicole said, her authoritative voice back. Waverly nearly swooned and was thankful she was still sitting in Nicole’s lap or she for sure would have weak knees. Rachel ducked back inside and Nicole’s face softened again when she looked at Waverly. She licked her lips and held Waverly’s hand in her own. “You will never lose me. I promis-”

“Don’t promise,” Waverly said, cupping Nicole’s cheek shaking her head. “Please. People promise and then-”

Waverly swallowed thickly and Nicole nodded in understanding.

“I won’t say it then,” Nicole said. “But just _know_. Okay?”

“I know, baby,” Waverly said, noses nudging together. “And you know…”

“I know,” Nicole chuckled. “Waverly, I just want you to know that-” she took a deep breath, face serious. “-I love you more than anything in the world. I left Neverland for _you_ , nothing else. And, yes, I may not make it out of this.” Waverly opened her mouth to argue but Nicole just gave her a soft look. “I may not make it out of this, but I will never _ever_ leave you. I’ll always be here.”

Nicole put her hand on Waverly’s heart and smiled. Waverly’s heart ached and she sniffled, tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. “I don’t want you just here,” Waverly said as she covered Nicole’s hand. “I want you with me. Physically. Forever.”

“Just trust me,” Nicole said. “Please? For me?”

Waverly’s heart beat painfully. It was a constant beat of “told you so...told you so…” and she wished she could tell it to shut up. She didn’t need her heart to betray her this way, though she figured it already had the first day that she fell in love with Nicole. She should have known better than to let herself go down this path. The path that led her here to Nicole. She always knew this would end in heartbreak. But she loved Nicole too much.

“I trust you,” Waverly nodded, even while she hiccuped through her tears. “Fully and completely. I trust you.”

“Good,” Nicole smiled, nuzzling Waverly’s nose. “I trust you too. And I love you. And just know I’ll do all I can to get back to you. Every time.”

Waverly kissed Nicole, chest tight as they pulled away. Nicole shifted a little and dug into her pocket for a moment before she smiled.

“I want to give you something, Little Bird,” Nicole said, as she pulled something out of her pocket. She looked at her fist nervously for a second before holding up a ring between her thumb and forefinger. Waverly felt her heart stop for a moment. It was gold with delicate etchings of flowers and leaves around the band and a flat plate at the top with “N.H.” engraved in vintage, swirling letters.

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered.

“It’s not much. And it’s not a- I’m not proposing. Not yet,” Nicole clarified quickly and some of Waverly’s nerves went away. “It was around my neck when I came here. I think it’s from my mom. But I want you to have it. To remember me.”

Waverly’s heart thudded painfully in her chest as she took the ring. She bit her tongue, not wanting to tell Nicole there would be no need to “remember” her because she’d come back to her. Instead she just sniffled and nodded as Nicole took the ring from her and slipped it onto her right hand.

“Perfect fit.” Nicole smiled at her, and Waverly couldn’t help to think about how it would look on her other hand, over the tanline on her ring finger from where Perry’s ring sat for so long.

“Thank you,” Waverly said, holding her hand to her chest. 

Nicole kissed her softly and tapped Waverly’s hip.

“Come on, Little Bird. Adventure awaits.”

***

“Here, take Shae,” Nicole said, as she handed Waverly a dagger from a hinged box of knives, all varying sizes. Waverly frowned down at the dagger in her hand, old looking with a cherry wood handle.

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking up at Nicole who was putting the box back under her bed. “Did you say this knife was named _Shae_?” 

“Yeah,” Nicole said, cheerful and clueless as always. 

“Like after Shae?” Waverly asked. Nicole nodded and Waverly frowned. “Are all of these knives named after a girl?”

Nicole shrugged. “Yeah.” She looked down into the box and began to point. “That one’s Michelle, obviously. This one is Jenny, Marisol, Wendy, Rose-” She seemed to catch Waverly’s less than amused look and smiled charmingly, immediately stopping her naming of the knives. “No need to be jealous, baby. I named the biggest one after you.”

Waverly gave her a look like she could pretend to be mad at Nicole for longer than a few seconds. She huffed and gave Nicole a quick kiss. “Better stay that way.”

Nicole pulled away and started strapping a thick leather belt loose on her hips, a shorter sword and dagger in sheaths on the sides. Waverly stood up and stuck the dagger in the waist of her pants before walking up to Nicole and kissing her bare shoulder. She had changed out of her Henley and into a sleeveless tunic type shirt that had leather lacing in the front. It hung loose and plunged deeply down her chest. Waverly could see the thimble against her pale skin, settled between her breasts, and straightened out the chain. 

Rachel was waiting for Nicole at the base of the tree and Waverly knew they had to go, but she was just trying to milk every second she had left with Nicole. Standing in front of her, Waverly settled the green beanie straight on Nicole’s head. She brushed some red hair away from her face with a smile as Nicole adjusted the sword on her back.

Nicole took the bundle of leather from her pocket that Jeremy had had earlier, and carefully unwrapped it. It looked simple enough, not threatening, but you could also feel the energy coming off of it in waves.

Unwrapping it, Nicole looked at it for a moment before picking it up out of the leather. Waverly’s stomach felt sick watching her handle it, but Nicole seemed unfazed as she put it around her neck.

“You ready?” Nicole said, taking Waverly’s hand. “You’re going to just stay in the Jolly Roger. Right?”

“Yes,” Waverly said, smoothing her hands down the front of Nicole’s chest. “I guess. If you want.”

“I do want,” Nicole said softly. “It’s safer. Plus I know if you go out to fight, Wynonna will try, too.”

Waverly chewed the inside of her cheek and gave Nicole a reluctant smile. She knew she was right. There was no way that Wynonna would stay put if Waverly didn’t, and the last thing she wanted was for Wynonna to go running out into a battle they had no way of predicting. It didn’t mean Waverly liked it though.

“Fine.”

Nicole kissed the side of her head before leading her back down to the main part of the tree. There was another fireman’s pole there to get down to the bottom of the tree but Nicole just floated down through the hole. Nervous to try flying again, Waverly decided to go with sliding down the pole instead.

At the bottom, Rachel was there in a pirate coat that looked way too big for her, all red and gaudy lace, with a tricorner hat atop her head. 

“Nice,” Nicole said, tapping the brim of Rachel’s hat. “Are we ready?”

“The Jolly Roger has made it past the mermaid grotto,” Rachel said. “Only a little longer before we’ll be ready to attack.”

“Great. Everyone is on it?”

“Everyone except us,” Rachel said proudly.

Nicole nodded. “Thank you, Rachel. Can you take Waverly over there? After I say goodbye?”

Rachel gave Nicole a thumbs up and made herself busy wandering away and checking her compass. Nicole turned to Waverly, holding both of her hands in her own and smiling roguishly at her. 

“I’ll see you soon. Okay, Little Bird?” Nicole said, voice faltering even when her smile didn’t. 

“Okay,” Waverly said, trying to hold back her tears as she nodded and put her hand on Nicole’s cheek. “Remember. What you promised.”

“Always,” Nicole winked at Waverly before tugging her into her arms and kissing her soundly on the lips. Waverly clung to the front of Nicole’s shirt, not ready to let go. The kiss felt an awful lot like a goodbye kiss and each second felt like it could be the last. Finally, Nicole pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Waverly nodded and kissed Nicole one last time before she stepped away. With one last wink she looked over in Rachel’s direction. “Ready?”

“Definitely,” Rachel bounced in excitement. “Oh! Wait!”

She pulled a pan flute out of her pocket and ran it over to Nicole. “Thought you should have it again. Now that you’re back.”

Nicole looked down at it fondly and tested it, blowing a few notes through it. “Thanks, Rachel.”

Nicole gave her a firm nod and then took off towards the sky. Waverly hiccuped and brought the back of her shaking hand across her cheeks to gather the tears there.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Rachel smiling at her. “She’ll be fine. Don’t worry. Wanna wear my hat?”

Waverly chuckled. “It looks better on you.”

“I mean, you said it,” Rachel said, looking at her compass again. “Alright. Ready?”

Waverly nodded and Rachel took off towards the sky. Huffing, Waverly closed her eyes and thought of Nicole holding her. Running her thumb over the ring that Nicole had given her, Waverly felt herself lifting off towards the sky.

Flying was an odd feeling. It was freeing but at the same time, totally terrifying. There was that fear that the magic would give out at any moment and she would go plummeting to her death, but the wind in her hair always made her smile. After a few moments, Waverly saw the caves that the Shadow was presumably hiding out in, the Jolly Roger hidden around the corner to the area and a small speck landing on a large rock in the middle of the water outside of the caves. Nicole. 

Rachel led Waverly down to the deck of the Jolly Roger, Robin behind the ship’s wheel, and other Lost Boys working on the ropes and sails. Grateful to have solid ground under her again, Waverly looked around the ship until Rachel motioned for her to follow her. 

“You and Wynonna and Michelle will be in the Captain’s Quarters. Best to lock yourself in there until this is all over.”

“Alright,” Waverly muttered, still upset she wasn’t going to be out fighting. 

“We put Bobo in there with you in case they board. They won’t look for him there,” Rachel said. “But don’t worry, he’ll be locked up and loopy on Pixie poison.”

“Sounds like a party,” Waverly said, as Rachel opened the door to the Captain’s Quarters for her. Wynonna was lounging on a red velvet couch and Michelle was looking around like she was at a yard sale. In the corner, Bobo had heavy chains over his whole body, hands and legs bound with his head hanging.

“Okay. Stay in here no matter what,” Rachel said, looking at Waverly pointedly. “Captain’s orders.”

“Alright, Captain Little,” Wynonna said with a sarcastic salute. Rachel shot her a look before closing the door behind them, the heavy sound of the deadbolt sliding into place making Waverly’s blood run cold. 

“So we’re just supposed to _wait_ here?” Waverly huffed, going to a big plush velvet chair with a high back and sitting in it with a pout. “I hate this.”

“Hell no, we’re not going to just wait,” Wynonna said. “We’re gonna go fight.”

“Nicole told us not to. Especially you,” Waverly gestured towards Wynonna’s general form. 

“I never do what Nic tells me to do,” Wynonna snorted. “What would be the fun in that?”

“Now, let’s not get rash,” Michelle said. “Wynonna, you’re pregnant. That child don’t need anymore problems. You have to stay here. Waverly and I will go.”

Wynonna scoffed and sat up. “Oh hell no. I’m in way better shape than you, Mama, pregnant or not.”

“No one is leaving!” Waverly hissed. “We can’t get in the way. They have a plan.”

“Come on, Waves, even you don’t believe that,” Wynonna said. 

Waverly crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away. No, of course she didn’t believe it. But she didn’t want Wynonna to know that. 

Suddenly Bobo started chuckling, low and menacing. 

“What is it, Houdini?” Wynonna said, looking over at him. 

“She’s going to die,” he said matter-of-factly. “You’re sending her to slaughter.”

“You don’t even know what kind of stuff we have planned,” Waverly said, unwilling to believe Bobo for even a second. “You know nothing.”

Bobo’s eyes suddenly turned up to meet hers. “I know that thing you have around her neck will destroy her.”

“You know nothing,” Wynonna spat.

“Sure, believe what you want,” Bobo rolled his neck back, smile creeping up on his lips like ink in water. “But it won’t change the outcome.” Suddenly he twitched like something had struck him and he growled, shaking his head as his voice became low and dangerous. “And can someone stop that incessant _ticking_.” 

Wynonna exchanged a look with Waverly before looking back at Bobo. “How do we stop it from killing her then?”

Bobo laughed, loud and guttural, making a chill run up Waverly’s spine as his eyes settled on her again. “You don’t.”

Wynonna looked back over at Waverly. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Yeah. We gotta get out of here.”

A loud ‘boom’ rocked the boat and Michelle stumbled a little bit until she fell back onto the couch where Wynonna was sitting. 

“Too late,” Bobo laughed.

“Come on.” Waverly jumped up and went over to the locked door. 

“Here, let mama get this.” Wynonna hip checked Waverly to the side and pulled out a lockpicking kit.

“What-”

“Gotta be prepared,” Wynonna said, as she pulled out the instrument she needed. She stepped close to the door and talked softly. “Alright, baby, I’m gonna be gentle with you and you’re gonna be a good girl. Okay?” Waverly raised an eyebrow at Michelle over Wynonna’s shoulder. Their mom just shook her head and Wynonna continued. “That’s it, baby, I’ma work you real slow.”

After just a few seconds, there was a satisfying click and Wynonna let out a self satisfied sigh. 

“That was more sexual than necessary,” Waverly said, as she threw open the door. There was the sound of chaos on the top of the deck and they all ran towards it, running up the stairs to the main deck. There was chaos on deck, all the Lost Boys were fighting what looked like...shadows. They’d swing at them with their swords and the blade would go through them like nothing.

“Great,” Wynonna muttered. 

Waverly looked over towards the rock that Nicole had been on and saw what looked like a swirling ball of dark energy, giant even from far away. She watched as it shot up towards the sky and could just barely make out two figures fighting in the air.

“Waverly! Get back below deck!” Rachel called, locked blade to blade with a shadow figure. 

It was then Waverly noticed. “It’s all their own shadows,” she breathed.

There were no shadows on the deck of the Jolly Roger. The shadows had risen up from the wood to fight their counterparts. Waverly remembered how Nicole’s shadow had the habit of going missing sometimes and looked down at her own. Just as she did, it sprang up from the floor and knocked her down to the ground. 

“Waves!” Wynonna went to grab the shadow but her hands went through it.

“What the fu-”

Wynonna’s own shadow popped up and decked her across the cheek, sending her falling into the side of the boat. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled as she tried to hold her own shadow back.

There was another loud explosion and Waverly looked up to see the ball of energy hovering right above the Jolly Roger. 

Nicole and the Shadow were suspended inside it, locked in battle with their swords. The Shadow had taken on the shape of a woman, blonde and lithe, in a dress that looked like it was made of wispy smoke. Waverly could see anger etched into Nicole’s features. Anger and hate like she’d never seen on her before. It made her almost unrecognizable. Someone sweeping her legs out from under her caught her attention as she landed sharply on her hip and her injury made itself known again.

“Balls!” she cried as she was turned on her back, and then her shadow was over her, fist pulled back and ready to strike. 

Waverly pulled the dagger out that Nicole had given her and quickly stabbed it upwards towards the shadow. She didn’t expect much to happen, but the shadow let out an unearthly scream and dissipated for a moment. But it was back in seconds, on top of her and knocking the dagger out of her hands. 

There was a blood curdling scream and Waverly looked to the sky to see that Nicole was on her back, the Shadow over her. 

“I don’t have time for you!” Waverly yelled, kicking her own shadow in the stomach and immediately flying up into the air. As she got closer to where Nicole and the Shadow were, Waverly could see the locket around Nicoel’s neck glowing. It felt like she was caught in a hurricane with the way the wind whipped around her face. The gusts sounded like whispering voices, the voices of children. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but as she got closer to Nicole and the Shadow, an overwhelming sadness overtook her. 

It weighed heavy on her chest and made her pause for a moment, frowning and unsure if she should even go on.

Still not noticing her below, Nicole roared with a fury that made every hair on the back of Waverly’s neck to stand up. Her eyes were practically black, anger rising out of her like a beast. The locket around her neck had black weedy arms coming out of it and curling around Nicole’s neck. They pulsed like they were sucking the life out of her. With some kind of new strength, Nicole pushed the Shadow off of her and it flew back. Nicole chased after it, tackling it and sending them both spinning in the air until Nicole had the Shadow by the throat, sword in her other hand.

Nicole opened her mouth to speak and the voice that came out was deep and was distorted. “You thought you could beat me. But you’ll _never_ get control of Neverland.”

Nicole pulled back her sword like she was about to strike and Waverly watched as the Shadow’s eyes turned towards her. A chill took over her entire body and dread seeped into her bones. Her stomach dropped when she realized that she was slowly falling, the ability to fly seemingly gone.

“Nicole,” she whispered as she reached up towards her. It was barely above a whisper but it echoed like the very wind was carrying it to Nicole. She turned around, dark eyes returning back to brown when she saw Waverly falling. 

Gravity hit Waverly hard and she went hurtling back towards the deck of the ship. Nicole dropped her hold on the Shadow’s neck and without looking back, dove for Waverly. 

It felt like it was happening in slow motion.

She was plummeting towards the deck of the ship and all she could see were Nicole’s eyes looking down as she reached for her. Their fingers barely brushed and Waverly was sure this was it. Here she was worried that Nicole was going to die when it was going to be her the entire time. Nicole somehow surged down towards her and scooped her into her arms just in time to lower her carefully down to the deck. Waverly blinked up at her in shock, hands finding the front of Nicole’s shirt.

The deep dread loosened a little and Waverly felt like she was coming out of a cloud. “Nicole.”

Nicole smiled but it quickly turned into a blank look. The color drained from Nicole’s face and Waverly saw the tendrils from the locket moving and slinking down over Nicole’s heart. Over her shoulder she saw the Shadow hurtling down towards them with a talon like hand outstretched towards Nicole, and Waverly gasped. 

“I love you,” Nicole whispered just before her eyes turned inky black. As the Shadow got closer, Nicole dropped Waverly the last few inches onto the deck and turned with an almost lizard-like quickness, thrusting her sword up into the Shadow’s chest. 

The Shadow let out a scream, and all the other shadows started screaming. Everyone stopped fighting and slammed their hands over their ears in pain. It began to melt like goo and morph into another horrifying figure. Clawed hands and a horned skull, reaching towards Nicole. The locket glowed even brighter and more tendrils shot out of it, grabbing the Shadow around the neck. 

Nicole twisted the sword deeper into the Shadow’s chest and the tendrils squeezed around Nicole’s neck and the Shadow’s neck at the same time. They both screamed out in pain and the Shadow burst in the air and fell down like ash that disappeared just as soon as it touched anything solid. All of the shadows fell back onto the deck, melting like liquid back under everyone. 

Waverly watched as the dark tendrils stayed squeezing Nicole, causing her to fall back down to the deck with a sickening ‘thud’.

She gasped for breath, clawing at the tendrils around her neck and veins in her neck and forehead popping. 

“She can’t breathe,” Waverly said, scrambling over to Nicole. She tried to pull the tendrils from her neck but they just felt like slick, wet muscle under her hands. Tears of frustration clouded her eyes and she reached for the locket but it shocked her and she jerked her hand away. She put her hand inside her shirt and used it to grab the locket, ripping it from Nicole’s chest. The tendrils shriveled up and disappeared. 

Nicole gasped for breath, blood leaking from the corner of her mouth as she coughed. 

Waverly threw the locket to the side and leaned over Nicole’s body, shaking hands on either side of Nicole’s face.

“Baby,” Waverly said softly. She could feel the Lost Boys gathering around her and her jaw shook with emotions. “Nicole, baby, stay with me.”

Nicole smiled weakly, eyelids heavy as she looked up at Waverly. “Little Bird,” Nicole gasped. “Look, I did it. I beat it.”

“You did,” Waverly nodded as she sniffled. “You beat it. But I need you to stay here with me too. Okay?” Waverly looked up and looked around, calling. “Jeremy!”

The boy came bursting through the crowd and kneeled on the floor next to Nicole. He picked up the locket and wrapped it in some leather, putting it back into his pocket. He looked her over and shook his head.

“No, Jeremy,” Waverly hissed. “You have to-. There has to be something that we can do.”

“I don’t know what to do, Waverly,” Jeremy said softly. “I don't have anything to fix this. The evil, the hurt...it was too much.”

“Waves,” Nicole whispered. Waverly immediately turned her eyes back to Nicole. 

“What is it, baby?” Waverly said, brushing some sweaty hair away from Nicole’s temple.

“Waves,” Nicole repeated, like she wanted to feel her name in her mouth over and over. Like she wouldn’t be able to, soon. “I’m dying.”

Waverly shook her head. “No, you’re not. Don’t say that.”

“Don’t be sad,” Nicole said with a smile. “To die-” Nicole gasped and coughed a little, more blood leaking from her mouth. “To die will be an awfully big adventure.” 

“No,” Waverly said, voice high as she sobbed. “Please.”

“Can I have just one more kiss? Something to send me off with.”

“Nicole, I’m not-” Waverly couldn’t stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks. “You’re going to be fine. You promised.” Nicole’s head drooped to the side, her neck weak. “You promised, Nicole. I believed you. I _believed_ in you.”

“I love you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said, eyes dropping and body going limp. Waverly’s heart seized in her chest. 

“No, Nicole,” Waverly lightly tapped her cheek but she didn’t respond. “No! Nicole! I believed in you! I trusted you.”

Waverly sniffled and in a desperate move, clutched her shirt by the collar, pulled her body up a little bit and brought their lips close. With one more desperate sob, Waverly breathed out, “ _I love you_.” 

Waverly leaned down and kissed Nicole, hoping for something. Anything. Her lips remained soft and pliant and Waverly kissed her harder, hoping and praying that Nicole would just kiss her back. There was whispering around them and Waverly felt a sort of presence, so she pulled away from Nicole’s mouth and gasped. The thimble on Nicole’s neck was growing bright, illuminating her body, covering them both in a bright glow and blinding Waverly with a magnificent light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be a lie to say I'm not really really sad right now. This fic really became something I wasn't expecting as I fell in love with stupid puppy Nicole and saw how other people also loved her. This fic has been going on almost as long as the quarantining has been happening and it really helped distract me. I guess what I'm saying is I'm sad. But I love these dummies and I'm sure we'll be seeing more of them.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has gone on this journey with me. Guess it's one more trip to Neverland before the end. <3

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered, eyes heavy with tears as she watched her body glow. She had to squint to even keep looking at her, the glow too bright. Wynonna knelt down next to Waverly, an arm over her shoulders.

“Baby girl-”

Waverly shook her head and reached for Nicole again but Wynonna held her back. She tried to shake her off. “Stop.”

“She’s gone,” Wynonna said, tears apparent in her voice

“She’s _not_ ,” Waverly gritted out angrily, tears cascading down her cheeks. She shrugged Wynonna off of her and reached for Nicole again. She could feel her solid under her fingers, but her hands sunk below the light in an unpleasant way. “Nicole! You wake up, damnit!”

The sniffling of the Lost Boys around them was distracting, the way some of them just broke down crying. Couldn't they see that Nicole was fine? Alive? 

“Nicole!” Waverly cried again, voice rough from the grief taking over her entire body. 

The glow around Nicole’s body began to fade and Waverly watched on in horrified fascination as her skin came back into view. Her eyes were wide, staring blankly at the sky and Waverly felt her hope disappear. She practically threw herself over Nicole’s body, head resting on her chest as she let out a silent sob that twisted her throat. 

“I just got you,” Waverly whispered into Nicole’s shirt, staining the material with her tears. “Please.”

“It’s okay, Little Bird,” came a voice that sounded eerily like Nicole’s. Her chest jumped with a cough and Waverly quickly lifted her head to look at Nicole, hoping this wasn’t some cruel trick. Nicole reached for Waverly’s arm, as she blinked up at the sky, still coughing.

Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek in her hand and looked over her face, searching for any sign that this wasn’t real or that this somehow wasn’t _her_ Nicole. Her hopeful heart fluttered when brown eyes turned to her and smiled. 

“Nicole,” Waverly breathed. “You’re...are you real?”

Nicole’s smile widened, dimples popping. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Waverly threw her arms around Nicole’s neck, this time sobbing in relief as she pressed her face into her neck to feel the warmth of her skin and the steady beat of her heart. Nicole held her close, a hand cradling the back of her head and keeping her close. 

“I thought you were dead,” Waverly croaked, as she pulled away again to hold Nicole’s face in her hands. 

Nicole tilted her head and smiled back. “I came back for you.”

Waverly half laughed, half sobbed before she closed the gap between them and kissed Nicole’s lips, soft and yielding under her own once more. For a moment they were in a bubble, just the two of them. She could hear the small hum coming from Nicole’s throat like it was in her own, overcome with the scent of the ocean and Nicole. Strong hands settled on Waverly’s waist and Nicole slowly sat up, their lips never disconnecting. 

The happy shouts around them burst their bubble soon enough and Waverly pulled away, resting her forehead on Nicole’s. She sniffled and Nicole nuzzled their noses together with a smile. Waverly smiled so wide her eyes crinkled to half moons, and Nicole kissed her again before they were jostled apart. 

Wynonna practically pushed them apart and hugged Nicole tightly, Michelle and everyone else joining in on a big group hug. Waverly felt a little crowded and out of place so she stood up with the intention of getting out of the way, but Nicole grabbed her hand. She looked down at Nicole who smiled up at her, lacing their fingers together.

“Wait, Waverly,” Nicole said as she stood, tugging Waverly close. She leaned down and kissed her cheek, whispering, “Stay with me.”

“Okay,” Waverly said, something warm in her heart pulling her even closer to Nicole. She wrapped her arm around Nicole’s waist, hand resting on her lower back as Nicole put her arm over Waverly’s shoulder. Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead before turning back to everyone else.

“Alright everyone, all hands on deck!” Nicole said, as she thrust her sword up into the air. All the Lost Boys quickly shuffled themselves into two neat rows in front of Nicole and Waverly couldn’t help but be impressed. “The battle is over, friends. Let’s set sail back home to celebrate!”

The Lost Boys cheered and scrambled to their posts. Rachel shouted additional commands as she marched back towards the ship’s wheel. Nicole looked over at Wynonna and Michelle who both looked like they’d been crying, and smiled almost sheepishly. 

“Mind if I steal her away for a minute?”

“Of course not, sweetheart,” Michelle patted Nicole’s chest affectionately and Waverly just sighed. 

“Don’t get hurt again, Haught,” Wynonna said, giving her a vaguely threatening point of her finger. Nicole dropped her arm from around Waverly and held her arms out for Wynonna. Without a second of hesitation, Wynonna threw her arms around Nicole and hugged her tight. Waverly just watched her sister’s face crease with joy and relief as she hugged her best friend and smiled.

Wynonna gave Nicole a final firm squeeze before she pulled away, quickly wiping her eyes and punching Nicole’s shoulder. 

“Don’t fucking do that again,” Wynonna said to Nicole as she walked away with Michelle. 

Nicole chuckled and looked back at Waverly. She took Waverly’s hands and put them on her shoulders, one of her arms circling her waist. “Hold tight, Little Bird.”

“Wha-”

Suddenly Nicole took off towards the sky and Waverly gasped in shock, quickly wrapping her arms around her neck. Nicole pulled Waverly even closer to her front as they ascended towards the crow’s nest. Waverly just kept her face buried in Nicole’s neck, still too worried that if she let go this would all be some cruel trick and Nicole would still be lying lifeless on the deck. 

She felt her feet fall back on hard wood and loosened her grip around Nicole’s neck. Nicole brushed the back of her knuckles against Waverly’s cheek and she smiled up into brown eyes. Waverly stroked her fingers down the front of Nicole’s shirt that was ripped practically completely down the middle, and thanked the gods that Nicole wasn’t wearing a bra. She hoped no one had gotten an eyeful. Her fingers found Nicole’s skin, tracing down her sternum that was still sticky with perspiration from the fight. The pale skin had dark bruises forming on her chest and up her neck, an angry looking burn in the shape of a locket stark in the middle of her chest. Her acorn necklace fell just above the wound and Waverly placed a gentle kiss on it.

“Does it hurt?” Waverly whispered.

“No,” Nicole said. “But it might once we get out of Neverland.” Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hip. “Speaking of, turn around, Little Bird.”

Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms and took a sharp intake of breath. The scene before her was otherworldly. The island looked like it spread for miles in either direction in front of them. There was a large mountain in the middle, covered in thick lush jungle that spread all around the island, reaching to the edges of land that fell off into cliffs. A little further down were beaches and caves, the Lost Boys’ tree home jutting distinctly above the rest of the canopy.

“It’s beautiful,” Waverly said, gripping the rail of the crow’s nest. Nicole rested her hands on either side of Waverly’s, leaning lightly against her back and kissing behind her ear. Waverly leaned back against Nicole’s front. She breathed the fresh sea air for a moment before whispering. “Is it really over this time?”

Nicole nodded. “The Lost Boys...they remember some things. I can tell. So the Shadow isn’t sucking away our memories anymore.”

“Do you think that things will change here?” Waverly asked.

“I don’t think so,” Nicole said. “This place is still magical. Maybe they’ll start remembering a little bit more but I think Neverland needs the Lost Boys just as much as the Lost Boys need Neverland.”

Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms so she could look up at her. “Do you remember anything else? About your past?”

Nicole shook her head. “Still nothing. But I still remember every moment with you. That’s all that matters.”

Waverly felt a twinge of guilt for still not fully remembering her own time in Neverland. There were flashes of memories— or were they dreams? —but Waverly could feel the pain of young love like a bruise that never faded. She brushed her fingers over the faint staining of blood that was still on the corner of Nicole’s mouth.

“I was so scared, Nicole,” Waverly whispered, eyes falling back to the wound in the middle of Nicole’s chest. “I thought I lost you. How did you come back?”

“It was so weird. I was sure I was gone. There was just dark and then I started hearing your voice, like you were at the end of a very long tunnel. So I just followed it,” Nicole said.

Waverly draped her arms over Nicole’s shoulders with a blush. “Did you um, hear everything I said?”

Nicole smiled and Waverly let herself get distracted by her dimple for a moment. Nicole dipped her head down and rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “If you’re asking if I heard you say you loved me,” Nicole whispered like a secret. “Then I’ll say it depends if you wanted me to hear it or not.”

Waverly chuckled and felt her cheeks get even hotter. “I-. Yes, I want you to have heard me.”

The smile that stretched across Nicole’s cheeks made Waverly’s heart flutter. “Then I love you too, Waverly Earp.”

Waverly shook her head and looked down between them with a small smile. Nicole placed a soft kiss to her forehead and Waverly sighed. “I’m still not over hearing you say that.”

“And I’ll keep reminding you,” Nicole said, as Waverly lifted her head back up to kiss Nicole’s lips. Nicole hummed between kisses. “Did your lips get softer since I died?”

“Don’t joke like that,” Waverly said, despite the way she smiled against Nicole’s lips. They laughed together, a few more kisses stolen between them before Waverly pulled away and tilted her head. “So. What now?”

Nicole shrugged. “Now we go home.”

“Are you going to be bored with me when everything is back to normal?” Waverly asked, only half joking. 

“I can never tire of you, Waverly,” Nicole smiled. 

“Promise?” Waverly asked.

“I promise,” Nicole said. “And I promise to tell you a love poem every day.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Waverly teased but kissed her anyways.

***

When they got back to the Lost Boys’ home, there was hardly a second before they started preparing a feast. The adults were directed into some chairs that were placed outside while the kids started a bonfire and cooked. Some even pulled out some instruments and started playing. It was not music that Waverly recognized, and she could only assume that they made the songs up. 

Nicole had changed back into her henley so there was no more risk of her boobs falling out. Watching Nicole in her element, talking to the kids she’d been the cocky leader of for who knew how long, was like something else. Everything about Nicole could be described as ‘something else’ but seeing Nicole in all situations was like watching a spark waiting to catch something on fire. She wondered how long this constant wonder of the world would last and how Nicole would feel once it faded. 

Halfway through the meal, Rachel came up to Nicole and sat across from her.

“I want to go back with you,” Rachel said, straight to the point.

Waverly blinked between her and Nicole. “Wow.”

“Are you sure? You didn’t want to go back the last time I went back to Purgatory,” Nicole asked, a reassuring hand squeezing Waverly’s knee.

“I’m positive,” Rachel said. “I started remembering things and...I don’t want to stay here anymore. I mean, I love it here, but when you remember going to the movie theater and video games...it’s hard to stay.”

“Do you remember what year you came from?” Waverly asked, leaning forward so that her upper body pressed into the table between them.

“I think ‘eighty-seven?” Rachel frowned like she was thinking. “I’m not sure.”

“Fascinating.”

“Well, I have to talk to Waverly about it,” Nicole said, steering the conversation back to the topic at hand. “But-”

“Yes,” Waverly smiled, looking between the two of them. “As long as you don’t mind me asking you a million questions when we get back. You already remember more than Nicole ever did. I mean, we’ll have to find a place for you to stay and all that but...it should be fine.”

Rachel’s face lit up. “Really? Great. You won’t even notice I’m there!” She pumped her fist in excitement as she stood up. “I’m going to get packed!”

Waverly just watched as Rachel took off back towards the treehouse. Nicole leaned over and kissed Waverly’s cheek with a wide grin.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saying it was okay for Rachel to come back with us,” Nicole said. “I know it’s asking a lot. I mean...me and Shae _and_ Rachel.”

Yeah, Waverly hadn’t thought this through.

“Well, we definitely have to work on finding the room,” Waverly said. “Maybe we can fix up the Homestead.”

“That sounds perfect, baby.” Nicole looked too happy for Waverly to be worried so she just smiled back and put her hand on top of Nicole’s.

Finally, the meal had begun winding down and Nicole picked up her wooden cup, standing up on the table. As soon as the Lost Boys noticed what was happening, they quieted down and gave Nicole their rapt attention.

“It’s because of all of you that the Shadow is gone. For good. I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you all,” Nicole started. “Now, as you know, I will be leaving Neverland for good.” There was some worried murmuring in the crowd but Nicole spoke over them. “Now that I’ve grown, it’s best that I leave Neverland. It’s time. Rachel will be coming with me too. So now I have the difficult task of choosing your next captain.” Nicole pulled the pan flute from out of her pocket and looked at it for a moment. The seriousness of the situation settled around them and it sounded like even the forest had quieted for this moment. “This person will be taking on a lot. Bobo is still locked up in the Jolly Roger and has to stay imprisoned, lest he succumb to the temptation to bring evil out into the world again, and the locket holds too great a power to ever get in the wrong hands. It must be protected. Somehow the Shadow was able to grow powerful enough to almost destroy the world. I need someone brave, kind, resourceful. So I chose the smartest guy I know. I have chosen...Jeremy.”

The Lost Boys yelled in celebration as Jeremy looked up from his chair in shock. Robin shook his shoulders in glee, finally getting Jeremy out of his stupor. He jumped up and jogged towards Nicole who stepped down from the tangle and wrapped the skinny boy in a hug. She handed him the pan flute and he took it reverently, giving her an awkward little bow before he held it to his heart.

The Lost Boys descended on Jeremy like excited puppies and lifted him on their shoulders, signing ‘For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow!’ as they walked him around the giant base of the tree. As they turned the first corner and their voices faded, Nicole turned back to the table, where only the adults remained.

“Wow, Nic, got some real ‘Lord of the Flies’ vibe going on here,” Wynonna said.

“There are no Piggy’s here,” Nicole said. “I hated that book, by the way. So unrealistic.”

Wynonna snorted and Waverly just lightly elbowed her arm. 

“When are we going back, baby?” Waverly asked.

“As soon as Jeremy is back from his victory lap,” Nicole said, casually vaulting herself over the table with one hand so she could sit back in her chair. Waverly hated how attractive she found that.

“Are you really ready to give this all up?” Michelle asked. “You could live forever. You could _fly_.”

Without hesitation, Nicole put her arm around Waverly’s shoulders and smiled brightly at Michelle. “I’ve never been more ready.”

***

_Two Years and Some Change Later_

The smell of fresh flowers practically hit Waverly in the face as soon as she woke up. She rolled onto her back and stretched, expecting to touch Nicole but getting cold sheets instead. Frowning, Waverly opened her eyes and saw an empty pillow instead of the usual mop of red hair besides her. There was a vase of wildflowers on the bedside table and a note folded on Nicole’s pillow.

Waverly couldn’t help but grin as she reached for it, opening the paper with one hand.

_Waverly,_

_Happy Birthday, Little Bird!_

_I thought I’d let you sleep in for a bit. I’m downstairs with your favorite breakfast and in a tool belt like you requested._

_Love,  
Nicole_

_PS: Midge and I picked some wildflowers for you._

_PPS: Turn over for your birthday poem._

Waverly chuckled as she turned the paper over.

_Forever is just  
A promise that  
If your soul exists in any reality,  
I will find it._

_Fate  
Is an understanding  
That I have before,   
And will again._

_Chloe Frayne_

Heart light, Waverly set the note on the end table and breathed in the scent of Nicole’s pillow for a moment, just letting herself live in the moment of happiness. Maybe she had hoped for some morning birthday sex, but this would do too.

Here she was in the family Homestead, a big room all for her and Nicole, Wynonna and Dolls just out in the redone barn with little Midge and Rachel in the downstairs bedroom. Honestly, it was kind of perfect. 

At first it was hard juggling everything. Wynonna being pregnant, reconciling with Dolls, shoving Shae and Rachel in the tiny apartment above Shorty’s, getting the Homestead fixed up-

Waverly was just exhausted thinking about it.

But the exhaustion couldn’t outdo the good. It was scary at first, especially being the only one besides Dolls with a real job. But they made it work. Waverly gave Wynonna the check Gus had given her for selling Shorty’s which...turned out she sold it to Perry. Another vague attempt at trying to give Waverly what he thought she wanted without actually asking her. 

Perry, realizing his mistake, met Waverly for dinner at a moderately expensive place (but didn’t argue when Waverly told him she wanted to split the check) and over the meal, he decided to sign Shorty’s over to Waverly. She insisted on keeping him on as an investor until he made back the money he spent on the place, and everyone seemed satisfied. 

Wynonna used the money to fix up the Homestead and that’s how they all ended up back there together. Except Shae who somehow managed to get an internship doing research somewhere in the big city. Waverly would miss her, and she knew Nicole would too, but it was nice to not have Nicole’s ex around all the time. 

It was a little crowded, especially when Wynonna had Rosita over, but it wasn’t bad. Waverly liked having her family all close together and easily accessible. She had started thinking about her and Nicole getting their own space since it felt like they were constantly being interrupted when they had alone time, but they’d been too busy to seriously think about it.

The magic leaking into Purgatory seemed to shrivel up when Jeremy sealed the Neverland portal or...whatever it was. All the strange purple flowers disappeared and the weird mural in the alley way faded. Everything seemed normal now.

Stretching her arms over her head again, Waverly smiled as she rolled out of the bed. She could hear Nicole downstairs and picked up Nicole’s sweatshirt from the end of the bed, slipping it on over her sleep shorts and tank. Humming to herself, Waverly pranced down the stairs, her bare feet against the wood of the floor making her known.

When she got down to the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks just trying to understand what was happening. 

Nicole was under the sink, torso basically hidden as she tinkered with something, and Midge was sitting on her stomach, fat little toddler fists gripping a small wrench. Midge gurgled some baby nonsense and Nicole just gave her an overexaggerated gasp.

“I think I’m doing a fine job,” Nicole said to Midge. “You’re a tough critic.”

Midge squealed and shook her fist, hitting herself in the face with the wrench. Waverly watched from her spot in the doorway as her little face slowly dissolved with the realization that she was feeling pain. Nicole chuckled as she sat up, grease or dirt smudged across her cheek and short hair pulled back into a tiny half ponytail. 

Midge just screamed louder and Nicole gently took the wrench from her hand and held her around the middle, big hands almost going completely around her chubby little body. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Nicole cooed and kissed the red spot on her forehead. Waverly quickly took a picture on her phone for her own collection later. “It’s okay, you barely hit yourself. Just don’t tell your Mommy or Aunt Waves I let you play with the wrench.”

“Too late,” Waverly said. She didn’t want to break the moment but the whole image was too cute. Nicole was sitting there in her work jeans and a cut off t-shirt, tattoo crawling up her right forearm and stopping just below her elbow. And Midge of course. Midge was the most beautiful baby Waverly had ever seen, and she wasn’t being biased. She was a beautiful mix of Dolls and Wynonna, as far as Waverly was concerned. She had dark, expressive eyes and medium Black skin that almost looked like it could be a perfect middle between her parents. Her hair was a little lighter, currently pulled back into a ponytail that made her curly brown locks circle her head like a halo. 

Nicole and Midge looked over at Waverly at the sound of her voice. Midge almost immediately stopped crying, smiling and reaching out towards Waverly to be picked up. 

“Wawa,” she cooed, smiling to reveal her tiny teeth poking from pink gums. She hadn’t quite nailed down Waverly’s name, but Wawa would do for now.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Waverly said. She went over and scooped her from Nicole’s lap, resting her on her hip and kissing her cheek. 

“Mornin’, Little Bird,” Nicole said as she got up from the floor. She kissed Waverly softly and whispered against her lips. “Happy birthday.”

Waverly hummed and looped her free arm around Nicole’s neck to bring her closer. Midge smashed her little hand against Waverly’s cheek and she laughed as she pulled away.

“I think Wynonna taught her that,” Waverly joked, turning her head to kiss Midge’s hand. “Now, Miss Michelle Dolls, were you helping Aunt Nicole with whatever she was doing?”

“Midge was _very_ helpful,” Nicole confirmed, tickling her stomach. 

The little girl squealed and twisted in Waverly’s arms. 

“Where’s Wy?” Waverly asked, looking back at Nicole.

Nicole smirked. “In the barn with Rosita. She came over early this morning and Wynonna dropped Midge off with me.”

“I swear, those two are like rabbits,” Waverly said. “All three of them really.”

“But,” Nicole said, dimples popping. “Midge helped me make your birthday breakfast.”

Waverly noticed the set up on the kitchen table for the first time. There was a stack of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table, two bowls of fruit on the side.

“Thank you, baby,” Waverly said, sneaking another kiss from Nicole. “This looks amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Nicole whispered, kissing her again. “And I like your sweatshirt.”

Waverly looked down at the black sweatshirt, the Canadian Search and Rescue logo over the left breast. 

“It still smells like you,” Waverly said as she put Midge in her high chair. Then she wrapped her arms fully around Nicole’s neck and kissed her deeply. Nicole sighed against her lips, wrapping her arms around Waverly and holding her close. “You know,” Waverly said between kisses. “I was hoping for some morning sex.”

Nicole smiled and nibbled on Waverly’s lip indulgently. “That was my plan too until Wynonna texted me to come get her baby.”

Waverly pouted at the missed opportunity. “Maybe we do need our own space.”

As if on cue, Rachel came bursting through the door like a hurricane. “Good morning! Oo, breakfast-”

“Rachel, that’s for Waverly,” Nicole lunged across the table and slapped Rachel’s hand away as she reached for a pancake. Rachel pulled her hand back to her chest and looked offended. Nicoel sighed. ”I made you some too, it’s in the oven.”

“Sweet!”

“It’s a pancake burrito since I figured you’d have to run,” Nicole said. 

“You figured right. I’m meeting Billy at the abandoned factory just outside of town.”

“Abandoned factory?” Waverly squeaked.

“Don’t worry, Waves, it’ll be fine,” Rachel said as she got her pancake burrito out of the oven. “Oh, and happy birthday!” 

“Thank you,” Waverly smiled, sitting down at the table. 

“Alright. I gotta jet,” Rachel kissed the top of Midge’s head, grabbing a bowl of Cheerios off the kitchen counter and setting it on the high chair. And with that, Rachel was back out the door. 

“Kids,” Waverly said with a jokey sigh as Nicole sat down at the table across from her. “What were you doing under the sink anyways?”

“Not much, there was just a leak I wanted to fix,” Nicole shrugged.

“You’re so handy,” Waverly sighed dreamily. “It’s why I keep you around.”

“Is that the only reason?” Nicole teased.

“You’re pretty hot too,” Waverly said as she stacked her plate with pancakes. 

“By the way, this whole week I’m all yours,” Nicole said to Waverly. “I told work I couldn’t be on call.”

“The whole week?” Waverly practically glowed at the news. Nicole had somehow managed to land a job with the Canadian Search and Rescue team. Completely by accident in possibly the most Nicole way possible. Not long after they had gotten back to Purgatory, some kids had gone missing. 

It bothered Nicole, especially with it starting to get cold, so she used her tracking skills... and maybe some of the pixie dust she’d brought back from Neverland to help her fly over the area, managing to find the boys on the edge of a cliff away from the hiking path they gone missing from. 

The whole incident was on the news and the CSR came to Nicole and asked if she wanted to join the team. Waverly was very disappointed to find out that Nicole’s uniform was not sexy. It was a bright orange jumpsuit with a matching slouchy hat, and the orange would have looked bad on anyone, but it really clashed with Nicole’s hair. But there were other perks. For example, Nicole had to take a bunch of fitness tests which meant her muscles became more pronounced, and having a job meant more income for their awkward little family unit. But it also meant that beyond everyone else interrupting, Nicole would often get called in to work at the most inconvenient times. 

“Have I told you that I love you lately?” Waverly asked, with a tilt of her head.

The words that had been so hard to even fathom saying out loud before rolled off of her tongue and never failed to make Nicole beam.

“I love you too, baby,” Nicole winked as she dug into her pancakes.

***

After breakfast, Wynonna and Rosita came into the main house looking for sustenance. Wynonna wasn’t wearing a shirt and Rosita still had a sheen of sweat on her, both reeking of sex, but Waverly was just happy to be able to steal Nicole away now that Midge had her mom back.

Waverly tried to pull Nicole upstairs, but she resisted. 

“I have something to show you,” Nicole mumbled as she pushed Waverly gently against the wall next to the stairs. Waverly bit her lip and slid her hands up the front of Nicole’s shirt, raking her nails over Nicole’s toned stomach and making the muscles jump. 

“Come on, baby, it’ll be quick,” Waverly whispered, putting her fingers into the front of Nicole’s pants and pulling her against her. 

“I don’t want it to be quick,” Nicole said. “I want to take my sweet time with you.”

Waverly groaned and brought Nicole into a deep kiss.She thought she was finally going to get her way but Nicole pulled away. “Get dressed. I have another birthday gift for you.”

“You’re not going to fuck me right now, are you?” Waverly sighed, watching how her words made Nicole’s cheeks tint and eyes darken.

“I’ll fuck you after your surprise,” Nicole grinned. “How about that?”

“Fine,” Waverly pulled on the front of Nicole’s pants just to watch her mouth open before pulling away. “I’ll go get dressed.”

“Meet me on the porch,” Nicole said as Waverly went up the stairs.

Waverly quickly got dressed, coming back down as quickly as she could. When she went to the porch, Nicole was leaning against the railing and looking out at the land stretching in front of the house. Waverly took a moment to just admire Nicole. Strong, vibrant...very sexy. Right now she had a perfect view of her half sleeve. She’d been dubious about it at one time, but now it made her swoon. Along the strong muscles of her forearm was basically a wrap around image of Neverland, the mountain at the center of the island taking up the side of her arm and the Lost Boys’ tree jutting up from the canopy. There was even a lagoon with mermaids. Wynonna had encouraged Nicole to get it, saying they could have matching tattoos even if they weren’t exact matches. But Waverly’s favorite tattoo was the thimble Nicole had on the inside of her other wrist. Waverly got a matching acorn tattoo on her own wrist that she liked to look at when she missed Nicole.

Waverly walked up behind Nicole and wrapped her arms around her middle, pressing a kiss to the back of her shoulder.

“That was fast,” Nicole said as she laced her fingers with Waverly’s over her stomach. 

“I’m excited,” Waverly said. 

Nicole turned around and smiled at Waverly. “Then we better go. Come on, Little Bird,” Nicole said, taking Waverly’s hand, “I want to show you something.”

“Where are we going?” Waverly said as Nicole pulled a bandana out of her back pocket and tied it around her eyes like a blindfold. “Am I finally going to be able to see what you’ve been working on?”

“Yes,” Nicole said, once the bandana was in place. She took both of Waverly’s hands in her own and walked her towards the forest. Waverly could feel the crunch of the leaves under her boots as they walked, only tripping once. But when she did, Nicole picked her up bridal style.

“Hey!”

“This is safer,” Nicole said as she carried her further into the trees. Finally they stopped and Wvaerly felt Nicole stand behind her, hands on her shoulders. Her breath tickled Waverly’s ear when she spoke. “Alright, ready?”

“Yes,” Waverly said, clasping her hands in front of her in excitement. 

Nicole untied the bandana and it took Waverly a moment, but when she realized what she was looking at, she gasped. 

They had stopped in front of a tree, a good sized treehouse nestled up in its branches. There was a ladder going up the side of the trunk that led up to a tiny balcony that wrapped all around the treehouse. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a purple flower at the base tree but didn't think much of it.

“You built me a treehouse?” Waverly said. 

“I did,” Nicole said. “Well, it’s technically for both of us. You’ll see, let’s go up.”

Nicole patted Waverly’s ass, encouraging her up the ladder. Waverly quickly complied, climbing up until she finally could stand up on the balcony. There was a door into the actual house and she opened it with a gasp. 

There were fairy lights draped all along the sides and around the trunk in the middle, giving off a soft glow to the room. Pictures of them and their family hung all around and a soft looking bed in the corner was draped with a quilt. Across from the bed Waverly could see Nicole had set up a projector screen and there was even a small fridge and sink on the other side of the treehouse.

“You built this?” Waverly asked in awe. She walked up to the middle of the tree and looked at the pictures there. They were some of the Polaroids Rachel had taken back in Neverland it looked like. Most of them had developed by now, seemingly affected by the weird time freeze in Neverland. The funny thing was that Neverland didn’t seem photographable. There was the picture of Nicole and Waverly at the Lost Boys’ treehouse before they fought the shadow and it looked like they were falling through space. All around them was just black with what looked like stars, no hint of Neverland.

“Rachel and Dolls helped but, yeah,” Nicole said, kicking the baseboard proudly. “Pretty good if I do say so myself.”

“Baby,” Waverly wanted to explore the whole place but she couldn’t keep her hands off of Nicole any longer. She turned and cradled the back of Nicole’s head, drawing her in for a deep kiss. Nicole hummed against her lips and put her hands in Waverly’s back pockets. Waverly couldn’t stop kissing her between her words. “You built me a treehouse.”

“I thought it would be nice to have a place where we could be alone,” Nicole said.

Waverly smirked. “You build us a _sex_ treehouse.”

Nicole snorted and raised an eyebrow at her. “Well that was certainly part of the intention.”

“I love it,” Waverly said, scratching at the back of Nicole’s scalp. “I love _you_.”

“I love you too, Little Bird,” Nicole said, pressing their foreheads together. She wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly suggestively. “I may have another present for you...under the bed.”

Waverly felt her blood rush between her legs and she pulled her lip between her teeth. “Is that so?”

“Mhm,” Nicole said. “I do believe there’s only one thing left on my ‘Things to do to Waverly’ list.”

Waverly shivered and jumped, wrapping her legs around Nicole’s middle. Nicole caught her with ease, smirking at her in a way that just made Waverly want to steer her towards the bed even faster. 

“I have a poem for you too,” Nicole said, as she started walking her towards the bed, placing soft kisses across Waverly’s collarbones. 

“Tell me,” Waverly said, tilting her chin back as Nicole placed soft kisses up her neck.

She whispered against Waverly’s skin as she kissed her. “ _In all the world, there is no heart for me like yours,_ ” Nicole said as her knees hit the mattress. Waverly sighed at how the words caressed her skin when Nicole spoke. She shivered as Nicole slowly lowered her to the bed, her voice dancing over her skin and etching the words on her heart. _”In all the world, there is no love for you like mine._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested I made a little [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6coZq33GuP2M3O6buCtISW?si=BWn7l2-4R4qdJsN7U0gaDg) for this fic.
> 
> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell at me on Twitter if you're so inclined.](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz)


End file.
